Naruto: Dark Heart
by linkinm1a1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si Naruto fuera entrenado para usar la Fuerza por el espíritu de un Lord Sith? Naruto inteligente y fuerte, listo para aplastar a cualquiera en su camino si puede salirse con la suya. Sera Alguien Maquinador, inteligente, y paciente. Crossover con Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Dark Heart**

* * *

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**1.**

En un planeta desconocido en una Galaxia muy, muy lejana…

Los incendios se desataron entre los escombros de la antigua ciudad, los relámpagos brillaron y los truenos retumbaron, y los cielos estaban tan cubiertos de humo negro que oscurecía el sol. Las ruina tenia mil años de antigüedad y no quedaba mucho en pie, no después de tanto daño causado por los disparos de plasma y blaster, y las poderosas bombas utilizadas por los ejércitos marchantes de los sentientes en guerra entre ellos. Fue solo una de las muchas batallas liberadas entre los ejércitos Sith y la república. No importaba cuántos lucharon, las fuerzas de la república, lideradas por los valientes caballeros jedi nunca lograron extinguir a los Lords Sith. Pero hoy, los jedi serian los victoriosos.

Dos formas se movían en los escombros, ambas sombras en la oscuridad. Una persona común necesitaría un mejorador de visión para ver algo y mucho menos navegar por el peligroso conjunto de piedras, metales y otros materiales compuestos. Pero esos dos no eran normales, eran usuarios de la fuerza de gran habilidad y poder.

La fuerza es un campo de energía misterioso que se dice que abarca toda la galaxia y las cosas dentro de ella, las une, las penetra y hace que todo sea una totalidad viviente de poder masivo e inimaginable. Muchas personas lo estudiaron por muchas vidas, hasta el inicio de la completa orden de los místicos eruditos devotos a la comprensión de la fuerza. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que muchas de las hazañas aparentemente mágicas como la lectura de la mente, telequinesis, la curación y otras eran solo unos de los varios usos de la fuerza. Estos académicos llegaron a desarrollar medios para entrenar mentes jóvenes para comprender mejor la fuerza y usarla. Se convirtieron en la Orden Jedi, protectores de la civilización y el conocimiento galácticos.

A medida que pasaron las edades, los Jedi se volvieron más poderosos y sabios. Se dieron cuenta de existía un aspecto oscuro de la fuerza, Bogan. Más adelante lo llamaron simplemente El Lado Oscuro y optaron por no estudiarlo porque sintieron un gran poder y peligro dentro de esa corriente de energía. Pero suele suceder, algunos jedi pensaron que podían hacer más bien estudiando la totalidad de la fuerza, lo que también significaba, el lado oscuro. Eligieron abandonar las restricciones de la orden, y buscaron activamente formas de aumentar sus poderes en la fuerza. Creían que era un error limitarse a alcanzar su máximo potencial. Ese pensamiento los llevo a creer que si uno podía hacer algo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Con el tiempo, se descubrió que estos revolucionarios comenzaron a tratar abiertamente de convencer a sus compañeros de abandonar la seguridad por la sabiduría y la compresión ilimitadas, los condujo a una división abierta en la orden y la primera guerra interna Jedi. Los Jedi oscuros perdieron por que sus números y poderes eran menores que los de sus antiguos hermanos. Pero la semilla del odio se sembró y se fortaleció, alimentada por la pasión y la ira de los Ex Jedi que se sintieron traicionados, aunque ellos fueron los traidores que atacaron primero. Fueron exiliados de los territorios conocidos de la galaxia para vagar solos y nunca regresar.

Los exiliados eran pocos, con el tiempo se encontraron con un mundo lleno de fuertes practicantes del lado oscuro. Se llamaban así mismos los Sith. Lo exiliados vieron un gran potencial con estas personas y una esperanza para ellos mismos. Ellos conquistaron a estas personas que los vieron como sus dioses que descendieron de los cielos con poderes asombrosos. Con el tiempo, los exiliados y los Sith se convirtieron en una raza separada en castas, pero los líderes descendían de los exiliados (que en su mayoría eran humanos) y eran los usuarios más fuertes de la fuerza. Se convirtieron en Lords Sith dirigidos por un supremo Lord Sith. Se extendieron a varios otros mundos y formaron su imperio Sith, pero era muy pequeño en comparación con muchos mundos de la república.

Con el tiempo, los Sith encontraron su camino de regreso a la república y comenzó una larga serie esporádica de emergencias guerras Sith con la república y los Jedi. Los Sith siempre causaron devastación y muerte masivas como sirvientes vivientes del malvado lado oscuro de la fuerza. Cada vez serian derrotados y, sin embargo nunca completamente. Sus conocimientos quedaron atrás en muchas formas, listos para corromper a aquellos con los que se tropezaran y se atrevieran a aprender.

Y asi volvió a suceder. Un solitario y curioso caballero Jedi Tyrion Sorell descubrió accidentalmente un holocron Sith en sus viajes y lo estudio ya que estaba fascinado por la historia de los hermanos oscuros Jedi. El dispositivo era muy poderoso, mucho más de lo que Tyrion sospechaba y la energía del lado oscuro corrompió al Jedi lentamente, tan sutilmente que nunca vio lo que estaba pasando con él. y como decía el viejo dicho, el camino al infierno esta pavimentado con buenas intenciones. Tyrion uso el conocimiento adquirido para realizar algunas de sus tareas Jedi y no vio nada malo en eso. Así que busco más conocimiento con intenciones de hacer el bien. Y su destino fue sellado. Con el tiempo, se olvido de su antiguo yo y la precaución y se sumergió ávidamente en la tradición Sith, convirtiéndose así en lo observo por demasiado tiempo, un nuevo Lord Sith había nacido, Darth Avariss. Y Darth Avariss hizo lo que mucho Sith hicieron antes que él, comenzó una guerra para conquistar la galaxia bajo su gobierno, porque creía que podía gobernar mejor que varios de los mortales comunes. Trabajo mucho y en secreto creó una secta de seguidores sensibles a la fuerza que fueron seducidos por sus promesas de poder, justicia y grandeza. Pero, una vez más, Los Jedi demostraron ser demasiados numerosos y fuertes para ser derrotados. Y Darth Avariss estaba escapando.

Darth Avariss logro evadir a los Jedi durante algún tiempo, pero un Jedi logro seguir su rastro y ahora estaban en este antiguo planeta luchando entre si. Se lanzaron enormes trozos de piedra y metal telequineticamente, los ataques de rayos fueron repelidos por el escudo de la fuerza y los sables de luz zumbaban y sonaban fuertemente cuando chocaban entre si. El rojo contra el azul celeste arrojaron una espeluznante luz que descubrió a los combatientes. Uno era un hombre de cuarenta años con ropa negra y armadura, su rostro gruñendo y sus ojos amarillos con rojo carmesí. El era un poderoso Lord Sith. Su enemigo era un enorme y peludo Wookie, el maestro Jedi Dewbacc, cuya fuerza era una masiva adición a sus excepcionales poderes de la fuerza.

—Rindete ahora Tyrion, y el consejo Jedi podría mostrar indulgencia —Dijo el traductor de Dewbacc mientras mantenía su guardia.

Darth Avariss siseo al escuchar su antiguo nombre que ya no significaba nada para él. —¡Nunca! Ganare volveré mas tarde para prevalecer contra la república y ustedes, tontos. ¡El poder del lado oscuro no puede ser negado!.

Pero Avariss no era un tonto. Su enemigo tenía sesenta y ocho años y seguía siendo vigoroso como si tuviera veinte. Y Dewbacc era un famoso duelista de espadas cuya fuerza y velocidad eran legendarias, y sus poderes de la fuerza eran grandiosos también. El viejo Tyrion Sorell no tendrá oportunidad. Pero no Darth Avariss, que poseía un gran conocimiento de los poderes de los sith. Lamentablemente, no tuvo tiempo para dominarlos todos, pero una técnica salto en su mente: realmente era su último recurso. Desato una gran descarga de rayos y escombros en el Wookie y se retiro mientras enfocaba su inmenso odio y enojo. El redescubrió un antiguo poder del lado oscuro para deformar el tejido mismo del espacio y el tiempo, una forma de desatar la tormenta de hiperespacio. Era una técnica monstruosa capaz de arrasar flotas enteras de naves y ciudades a la vez. O uno podría usarlo para lanzar objetos a través de la distancia interestelar, dependiendo de lo bueno que fuera su control. Era casi imposible tales cosas pero en ese momento Darth Avariss lo consideraba un riesgo aceptable.

Casi se rio al ver el vórtice gris azul de las energías que invoco. ¡Lo estaba logrando! Enonces algo llamo su atención: era un eje azul blanco de energía que sobresalía de su pecho. Lo miro fijamente dándose cuenta que estaba herido de muerte por el sable de luz de Dewbacc, mientras que el dicho maestro jedi se retiraba rápidamente considerando la disminución de su figura en la distancia.

Avariss solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para maldecir fuertemente mientras el vórtice descendía y colapsaba causando una masiva explosión que fue visible kilómetros a la redonda. El ultimo pensamiento de Avariss fue al menos su asesino moriría con él, y eso no hizo tan feliz como le hubiera gustado.

Diez minutos después de la explosión, una gran pila de escombros exploto, y sangrando el maestro Avariss salió arrastrándose tosiendo y rugiendo alegremente. Se las arreglo para saltar en un gran cráter y cubrirlo con muchos escombros para protegerse de la onda expansiva y su escudo de la fuerza también ayudo. Palmeo su sucio pelaje y comenzó a caminar hacia su nave. Suspiro, perdió su espada laser. Sería difícil hacer otra que fuera tan buena.

* * *

A varios kilómetros de Konoha, un destello de luz cegadora pulso y desapareció tan rápido para ser visto por alguien. Algo cayó en el suelo cubierto de hierba. Era un cadáver. Ennegrecido y deforme, que daba la impresión que algo lo calcino y luego lo piso por diversión. No era imposible en este mundo de ninjas, no con todos eso jutsus e invocatorias. Pero eso era desconocido para el antiguo habitante de dicho cadáver y en realidad no le importaba. El espíritu de Darth Avariss se cernía sobre su cuerpo carbonizado maravillado por el hecho de haber sobrevivido de alguna manera a la explosión y a la apuñalada del la espada laser. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, su espíritu necesitaba un lugar de poder para poder alimentar su existencia sobrenatural y por eso se concentró en sentir la fuerza.

Para su suerte lo encontró a poca distancia, un pequeño asentamiento de humanos y había mucho odio y miedo ahí. Además, podía sentir una presencia oscura y maliciosa ahí, un punto focal que podía satisfacer sus necesidades. El voló a través de los remolinos de la fuerza, que de alguna manera era diferente aquí, pero no lo suficiente como para darle importancia.

Rápidamente noto una extraña barrera alrededor de la aldea, tenía cierta presencia en la fuerza, pero no suficiente como para detenerlo o incluso reaccionar ante su presencia. Enfoco sus sentidos y voló a través del asentamiento primitivo solo para encontrar un niño humano solitario de seis años. Era extraño lo dual que era la presencia del niño. Estaba triste y solo, pero en el, Darth Avariss sintió un odio masivo y un instinto destructivo. El chico rubio era además bastante fuerte en la fuerza, su mente estaba naturalmente bloqueando su odio y su ira. Darth Avariss vio un gran potencial aquí, así que estudio al chico más de cerca. Lo vio entonces, un destello de la imagen más extraña de jamás haya encontrado. Había una entidad basada en energía masiva dentro del niño, un prisionero que en realidad era la fuente del odio masivo que él sentía.

—¿Quién eres intruso? —la voz sacudió la cámara. Darth Avariss no estaba impresionado, pero opto por ser cuidadoso y cortés.

—¡Soy Darth Avariss, Lord oscuro de los Sith! Perdóneme mi intrusión, pero sentí curiosidad por su presencia dentro del niño que llamo mi atención. No sabia que era posible que algo tan vasto y poderoso existiera dentro de un humano.

El Kyuubi no Kitsune parpadeo ante el humano aparentemente muerto, que de alguna manera apareció dentro del sello y fue capaz de hablar con él a pesar de que obviamente no hablaba lengua humana. Sintió una oportunidad aquí y opto por contener su impulso de destruir el espíritu.

—¡Hablas bastante bien para ser alguien que ha muerto! Yo soy el poderoso Kyuubi, el zorro de las nueve colas, puedo hacer que las montañas se derrumben, que los mares se levanten y que las tormentas causen caos y destrucción. Yo soy Inmortal.

—Ya veo, bueno estoy honrado Kyuubi.

—corta el parloteo humano, dejame oir, ¿Cuál es el interés que tú tienes en mi carcelero? —Gruño el Kyuubi estrechando los ojos. Era muy posesivo con contenedor, ya que lo estaba preparando para cumplir su propósito.

Darth Avariss sonrio maliciosamente. —oh nada, pensé en poseerlo y tomar su cuerpo como mio, pero entonces note que estabas aquí y su mente ya es bastante poderosa. Pero necesito un nexo de odio y rabia para poder sobrevivir de alguna manera. Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo y sobrevivir. A cambio ayudare a tu huésped a ser tan poderoso que nadie podrá interponerse en su camino y sobrevivir. Al hacerlo, presiento que obtendrías tu venganza. ¿Tengo Razon?.

El Kyuubi Gruño mientras lo pensaba. El espíritu estaba en su dominio, a su merced y se estaba ofreciendo entrenar a su huésped para que se hiciera más poderoso. Tal vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a ese mugroso Uchiha.

—¿Qué poderes le puedes enseñar a mi huésped? Tengo un fuerte enemigo, alguien con Chakra mas malvado que el mio.

Avariss se encogió de hombros. —En teoría, podría aprender a hacer lo que quiera, si tiene la fuerza y la paciencia. Podrá ver el futuro, el pasado y el presente. Aprenderá a mover las cosas con su mente. A crear ilusiones que parecerían reales. Con el tiempo, será capaz de matar con solo el pensamiento y mucho, mucho más. Es poderoso en la fuerza, más de lo que yo fui cuando era un Jedi.

Al Kyuubi le gusto mucho lo que escucho, pero este espíritu era obviamente malo, tal vez incluso más que este Uchiha. Pero por ahora, era débil y en su poder. Y si su carcelero se hiciera tan fuerte, entonces eso era bueno, ¡y muy malo para la alimaña Uchiha!.

—¡puedes quedarte espíritu! ¡y enséñale a mi huésped a ser fuerte!.

Darth Avariss se inclino y sonrió en respuesta. —Oh, lo haré fuerte, no hay duda de eso.

—bueno normalmente no me gustan los humanos y no me importaría en lo absoluto si lo poseyeras. Pero ya que él es mi contenedor no puedo permitir eso. ¡Así que recuerda mis palabras oh Muerto! ¡si tratas de engañarme a mi o a contenedor te espera el infierno! —dijo el Kyuubi mientras dejaba salir un masivo intento asesino que hizo que el chico que contenía a las dos entidades temblara violentamente.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente Kyuubi —Dijo Darth Avariss con una sonrisa— mantendré mi palabra y hare todo lo posible para hacer a tu huésped fuerte. Y no lo voy poseer.

Una vez dejando eso claro, Avariss desapareció de la Jaula y se encontró mirando al niño rubio que miraba la luna con anhelo y tristeza que hicieron que Avariss se enfermara. Se había vuelo insensible a tales sentimientos y los consideraba debilidades. Se centro en el niño y sus pensamientos y sonrió con crueldad con lo que vio ahí. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki y era odiado por todos en Konoha sin razón alguna aparente, y no tenia amigos, excepto el viejo líder de la aldea. Odiaba ser intimidado por niños mayores, odiaba ser ignorado y estar solo. Pero no podía hacer nada para poder cambiar eso, así que estaba triste y solo, pero la esperanza aun permanecía en su corazón. Algún día, seria famoso y respetado, ¡como lo era el Hokage!.

Darth Avariss se rió entre dientes, ¡este chico era el candidato perfecto para convertirse en su aprendiz! Concentro su energía y el niño quedo boquiabierto ante su presencia. Envio olas de calma y controlo las reacciones del niño.

—Relájate niño, no estoy aquí para lastimarte.

—¿Q-quien eres? —Dijo Naruto sintiéndose muy asustado. Había escuchado muchas historias aterradoras de fantasmas.

—Soy un espíritu enviado a ayudarte, Naruto.

Naruto se asusto, ¡era un fantasma!

—¡Dije que estoy aquí para ayudarte muchacho! —Darth Avariss Gruño— Asi que deja de comportarte como un gato asustadizo y háblame. O nunca volveré.

Naruto se asusto de perder a este ser que reconoció su existencia. —Lo siento, me sorprendió. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!.

—Está bien, relájate, no me iré. Dime, ¿estás feliz?

Naruto se puso triste de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Estas solo y no le agradas a nadie, ¿verdad?

Naruto asintió.

—¿Te gustaría cambiar eso?

Naruto asintió vigorosamente de nuevo, no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Avariss.

—No lo se, creo que quiero ser fuerte y sabio como el viejo. ¡El es el Hokage y a todos les agrada!

—Ah, entonces quieres ser fuerte y respetado. Puedo ayudarte con eso, pero eso no será fácil ni rápido.

—No le tengo miedo al trabajo duro —Declaro Naruto mirando al espíritu firmemente por primera vez. Sus ojos se volvieron fuertes, decididos. Había poder en su voz ahora. Darth Avariss asintió con satisfacción. Este niño no tenía miedo.

—Entonces te tomare como mi aprendiz Naruto —Dijo Avariss y le mostro su forma vestida de negro y sus ojo rojos amarillos. Naruto no se inmuto, Konoha estaba llena de ninjas de raros ojos rojos.

—¡Acepto! —Dijo Naruto y Avariss rio enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Naruto.

—Bienvenido a la Orden Sith Naruto. Yo seré tu Maestro, llámame Maestro Avariss.

* * *

A la distancia, un hombre enmascarado se puso de pie mientras la lluvia cubría forma en capa negra. De repente estaba muy preocupado por algo. Pero el momento paso y se enfoco en su próximo destino, Konoha. Tenía un estudiante que educar sobre los puntos más finos de proyección de genjutsu con el Sharingan. Era prometedor, pero no de la manera que esperaba. Quizás también valdría la pena ver a su hermano. Y el desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**2\. **

Siete años pasaron desde que Naruto conoció a su maestro. Darth Avariss cumplió su palabra y le enseño al niño muchas cosas sobre la fuerza, especialmente sobre el lado oscuro y Naruto absorbió esas lecciones como una esponja, para cuando fue inscrito en la academia ninja Naruto era una persona diferente. Ya no era un idiota alegre con voz fuerte y ropa que rogaba por la muerte de su usuario. No, el era silencioso y atento, no llamaba la atención y en realidad no trato de hacer amigo durante sus años de asistencia. La mayoría de los niños lo ignoraban de todos modos o se alejaban de el por qué sus padres les decían que él era malo. Y Naruto estaba bien con eso, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que formar amistades sin sentido.

Aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre ser ninja. Esas lecciones solo reforzaron lo que había aprendido de su maestro sin cuerpo. El engaño era la clave para la victoria, para supervivencia y lo que uno tenía que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir en el duro mundo de los ninja. Primero domino sus emociones con Darth Avariss, principalmente su miedo. Era la primera y la más importante parte de ser un usuario de la fuerza ya sea Jedi o Sith. Más tarde aprendió a ver sin sus ojos, a escuchar sin sus oídos, y finalmente, domino el arte de sentir el mundo a travez de la fuerza misma y esa fue la segunda lección más importante. Nunca seria ciego ni sordo, ni sucumbiría a ninguna estúpida ilusión de chakra, las cuales palidecían frente a las ilusiones basadas en la fuerza y los trucos mentales. Aprendió a confiar en la fuerza para guiar sus decisiones, sus movimientos en combate, y para fortalecer su cuerpo y mente. Aprendió a mover cosas sin tocarlas o sentir los pensamientos y emociones de otras personas. Esa habilidad lo despojo de cualquier esperanza de ser aceptado por la aldea, era la cruda y fría verdad. Descubrió porque era tan odiado y eso cimento su disgusto por Konoha. El no poseía lealtad hacia la aldea que lo había usado para sobrevivir al ataque del Kyuubi, en lugar de eso opto por usarlos también. Era realmente pragmático, ya que todos se usaban de todas formas. Los panaderos hacían pan para otros quienes hacían utensilios para los panaderos. Los civiles brindaban apoyo infraestructural a los ninjas que eran sus protectores y recaudadores de fondos. Y era una división práctica de deberes, ya que nadie podía hacer todo a la vez. La aldea uso a Naruto como su sacrificio y chivo expiatorio, y él iba a la aldea para ganar poder y victorias sobre sus enemigos más peligrosos. Si pudiera salirse con la suya, el ya habría abandonado la aldea. Pero sabía que las otras aldeas no eran mejores que Konoha, así que se quedo. De hecho no planeaba quedarse en ninguna aldea, el había decidido trabajar en sus propios objetivos.

Durante sus años en la academia estuvo muy concentrado en el entrenamiento, por lo que entrenaba las artes ninja durante el día y sus habilidades de la fuerza durante las noches y las mañanas. No necesitaba dormir más de dos o tres horas al día, debido al poder curativo de su demonio y a sus meditaciones de la fuerza. De hecho podía pasar días sin dormir ni comer, pero opto por no exagerar. Aprendió como usar el chakra y como controlarlo mejor con la ayuda de la fuerza, por lo que estuvo más adelantado que sus compañeros en todos los sentidos. Pero él no se alardeaba. El chakra tuvo un efecto imprevisto en Naruto, lo único que Darth Avariss encontró digno en ello: Hizo a Naruto más fuerte, más resistente a los efectos devastadores que el Lado Oscuro tenía sobre sus usuarios, lo que a su vez evito o elimino los efectos de alteración mental que tenía sobre los Sith. El Lado Oscuro requería el uso de poderosas emociones para ser usado, y a su vez incrementaba esas emociones así cambiando las personalidades de los Sith. y ese fue el resultado inherente en todos los seres que usaron la fuerza, sus cuerpos no eran tan poderosos como el Lado Oscuro y fue la razón por la que causo tantos estragos en ellos y sus mentes. Incluso los Jedi ordinarios se sentirían agotados después de un uso intensivo de a fuerza, es por eso que entrenaban sus mentes para refinar su control y canalizarlo para mejorar sus habilidades. Lo mismo era para los Sith, pero los límites estaban ahí y era bastante difícil evitarlos. Parecía que Naruto encontró una manera de soportar los estragos del Lado Oscuro.

Y ahora se graduaría de la academia y se convertiría en un ninja de toda regla de la aldea que detestaba. Era el último día cuando un examen final fue realizado, que incluía una demostración de competencia con jutsus básicos impartidos por la academia. Debía ser el Bunshin, una endeble ilusión no corporal del ejecutor siendo multiplicado. Se requería un control de chakra fino ya que no necesitaba mucho chakra para ejecutarse. Henge y kawamiri fueron los más incentivos en chakra. Naruto no era bueno en los bunshins, pero tenía La Fuerza de su lado y estaba bastante seguro de que aprobaría el examen. Vio como llamaban a los estudiantes para que los examinaran uno por uno, iba a ser el último debido a su nombre. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase eran promedio y no había muchos entre ellos que resaltaran. Pero algunos tenían gran potencial, como ese tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Lástima que estaba tan jodido en la cabeza, eso era lo que lo arruinaba, pensó Naruto. El ultimo Uchiha era muy talentoso y enfocado, pero también estaba lleno de odio por el hombre que asesino a todo su clan—era su propio hermano mayor, a quien el idolatraba tanto. Solo para ser perdonado al ser considerado indigno de ser asesinado por su mano. Sasuke juro vengarse un día y viviría solo para eso. Naruto se sintió divertido con esa actitud, porque era una mierda, Sasuke no entrenaba como si estuviera obsesionado sin importar lo que el creyera. Naruto sabia de al menos un chico que pondría la determinación de Sasuke en vergüenza, lástima que el tipo fuera un fenómeno raro con una obsesión por el Spandex verde.

Sasuke creía que solo necesitaba su Sharingan para ser más fuerte, y esa actitud era idiota al extremo. El último Uchiha era sorprendentemente arrogante, creyendo que era la gran cosa solo por ser un Uchiha y el novato del año. Olvidaba que su hermano ya era un Jounin de alto nivel a su misma edad.

—Naruto Uzumaki, Adelante —la voz de Iruka se escucho desde la sala de examinacion, Naruto se levanto con calma de su asiento y entro.

—Hola sensei —dijo asintiendo respetuosamente. Iruka era un hombre alto, de tez broncedada oscura y una larga cicatriz que recorría su nariz y mejillas. Era uno de los que había dejado de odiar a Naruto y el chico lo respetaba por eso.

—Muy Bien ya sabes la reglas. Has tres clones y pasaras. Comienza cuando estés listo. Naruto asintió y formo un sello de manos y de repente había tres Narutos más en la habitación. Iruka lucia complacido y su asistente, Mizuki Toji parecía sorprendido y Naruto sintió su rabia hacia el. eso era usual para Mizuki que estaba enojado con todos, incluso con su supuesto mejor amigo Iruka. El solo lo ocultaba bien. Naruto sospechaba que Mizuki era un espía o un traidor, pero nunca vio al hombre hacer algo así por el estilo.

—¡Buen trabajo Naruto! —Iruka estaba realmente complasido— aquí tienes tu bandana. Felicitaciones.

Naruto tomo una de las varias bandanas y lo ato a uno de sus bíceps, sonrió, paso tan fácilmente y nadie sabría cómo. El en realidad uso la fuerza para hacer una ilusión de tres clones y sus maestros no entendían lo que sucedió ya que no uso chakra para ello. Oh, el canalizo chakra pero solo fue para cubrir sus rastros, ¡muy sencillo!.

—Gracias sensei, nos vemos. —Claro Naruto —Iruka se rio y vio como Naruto se alejaba. Tenía la sensación de que Naruto iba a hacer grandes cosas.

Salió de la academia ignorando las miradas y los susurros de los aldeanos que siempre estaban preocupados de que pudiera hacerles algo con su poder. El iba a hacerlo, pero no como lo esperaban. Oh si, Naruto sonrio mientras caminaba. El iba hacer que se dieran cuenta de algunas cosas, pero cuando él lo considere apropiado, no cuando ellos lo esperen.

Estaba bastante sorprendido cuando Mizuki fue a verlo esa misma tarde. Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta Mizuki era todo sonrisas. Naruto vio a través de eso y sonrió para sus adentros, Mizuki iba a tratar de hacer algo.

—Hola sensei, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo entrar Naruto?, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—Por supuesto —Naruto se hizo a un lado y el traicionero profesor entro. Se sentó en la mesa de Naruto y observo a su alrededor. La casa de Naruto era bastante ordinaria, era solo un apartamento de soltero que consistía de una gran habitación y baño. Había un pequeño ropero, una cama y una pequeña cocina para cocinar y una nevera. Mizuki vivió en un lugar similar.

—Seré rápido con esto Naruto, estoy aquí para darte el verdadero examen genin.

—¿Qué? —Naruto estaba sorprendido.

Mizuki Sonrió, disfrutando la sorpresa del chico. Ah, iba a lograr esto después de todo.

Naruto frunció el seño —bueno, estaba un poco decepcionado.

—Bien, porque esto no será tarea fácil. Tu prueba es una simulación de un escenario de infiltración y robo, tal como te enseñaron en la academia.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo?

—Tienes que infiltrarte en la torre del Hokage y robar un pergamino en particular. No te preocupes tendrás una oportunidad para que esto funcione, la seguridad es baja esta noche. Quiero decir nadie esperaría que un genin recién graduado haga esto de verdad —Mizuki explico con una ferviente expresión. Naruto no se lo creyó, ni por un segundo. Mizuki saco un pequeño pergamino— Aquí están tus instrucciones y síguelas cuidadosamente. Destruye el pergamino después de memorizarlo.

Naruto tomo el pergamino y Mizuki se levanto. Salió del apartamento deseándole una insincera buena suerte. Naruto leyó el pergamino y sonrió al aire vació donde flotaba su maestro, invisible para todos menos el.

—¿Qué piensas mi aprendiz? —pregunto Darth Avariss.

—Es una trampa, ¿que mas?

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente —Pensare en algo apropiado. Mizuki obtendrá su merecido castigo de una u otra forma.

* * *

Mizuki se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo mientras corría por el bosque hacia su cabaña. Estaba bastante lejos y aislada. Eligio esa locación para reunirse con Naruto después de que robara el pergamino prohibido, asi podría deshacerse del mocoso sin testigos. Pero el chico logro robar el pergamino sin ser visto y ahora Mizuki no podría culpar al demonio de manera convincente. Tendría que matarlo, deshacerse de su cuerpo, y probablemente escapar con el pergamino de inmediato, en vez de esperar un mejor momento para hacerlo sin que lo vean y sin sospechas. Sonrió cuando vio al chico esperándolo, como un cordero en el matadero.

—¿Qué le tomo tanto tiempo Mizuki sensei? —Dijo Naruto mientras sostenía un enorme pergamino que en realidad era posesión más preciada de Konoha. Contenía los jutsus prohibidos más poderosos conocidos por la aldea y solo los Hokages podían leerlos o agregar unos nuevos. Naruto aprendió algunos esta noche.

Mizuki bajo de un salto enfrente de quien pronto será su víctima y se encogió de hombros —Lo siento, chico. Pero tenía algunos deberes que cumplir antes de esto. Hiciste un gran trabajo, nadie pudo identificar la identidad del ladrón. Hokage-sama quedo muy impresionado por tu habilidad.

—Asi que pase, ¿eh?.

—con gran éxito, Naruto —Mizuki se rio entre dientes— De hecho, lo hecho tan bien que he decidido ser amable y contarte un secreto.

—¿Qué secreto? —Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad. —¿Sabias que el Sandaime promulgo una ley cuando naciste?, es una que todos saben, excepto por ti y tu generación.

—Oh, ¿Te refieres a mí y al Kyuubi? —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Mizuki se quedo boquiabierto de la sorpresa, estaba conmocionado. Naruto miro a Mizuki con diversión— lo sé desde hace un tiempo Mizuki sensei, algunas personas simplemente no saben mantener secretos —Naruto saco el secreto de la mente de un viejo bastardo antes de matarlo. Se aseguro de hacerlo parecer un infarto cerebral.

—Tu… ¡pequeño bastardo! —Gruño Mizuki— nos has engañando todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no te preocupes. No soy el Kyuubi, pero eso no te importa. Trataste de culparme por el robo y ahora voy a enseñarte el significado del dolor.

—Así que sabias de mi pequeño plan, ¿eh? —Dijo Mizuki— no importa, te matare y esconderé el pergamino. Creerán que tú lo robaste y escapaste con él. Lo conseguiré más adelante y desapareceré.

—Bien, ¿pero no crees que olvidaste un pequeño detalle en ese plan?

—¿Qué detalle? —Mizuki frunció el ceño sacando su kunai.

—¿Qué te hacer estar tan seguro que lograras matarme? —Naruto pregunto mientras sacaba su propio kunai.

Mizuki Sonrió viciosamente —Que gracioso, muy gracioso Uzumaki. ¡Puedo vencer a docenas como tu cuando quiera! —se lanzo sobre Naruto, quien se hizo a un lado y le dio una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla. Mizuki dio un salto hacia adelante y se giro aterrizando cara a cara con Naruto de nuevo— Buen intento mocoso, pero ya no estoy jugando juegos. ¡Muere!

Mizuki se movió como un destello borroso acercándose a Naruto y blandió su espada rápidamente. Naruto esquivo la espada pero recibió unos cuantos cortes superficiales en los hombros y mejilla izquierda. Mizuki pateo su esternón y Naruto voló hacia atrás escupiendo sangre. Mizuki apareció enfrente de él y sonrió.

—¿Realmente creíste que estabas a la altura de mi nivel?, te odio mocoso, no tienes idea de lo que hay realmente en el mundo real, ¡adios mocoso demonio! —el corrió bajo listo para hundir su kunai en la cabeza de Naruto, pero Naruto se movió a una velocidad increible y extendió su mano enviando otro kunai desde su manga y le pego en el ojo de Mizuki tan fuerte que tiro al chunin traidor hacia atrás sobre su espalda.

—Idiota —Gruño Naruto— tuve que hacerlo parecer defensa personal. Podría haberte matado en un segundo. Chunin estúpido, creía que era algo especial. Acabemos con este show —Naruto creó dos clones de sombra que recogieron el cadáver de Mizuki y el tomo el pergamino prohibido. Era hora enfrentarse al Sandaime y convencerlo de su historia.

—¡Alto en el nombre del Sandaime Hokage! —alguien le grito a Naruto y sus clones mientras caminaban por la zona poblada cercana al bosque. Se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage en la torre del Hokage. Era solo un ANBU, un miembro de la fuerza de elite que respondía directamente al Hokage. Eran los mejores en la aldea que realizaban regularmente misiones de la mayor importancia y riesgo; en resumen ellos eran Blacks Ops quienes hacían lo que sea que les pidieran, sus identidades eran mantenidas en secreto para negación creíble y para protegerlos más adelante cuando renunciaran. Para tener una imagen clara de su trabajo es suficiente decir ellos eran los genios de la lámpara personales del Hokage. El diría que esto o aquello tendrá que hacerse y estarían el ello hasta que se hiciera. Sin importar el riesgo o supervivencia. Cada aldea tenía sus propias versiones de tales organizaciones de elite. Y los miembros eran absolutamente leales al Hokage. Naruto Tanteo a este con la fuerza y se relajo. No era uno de los agentes RAIZ de Danzo.

Danzo, de nombre completo Danzo Shimura, fue una poderosa figura en la estructura política y militar de Konoha y su influencia fue significativa. Tenía muchos partidarios, secretos y abiertos, que estaban de acuerdo con actitud de que Konoha era demasiado suave y pacífica para una aldea oculta. Danzo creía en la guerra y el poder como medios de seguridad y prosperidad. Tampoco le gustaban los subordinados emocionales. Pensaba que todos los ninjas era solo herramientas que cumplían su propósito y que la emoción era solo una debilidad para ellos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo; una Konoha poderosa y prospera con ninja que eran elites y completamente leales. Durante la guerra anterior formo y dirigió una rama secreta de AMBU, La RAIZ su mandato era debilitar a los enemigos de Konoha y Sabotearlos. Pero también suponía que eran el arma definitiva con agentes suicidas leales. Cerca del fin de la última guerra, Konoha estaba ganando y el proyecto de Danzo fue oficialmente terminado. Pero solo en la superficie porque Danzo logro mantener a sus agentes activos pero en secreto, totalmente fuera de los registros y extendió su red lentamente. Comando su propia sección privada de ANBU quienes estaban mesclados con los ANBU regulares los usaba como mejor le convenía. Y eso incluía enviarlos en misiones no autorizadas contra cualquier amenaza percibida contra Konoha. En sus años al frente de la división RAIZ, Danzo había logrado detener muchos conflictos y amenazas, de hecho, mantenía el equilibrio de las fuerza en el mundo. Opero en su viejo amigo Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage, quien no sabía nada de esto.

Naruto sabia todas esta cosas porque a su maestro le gustaba husmear y observar la aldea cuando no le estaba enseñando. Darth Avariss era el espia perfecto. Y Naruto conocía las identidades de los agentes RAIZ simplemente buscando sus sellos de lealtad dibujados en sus lenguas. Danzo se los dio a cada miembro de la RAIZ para que no pudieran hablar de la RAIZ o de él sin importar cuánto quisieran.

—Anbu-san tengo el pergamino. Iba a regresárselo al viejo Hokage —explico Naruto cuando el ninja enmascarado aterrizo enfrente del. Su máscara era de madera pulida y cerámica fundida formando un materia muy resistente. Tenía la forma de búho, por lo que su nombre era Búho probablemente.

—¿Y qué pasa con el cadáver del chunin? Si no me equivoco, es uno de los profesores de la academia —Dijo Buho todavía sospechoso. Naruto Asintió y comenzó a enviar oleadas de "confianza" a través de la fuerza para calmarlo.

—Asi es Anbu-san, el es Mizuki Toji, mi antiguo instructor en la academia. El me dijo que robara el pergamino y me mostro exactamente como evitar los sistemas de seguridad que lo rodeaban. Trato de matarme cuando nos reunimos en su cabaña. Tuve que defenderme.

—¿Te robaste el pergamino? ¿Por qué escuchaste esa sugerencia de él?

—El dijo que era el verdadero examen genin y no tenía razón para sospechar que él estaba mintiendo. Quiero decir, fue algo fácil el que tuvimos ese día —Naruto explico— No Hubo un examen real, ¿verdad?

—Hay uno en realidad, pero eso lo da tu futuro Jounin sensei. De acuerdo, te creo Uzumaki. Te llevare directamente al Hokage a través del Shunshin no Jutsu. Creo que esta noche no deberías ser por nadie más que yo y mis colegas. Espera hasta que mi equipo llegue para llevarse el cuerpo de Mizuki.

Quince minutos después, Naruto estaba en la oficina de Sarutobi con Buho, el Sandaime tomo el pergamino y lo dejo cerca de su silla. —Gracias Buho, puedes retirarte. —dijo el Sandaime y el agente Anbu desapareció a través del piso mediante algún jutsu de "hundirse a través de la piedra".

—Estoy en problemas viejos, ¿no? —dijo Naruto mientras estaba en frente del único que el respetaba genuinamente. Sarutobi era la única persona que el recordaba que siempre fue amable con él. En los ultimos años sus contactos fueron menos frecuentes pero era necesario. El viejo siempre estaba ocupado y Naruto tenía su propio entrenamiento que hacer. Pero el siempre recibía sus regalos de cumpleaños del anciano líder, lo que significaba mucho para él, a pesar de todo lo que creía sobre Konoha.

—No lo creo Naruto —el Sandaime sonrió mientras encendía su vieja y confiable pipa— devolviste el pergamino después de todo, que solo prueba que fuiste engañado por Mizuki. No te preocupes, mis hombres confirmaran tus palabras.

—No debi confiar en él, siempre fue extraño.

—¿Cómo?

—siempre sonreía y era amable con todos. Es por eso que sospeche de él. Quiero decir incluso fue amable conmigo, y eso fue extraño. Incluso Iruka-sensei me odiaba al principio.

—Ya veo. Entonces dime que sucedió, todo en orden. Me daría evidencia valiosa evidencia para una investigación más profunda.

Naruto asintió —Claro. Mizuki-sensei vino hoy después del examen a mi casa y me dijo que había un examen real. Me dio el pergamino con instrucciones de cómo obtenerlo sin ser visto y como desactivar los sellos de seguridad que lo rodeaban.

—Qué extraño —Frunció el ceño el Sandaime— Un hombre con su rango no podría haber sabido acerca del esos sellos y como desarmarlos. Eran mis diseños personales.

—No sé como los consiguió, alguien le debe de haber dicho —Dijo Naruto y se encogió de hombros. El Sandaime por otro lado tuvo una muy buena idea— De todas formas nos reunimos en la cabaña y el fue muy amable hasta que me dijo sobre tu pequeña ley sobre mí.

El Sandaime se congelo por un segundo y luego se dejo caer sobre la silla sintiéndose culpable —Así que sabes sobre tu carga. Naruto asintió, sus ojos estaban firmes

—No estaba contento de aprender que estaba siendo odiado por algo de lo no que era responsable en primer lugar. Y más que eso, me mentiste toda mi vida. ¿Alguna vez ibas a decírmelo?

—iba hacerlo, después de que convirtieras en Chunin —Sonaba débil y Naruto resoplo. El sandaime suspiro tristemente— Lo siento Naruto, solo trataba de darte una infancia normal. Eras solo un bebe y nadie esperaba que un niño fuera capaz de manejar ese conocimento. La ley que hice fue para darte una oportunidad con tu generación, ya que era obvio que los adultos te odiaban.

—No funciono, ¿verdad? —Naruto estaba amargado. Bueno en realidad no lo estaba, pero uno tenía que mantener las apariencias. Alguien podría encontrarlo un poco extraño si tomara las noticias con calma.

—Los siento mi niño. Trate lo mejor que pude pero incluso yo no puedo hacer que la gente ame a alguien así como así. Nadie puede.

—Lo sé viejo, lo se. No era sobre ser amado, sabes, odiaba ser ignorado y acosado sin ninguna razón aparente. Todos me miraban con rabia y me rechazaron tan pronto como me vieron. Como si fuera una enfermedad que ellos temían.

—Con el tiempo las cosas mejoraran, créeme Naruto —Dijo el Sandaime con esperanza y convicción en su voz.

—Tal vez, eso veremos

Naruto parecía indeciso pero era suficiente para el Sandaime quien le sonrió amablemente— mejoraran, solo espera y veras.

—¿Puedo terminar mi informe? Me estoy enfermando con tus palabras dulces —Dijo Naruto en un tono molesto haciendo que el Hiruzen se riera— como decía, Mizuki intento matarme y luchamos. Era bastante fuerte y rápido, pero cometió un error en su plan.

—¿Cuál era?

Naruto sonrio ampliamente —El olvido que pude leer el pergamino después de desactivar todos esos sellos en el. Aprendí el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y salvo mi trasero esta noche.

—¿Lograste eso en solo una noche? —Hiruzen estaba atónito.

—Heh, solo en una hora o dos en realidad.

—Dime Naruto, ¿Leíste más de un jutsu? —Hiruzen estaba listo para comerse su sombrero si Naruto no hizo.

—Me conoces muy bien viejo. Le varios de ellos pero la mayoría eran demasiado complicados para memorizarlos o para siquiera entenderlo fácilmente. Es por eso que solo pude memorizar el jutsu de clon explosivo, pero ahí no había descripción de la técnica del shuriken de sombra. Solo estaba mencionado ahí.

—Lo sé, no es una técnica de uso extensivo de chakra como esas dos que conoces. —Dijo Hiruzen— hiciste bien no meterte con el resto de los jutsus, están prohibidos por una razón. Pero desde que mostraste prudencia en ese asunto te daré instrucciones de cómo realizar el jutsu del Shuriken de sombra. ¿Está bien?

—¡Eso está bien viejo! —Naruto estaba feliz.

—Cuéntame el resto de la historia Naruto.

—De acuerdo, como decía Mizuki-sensei era muy fuerte, pero lo tome desprevenido cuando invoque a algunos clones de sombra. Me tiro al suelo y trato de apuñalarme en la cabeza, pero uno de mis clones salto y me dio la oportunidad de matarlo primero. Le di con mi kunai en el ojo. Estaba muerto al instante.

—Parece que no te arrepientes de lo que paso —declaro Hiruzen al sentirse medio preocupado.

—tuve mi tiempo de Shock en el bosque, viejo —Dijo Naruto con frialdad— No me arrepiento de haberme salvado. Nunca lo hare. El era un traidor y trato de matarme.

—por supuesto Naruto, solo estaba preocupado por tu bien, no debió de ser sencillo descubrir todas esas cosas y permanecer tranquilo.

—Sí, bueno, me mantuve tranquilo toda mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a cambiar ahora. Tengo toda la vida por delante, y no la perderé llorando por lo que sucedió. Tengo que aprender de mis errores y seguir adelante.

Sarutobi Asintió admirando la tenacidad de Naruto. Ese niño nunca lloro por la vida nunca se quejo. Simplemente avanzo obstinadamente, negándose a retroceder cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, lo cual siempre fue asi. Era un rasgo que ambos de sus padres compartían.

—Está bien Naruto, vete a casa y yo resolveré este asunto —Dijo Sarutobi y vio a Naruto irse.

Tan pronto como se fue, Buho se le levanto del suelo como un fantasma. Sarutobi miro fijamente a su agente— Síguelo y asegúrate que de que no le pase nada malo o estaré muy disgustado. Infórmame solo si él hace algo extraño.

—Entonces, ¿el es todavía sospechoso de engaño?

—difícilmente, solo estoy preocupado de que haga algo precipitado en su estado. El acaba de descubrir la verdad sobre el Kyuubi y el mismo. Y su profesor trato de matarlo. El podrá verse bien por ahora, pero podría quebrarse en cualquier momento. Pero si permanece tranquilo hasta el amanecer, probablemente estará bien.

—Si Hokage-sama. Si puedo decirlo, es un mocoso duro.

—Crei que no te agradaba —dijo Sarutobi sorprendido.

—No lo hago, solo digo que él es fuerte. Pero todavía pienso que él son problemas esperando a suceder.

—Tal vez, pero él es nuestra creación Búho-san y tendremos que soportarlo. Naruto es la victima aquí, nunca se le dio una opción en su vida.

Búho simplemente se inclino y se hundió en el suelo de nuevo. Sarutobi solo sacudió la cabeza en diversión. Búho siempre hacia eso cuando no podía ganar una discusión


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**3.**

—¡Naruto sal de ese asiento! —Sakura le grito con enojo al joven Sith. Completamente inconsciente del hecho de que le estaba ordenado tal vez a la persona más letal del mundo por suerte para ella, Naruto no se ofendió, ya que algo tan trivial como la fangirl pelirosa de Sasuke ni siquiera registraba en su lista de personas que importaban. Muy pocas personas lo hacían en realidad. El observo al tenso Sasuke y sonrió Maliciosamente.

—Claro Haruno, Ya me estoy moviendo —el se movió disfrutando del horror creciente de Sasuke mientras sus fangirls, —siendo las peores de ellas Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno—, rodeaban su posición en una gran pelea por quien se sentaría a su lado.

Naruto encontró un nuevo lugar para sentarse, al lado de Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru en realidad no estaba dormido, el solo se sentó en su silla con una expresión de total aburrimiento. Lo cual no era extraño, Shikamaru era tan inteligente que todo era aburrido para él, excepto dormir, jugar shogi o mirar las nubes.

—¿No fue eso cruel Uzumaki? —le pregunto a Naruto, que estaba sonriendo.

—Nah, el Uchiha merece toda que pueda obtener, su ego puede soportar todo.

—Que problemáticos, eso es lo que tú y el son.

—¿En serio? Estoy que no harás nada al respecto.

Shikamaru solo movió su cabeza en negación. Ambos vieron a Iruka quien uso su jutsu de cabeza enorme para ahuyentar a las fans de Sasuke. Sasuke miro enojado a Naruto prometiendo retribución y Naruto solo se rio entre dientes.

—Muy bien todos, una vez más los felicito por graduarse de la academia. Ahora son verdaderos ninjas de esta aldea, y eso ya no es entrenamiento. Recuerden lo que aprendieron y estarán bien. Espero que cumplan con sus deberes con extrema diligencia y no deshonren a su aldea. Desde ahora serán ubicados en equipos de tres bajo la tutela de su Jounin sensei. Equipo uno: Rei Akihara, Toki Sumiru… —Iruka comenzó a nombrar los equipos mientras las fans de Sasuke esperaban cuál de ellas terminarían en su escuadron. Había muchas posibilidades.

—Equipo siete bajo el Jounin Kakashi Hatake: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha —Iruka hizo una mueca mientras la pequeña banshee gritaba victoriosa— y Naruto Uzumaki. —Iruka palideció cuando fue golpeado por una sensación de completo temor y vio la mirada fría de Naruto. Trago duro y continuo temblorosamente anunciando a los demás equipos. Esperaba que Naruto no lo considerara responsable de su ubicación. Fue decisión del Hokage al final.

Una hora había pasado desde que lo jounin sensei llegaron y se llevaron a sus futuros estudiantes. Naruto estaba bastante enojado al ser ubicado en el mismo grupo que Sasuke y Sakura. A ellos no les agradaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. La única persona que estaba feliz de estar en el equipo siete ya que era su sueño terminar junto con Sasuke. Sasuke por otro lado estaba claramente descontento por tener que cargar con dos molestias. Como de costumbre, pensó que él era el único que importaba y que podía hacer todo y todos los demás era insignificantes en comparación con su vida y tragedia Uchiha. Naruto estaba divertido con su irritación causada por los halagos de Sakura y los intentos esperanzados de llamar su atención. La niña era persistente si nada más. Finalmente se harto de ellos, de su jonin-sensei que no se aparecía y tenía hambre. Asi que empezó a salir.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto? —Pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

—Me voy, es obvio que nuestro sensei no va aparecer.

—¡No puedes irte! —Le chillo.

—Mírame —Naruto se despidió y despareció por la puerta después de lanzar una bomba de humo.

Sasuke y Sakura solo miraron Aturdidos.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué hacemos? —Sakura pregunto sintiéndose muy asustada. Sus padres siempre le advirtieron que no se juntara con Naruto, le decían que era problemático. Parecía que tenían razón.

Sasuke se sento y volvió asumir su posición sentada cool. El sabía que era cool, la había practicado en frente de sus espejos.

—A quien le importa lo que haga ese idiota, mientras no entrometa en mi camino.

"Sasuke-kun es tan genial" Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

Dos horas después, Sakura estaba silenciosa y se encorvo en su silla. Sasuke aun se veía genial y Uchiha. Se animaron mientras la puerta de su salón se abría. Un hombre entro. Se quedaron sorprendidos por su apariencia. Estaba encorvado y tenía un cabello pateado que desafiaba a la gravedad. Pero el resto de él estaba cubierto de ropas. Llevaba guantes sin dedos, un chaleco estándar jounin sobre una camiseta negra de mangas largas, y pantalones negros con sandalias del mismo color. Su cara estaba cubierta en su mayor parte por una máscara negra y su ojo izquierdo estaba oculto bajo la bandana que estaba inclinada para ese propósito. Se veía raro, especialmente con ese libro rojo en su mano izquierda.

—¿Ustedes son el equipo siete? Bueno mi primera impresión de ustedes… er, ¿Dónde está el tercer miembro de su equipo?

Sakura quería morirse de la vergüenza. ¡Su primer encuentro con sus sensei se arruino! Estaba segurado de que el estaba enojado con ellos por dejar que Naruto se fuera. Sasuke por otro lado solo frunció el ceño antes de dignarse a explicar que paso.

—Se fue hace un tiempo, el estaba convencido que usted no llegaría.

—¿Huh— Kakashi estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez de que alguien decidió no esperar por él. Eso era diferente. Luego vio medio entretenido a sus estudiantes que estaban algo inquietos mientras pensaba. Eso le dio una idea. ¿Era un genio!.

—De acuerdo, supongo que tiene que ser asi. Les hare una prueba para ver si son dignos de ser mis estudiantes.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Sakura en Shock, para el entretenimiento de Kakashi.

—¿Realmente pensaron que para ser un genin solo tenían que hacer algunos Bunshin?

Ambos genin fruncieron el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La academia solo estaba comprobando su comprensión básica de lo que era ser un ninja obviamente. Kakashi rio fuerte al ver como ellos hacían la conexión.

—Verán, solo nosotros, los jounin senseis podemos decidir si uno está calificado para ser ninja. Y desde que su tercer compañero no está y ustedes no pueden ser pupilos sin él, esta es su prueba, encuentren a Naruto Uzumaki, asegúrense de que el este con ustedes dos en la azotea de este edificio en tres horas. No me importa cómo, pero los tres deben estar ahí arriba dentro de tres horas o reprobaran mi examen y todos volverán a la academia por otro año. ¡el examen comienza ahora!

Kakashi se echo a reír al verlos salir de la habitación, y lentamente se fue a la azotea. Esto era genial, se estaba deshaciendo de otro equipo de niños molestos.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en unos de los muchos techos de la aldea tratando de ubicar a Naruto. Sasuke estaba bastante disgustado con el rubio. ¿Quién era el para interponerse en su camino?

Con toda honestidad. Sasuke no sabía nada acerca de Naruto. Oh, ellos se conocían, pero nada más que en contactos casuales durante sus clases. Para Sasuke, Naruto solo era el típico niño sin clan que no valdría mucho como ninja. Mientras que el era el ultimo Uchiha, uno de las elites que nacieron y se criaron para esto. Tenía que convertirse en genin, necesitaba aprender todas las cosas para poder avanzar en rangos y poder, para así lograr alcanzar su verdadero objetivo. ¡Matar a ese hombre! Y Naruto estaba poniendo en peligro todo eso, lo cual era imperdonable.

—¿Dónde esta? — Sasuke Murmuro y Sakura lo escucho.

—El podría estar en cualquier lugar Sasuke-kun. Pero se que le gusta comer en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku. ¿Tal vez podríamos conseguir más información ahí?

—Hn, Vale la pena intentarlo —Sasuke acepto después de pensarlo— Vamos.

Estuvieron en el puesto diez minutos después. Era solo otro puesto de comida como muchos otros en Konoha, pero el Ichiraku era conocido por su buen Ramen, asi que siempre estaba ocupado. El propietario era un hombre de entre cuarenta o cincuenta años, vestia un simple ropa blanca de cocinero y tenía dos ayudantes y su hija que era la camarera cuando ella no cocinaba. Había otros dos ninjas mayores que rápidamente comieron su comida y desaparecieron después de pagarla.

—Bienvenidos a Ichikaru, mi nombre es Ayame, ¿qué puedo servirles? —dijo la hija de Ichiraku con una cálida sonrisa. Tenia dieciséis años y ya era una hermosa chica con cabello castaño largo.

—Nos gustaría saber donde podemos encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki —Dijo Sasuke prefiriendo ser directo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Ayame sorprendida— ¿Por qué?

Sakura sonrió vacilante —Bueno, nuestro sense quiere que encontremos. Esto es solo una prueba para nosotros, y Naruto es nuestro compañero.

—Oh, ya veo. Podría tratar de encontrarlo en su casa. El vive en un apartamento en el sector Ichioyi. ¿Sabias? —Ichioyi era uno de esos distritos pobres de Konoha, y muchos ninjas que eran solteros vivían ahí. Era barato, simple pero no seguro. Muchos civiles regulares tendían a evitar la zona ya que los elementos más duros de la sociedad gravitaban ahí. Era normal que cualquier asentamiento civilizado tuviera "Zonas Malas".

—Lo haremos, ¿Sabe de algún otro lugar? —Pregunto Sasuke.

—No realmente —Sonrio Ayame en tono de disculpa, y se inclino ante el Uchiha— Me temo que Naruto-kun es una persona muy privada. Le gusta comer aquí, pero no viene tan a menudo como antes. Ha tenido una vida muy dura así que ya no confía en la gente como solía hacerlo.

Sakura estaba curiosa ahora. —No puedo imaginármelo como una persona diferente siempre es tan…

—Desprendido —Sasuke finalizo por ella. Esa era la mejor forma de describir a Naruto. Oh, el sonreía a veces y hacia bromas, hacia su tarea y estudiaba, como todos los demás. Pero siempre parecía que no le molestaba nada, incluso con los maestros que lo odiaban abiertamente por alguna razón. Naruto nunca se sentía enojado o insultado. El era como el agua, de alguna manera siempre cambiando alrededor de todo y permanecía intacto. En momentos en que lo pensaba, lo cual era raro, Sasuke se amedrentaba por eso. Le recordaba de alguna manera a él… a ese hombre.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres —Ayame dijo triste— debieron verlo años atrás. Era tan vibrante, ruidoso y cariñoso. Solia vestir de naranja, era su color favorito en el mundo. Se detuvo cuando comenzó la academia. Ahora es la sombra de su antiguo yo. Supongo que vivir solo por tanto tiempo sin amigos o familia le afecto al final.

—¿Hay algún otro lugar donde podamos intentar? —Sakura trato de conseguir más información.

—No lo sé, tal vez aun el aun va al monte Hokage. Siempre le gustaba sentarse en la cabeza del Yondaime. El Yondaime era su héroe, saben.

Sasuke vio que esto era lo que concernía a Naruto. Se inclino cortésmente y salió con Sakura a cuestas.

—Sakura, ve a checar su apartamento. Yo ire a la monte ya que soy más rápido. No reuniremos en la torre del Hokage en máximo treinta minutos.

Fue infructuoso. Naruto simplemente no estaba. Trataron una amplia búsqueda a través de la aldea usando los tejados como puntos de vista desde los cuales escaneaban multitudes y lugares con la esperanza de ver el distintivo cabello rubio de Naruto. Fue inútil. Finalmente ambos genin regresaron a la academia y caminaron cansados hacia el techo donde el que no iba ser su sensei los esperaba, con su cara metida en ese librito rojo. Sasuke estaba jurando golpear a Naruto hasta la muerte. Sakura estaba resignada a su destino.

Kakashi sonrio para si cuando vio a los dos en frente de el —Bueno veo que ya regresaron, veamos… en diez minutos ustedes y yo partiremos caminos.

Sasuke miro enojado a Kakashi y Sakura se desplomo sobre su trasero en desaliento. ¡Ahí iba su futuro con Sasuke-kun!

—Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? —la voz de Naruto hizo eco alrededor del trio y Kakashi maldijo internamente. ¡Tan cerca de otro año de vida sin mocosos. Sasuke miro enojado a Naruto pero estaba eufórico porque era un genin ahora. Sakura gimió en alivio, el amor estaba de su lado.

Kakashi guardo su libro, resignado a su destino. Debió haberlo sabido cuando el Sandaime le sonrió esta mañana. —Bienvenido a nuestra primera reunión de equipo, Uzumaki. Siéntense todos. Desde que ahora somos oficialmente un equipo será mejor que nos presentemos —Cuando lo hicieron, Sakura pregunto que se suponía que debían decir. Kakashi reprimió otro suspiro. Tenía a una mascota del profesor en su equipo— Solo digan sus nombres, las cosas que les gustan y las que no, pasatiempos y sus sueños para el futuro.

—Usted debería comenzar entonces sensei —Dijo Naruto— Ya nos conocemos un poco.

—De acuerdo, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, tengo cosas que me gustan y unas pocas que me disgustan, y mis pasatiempos no son de su incumbencia. Mis sueños… bueno, eso no es algo para que lo escuchen los niños pequeños, je, je, je… —Termino su introducción Kakashi con risa pervertida. Su sueño era recopilar todas las novelas Icha Icha y luego cuando ya no hubiera más, viajaría por el mundo intentando recrear todas esas hermosas escenas graficas a la vez. Bueno, tal vez dos a la vez, pero no mas, el era humano después de todo. Desafortunadamente Naruto podía sentir sus pensamientos, ya que eran tan vividos y fuertes. El pobre joven Sith tuvo que aplicar una tremenda disciplina mental para no hacer algún sonido de disgusto. El podía ser un Sith, pero aun era un niño con poco o nada de impulsos sexuales. Las chicas todavía de alguna manera no le interesaban a Naruto, al menos no de "esa" forma.

Kakashi detuvo su risa pervertida y le asintió con la cabeza a Sakura para comenzar su introducción. —Tu sigues rosadita.

Sakura funcio el ceño ante su apodo, pero obedeció. —Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo doce, me gusta… —ella se sonrojo al mirar a Sasuke y sonrio, para la tristeza de Kakashi. ¡Una fangirl!— Mi Sueño es… —Otra risita, mas como la de Kakashi esta vez. Sasuke se estremeció resistiendo la repetina necesidad de irse y comprar ropa interior de hierro con cerradura de combinación de alto nivel. Sakura se calmo un poco— ¡Odio a Ino-cerda y a Naruto!

—Deee acuueeeerdo… —Kakashi arrastro sus palabras como si estuviera hablando con una persona mentalmente inestable. Miro a Naruto, quien capto la indirecta y se aclaro la garganta.

—Hm, Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el ramen, entrenar y estar solo. Me desagradan lo idiotas, hipócritas y aquellos que se piensan demasiado de sí mismo. Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor ninja que pueda ser.

Kakashi parpadeo, bueno al menos uno de sus estudiantes era remotamente cuerdo. Miro al chico Uchiha con algo parecido al arrepentimiento y pena. Sasuke le recordaba demasiado a sí mismo. Sasuke también capto la indirecta.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no hay muchas cosas que me gusten o desagraden. Tengo un sueño, no, una ambicion; revivir a mi clan y asesinar a cierto hombre —su voz era fría y oscura, llena de determinación que hizo que Kakashi hiciera una mueca de incomodidad. Sasuke estaba claramente empeñado en vengarse, lo cual no era bueno para el o alguien mas.

—De acuerdo, todos ustedes son individuos interesantes. Comenzaremos a hacer nuestras misiones mañana, así que duerman bien y no veremos mañana a las siete en frente del centro de misiones. Pueden retirarse.

Kakashi no espero a que se fueran, desapareció inmediatamente en una explosión de humo de su Shunshin. Parecía como si se hubiera teletransportado, pero solo era una ilusión. De hecho el Shunshin hacia que el usuario se moviera tan rápido que parecía instantáneo. Pero requería mucho chakra y resistencia para soportar el estrés de los rápidos movimientos. Además, si lo arruinabas podrías lanzarte contra una pared o un gran árbol y eso dolería, y mucho. Es por eso que era un jutsu de nivel jounin.

—Tengo que aprender ese truco —Naruto dijo con una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo dejando a Sasuke lidiando con su molestosa compañera.

* * *

Era de noche y sol se puso dejando que el manto de la noche cubriera la aldea. Las estrellas danzaban y brillaban en el cielo, y la luna brillaba con pálidos rayos plateados que proporcionaban suficiente luz para que Naruto pudiera ver como si estuviera de día. Estaba de camino a casa después de un satisfactorio dia. Paso un examen sin ni siquiera saberlo y eso lo hacía reír. Este tipo Kakashi estaba obviamente aterrado de tener unos niños bajo su cuidado. El hombre era poderoso, probablemente uno de los mejores en la aldea, Sospechaba Naruto. El viejo Hokage no dejaría que cualquiera se encargara del Uchiha y el. Pero de alguna manera dudaba de las habilidades de enseñanza de Kakashi. El hecho de que alguien supiera cosas, no significaba que sabían cómo impartir ese conocimiento a otros. Kakashi parecía demasiado extraño, demasiado relajado para ser alguien disciplinado y un maestro efectivo. Tal vez el era uno de esos tipos "descúbrelo por ti mismo" con sus directrices y sugerencias cripticas. Naruto podía vivir con eso.

—¡Hey Dobe! —Sasuke siseo cuando emergió del callejón luciendo muy enfadado. Sasuke estaba lívido —con Naruto y este lo sintió claramente a través de la fuerza— y quería desquitarse con el— Tu estúpida desaparición de hoy casi me costó mi promoción. Quiero asegurarme de nunca intentes esa mierda de nuevo. Harás lo que diga y no te interpongas en mi camino. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y las mierdas como tú y Sakura son molestias que no necesito.

—¡uuuhhh, estoy temblando de miedo por el poderoso Uchiha-sama! —Naruto se burlo con una sonrisa feliz— ¿Y qué puedes hacerme si decido hacer lo que quiero? ¿Acusarme con el Sensei?

Sasuke sonrio fríamente, estaba tan confiado de sí mismo —No, solo tendré que enseñarte un dura lección sobre hacer enoja a un Uchiha. Fuimos criados para ser guerreros. Ustedes idiotas sin clan no saben nada acerca de ser un ninja.

Naruto casi se rio en su cara. ¿Guerreros? Sasuke obviamente tenía una imagen sesgada de lo que se suponía que debían ser los ninjas. Pero el tenia algo justo para refutar. —¿Soy alguien sin clan? Algo extraño para decir de alguien cuyo poderoso clan fue masacrado en una noche como su fueran los ninjas más débiles de toda la historia.

Eso saco de quicio a Sasuke y lo ataco con una furia que lo hizo hervir. Lanzo sus puños y solo los largos entrenamiento y la memoria muscular mantuvieron sus ataques coordinados y enfocados. Naruto encontró sus ataques lentos y podía verlos antes de que empezaran. Era un juego de niños el esquivar o desviar patadas y puñetazos. Sasuke cometió un gran error: le permitió bloquear su patada izquierda con el antebrazo y trato de usarlo como palanca para su salto y darle una patada de derecha en la cabeza. El era muy atlético y ágil, y este combo funcionaba muy bien contra la mayoría de sus oponentes en la academia. Pero Naruto no era uno de ellos. Se movió con velocidad de serpiente, se acerco a Sasuke y lo agarro por el cuello. Sasuke se ahogo porque la mano de Naruto lo apretó como su fuera de acero, y su espalda estallo de dolor que lo hizo perder fuerza y ver luces mientras lo estrellaban contra la pared. Ni siquiera vio la patada que lo derribo y lo dejo en posición fetal, y la otra que le astillo posiblemente las costillas. Naruto lo siguió golpeando hasta que Sasuke ya no se movía. Se aseguro de no dejarle marcas en la cara.

—Espero que esta sea una lección que no olvidaras Uchiha —Naruto siseo fríamente al apenas consiente Sasuke— Nadie me da órdenes, especialmente, no de un cretino con delirios de grandeza. Eres un imbécil débil y arrogante que ha estado escuchando alabanzas sobre su grandeza toda su vida. Se dé al menos dos tipos más en nuestro rango de edad que podrían haberte hecho esto incluso más fácil que yo. ¿Crees que entrenas duro? Me haces reír. Soy más fuerte, más rápido, e incluso tengo más resistencia de la que nunca tendrás. Solo porque eres un Uchiha eso no te hace nada especial. Rayos, ni siquiera has despertado tu línea de sangre. Así que mejor que dejes de ser tan engreído y te tomes esto en serio, no eres el centro del universo y tu vida no es algo que los otros se preocupen mucho al respecto. Tuve una vida difícil también pero no me vez andar por ahí creyéndome que soy mejor que todos los demás. Si alguna vez intentas volver a atacarme sin permiso o razón injustificada, te quitare uno de tus ojos, con o sin Sharingan. Considérate advertido. No seré piadoso, te lo aseguro.

Sasuke solo pudo jadear de dolor mientras escuchaba los pasos de Naruto. No podía creer que fue derrotado tan fácilmente. Ese bastardo tuvo el descaro de sermonearlo incluso como si él fuera alguien inferior a él. Y luego él se alejo caminado… ¡era igual que con EL!, le iba a enseñar una lección a Naruto Uzumaki uno de estos días. Nadie subestimaba el poder de la sangre Uchiha y se salía con la suya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**4.**

—Está bien, veamos… —Dijo Sarutobi mientras comenzaba a revisar los documentos en busca de una misión para el equipo siete. Ya llevaban en servicio dos meses y no estaban contentos. Resulto que su trabajo consistía en realizar misiones de rango D, que solo eran labores domesticas glorificadas como, cuidado de niños, compras de comestibles, pintado de cercas, etcétera. Como Kakashi explico felizmente, estas misiones de rango D estaban destinadas para mejorar su trabajo de equipo permitiéndoles que se conozcan entre sí. A ninguno de sus alumnos le importaba hacer exactamente eso, por lo que realmente no estaba funcionando. A Naruto no le importaba de cualquier forma y el orgullo de Sasuke lo hizo odiar al rubio con pasión y Sakura siguió su ejemplo como buena fangirl. Kakashi sospechaba que algo sucedió entre Naruto y Sasuke, considerando la dolorida cara de Sasuke en su primer dia de estar oficialmente en servicio. Sasuke solo le resto importancia diciendo que había tenido una mala caída la noche anterior. Lo que sea que haya pasado, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre eso, así que Kakashi lo dejo pasar, pero si observo cómo funcionaba su equipo. Principalmente, era Sasuke quien los lideraba con su fan siguiéndole de cerca, y Naruto quien parecía indiferente, el solo estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke y sonreía. Como si el supiera una broma y los demás eran víctimas de ella. Kakashi no estaba realmente interesado mientras el hiciera su trabajo.

Uno de los peores trabajos para genins era atrapar al gato llamado tora. Pertenecía a la esposa del Daimyo y ella era la encarnación del diablo. El gato siempre escapaba de su dueña y sabia como esconderse y escapar; algunos genin juraban que ella usaba chakra. Para el equipo siete no era asi, de alguna manera Naruto siempre rastreaba a la bestia y la atrapaba. Tora era siempre muy obediente cuando Naruto estaba cerca. Nadie sabía por que. Era simple para el usar la fuerza para rastrear al animal, tomar control de ella y darle ordenes, o si no… y funcionaba cada vez. Después de un tiempo Tora aprendió que Naruto siempre la encontraría asi que ella dejo de escapar tanto. Ella era una gata inteligente. Era mejor sufrir en las manos de su señora que enfrentarse al temible genin que amenazo con desollarla por dentro solo con la mirada. Esa mirada malvada que le dio la hacía temblar por las noches.

—Ah, encontré una, ¿Qué tal pasear algunos perros? —Sarutobi dijo sabiendo que Naruto no era muy querido por los clientes, pero los animales parecían bastante mansos en su presencia. Tal vez sintieron al zorro de alguna manera y supieron que él era el jefe.

Naruto frunció sus labios de manera pensativa —No lo sé viejo, escuche que el equipo diez fue enviado en su primera misión de rango C ayer. ¿Podríamos tener una?

—¡Naruto! —Iruka dijo desde su posición al lado del viejo Hokage— Hokage-sama decide cuando puedes ir en una misión de rango C, no tu. Hay una buena razón para hacerlo de esta manera, se respetuoso.

—Hn, estamos más que listos —Sasuke dijo, no porque apoyara a Naruto. Simplemente no creía fuera bueno para el hacer estas tareas, mientras que un culo gordo como Chouji obtuvo su primera misión de rango C. de ninguna manera, ¡El era un Uchiha!

—¡Sí! —Sakura intervino automáticamente de acuerdo con su ídolo. Ella estaba muy bien entrenada de esa manera. Los años de costumbre le enseñaron a estar de acuerdo con Sasuke sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Kakashi hizo una mueca debajo de su máscara, esa chica necesitaba una dura dosis de realidad, pronto. Ella era la razón por la que él estaba reteniendo dos poderosos genin de cualquier trabajo serio. Pero ahora veía que era inevitable. O Sakura entraba en razón o mataría a su equipo algún día, a menos que él la echara del equipo. Que era todavía una opción.

—Creo que mi equipo necesita una misión más adecuada para sus habilidades Hokage-sama. Me gustaría solicitar una _"Caza"_.

Sarutobi levanto sus cejas alto, e Iruka lucia un poco consternado. La así llamada _"Caza"_ era una misión reservada para que los genins frescos tuvieran su primera saboreada de sangre y matanza. Por lo general, se reservaba para los shinobis de primera generación, por que los miembros de las antiguas familias y clanes ninja estaban demasiado bien entrenados para fallar en esa misión de todos modos. Sakura definitivamente necesitaba ver si podía matar o no. La _"Caza"_ usualmente involucraba rastrear bandidos y destruirlos completamente. Aunque la nación de fuego tenía sus propios ejércitos y fuerzas policiales, el problema de los bandidos era desenfrenado en áreas menos pobladas. Era mucho espacio para cubrir y proteger. Pero en su mayoría lograban reducir el problema. Y en algunos casos siempre se dejaban para que los ninjas de la nación del fuego lidiaran con ello, solo con ese propósito.

Sarutobi vio a Kakashi mirar a Sakura y entendió su probema. La niña era visiblemente débil, con su cuerpo demasiado delgado y musculatura no desarrollada. Ella era muy inteligente pero eso era inútil sin experiencia práctica. Tsunade a esa edad era bastante diferente, pero ella era la nieta del ninja más grande de la era moderna. Sakura Haruno era un civil con bajo nivel de chakra, sin una actitud mental adecuada y que no. El estaba de acuerdo con el joven Hatake, la niña tenía que demostrar su valor o seria retirada del cuerpo. Asi que tomo un pergamino especial y se lo entrego a Kakashi.

—Aquí tienes Kakashi, y buena suerte.

—¿Eso era realmente necesario Hokage-sama? —Iruka pregunto cuando el equipo siete se marcho. El se mostro reacio a arruinarles su juventud.

—Me temo que si Iruka, la joven Haruno está mostrando una inquietante falta de fortaleza. Esta es su última oportunidad.

—Ya veo —Iruka inclino su cabeza avergonzado. Ella fue su alumna y por lo tanto su error.

—No hay necesidad de hacer eso Iruka, nadie cuestiona tus habilidades de enseñanza. Hiciste lo mejor y a veces no es suficiente. Créeme, lo sé —Sarutobi dijo con una sonrisa amable a Iruka quien se inclino de nuevo.

—Gracias Hokage-sama.

* * *

El equipo siete estaba agachado en la oscuridad mientras observaba sus objetivos. El campamento de bandidos se encontraba a unos ochocientos metros de distancia en el fondo de un pequeño valle entre las colinas altas. El equipo siete los estuvo rastreando durante los últimos tres días a través del desierto. Kakashi les enseño muchos trucos de rastreo, muchos de los cuales no se los enseñaron en la academia. Como saber si la presa se movia rápido o lento, cuanto peso causo tales pistas que a su vez les decía si el objetivo era hombre o mujer, o si estaba blindado, y asi sucesivamente. Había unos treinta bandidos pesadamente armados en el campamento y eran inteligentes. En la distancia brillaban varias fogatas, lo que significaba una formación generalizada para evitar ser capturados en masa. También hacia difícil contar su número exacto.

Kakashi evaluó la situación y ya vio la mejor manera de lidiar con estas alimañas. Pero esta era una misión para que sus alumnos demostraran de lo que estaban hechos. —¿Alguna idea?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Hay unos treinta matones. Podemos acabarlos. Pero los caballos son un problema, tenemos que lidiar con ellos de antemano. No queremos que escapen.

Kakashi asintió, Sasuke estaba en lo correcto. Vio a Naruto que lucía tan despreocupado como Sasuke. Sakura se veia nerviosa. Ella realmente no esperaba comenzar a matar tan pronto. Kakashi suspiro internamente, sintió pena por la chica, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dios lo perdone, pero así era cosa, la chica se unió al cuerpo de ninjas de Konoha por las razones equivocadas. Ahora era tiempo para ver si ella realmente podía hacer lo que debía hacer.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? Vamos ustedes tres, muéstrenme un poco de cerebro —Kakashi Insito al trio.

—podemos hacer las dos cosas —dijo Naruto—, O los matamos en un asalto masivo o los hacemos correr y los eliminamos uno por uno en emboscadas. Personalmente prefiero la segunda opción. No es como si tuviéramos que arriesgarnos innecesariamente.

—Buena idea Naruto —Kakashi dijo con aprobación, miro al resto del equipo—. ¿Alguien está en contra de eso? —Sasuke solo gruño como era usual y Sakura asintió conforme. Kakashi estaba complacido, eran cautelosos—. Está bien. Naruto, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para deshacernos de los caballos?

—Podría enviar un grupo de mis clones para hacerlos correr y dispersarse. Ustedes podrían acabarlos como quisieran y mantenerse ocultos lo más posible. Ellos correrán y nosotros les seguiremos. Tarde o temprano ganaremos por la ventaja de resistencia pura.

—Muy bien. Ya saben el trabajo. Encárguense de los guardias y luego ahuyenten a los caballos. Naruto creara un pequeño grupo de clones para comenzar las peleas y ustedes dos mataran a tantos bandidos como sea posible mientras permanezcan ocultos. ¡Vamos!

El equipo siete se escabullo en el camino donde sus obetivos estaban sentados inconscientes de la inminente muerte y dolor.

Sasuke se arrastro sobre la punta de sus dedos y sus pies. Su estaba paralelo al suelo, invisible y silencioso como una sombra. Estaba tranquilo, sabía su trabajo y estaba confiado en su éxito. Ya había seleccionado sus objetivos y sabía exactamente qué hacer con ellos. Unos pocos shuriken bien ubicados bastarían.

Sakura se movió silenciosamente por el lado sur del valle hasta llegar a la roca alta desde donde observo a sus objetivos: un grupo de tres guardias colocados vagamente en la ladera rocosa de abajo. Su trabajo consistía en detectar a cualquiera que intentara escabullirse desde el sur y evitar que sus caballos se escaparan. Sakura trago saliva y sintió que la bilis le subia por la garganta. le dio una leve arcada cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sus manos temblaban mientras se preparaba para el ataque. Tres kunai en cada mano, sostenidos por los anillos en sus manijas. Eran un regalo de su madre por graduarse siendo la mejor de su clase. Su familia no estaba demasiado interesada en su ocupación elegida, pero estaban orgullosos de que un miembro del clan Haruno estuviera en el cuerpo ninja. Cada clan o familia consideraba una marca de honor de producir otro ninja para su gloriosa Konoha. De repente, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que era esta gloria y honor: sangre y carne arrancadas por sus manos delgadas e inocentes y ojos agudos que ahora estaban húmedos. Pero no era estúpida, no cuando estaba sola y no intentaba impresionar a Sasuke-kun. Esta era su prueba, o ella podía hacer el trabajo o no. Envidiaba a los dos muchachos de su escuadrón: eran tranquilos y profesionales. Ella e Ino tenían una promesa entre ellas como kunoichis: no dejar que los chicos las eclipsaran. Pero sobre todo, no quería ver la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke cuando se dé cuenta de que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte… sus manos apretadas y relajadas, justo como le había enseñado Iruka-sensei. Se había olvidado de los objetivos y sus sentimientos: solo importaba respirar. Ella espero, lentamente inhalo y exhalo. Y cuando el ruido comenzó muy lejos, sus manos se movieron automáticamente. Cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba la señal de alarma desde abajo. Nada llego, solo el sonido de caballos gimiendo y galopando. Miro hacia abajo y vio a tres sombras inmóviles en la hierba. Les dio a todos, como en la academia. Curiosamente, Sakura pensó solo una cosa en ese momento: Iruka sensei se habría sentido orgulloso de su puntería. Espero a que comenzara el ruido. Muy pronto, habría más objetivos. Las lágrimas corrían mientras desenfundaba más kunais.

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura intentaban captar todo a la vista mientras el equipo siete caminaba hacia el edificio de oficinas donde residía el alcalde de Onyogato. Onyogato era una ciudad de mediano tamaño en la región noroeste del país del fuego. Se ubicaba en la encrucijada de dos ríos y asi se convirtió en uno de los más importantes puntos comerciales y puertos. Los comerciantes poseían gran parte de la cuidad y el comercio era bueno, por lo que toda la población prospero. Pero como en todas las ciudades importantes, incluso Onyogato tenía su lado malo: su prosperidad atraía el crimen. Pero lo ciudadanos legales e ilegales coexistían perfectamente, había riqueza más que suficiente para ser distribuidas silenciosamente entre ellos. Mientras que la gente común se ocupaba de los lugares públicos y legales, el mundo criminal se ocupaba de los juegos de azar, los distritos rojos, las salas de masajes, y etc. Nadie hacia excesos para llamar la atención de las autoridades del fuego. Hasta ahora. Alguien había cruzado la línea y el alcalde tuvo que llamar ayuda discreta. Ahí es donde entraba el equipo siete. En caso de actividades sospechosas entre los oficiales del fuego, solo se confiaba en los ninjas leales para investigar.

El asunto atrajo la atención del equipo siete a través de un servicio de mensajería animal en la ciudad local, donde les pagaron por la misión finalizada. Ellos eran equipo disponible más cercano. Parecía que alguien pensó que sería genial secuestrar mujeres jóvenes desde las calles de Onyogato para así venderlas como esclavas. No en el país del fuego, donde tal cosa era un delito capital (No debido a la civilización de la tierra, sino simplemente porque los señores de las tierras no podían garantizar que las personas no se rebelarían si se permitía tal práctica), sino en otro lugar.

Kakashi condujo a sus alumnos a través de los tejados de la ciudad, silenciosos e invisibles para la población civil. Vieron al alcalde en su oficina desde el techo del edificio adyacente. Los estaba esperando, asi que no se sorprendió cuando cuatro ninjas con la bandana de Konoha aparecieron en una gran nube de humo.

—¡Finalmente! —El alcalde Kei Ofuda dijo alivio. El era un hombre alto, delgado, con barba gris y cráneo calvo. Su piel casi no mostraba arrugas a pesar de su avanzada edad—. Los he estado esperando por algún tiempo.

—¿Lo estaba? —dijo Kakashi en voz neutral.

—Si —Ofuda asintió bruscamente sin molestarse en preguntar por su compañía. No necesitaba saber la identidad de los ninjas del Fuego. Lo olvidaría lo antes posible si valoraba su carrera y posición. Los ninja eran algo intocables cuando se trataba de estos asuntos. Eran, después de todo, el brazo extendido del señor del fuego.

—Estamos informados sobre la situación aquí —explico Kakashi—, estamos aquí por cortesía formal. Y para advertirle que usaremos todos los medios posibles para resolver esta situación.

Ofuda trago saliva, comprendió que la morgue podría carecer de capacidad de almacenamiento en los próximos días. Oh bueno, tenia que suceder alguna vez. El jefe de la funeraria tendría que ser creativo y silencioso.

Cuando el equipo siete salió de la oficina, de vuelta en el techo de donde venían, Kakashi miro a sus estudiantes. —Bueno, ¿alguna brillante idea?

—Umm… —Sakura dudo un poco—, Podríamos visitar algunos lugares de reunión criminales para interrogar a algunas personas en busca de rumores y pistas.

—Eso podría llevar tiempo —Sasuke noto con calma—, además podría alertar al grupo culpable de nuestra presencia.

—Entonces tendremos que seguir el método de "cebo y captura" —Dijo Naruto—, Asi podremos seguir a esto secuestradores a dondesea que vayan a entregar a sus víctimas.

—¿Supongo que Sakura será la carnada? —Kakashi pregunto innecesariamente. Naruto solo sonrió y Sakura tembló. Pero sabía que tenía que ser la carnada: era una perfecta imagen de una víctima de secuestro.

Naruto estaba en correcto al final. La apariencia exótica de Sakura llamo la atención de alguien muy pronto, ni siquiera un día después de que ella se registro en el hotel local con Naruto, quien interpreto el papel de su primo. Y estaban bien, Sakura ni siquiera grito cuando unas manos asperas la empujaron al callejón oscuro y le taparon la cabeza con una bolsa. Olía a un agente adormecedor y pronto quedo inconsciente. Sakura estaba genuinamente asustada y lo mostro en su breve forcejeo, por lo que sus captores no sospecharon. Ellos se movieron rápidamente a través del laberinto que eran las calles y pasajes oscuros de la ciudad, pero cuando un perro ninja te seguía era muy difícil quitártelo de encima. Y Pakkun, la invocación rastreadora favorita de Kakashi fue capaz de seguirlos con demasiada facilidad.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño mientras veian a los secuestradores de Sakura usar un bote para llegar a un gran barco que estaba atracado en el otro extremo del puerto local.

—Mierda, eso es un barco extranjero sensei —Dijo Naruto.

—Mhm, del país de la hierba. ¿Vez la bandera? —Kakashi señalo la bandera verde en el mástil más alto de la embarcación. Era un gran barco fluvial, casi tan grande como uno de los buques de carga marítima.

—¿No son nuestro aliados? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Lo son —Kakashi asintió con la cabeza—. Esto lo hace complicado. Debemos acabar con este trato de esclavos. Aliados o no, no se les puede permitir salirse con la suya con esto.

—No es de extrañar que el alcalde haya pedido ayuda, esto es políticas internacionales —Se burlo Naruto.

—Por supuesto. Nosotros y el sabemos donde están nuestros ciudadanos, pero no podemos hacer nada legalmente. La nave está protegida por los tratados de paz y la tripulación ha decidido tomar ventaja de eso. Estoy bastante seguro que alguien de nuestro lado inicio esto para ganar dinero extra. Esa es la única manera de que esta nave pudo haber pasado la frontera sin ninguna verdadera inspección —Kakashi explico a Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Estás diciendo que debemos dejarlos ir? —Sasuke frunció el ceño. El quería sangre.

—Oficialmente, Si. Yo preferiría quemar el barco —Kakashi dijo—. Dejemos que nuestros espías y gente oficial se encarguen de esto. No vale la pena comenzar una guerra.

—Lastima, porque estoy bastante seguro de que podríamos acabar con la tripulación rápidamente y salvar a Sakura. No es que ella no pueda escapar sola —Dijo Naruto. Era cierto, incluso Sakura podía escapar de los captores no ninja con bastante facilidad.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? —pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad.

Naruto sonrió. —Se el Kage Bunshin y puedo hacer más de treinta clones.

Kakashi miro hacia el barco y rio. Sí, eso era otra cosa completamente distinta. —Ok, cambio de planes. Nadaremos hacia el barco y nos apegaremos a su casco. Usaremos el henge para mezclarnos. Cuando estemos lejos de la cuidad atacaremos. Mataremos a todos a bordo menos al capitán. Me asegurare de que este vivo. El resto es prescindible.

* * *

Tal como estaban las cosas, el barco salió al amanecer y pronto se fue rio arriba, hacia el país de la hierba. Kakashi dio la señal tres horas después de que el barco comenzara su viaje, asegurándose así de que no hubiera testigos. Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron que mantener a la tripulación ocupada mientras Kakashi se hacía cargo del capitán, quien ciertamente era el hombre con la información correcta.

Naruto se movió primero. Uso su kunai para trepar por el casco del barco y se deshizo del guardia. Salto sobre la baranda e hizo un sello de mano para crear cien clones. Sasuke y Kakashi ya no tenían que preocuparse por el sigilo. Un marinero gigante corrió hacia Naruto, Bramando y agitando su sable. Murió con un shuriken en su cerebro. Otros dos de repente dejaron de respirar por que sus pulmones no podían funcionar correctamente con metal adentro. Los clones de Naruto crearon una masiva zona de combate, donde tripulantes desconcertados se defendían del ejército de chicos rubios que desaparecían cuando eran golpeados. Aun asi la mayoría de ellos lograban matar o mutilar a sus objetivos, lo que era malo para sus defensores: la mitad de ellos murieron en cinco minutos.

El mismo Naruto evadía y esquivaba los ataques y los devolvía con precisión letal. Su ninjato brillaba como un espejismo plateado, rociando sangre y extremidades a su paso. Los hombres gritaban o gorjeaban, dependiendo de sus heridas. Naruto se movía como un fantasma, nada podía tocarlo. El estaba usando la fuerza para ver todo a su alrededor, para predecir el peligro. De repente se inclino en un ligero ángulo, dejando que un cuchillo pasara cerca de su oreja. Un pequeño empujón con la fuerza acelero el proyectil y cambio su trayectoria. El cuchillo mato a un hombre en frente de Naruto, quien se reemplazo a sí mismo con el reciente cadáver y apuñalo a un tipo a su lado en la garganta. Salto sobre su hombro, dio un salto mortal sobre el siguiente hombre, aterrizo agachado y blandió su ninjato detrás de él: le corto las piernas a ese y lo agarro mientras caía. El hombre hizo un buen escudo contra el corte de espada de su amigo que había seguido a Naruto por detrás. Naruto se giro, lo apuñalo en el vientre y se retorció salvajemente; dejo que sus entrañas se derramaran. Las uso para segar al nuevo atacante y salto pateándolo en la cabeza. Le rompió el cuello. Se giro rápidamente e hizo un movimiento de corte con su espada, desviando tres cuchillos en un solo movimiento. Dos fueron a apuñalar a uno de los oponentes de Sasuke en la espalda, uno fue arrojado al rio. Naruto se echo a reír y miro a trio que lanzo esos cuchillos, murieron rápidamente sin ser rival para el joven Sith. Hizo una pausa, sus clones estaban casi exhaustos pero se había encargado de la mayoría de la tripulación. Sasuke estaba manejado su parte bastante bien, por lo que Naruto continuo ejecutando a los heridos y a aquellos que sus clones fallaron en matar. El no fallaría.

Kakashi emergió seguido de una palida Sakura. Naruto noto la sangre salpicada en sus ropas. Obviamente tuvieron que matar a algunos también.

—Nada mal —Dijo Kakashi mientras examinaba la masacre. Tomo nota de que Naruto manejaba su espada bastante bien. Sasuke lo hizo bien también.

—¿Conseguiste a tu hombre? —Naruto estaba interesado.

Kakashi asintió, su ojo hizo esa forma de U cuando se cerro. Estaba feliz. —Era un tipo pequeño y hablador. Obtuve la información necesaria sobre este negocio de esclavos. Hemos terminado por ahora. Las autoridades legales se ocuparan del resto de la pandilla en nuestro lado de la frontera.

Sasuke miro alrededor de la nave —¿Podemos quemar esta cosa ahora?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza —Adelante, practica con tus jutsus Katon, nosotros esperaremos con nuestros secuestrados en la costa.

El regreso a Onyogato fue un buen ejercicio de enfriamiento para el Equipo Siente. El alcalde se alegro de saber de que ya no habría secuestros y tenía un mensaje para Kakashi, quien hizo una mueca al leerlo.

—¿Qué pasa sensei? —pregunto Sakura, ahora mucho más tranquila. Tuvo que matar a algunos hombres de nuevo, pero esta vez no dudo. Estaban molestando a algunas de las chicas que salvaron.

—El equipo Diez esta en problemas —Dijo Kakashi con una actitud fria—, Azuma-san esta herido. Debemos ayudarlos si podemos llegar a tiempo. Y lo haremos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

5.

El equipo Siete llevo a la tierra de las olas en tres días. Evitaron ser vistos en caso de que el atacante que se enfrento a Equipo Diez tuviera ayuda. Cruzaron el canal hacia las olas en ser vistos. Nadando rápida y silenciosamente. Y luego de una carrera rápida a través de las copas de los arboles, el llamado "camino ninja", hacia la casa del cliente.

Tazuna el constructor de puentes, vivía en una aislada casa de playa, hecha de madera resistente. Estaba bien construida. Se hallaba frente al mar y tenía un largo muelle de madera para botes. La casa era de dos pisos, con grandes ventanas y obviamente mucho espacio. En la parte de atrás había bosques que el Equipo Siete estaba usando para llegar a la casa de repente, Kakashi detuvo su marcha, sus estudiantes lo imitaron.

—Este es Kakashi Hatake, el líder del Equipo siete. Identifícate —Kakashi le ordeno al guardia invisible. Como Asuma resulto herido, solo podía ser uno de sus alumnos. Naruto ya sabía que era Shikamaru.

—¿Son nuestro refuerzo? —Shikamaru dijo mientras se hacía visible en la gran variedad de sombras del árbol en el que se escondía.

—Lo somos, genin —Dijo Kakashi suavemente—, Informe.

Shikamaru asintió. —Si, fuimos emboscados por un par de Chuunin de la aldea de la niebla. No encargamos de ellos, con la ayuda del sensei. Ahí es cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro cliente estaba siendo atacado por un hombre llamado Gato. El es realmente rico y prácticamente posee este país. El cliente está construyendo un puente que podría romper su monopolio económico aquí, por lo que decidió hacerlo desaparecer.

Kakashi lo miro fijamente. —¿y por que continuaron con esta misión, ya que obviamente estaba mas allá de su capacidad actual?

Shikamaru hizo una mueca. —Culpo a Ino por eso. Ella insistió en que no podíamos dejar que mataran al tipo. Chouji se puso de su lado esta vez y Asuma-sensei decidió que el riesgo era aceptable. Hasta que conocimos a otro ninja, Zabuza de los Siete espadachines de la niebla.

Kakashi se sorprendió ante eso. —¿Zabuza el demonio? ¿Y ustedes aun están con vida? Asuma debió haber peleado bastante bien.

—¿Quién es está persona Zabuza? —Sasuke pregunto. El quería pelear con otros ninjas, no solo con algunos bandidos.

—Nadie a quien quieras conocer —respondió Kakashi—, Es un maestro espadachín de la aldea de la niebla, es el mejor en el asesinato silencioso. Se dice fue un monstruo, ya que el mismo logro matar a toda una clase que se iba a graduar, y ni siquiera era un ninja entonces. Ahora es un ninja fugitivo buscado por la niebla por su intento de golpe de estado contra el Mizukage.

—Ciertamente es muy bueno —Dijo Shikamaru, tensándose mientras recordaba al hombre—, Uso su Jutsu de niebla para esconderse en el, pero Asuma-sensei uso su jutsu de viento para dispersarlo. Pero el tipo era rápido y fuerte, casi mato al sensei. Asuma-sensei también logro lastimar a Zabuza, pero el fue rescatado por una persona enmascarada, quien se presento falsamente como un ninja cazador de la niebla. Pero era un ayudante de Zabuza.

—Interesante —reflexiono Kakashi en voz alta—. Esta persona debe ser muy fuerte si esta con Zabuza. Fue bueno que hayas pedido apoyo.

—Deberiamos ver como esta Asuma-sensei —Dijo Sakura con expresión preocupada.

—Si, guíanos Shikamaru. —Kakashi le ordeno al chico.

La primera persona que encontraron en la casa fue Ino Yamanaka quien estaba comiendo algo de su pequeño tazón. Tenía un signo evidente de alivio en su rostro cuando el Equipo Siete entro.

—¡Vinieron! —Ino se puso de sonriendo felizmente—, Kakashi-sensei, nos viene a ayudar, ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —Dijo Kakashi—, ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de equipo.

—Oh, Sensei está arriba en la habitación, está descansando. Chouji está con Tazuna en el puente.

—Muy bien —Kakashi dijo mientras pensaba rápidamente—. Naruto ve al puente con Ino y ayuda a Chouji con su deber. Sasuke, únete a Shikamaru y protejan el perímetro. Sakura, ayúdame con la evaluación de la condición de Asuma.

* * *

Naruto siguió a Ino mientras corrían hacia la gran estructura que pronto seria el puente de Tazuna. Era una masiva construcción de madera y metal, mucha gente estaba ansiosa por hacer varios trabajos. Pero Naruto podía sentir desde lejos que estaban asustados y desesperados, y sabia que algunos no regresarían al día siguiente.

—¿Qué tan mal están las cosas en el país Ino? —Pregunto Naruto a su compañera genin rubia.

Ino miro a Naruto rápidamente, y luego suspiro. —Bastante mal Uzumaki. Los lugareños están aterrados de los mercenarios de Gato, desde que desmembraron públicamente a su héroe local.

—¿Se salió con la suya con eso? —Naruto levanto las cejas sorprendido.

—Si, incluso el Daimyo local no tiene suficiente poder para detener al rico bastardo. Por eso Tazuna mintió sobre la dificultad de la misión, apenas consiguieron suficiente dinero para una rango C.

—Ya veo, Shika dijo que fueron atacados por un tal Zabuza, ¿un poderoso ninja de la niebla?

Ino se estremeció visiblemente. —No me lo recuerdes, el era una persona realmente desagradable, casi me mato cuando uso su instinto asesino.

Naruto sonrió en una forma amigable. —je, fue tu primer encuentro con un enemigo Jounin. No me sorprende que hayas tenido miedo. Es normal.

Ino sonrió a su vez, contenta de que no se haya burlado por eso. —Eh, no volverá a pasar. Con tu sensei cerca, no creo que Zabuza gane la próxima vez. Shika le dara un informe detallado sobre el encuentro. Y apuesto que tu sensei estará más que preparado para acabarlo.

—Si, tienes razón en eso —Naruto estaba de acuerdo.

Se acercaron al puente e Ino lo dirigió hacia Tazuna a través de los trabajadores que estaban demasiado ocupados con su trabajo para notar a dos niños, incluso si eran ninja. Tazuna era un hombre alto y fuerte de en casi sesenta años, y muy en su elemento. Estaba dando órdenes, ordenándoles a sus hombres para que trabajaran aquí y allá, estudiaría sus planos y luego corregiría algo… estaba en su mundo. Pero había una sensación de urgencia, miedo y esperanza, todo eso mesclado junto: Naruto conoció a un hombre desesperado sujeto a la última gota proverbial. Tazuma definitivamente estaba en las últimas.

Chouji apareció de repente, serio y cuidadoso. Todavía lucia corpulento, pero eso era solo parte de su aspecto. El era peligroso a su manera, todo Akimichi lo era.

—Veo que nuestros refuerzos han llegado Ino. Hola Naruto —Chouji hablo atrayendo la atención de Tazuna.

—Hola pequeña —Sonrio Tazuna—, ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—No soy pequeña —Gruño Ino, aunque no parecía realmente ofendida—. Este es Naruto Uzumaki, un compañero genin. Su equipo ha venido a ayudar a protegerte.

—¡eso es genial! Bienvenido chico, espero que tu sensei tenga más suerte que Asuma-san —Tazuna dijo, siendo muy sincero.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Eso está por verse. Mi trabajo es protegerte hoy, asi que haz tu trabajo y nosotros haremos el nuestro. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto… —Tazuna respondió, estaba contento de ver a alguien serio sobre su trabajo. Ve volvió a su trabajadores y alzo la voz—, ¡Muy bien, caballeros! ¡Apresurémonos! ¡Este puente no se construirá solo!

Y asi fue por el resto del dia: Chouji, Naruto e Ino vigilaron cuidadosamente a Tazuna y a su personal. Naruto estudio el puente y sus alrededores, y concluyo que el ataque seria algo directo, ya sea desde uno de los extremos o desde abajo. Tal vez con explosivos por debajo, esa sería la forma más simple. Envió algunos clones para verificar. Por si acaso.

El viaje de regreso paso en silencio, con Chouji llevando un carga de pescado de había pescado antes. Esa era su cena. Esta vez, Naruto vio a la familia de Tazuna, un niño de ocho o nueve años y su madre. Ella era una bonita morena de veinteitantos años, su rostro palido y lleno de preocupación. Ella se relajo inmediatamente cuando vio a su padre.

—Padre has vuelto, ¿Cómo estuvo hoy?

—Nada mal Tsunami-chan —Gruño Tazuna mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina—, Mis hombre fueron más valiente cuando vieron a más ninjas para protegerlos.

Tsunami Sonrió. —Yo Tambien padre, Kakashi-san parece estar muy bien informado. Le dio a Asuma-san algunas medicinas y ya se siente mejor.

—¡Eso es genial! —Ino exclamo y corrió al piso superior para ver a su maestro. Chouji dejo los pescados sobre la mesa y la siguió, Tsunami los agarro y le sonrio a Naruto con disculpas, tenía que prepararlos para cocinar. Su hijo hurañamente se fue con ella. Miro a Naruto con sospecha.

Kakashi bajo las escaleras y se sentó también. —Yo Naruto, ¿Cómo estaba el puente?

—No está mal sensei —respondió Naruto—, Creo que el ataque solo puede venir de tres direcciones: lo extremo del puente y desde abajo. Estaba buscando explosivos con mis clones, lo hare todos los días.

Tazuna se sentó alarmado. —¡Explosivos! ¡No pensé en eso!

—Es por eso que contrato ninjas Tazuna-san —Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara—. Bien pensado Naruto. Los chicos de Asuma continuaran vigilando el puente, tu y tu equipo también tendrán que hacerlo y Sakura ya empezó.

—¿Asumo que esperas que Zabuza regrese? —Pregunto Naruto tomando asiento en la mesa también.

—Si, sus heridas no fueron tan graves.

—Pero las de Asuma-sensei lo son.

Kakashi suspiro. —Desafortunadamente. No podrá pelear tan pronto. Es por eso que necesitas aprender un nuevo ejercicio de control de chakra.

—Es caminar por los arboles, ¿No?

Kakashi miro a Naruto sorprendido. —¿Lo sabes?

—Claro, es algo que aprendí hace dos años cuando vi a un genin entrenando para caminar sobre el agua. Era obvio que estaba usado chakra en sus pies para mantenerse a flote. Me tomo meses descubrirlo pero lo hice. Eso me ayudo mucho.

—Dos años atrás… —Kakashi murmuro para sí mismo mientras miraba a Naruto. El chico era más de lo que aparentaba cada día—. Eso es bueno, entonces estarás protegiendo a Tazuna junto con los genin de Asuma.

* * *

Naruto estaba meditando en el pequeño bosque detrás de la casa de tazuna. Era de noche, estaba cálido y la luz de la luna proyectaba muchas sombras donde Naruto estaba sentado. La fuerza estaba con él y conocía el mundo que lo rodeaba íntimamente, como si fuera una extensión de su piel. Los animales corrían en la oscuridad, las plantas crecían y las personas en la casa de Tazuna dormían o se preocupaban por el futuro. Kakashi estaba calmado como el hielo, ya preparándose para el inevitable ataque que vendría. Asuma todavía estaba débil y se odiaba por eso. Ino estaba preocupada por él, le gustaba su maestro. Shikamaru estaba jugando Shogi con Chouji, ambos estaban nerviosos. Sakura estaba nerviosa también y Sasuke estaba lleno de una nerviosa expectación. Ansiaba probarse a si mismo contra otro ninja; su encuentro contra los mercenarios y bandidos fueron demasiado fáciles. También estaba ardiendo en celos cuando descubrió como Naruto ya dominaba los ejercicios básicos de control de chakra. Quería demostrar su superioridad. También quería que su Sharingan despertara, inmensamente. Para él era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Naruto dejo que todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos desaparecieran, no los quería. Se centro en la Fuerza, en sus corrientes y remolinos fugaces… busco el conocimiento. Duro mucho tiempo, su inmersión, como años y décadas. Llego de repente, una sensación casi física: una imagen se estrello en su memoria, una especie de flashback. La hija de Tazuna siendo llevada por unos hombres que empuñaban Katanas… Asuma luchando contra ellos, y luego cayendo, sus heridas se habían reabierto y sangraron. Naruto abrió los ojos después de ese poderoso momento. Vio el futuro, una parte de para ser exactos, y sabía que podía cambiarlo. ¿Pero debería? El decidió que lo haría, porque no veía por que deberían morir Asuma o la familia de Tazuna también. Tenía el poder y decidió usarlo.

Naruto espero a que Kakashi y el resto de los genin estuvieran fuera de su alcance sensorial. Como de costumbre, tuvieron una especie de lotería para decidir quién se quedaba para vigilar a la familia de Tazuna y a Asuma. Naruto uso la fuerza para quedarse y nadie sospecho nada. Inmediatamente subió las escaleras, dejando a Tsunami en sus propios asuntos. Entro en la habitación de Asuma y lo encontró tendido en el suelo, descansando.

—Hola chico, te quedaste a vigilar hoy, ¿eh? —Asuma le sonrió a Naruto, luciendo cansado pero había algo de color en su rostro. Se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. Aunque no eran ellas que lo habían debilitado tanto, su cuerpo estaba luchando contra una infección. Asuma atrapo algunos gérmenes en el lago donde peleo con Zabuza.

—Sí, Asuma-sensei, solo descanse y yo hare mi trabajo. ¿No está cansado? —Naruto respondió y agrego una fuerte dosis de sugerencia de la Fuerza a sus palabras. Le llego a Asuma lentamente, había pesadez en sus parpados. Su respiración se ralentizo y pronto se durmió. Naruto lo soltó, no era tan fácil encantar a un ninja del calibre de Asuma, pero el hombre estaba débil y se aprovecho de eso. Naruto espero pacientemente en la habitación de Asuma. Llegaron una hora después, alguien sabia cuando la casa estaría menos protegida. Había cuatro de ellos, dos ya estaban en la casa y corriendo escaleras arriba. La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a dos espadachines sedientos de sangre. Naruto no les dio una oportunidad: levanto la mano e hizo un gesto. Ambos hombre fueron levantados en el aire dejando caer sus espadas, sugetandose sus cuellos, parecía como si estuvieran colgados por una cuerda invisible. Naruto torció la palma de mano y sus cuellos se retorcieron salvajemente con un chasquido seco que acabo con sus inútiles vidas. Naruto se movio con rapidez, salió de la habitación por la ventana y bajo silenciosamente por el techo, se escabullo sobre lo otros dos atacantes. Estaban ocupados con Tsunami quien se estaba resistiendo, y no lograba escapar. Naruto salto y asesto golpes precisos en sus cuellos: ambos hombre quedaron inconscientes al instante.

—¡Gracias a dios Naruto-san! —Tsunami bufo agradecida, su cuello estaba magullado y abrazo a su hijo que aun estaba conmocionado por el repentino giro de eventos—. Iban a matarte a ti y a Asuma-san.

—Como puede ver, Fallaron. ¿Qué querían contigo? —Naruto respondió con calma.

—Gato quería rehenes para amenazar a mi padre en caso de que su ninja fallara.

—Interesante —Comento Naruto con tono divertido—. ¿Creo que tendré que interrogar a estos dos, sabían cuando atacar este lugar. Me llevarte a los atacantes y tu iras a esconderte a alguna parte. Podrían venir más. ¿Tienes algún lugar seguro?

—Hay una cueva, como a un kilometro por la costa. Podría llegar en bote ahí. ¿Pero qué hay de tu sensei? —Tsunami dijo, Ya calmada y lista para moverse.

Naruto creó cinco clones de sombra. —Te ayudaran a moverlo y también te protegerán. Vete.

Naruto espero hasta que Tsunami y su hijo se marcharan, luego reunió a los dos mercenarios sobrevivientes en la parte trasera de la casa. Ambos estaban atados y despertaron muy pronto.

—¿Qué demonios? —El primero dijo con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado. Tenía la cara bronceada, bigote y cicatrices en el rostro. Se fijo en Naruto, su compañero y los dos cadáveres: estaban inconfundiblemente muertos, con sus cuellos torcidos de manera antinatural—. Chico. Será mejor que nos dejes ir…

Naruto sonrió divertido. —Guárdate tus amenazas, yo tengo el control aquí. Mira tu amigo también está despertando.

El segundo mercenario era un hombre más bajo, con más músculos en su figura. Sus ojos pequeños y vibrantes parpadearon sorprendidos cuando también se dio cuenta de su posición. Miro a su amigo. —¿Zori qué está pasando?

—Fuimos atrapados por este enano Waraji, ahora cállate —Zori respondió.

—No, no… —Naruto dijo Amonestando a Zori con una rápida patada en las costillas—, Quiero que hables. Rápido. ¿Qué planea Gato hoy?

—¡Ándate a la mierda, mocoso! —Grito Zori—, No voy a hablar, tampoco lo hará Waraji.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Waraji estando de acuerdo, aunque no parecía tan desafiante como su amigo.

—Muy bien, tendre que convencerte de lo contrario —Dijo Naruto y sonrió. Levanto la mano con los dedos bien extendidos. Un rayo blanco azulado salió de la punta de sus dedos y golpeo a Zori, quien comenzó a gritar y a sacudirse cuando miles de voltios hicieron arder su cuerpo, convulsionarse y sentir un dolor inimaginable. No se detuvo, mientras Waraji miraba con horror como el cuerpo de Zori pronto comenzó a humear y dejo de retorcerse. El olor a carne chamuscada le llego a Waraji y vacio su vejiga y casi vomito; pero no lo logro ya que estaba muy asustado.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Naruto en tono amenazante y apunto su mano a Waraji. La boca de Waraji comenzó a hacer una confesión automáticamente explicando como Gato planeaba engañar a Zabuza y matarlos a todos. También dijo que Gato les prometió saquear el lugar y destruir a la que o resistieron.

—Buen hombre, ha sido bastante útil. Así que también seré amable. —Naruto le dijo a Waraji, quien se hizo ilusiones.

—¿Me dejaras Ir?

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Te Matare rápido. —Dijo Naruto y pateo el cráneo de Waraji, reventándolo. El cerebro y los huesos se esparcieron por la hierba. Waraji estaba muerto antes de darse cuenta. Naruto se giro y comenzó a correr, usando todas sus habilidades. Era una mancha, una sombra residual que hacía que uno pensara que imagino que algo paso por ahí. El mundo se ralentizo para Naruto mientras corría para interceptar a Gato y sus fuerzas. Waraji fue servicial y le dijo en qué dirección vendrá Gato. Naruto corrió por la tierra y el agua, pronto estuvo a unos cinco kilómetros al norte del puente. Salto a un árbol y se instalo ahí con veinte clones de sombras para apoyarlo.

El grupo de Gato pronto apareció, Naruto los sintió a minutos de distancia. Era un grupo pendenciero y ruidoso, ya imaginando el baño de sangre que estaba por venir. Gato era un hombre bajo y gordo, con taje caro. Lucia como el típico bastardo malvado al que le gustaba obtener lo que quería de cualquier manera posible. Naruto sonrió y casi se rio. Gato estaba a la cabeza de su fuerza. Un blanco limpio. Palmeo un kunai y lo dejo volar con la Fuerza: tod el grupo se quedo en estado de shock cuando su jefe cayó con un metal que sobresalía entre sus ojos. Los clones de Naruto enviaron sus shuriken a volar y de pronto diez hombres más murieron con ornamentos de metal en sus cráneos. La manada de mercenarios hizo un círculo protector mirando hacia el bosque que rodeaba el camino. Se dieron cuenta que los ataques venían de los arboles. Naruto se rio en silencio y lanzo varios kunai con etiquetas de papel pegadas a sus manijas. Las explosiones destrozaron a varios hombres más, dejando al grupo de cincuenta, ahora con treinta miembros. Sus clones cargaron y saltaron de sus escondites, y atacaron a los mercenarios mano a mano. Cada clon era más hábil que cualquiera de los mercenarios, por eso murieron quince hombre más. Naruto se tomo su tiempo para usar la fuerza y enviar volando una masa de shuriken a sus enemigos, el controlo su vuelo e hizo que sus mensajero de la muerte evitaran golpes desviadores para así golpear infaliblemente a los objetivos. Entonces los shuriken se extraerían de la carne y el hueso para volar de nuevo, parecería como si estuvieran vivos y sedientos de sangre. Naruto le puso una ilusión sobre ellos, haciéndoles gritar que querían sangre. Fue un buen toque para toda esta farsa, Naruto casi se reía a carcajadas cuando los hombre comenzaron a correr. Decidió dejarlos ir. Después de todo, solo eran una docena de ellos.

Salto de su lugar, se acerco al cadáver de Gato y corto su cabeza con su Ninjato. Lo metió en una bolsa asegurándose de que la sangre ya no goteara. Se giro y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el puente. El puente estaba cubierto con una espesa niebla: Zabuza ya estaba trabajando. Naruto se acerco en silencio y se subió a la parte superior de la estructura, usando las vigas colgantes para supervisar la situación. Había cadáveres esparcidos, eran los trabajadores. Sintió a Kakashi luchando contra un hombre poderoso y frio. Era Zabuza. Ambos hombre estaban ocultos en la niebla, pero Naruto podía decir donde estaban. Sintió a Tazuna con Ino y Sakura cerca de él. Se alejo, solo para encontrar a Shikamaru vigilando una extraña cúpula de espejos. Estaba preparando una serie de explosivos para destruirlo.

—Hola Shika, ¿Qué onda? —Dijo Naruto y Shikamaru casi dejo caer sus etiquetas de papel.

—¡Mierda Uzumaki! —Shikamaru siseo, estaba asustado—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a traer regalos Shika —Dijo Naruto y le mostro el contenido de la bolsa.

—¿Es quien creo que es? —pregunto Shikamaru esperanzado.

—Sí, lo es. Lo encontré camino aquí, llevaba una gran cantidad de mercenarios con el.

—Supongo que ya no son un factor.

—Por supuesto que no —Sonrio Naruto—, Ahora cállate y déjame hacer mi magia. —Le dio un vistazo a la cúpula. En realidad era un montón de espejos hechos de hielo que estaban puestos juntos y actuaban como una prisión para Chouji y Sasuke. No se veían muy bien, muchas agujas sobresalían de su piel. Naruto capto una imagen fugaz que se movía entre los espejos, demasiado rápida como para que esos dos se defendieran. Ya deberían haber muerto, pero el extraño ninja no parecía disfrutar de su dolor. De hecho podía sentir que _ella_ estaba reacia a matarlos. Entonces decidió devolverle el favor. Simplemente tiro la cabeza en la cúpula.

La pelea se detuvo tan pronto como la cabeza rodo, dejando un rastro de sangre delgado.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Exigió la enmascarada kunoichi mientras miraba la cabeza desde sus espejos con sus copias idénticas. Solo una imagen era la real, pero nadie, excepto Naruto, podía darse cuenta de eso. Tal vez Sasuke podría, ya que tenía activado su Kekkei Genkai.

Un clon de sombra cayó dentro de la cúpula. —Es la cabeza de Gato, seguramente puedes reconocer a tu empleador Cazador-san. Por cierto soy un clon.

—Ya veo. Dame la cabeza, quiero examinarla.

—Por supuesto. Aquí tienes —El clon le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa y lanzo la cabeza al aire. De repente, todas las imágenes en los espejos sostenían la cabeza de Gato.

—Es real, ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —La kunoichi pregunto.

—Oh, fácil. Se dirigía hacia el puente y lo mate. Sus hombres también están muertos. Bastardos inútiles si me lo preguntas, no podían darme en absoluto. Incluso si hubiera cincuenta de ellos.

—¿Mataste a cincuenta mercenarios bien armados, tu solo? —pregunto incrédula.

—Bueno, no a todos; mis clone hicieron la mayoría del trabajo. Y algunos mercenarios lograron escapar. Lo que debiste haber preguntado es, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Gato con todos esos tipos camino acá?

La kunoichi era una chica inteligente. —El… el estaba planeando traicionar a Zabuza-sama y a mi. No nos iba a pagar.

—¡Bingo! Eres inteligente, no es de extrañar que Zabuza te mantenga a su lado —El clon de Naruto le sonrió.

—¡Zabuza-sama! —Grito la chica enmascarada—, Podemos detener a pelea. Gato está muerto, el bastardo iba a traicionarnos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —La voz de Zabuza gruño desde la niebla. Probablemente era uno de sus clones, ya que no iba a revelar su verdadera posición real a Kakashi, que estaba demostrando ser un oponente peligroso.

—Uno de los genin de Kakashi me trajo la cabeza de Gato —La chica explico debajo de su máscara—, Dijo que Gato estaba de camino hacia acá con cincuenta hombres. Estaba planeando matarnos después de que hiciéramos el trabajo sucio.

—¡Carajo! —Zabuza maldijo—, Estúpido imbécil, debí haberlo matado y haber dejado este país. Ahora no conseguiré nada.

—Al menos estamos vivos Zabuza-sama —Dijo la chica.

—¡Mierda! —Zabuza suspiro y la niebla comenzó a disiparse—, comencemos a movernos y olvidemos este trabajo de mierda. No puedes confiar en nadie en esto días.

—Huh, Eso significa que esta pelea ha terminado —Kakashi dijo cuando fue revelado en la viga vertical de puente sobre Zabuza. Sus clones se dispersaron y se convirtieron en charcos de agua.

—Hasta la próxima vez, Copy-ninja —Dijo Zabuza y coloco su gran zanbato en su espalda. La kunoichi enmascarada apareció a su lado y ambos desaparecieron en un borrón de velocidad.

Los espejos se hicieron añicos y se derritieron en agua también, revelando a el trió de vivos genin. El clon de Naruto se disipo. Shikamaru y el verdadero Naruto Bajaron y comenzaron a ayudar a Chouji y a Sasuke a sacar esas agujas de sus cuerpos. Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan e hizo una mueca: Sus fangirls ya se estaban preocupando por él.

Kakashi se acerco a Naruto, estaba cubierto de cortes superficiales en el pecho y los brazos. Y se alegro de que todo hubiera terminado.

—Buen trabajo Naruto. ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrar a Gato?

—Hubo un intento de secuestrar a la familia de Tazuna. Me encargue de los atacantes y uno de ellos sucumbió a mi interrogatorio.

—¡Mi familia! ¿Estan bien? —Tazuna pregunto con voz temerosa.

—Relajese Tazuna-san, los protegí —Dijo Naruto—, Se están escondiendo en una cueva en algún lugar de la costa.

—Conozco el lugar. Estarán a salvo ahí. Gracias chico. —Tazuna se inclino respetuosamente. Miro a su alrededor y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—, Todos esos hombres, Muertos…

—No se pudo evitar —Dijo Kakashi—, Pero los buenos tiempos están por llegar, Tazuna-san. Su tierra es libre al fin, gracias a Naruto.

—¿Cómo esta Asuma-sensei? —Shikamaru pregunto mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

—Está bien, lo envié con la familia de Tazuna —Naruto explico.

—Bien —Dijo Shikamaru—; Te debo una.

—Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Shika, eso es todo. Además el me agrada también. El tercero se habría quedado devastado si Asuma hubiera muerto.

—Si —El chico Nara gruño. Miro a Sasuke que estaba siendo asediado por Sakura e Ino y le deseo lo mejor. Lo iba a necesitar.

Y así termino. Con el puente de Tazuna finalmente siendo terminado, con la gente feliz de las Olas deseándoles buena suerte a sus salvadores. El nombre del puente era _«El Gran Puente Naruto»_, porque alguien corrió la voz de que fue Naruto quien mato a Gato y sus perros. Era Irónico para Kakashi y Asuma de que el chico que era tan infame en su pueblo natal se volviera tan respetado y famoso en un país extranjero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**6.**

—Entonces —Sarutobi miro fijamente a su hijo aun en recuperación—, Tu informe es bastante claro sobre lo que sucedió. Lo siento Asuma, pero no se ve bien.

—Lo sé —Asuma respondió sintiéndose algo amargado. Era un jounin experimentado, pero su última tarea fue un fracaso total. Casi muere, sus alumnos también. Gracias a dios que Kakashi estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para venir a rescatarlos del problema. Debería haberse apegado al procedimiento y haber marchado de regreso a Konoha. Ningun rango C valía la vida de sus alumnos, que también eran herederos de clanes. Sentiría las repercusiones por un tiempo: Akimichi Chouza no estaba muy contento con él en el momento en que estaba pensando cuando decidió continuar.

Sarutobi leyó todos esos pensamientos del rostro y la postura de su hijo, sintió lastima por él. Pero no podía haber favoritismo hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia su hijo. —Entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, Asuma, y te recomiendo que lo dejes ir. Aprende de eso, pero no dejes que te desanime. En retrospectiva, esta misión no se arruino por completo. Konoha gano un nuevo cliente que mostrara preferencia hacia sus ninjas. No es una pequeña hazaña. Políticamente ganaremos un cliente declarado entre nosotros y el país del agua. Y tus estudiantes han adquirido una experiencia invaluable de campo, del tipo que pocos sobreviven para beneficiarse. Construyan sobre él, úsenlo para agudizar su trabajo en equipo y su deseo de superarse.

—Sí, iba a hacerlo. Pero, honestamente, cometí un error mortal, padre. No salvamos por un pelo. Y Naruto los salvo de nuevo. Gato era un bastardo inteligente.

—De hecho, ese chico seguramente sorprendió a todos. —Sarutobi sonrió, estaba contento de escuchar de cómo Naruto salvo el día. Parecía ser un ninja prometedor.

—Debo admitir que Naruto parece ser el genin mas competente de esta generación —Asuma dijo conviccion—. La forma en que se ocupo de la fuerza mercenaria y forzó a Zabuza a dejar de pelear, fue sencillo. Simple y eficiente también. Brutal además, elimino a casi cincuenta hombre.

—Si, eso es impresionante. Pero he visto mejores y peores, así que no te preocupes por él. —Dijo Sarutobi con calma—. En cuanto a tu castigo será simple. Tendras una reprimenda oficial en tu registro, tu equipo tendrá prohibido tomar una misión por encima del rango C durante tres meses, y tendrás que darle a Naruto la mitad de tu paga de las siguientes cinco misiones rango A, B o S. vuelve a casa y recupérate, parece como si fueras a morirte. Honestamente, deberías cuidarte mejor.

* * *

Naruto estaba algo aburrido. Pasaron dos largo meses desde la misión a las Olas y no hubo mucha emoción desde esa vez. El Equipo Siete tomo más rangos D en Konoha para tener más tiempo para entrenamiento extra, lo que significaba que Sasuke y Sakura estaban poniéndose al día con Naruto, que los superaba repetidamente en cada ejercicio físico y basado en chakra. Francamente, Kakashi se vio obligado a ser creativo en las formas de entrenar a Naruto, más allá de lo que Naruto hacia el mismo. Comenzó a darle algunos jutsus para el disgusto de Sasuke. Así que Naruto se volvió en el usuario designado de jutsu del equipo; solo era lógico considerando sus reservas de chakra. Sasuke estaba enfadado, oh, el trato de ocultarlo, pero Kakshi no era ciego. Le explico a Sasuke que sería capaz de copiarlos más tarde con facilidad, solo tenía que aumentar sus reservas. A Naruto no podía importarle menos porque aprendió esos jutsus casi ridículamente rápido. Kakashi estaba avergonzado de haberse olvidado de los clones de sombra y su capacidad de transferencia de memoria. Naruto sonrió al recordar a Sasuke y Sakura que lo miraba boquiabiertos cuando domino los jutsus de agua que Kakashi copio de Zabuza en un día. Incluso Kakashi estaba sorprendido. Naruto no lo estaba, la Fuerza era una guía perfecta de todo lo que hacía. Su visión sobrenatural sirvió bien a Naruto, ya que pudo sentir casi al instante cómo funcionaba el jutsu. En cierto modo, su habilidad era mejor que el Sharingan que solo copiaba. Naruto dominaba las técnicas con poco entrenamiento ya que podía sentir los flujos de chakra y predecir sus efectos. Se dio cuenta que podía desarrollar un sentido para predecir un jutsu, su alcance y naturaleza con suficiente tiempo y experiencia. Además descubrió que la naturaleza del chakra no era un obstáculo para él: La Fuerza lo hacia uno con todo y también lo fue con el chakra y sus cinco naturalezas: Fuego, Rayo, Viento, Tierra y Agua. Kakashi comenzó sospechar lo mismo que Naruto sabia, por eso le dio más que solo jutsus de agua, Naruto aprendió los clones de tierra y el favorito de Kakashi: el cazador de cabezas. Le dio un jutsu básico de rayo llamado puño de shock. Era uno bueno, donde el usuario tiene que infundir su puño con un rayo y envía una descarga eléctrica al enemigo cuando lo golpea. Solo tres sellos manuales para esos jutsus de fuego, le mostro a Naruto solo la gran bola de fuego. Pero ese era muy versátil y generalmente el más conocido entre los ninjas de Konoha de rango Chunin y superiores. De hecho, Era la marca registrada de Konoha. Pero Naruto demostró una predisposición increíble por el viento asi que Kakashi le mostro el justu Daitoppa. Naruto destrozo docenas de arboles en el campo de entrenamiento con una explosión e hizo un agujero en el suelo de veinte metros de largo. Fue impresionante. Kakashi lo dejo en eso, su repertorio era basto pero él creía que Naruto no necesitaba mas jutsus. Le dijo a Naruto que trabajara para dominar eso jutsus para varia situaciones y lo dejo asi. Incito a Sakura para que entrenara más duro físicamente y por suerte ella escucho, la misión de las Olas le dio la sacudida despertadora que tanto necesitaba. A su vez, Sasuke se volvió más decidido a hacerse más fuerte ya que tenía su Sharingan. Aumento sus esfuerzos y Kakashi comenzó a entrenarlo para usar su línea de sangre, por supuesto en sesiones privadas para mantener alejadas a las miradas indiscretas. La otra razón por la que oculto esas lecciones de sus otros dos estudiantes: el estaba un poco avergonzado de sus favoritismo, porque también expandió esas lecciones en otras cosas. ¿Pero cómo podría negarse a entrenar a un pupilo tan ansioso, al primo de óbito?

* * *

Naruto estaba caminado por la calle cuando escucho gritar a alguien en la distancia. Lanzo su sentido de la Fuerza para ver que estaba pasando. Sintió dos presencias ninja, un hombre y una mujer. Y Konohamaru con sus amigos, Udon y Moegi. Naruto conocía un poco a Konohamaru, el mocoso era molesto y se enfocaba en derrotar a su abuelo, El Tercer Hokage, para demostrar su valia. Realmente era vergonzoso, Konohamaru intentaba atacar a su abuelo proclamando du objetivo y luego tropezaba con sus cortas piernas. Naruto evitaba al niño como una plaga, cuando no podía, solo fingía ser amable por el bien del Tercero.

Se escabullo por la calle y vio lo que estaba sucediendo: un tipo con traje negro que lo cubría de pies a cabeza sostenía a Konohamaru por su estúpida bufanda en el aire a la altura de sus ojos. Naruto vio la pintura en su rostro y la bandana de Suna. El tipo era un genin de Suna y tenia asuntos con el niño. la chica con un gran abanico a su lado, no estaba realmente interesada, estaba impaciente por seguir su camino. Era bonita, alta y rubia con ojos verdes. También estaba muy nerviosa por dentro.

Naruto sonrio y lentamente se coló entre ellos, sus pies no emitieron ningún sonido. Es por eso que tipo pintado dejo caer a Konohamaru cuando Naruto se dio a conocer desde atrás.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? —Naruto le sonrió a los dos genin de Suna—, ¿Te han ofendido estos mocosos de alguna manera?

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos, rubio, lo tengo cubierto —Dijo el chico pintado después de que se calmo. Sin embargo sospechaba, no muchos genin podían colarse entre él y su hermana

—Vamos Kankuro —La chica lo regaño—, Deja de hacer una escena. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Recuerda porque estamos aquí.

—Claro Temari —Dijo Kankuro mientras miraba a Konohamaru que sabiamente se arrastro al lado de Naruto—. Solo un segundo para castigar al mocoso por pegarme.

—Naruto-san, no estaba viendo hacia donde estaba corriendo cuando lo golpee. Es solo un malentendido —Konohamaru dijo mientras se escondía detrás del chico mayor que disfrutaba de la confianza de su abuelo. A menudo escuchaba a su hablar sobre Naruto.

—Bueno, ahí está Kankuro-san —Naruto le dijo al genin de Suna. Aun sonriendo—, Es solo un accidente. No es como si estuvieras realmente herido. ¿Podríamos olvidar esto y seguir adelante?

—Jódete. ¡Este niño me golpeo y tiene que pagar! —Gruño Kankuro moviendo sus dedos con seguridad. Sus cuerdas de chakra se engancharon a Konohamaru y lo empujaron hacia su creador. Pero Naruto se movió y agarro a Konohamaru deteniendo su impulso hacia adelante.

—Deja de hacer —Naruto hablo fríamente golpeando a Kankuro con una potente intención de matar—, ¿Estas tratando de provocar una guerra?

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —Pregunto Temari con preocupación. Estaba intimidada, al igual que Kankuro. Este chico podía usar la intención de matar como Gaara.

—Este niño es el nieto del Hokage —Naruto Palmeo el hombro de Konohamaru—, Estoy seguro que estaría interesado en saber que un matón de una aldea extrajera intento golpearlo por nada.

—Jodete, te golpeare a ti entonces —Kankuro siseo y tomo y paquete de su espalda.

—¡Kankuro! —Temari le advirtió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto ya había hecho su sello de manos y surgieron veinte clones.

—¿Tu y que ejercito? —Bromeo Naruto. Empujo a Konohamaru y le dijo que corriera. El chico lo escucho y comenzó a correr, sus amigos le siguieron. Kankuro se enfureció, listo para atacar, pero de pronto se detuvo. Naruto se giro para mirar hacia arriba a su izquierda. Estaba un chico con ojos muertos y un aura de locura de pie en el árbol. Era un pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y una calabaza en su espalda, tenía un kanji para "_Amor_" en la parte izquierda de su frente.

—Deja de avergonzar a nuestro pueblo, Kankuro —Dijo el chico con frialdad y descendió mediante shunshin para pararse frente a Naruto—. Perdónenos por la estupidez de mi hermano.

—Yo no empece, ese mocoso me golpeo y… —Kankuro comenzó a quejarse, pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

—Cállate o te matare —La voz de Gaara era fría como el hielo. Naruto sintió que hablaba en serio.

—Identifíquense, ya que son extranjeros y no están supervisados. —Exigió Naruto mientras disipaba sus clones.

El pelirrojo se inclino ligeramente. —Por supuesto. Soy Gaara de la arena. Estos son mi hermano y mi hermana, creo que ya sabes sus nombres.

—Asi es. Están aquí por los exámenes Chunin, ¿Verdad? —Naruto sabia del próximo evento a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo. Dudaba que Kakashi los dejara participar.

—Lo estamos —Temari dijo ahora más relajada. Naruto sintió que ella contaba con Gaara para tratar con el si surgía la necesidad. Gaara era extraño: Naruto lo miro y casi se echo a reír. Podía Ver que era un Jinchuriki como él. y un maldito demente. ¡Oh, esto no tenia precio! El tercero estaría muy contento de saber esto.

—¿Y tu eres? —Gaara parecía muy interesado.

—Naruto Uzumaki —Naruto sonrió y se aparto de ellos—. Buena suerte a ustedes en el examen. Escuche que es peligroso. —Podía sentir la fría mirada de Gaara que lo seguía. Cuando doblo la esquina, se fue rápidamente a encontrarse con Sarutobi.

* * *

—Hola viejo —Le dijo Naruto a Sarutobi después de cerrar la puerta. Era terminada la tarde cuando pudo atrapar al hombre mayor solo.

—Hola Naruto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si se trata de Konohamaru. No será necesario, ya lo sé.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno —Naruto sonrió—, Eso es lo que me trajo aquí. Después de que Konohamaru se fuera, conocí al tercer miembro del equipo genin de Suna. El es su hermano, Gaara.

—Ya se eso Naruto, son los hijos del Kazekage —Sarutobi hablo con impaciencia, quería que Naruto llegara a su punto.

—Curioso, y si tienes tanto conocimiento al respecto, entonces sabes que Gaara es como yo —Dijo Naruto con aire de suficiencia.

—Me imagino que él no dijo eso —Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos pensando.

—No, pero lo sentí de alguna manera. No me preguntes por que. Debe ser una cosa Jinchuriki.

Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza. —Quizás, pero ¿Qué piensas del?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —No mucho, obviamente es poderoso. Su hermano y su hermana parecían mortalmente aterrados de él cuando amenazo con matarlos. Esta loco, lo vi en su mirada.

—Eso es lo que también escuchamos de nuestros espias, pero no sabíamos que era el hijo menor del Kazekage el contenedor del Shukaku —Sarutobi reflexiono en voz alta—. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace que su hijo sea un contenedor y luego lo vuelve loco en su búsqueda de poder?

—Asumo que no te agrada el Kazekage —Naruto dijo casualmente. No necesitaba la respuesta de Sarutobi, sus sentimientos eran muy claros a pesar de su fachada de póker.

—No, en realidad no. Ahora por favor, déjame solo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y gracias por vigilar a Konohamaru hoy.

—No hay problema —Naruto sonrio y saludo en broma antes de salir de la oficina.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza antes de presionar el botón del intercomunicador para llamar a su secretaria ninja. —Tráigame al comandante ANBU y a Ibiki inmediatamente, Ishikawa-san —No llamo a Danzo, el hombre ya lo sabía muy probablemente. La presencia de un contenedor inestable requería seguridad adicional.

* * *

El Equipo Siete fue nominado para ingresar al los exámenes Chunin a pesar de la expectativas de Naruto. Kakashi había expresado su creencia en sus habilidades: si uno leía entre líneas, significaba que estaba bastante seguro de que Naruto y Sasuke eran lo suficientemente buenos como para proteger a Sakura y aprobar el examen en un estado relativamente intacto. Es por eso que se pararon en el pasillo del segundo piso de la academia ninja escuchando a Sasuke alardear de su maravillosa detección de genjutsu. Al menos había felicitado a Sakura en un tardío intento de alentarla. Muy suave, bueno, no lo era en la opinión de Naruto. El cabeza de pato tenía que abrir su boca y alardear: el fallo al darse cuenta de que el truco de la sala falsa para el examen tenía la intención de desalentar a aquellos realmente ineptos para salvar sus vidas sin valor. También atrajo la indebida atención hacia el Equipo Siete y aumento el número de rivales en la prueba real. Todo eso con solo unas pocas palabras. Sasuke era asombroso. No.

Naruto al menos tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Sasuke ser derrotado por el genin vestido de verde con enormes habilidades de taijutsu. Para aumentar la humillación de Sasuke, el le dijo que fue apaleado por una persona que no podía usar chakra externamente y que llevaba al menos media tonelada de peso sobre él. eso lo hizo callarse finalmente, hasta la sala de examen real. Y ahí estaban los otros equipos novatos: los de Asuma y Kurenai.

—Miren eso, ¡Ahora todos los novatos están aquí —Kiba Inuzuka dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Naruto sabía que solo estaba ocultando su nerviosismo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Ino chillo alegremente y salto para abrazarlo. Sakura empujo a Sasuke a un lado para detener los avances de Ino sobre su presa. Naruto sacudió su cabeza con tristeza, las Fangirls eran una plaga. Pero fue divertido ver a Sasuke ser arrastrado por ellos como una muñeca.

—Mujeres problemáticas —Shikamaru murmuro a Naruto—, ¿Ustedes también fueron atrapados en esto?

—¿Sabes algo que yo no? —Naruto se pregunto distraídamente mientras intercambiaba asentimientos con Chouji y Shino. Ambos genin también escuchaban.

—No estoy seguro, pero mi padre dijo que el Hokage pidió nuestras nominaciones a pesar de las objeciones de Iruka-sensei.

—¿Asi qué? —Pregunto Naruto.

—Al principio estaba con Iruka, pero ayer cambio de opinión. Y aquí estamos en esta problemática situación.

—Ja Shika, solo estas enojado porque tienes trabajar duro de nuevo —Kiba resoplo—. No puedo esperar a que empiece la diversión, voy a ganar esto.

—Oye, ¿Bajarías el tono, chico? —Dijo un chico de cabello gris con gafas redondas. Se veía alto, atlético y tenia unos diecisiete o dieciocho años—, esto es algo serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Sakura pregunto.

—Soy cinco años mayor que tu y he intentado pasar el examen chunin siete veces. Falle. Solo la suerte y mi equipo me mantuvieron con vida. ¿Ven a esos tipos detrás de mi? Esos son los mejores genin de cada aldea que hay. Cada uno tiene la ambicion de ser un chunin. Es una dura competencia.

—¿Quién eres tu? —Pregunto Naruto, sospechando del recién llegado que era más de lo que aparentaba. Definitivamente estaba mintiendo sobre algo.

—Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, un genin de Konoha. Hoy me siento generoso, así que compartiré mi conocimiento de los otros genin aquí, si lo desean. He tenido muchas oportunidades de reunir información sobre ellos —El adolescente de cabello gris hablo con encanto. Floreció con un juego de cartas—. Lo tengo todo en mis tarjetas de información ninjas. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es canalizar mi chakra en ellas y la información se hará visible. Entonces, ¿Alguien tiene curiosidad?

Sasuke morio el anzuelo primero. —Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki.

—¿Genin de Konoha? —Kabuto pregunto sorprendido y luego se encogió de hombros—. Muy bien, aquí va. Rock Lee, es un genin con un año de servicio. Sesenta y cinco misiones de rango D. cuarenta y seis de rango C. No está mal. No hay ninjutsu ni genjutsu, pero su taijutsu esta fuera de escala. Su sensei es Maito Gai, el luchador de taijutsu premier de Konoha. Sus compañeros son Neji Hyuuga y Tenten Higurashi. Naruto Uzumaki, Hmmm… —Kabuto busco otra carta—. Ah, aquí esta. Cuarenta y dos rangos D, siete rangos C y una misión de rango A. Altos estatus en taijutsu, ninjutsu y kenjutsu. Su genjutsu se mantiene como promedio, aunque rara vez lo usa. Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Impresionante.

Naruto sonrió cortésmente. —Gracias Kabuto-san, ¿Quieres contarme sobre Gaara de la arena?

—No hay problema Naruto-kun —Kabuto sonrio y saco otra tarjeta— Aquí, el es de Suna. Treinta rangos D, treinta y nueve rangos C y una misión de rango B en solitario. Vaya regreso sin un rasguño de cada misión. El claramente es algo más. —Kabuto observo a cada novato con satisfaccion—. Como puedes ver cada genin aquí es fuerte. Por supuesto, hay algunas caras nuevas por aquí, como los de la nueva aldea, El Sonido. No es realmente poderosa, pero pueden estar seguros de que intentaran demostrar su valía.

Fue entonces cuando surgió el problema: un trió de genin del Sonido se abalanzaron contra Kabuto desde que escucharon su descripción condescendiente de su pueblo. Kabuto esquivo el ataque de uno de ellos, o simplemente se vio asi: sus lentes se rompieron, vomito un poco y cayó de rodillas. Se veía sorprendido.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos por un segundo, luego relajo la cara. Observo al genin que balanceo su brazo hacia Kabuto. Estaba equipado con orejeras y su brazo tenía un guante de metal, Naruto lo noto a pesar de la manga. Lo único que tenia la habilidad física para atacar y mantenerse oculto era el aire o el sonido. Naruto aposto que era lo segundo, porque Kabuto perdió el equilibrio y vomito. El sonido puede perturbar el oído interno con bastante facilidad. Pero la pelea fue interrumpida por la llegada del examinador, Un tipo alto que vestía una gabardina con una bandana que cubría su cabeza. Su cara tenia cicatrices y se veía malo.

—¡No se permiten peleas a menos que diga lo contrario, genin! —El tipo gruño al trio del sonido amenazadoramente— ¡Otro arranque como ese y esta fuera del examen!

—Lo siento, nos emocionamos demasiado —El genin lanzador de sonido hablo sin sinceridad. No se molesto en ser convincente.

—Soy Ibiki Morino, sus supervisor en la primera prueba. ¡Consigan sus números de asiento y cállense! —Ibiki grito y todos obedecieron, tomando los números por sus asistentes, un montón de malvados chunin de ojos de halcón.

Cuando todos estuvieron en su lugar, Ibiki se aclaro la garganta. —Este examen será una prueba escrita. ¡Pero hay reglas que deben obedecerse sin preguntar! Tendrán nueve preguntas para responder en sus papeles, mientras que la décima se les preguntara mas tarde. Ahora, tienen exactamente una hora para escribir sus respuestas. No hagan trampa, eso les costar puntos. Si lo atrapan tres veces serán expulsados. ¡Y solo pueden pasar el examen si el equipo entero aprueba! Además, cada miembro del equipo debe responder suficientes preguntas para aprobar, si no lo hace. ¡El y sus amigos estarán fuera! Esa es la segunda regla. La tercera se anunciara más tarde cuando surja la décima pregunta. ¡Pueden comenzar ahora!

Todos se sorprendieron con las duras reglas, especialmente sobre el fracaso como equipo. Y las preguntas eran demasiado difíciles para simples genin. Bueno, no para Sakura y Naruto. Sakura era una niña muy inteligente, y Naruto tenía el beneficio de tener un maestro de una sociedad que estaba adelantada miles de años. El tuvo que aprender el conocimiento de nivel galáctico, que incluía matemáticas interespaciales, xenobiologia y química molecular, y había mucho mas. Gracias a dios que tenia La Fuerza, le ayudo a memorizar los datos que el Maestro Avariss le estaba metiendo en su mente. Así, el resolvió fácilmente las preguntas simples de física y algunas otras. No se molesto en escribirlo todo, tenía lo suficiente para pasar. Comenzó a observar distraídamente a los otros genins, Hinata, quien estaba usando su línea de sangre para copiar las respuestas de un chico dos filas más adelante. Él lo escaneo distraídamente, impresionado con su conocimiento, y casi se rio. El era una planta para proporcionar las respuestas para aquellos que sabían hacer trampa copiando adecuadamente. Se dio cuenta de que la prueba estaba destinada a eliminar a aquellos que no podía hacer trampa lo suficientemente bien. El aprobó, y esto le valió su respeto. Vio a Sasuke usar su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos de escritura de otro genin falso. Noto a los bichos de Shino recogiendo respuestas. El compañero de Kiba, Akamaru, estaba sobre su cabeza, asi podía ver la hoja de alguien y decirle a Kiba las respuestas correctas. Luego, comenzó la eliminación del aquellos demasiado ineptos. Cuando acabo la hora, doce equipos fueron expulsados. Naruto tenia la sensación de que aun no había terminado, Ibiki se sintió alegre de repente.

—¡Dejen de escribir gusanos! La prueba esta por terminar. Ahora es el momento de responder la décima pregunta, pero hay una nueva regla aquí. Les estoy dando dos opciones. Pueden rechazar la decima pregunta o no, pero si lo hacen y responden mal, reprobaran. Y por supuesto sus compañeros de equipo también reprobaran, independientemente de su respuesta, y sus resultados de la prueba escrita.

—¿Por qué querríamos rechazar la pregunta entonces? —Alguien pregunto lo que pensaba todo el mundo.

Ibiki sonrio. —¡Buena pregunta mocoso! Bueno, si te niegas a contestar, repruebas y puedes intentarlo de nuevo en seis mese en otro lugar. ¡Es una mala suerte tuya que yo sea el supervisor esta vez, eh! Pero si respondes y está mal, entonces nunca más se te permitirá tomar el examen de chunin. Lo entrego por escrito a sus Kages para que lo apliquen. Entonces, ¿Quién se queda y quien se va? ¡Y dense prisa, no soy una persona paciente! —Ibiki sonrió alegremente, su audiencia trago su discurso, los había atrapado también. El amaba jugar con las mentes de sus víctimas.

Naruto podía sentir que era solo otro truco, las emociones de Ibiki se leían fácilmente. Pero tenía que admitir que el tipo era retorcido. El solo arrincono a todos los genin en la habitación y comenzaron a entrar en pánico como pequeños pollos sin cabeza. El número de dimitores comenzó a aumentar rápidamente, y Naruto estaba divertido. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sakura dudar, ¡Estaba preocupada por Sasuke! ¡Mierda, ella iba renunciar! Golpeo la palma de la mano contra la mesa, el sonido detuvo a todos y miraron a Naruto que miraba a Ibiki.

—Adelante, no tengo miedo. ¿Y que si no puedo volver a tomar este examen? No me impedirá entrenar y volverme mas fuerte. Hay gente sin ningún rango oficial en el mundo ninja, sin embargo, son fácilmente tan fuertes como cualquier Kage.

Esto detuvo en seco a la mayoría de los genin restantes e Ibiki fulmino con la mirada a Naruto. Miro a los genin en la habitación que se quedaron se dio cuenta que su fanfarronería ya no funcionaba —Bueno, ¿Alguien más que quiera renunciar? —Nadie se movió, Ibiki solo suspiro—, Muy buen, ustedes… ¡Pasaron!

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso.**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1.**

* * *

**7.**

—¡Muy bien! gusanos este el lugar para su segunda prueba, el Área de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, mejor conocido como el Bosque de La Muerte —Dijo la supervisora de la segunda prueba. Era alta, atlética y absolutamente mala en apariencia y en comportamiento. Su nombre era Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin. Estaba decidida a reducir a la mitad el número de aspirante a chunin. Anko apenas estaba vestida debajo de su gabardina amarilla, parecía una prostituta, excepto que se movía como un tigre al acecho, haciendo que la mayoría de los genin presentes se sintieran muy incómodos.

Naruto no estaba perturbado por su comportamiento, tampoco el otro Jinchuriki. Pero tomo nota cuidadosamente de la diversión oculta de Kabuto, compartida por la ninja femenina del Césped cuya firma en la fuerza le envio señales extrañas: la presencia era extrañamente masculina, pero al mismo tiempo femenina. ¿Tal vez algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad u orientación sexual? Sin embargo, quien quiera que fuera él o ella, era muy bueno para ocultar su verdadera fuerza. Y él/ella estaba muy interesado en su equipo, más probablemente el imbécil Uchiha. Naruto sabía que eso significaba problemas. De repente se hizo a un lado para esquivar el kunai arrojado por Anko, quien apareció detrás del con otro kunai debajo de la barbilla.

—Vaya, vaya… —Anko ronroneo mientras cubria a Naruto por la espalda, causando que varios genin mas viejos sintieran envidia del rubio—, ¿estás encontrando esto aburrido genin? Tal vez la pobre Anko-chan no fue clara cuando dijo que deberías poner atención —Habia una delgada línea de sangre que goteaba por la garganta de Naruto y Anko la lamio alegrmente—. Mmm, dulce sangre joven, que mal que los jóvenes tienden a morir primero.

Naruto uso su dedo para alejar el kunai y se encogió de hombros —Bueno, ¿Por qué no sigues con el show? Ya estoy aburrido.

—Aguafiestas —Se quejo Anko y luego se giro de repente hacia la kunoichi de la Hierba que tenía el kunai que había arrojado envuelto dentro de su lengua alargada—. ¡Cuidado genin! ¡Podrías hacer que te maten por escabullirte en tus superiores.

—Lo siento, tu kunai me rozo el cabello. Me emocione, pero quería devolvértelo —Dijo la kunoichi de la Hierba y se lo ofreció a Anko, que se lo quito sin mostrar molestias en la gran lengua. Guardo el kunai en el bolsillo y volvió a pararse en frente de ellos de nuevo.

—Muy bien, su tarea es ingresar a esta area y otro pergamino de los demás. Recuerden, para pasar debe completar esta prueba con ambos pergaminos, el cielo y la tierra, con sus compañeros vivos y dentro de los cinco días que tiene para presentarse en la estación central, que es su línea de meta por asi decirlo. Antes de entrar, firmaran unos formularios especiales que mis colegas les darán.

—¿Por qué? —Algunos genin preguntaron.

—¿Por qué?, ¡para establecer que Konoha o Yo no seremos responsables por sus muertes o lesiones que ocurrirán en esta prueba! —Anko hablo alegremente y dichos genin y muchos otros palidecieron. El nerviosismo de Sasuka también se disparo, pero mantuvo su compostura relativamente bien. Contaba con Sasuke y Naruto que la vigilaran. Naruto jugó distraídamente con la idea de dejar morir a sus compañeros de equipo, pero lo desecho: sería demasiado conveniente a los ojos de Kakashi y otros superiores. Incluso sarutobi sospecharía.

* * *

Naruto sonreía mientras navegaba por el aire después de ser arrojado por la poderosa explosión de algún tipo de técnica de viento. Sintió la acumulación de chakra antes de que lo atrapara, dejo que lo golpeara. Utilizo la fuerza para controlar su vuelo y aterrizo suavemente en el tronco de un árbol gigantesco, y luego salto sobre otro para evitar ser comido por una enorme serpiente enrollada alrededor del árbol en el que aterrizo. La trampa para ratones de gran tamaño miraba a Naruto con desconfianza, no le gustaba que su presa escapara. Naruto sintió que la cosa tenia chakra e inteligencia. Era una invocación. Y solo una persona invocaba serpientes, al menos que el supiera… ¡Orochimaru!

Orochimaru era un legendario jounin de Konoha, uno de los tres legendarios ninjas: Los Sannin. Alguna vez fue el candidato para el puesto del Cuarto Hokage, pero no fue elegido: Sarutobi eligió a Minato Namikaze, que era más joven pero no menos poderoso que su alumno favorito. Sintió que algo andaba mal con su estudiante, y luego se demostró que tenía razón: Orochimaru se obsesiono con la inmortalidad y comenzó a experimentar con personas, incluso con aldeanos y ninjas. El demente se escapo para nunca volver. O eso se pensaba. Obviamente, el estaba detrás de la preciada línea de sangre de Sasuke, Orochimaru era conocido por su fascinación por el legendario Sharingan.

Cuando la serpiente invocada volvió a saltar, Naruto la condujo en una feliz persecución. La criatura nunca podría esperar atrapar al joven Sith, era ridículo. Entonces el se echo a reir y jugo con la serpiente hasta que se aburrió y uso uno de sus clones como señuelo: el clon exploto en el vientre de la serpiente y la obligo a regresar a su reino. Los sellos explosivos adjuntos al clon funcionaron espléndidamente y cuestan menos chakra que una variante de clones explosivos.

Cuando Naruto se escabullo sobre sus compañeros de equipo y Orochimaru, quien no sintió su presencia debido a su capacidad para amortiguar su presencia con la fuerza, vio que estaban absolutamente aterrorizados por la extraña kunoichi del la Hierba que fácilmente los derroto con el puro intento asesino. Naruto no hizo nada mientras observaba a Sasuke correr con Sakura, en cambio observo al ninja invocador de serpientes mientras se movía sin esfuerzo en una espeluznante forma como una serpiente. El rubio sacudió la cabeza, este tipo se estaba tomando su reputación demasiado enserio. Lo escaneo con la fuerza directamente, enfocándose profundamente. Entonces lo vio, la verdad detrás de la ilusión de la humanidad.

Orochimaru en realidad poseía de alguna manera un cuerpo nuevo, una ninja femenina. Naruto estaba fascinado, nunca espero que fuera posible hacerlo sin la Fuerza. Sin embargo, el chakra también era un poder mental, y los sellos podrían lograr casi cualquier cosa en teoría. Obviamente, Orichimaru logro encontrar una manera de transferirse a un cuerpo nuevo. Era irónico, Orochimaru realmente logro hacer lo que muchos Lords Sith fallaron. Naruto estaba seguro de que su maestro iba a estar más que molesto porque algún matón ciego de la Fuerza con un miedo casi incontrolable a la muerte logro encontrar una manera de engañar a la misma.

Finalmente, Sasuke logro calmarse con un kunai apuñalándoselo en la pierna; el dolor lo sacudió y comenzó a atacar con enojo al ninja mayor cuando fue provocado con los comentarios de su hermano. Naruto lo encontró completamente predecible. Sakura estaba de pie, inútil, y Sasuke corría furiosamente con su línea de de sangre activa; era casi inútil contra un ninja de clase S. el rubio también estaba sorprendido por la estupidez de Sasuke: debería haberse dado cuenta de que su oponente no era alguien común, y las serpientes eran algo obvio, los invocadores de serpientes eran raros en el mundo ninja.

Cuando Sasuke termino su último ataque, un alambre ato a Orochimaru al árbol y el uso un poderoso jutsu de fuego para incinerarlo, o eso pensó. Orochimaru se rio alegremente, rompió los cables y salió del fuego con solo manchas en la ropa y la piel, que despego para revelar su verdadero rostro, bueno no lo era, pero nadie tenía que saber eso. A Orochimaru no le parecía digno caminar como una mujer.

—¡Maravilloso, absolutamente maravilloso Sasuke-kun! —Hablo en un tono excitado, mirando al último Uchiha leal casi con amor, como si estuviera mirando una preciosa obra de arte. Estaba a punto de regodearse un poco más, pero el sonido de unas manos aplaudiendo lo detuvieron.

—¡Bravo, es genial observar a un genio trabajando! —Naruto vitoreo emocionado, tan obviamente burlándose de Sasuke y Orochimaru. Ambos fueron llamados genios todo el tiempo.

—Oh, ¿Aun vives? —Orochimaru dijo sorprendido, sin embargo, no pareció perturbado en lo absoluto. Era como si estuviera considerando a Naruto como un insecto que sobrevivió a su golpe. No era una amenaza en lo absoluto.

Naruto sonrió. —Bonita serpiente que me enviaste Orochimaru, tuvimos un buen juego de atrapadas. La hice estallar fuera de mi camino.

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos un poco, entendiendo completamente las palabras de Naruto. —Ya veo. No importa, mantente fuera de mi camino, niño. no me interesan los mocosos insignificantes.

—Esa no es una palabra que deba usarse para describirme, cobarde —Naruto seguía sonriendo.

La intención asesina de Orochimaru arrojo a Sakura y Sasuke de rodillas. El Sanin estaba mirando a Naruto fríamente. El rubio lo saludo alegremente, mostrando que estaba completamente imperturbado ante la demostración de poder de Orochimaru. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Naruto no se mostraba afectado.

—Dios mío —dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras, aun sonriendo—, parece dije algo que te hirió.

—Tu eres ese chico —Orochimaru de repente se dio cuenta de quien era este niño que estaba frente a el. por supuesto, solo un jinchuriki podría ser inmune a su ira—. Así que eres Naruto Uzumaki.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. ¿Naruto era conocido por tal gente como un legendario Sanin?

—Ese debo ser yo —Naruto se inclino ligeramente—. Tu no necesitas una introducción, tu reputación te precede, extremadamente.

—Vaya, muchas gracias Naruto-kun —Orochimaru se echo a reír divertido—. Ahora, me gustaría hacer lo que vine a hacer y me marchare. —Miro hambriento a Sasuke quien tembló, ahora sabía a quien se enfrentaba. Se enfureció por un momento, odiaba estar tan indefenso.

—Eso es de lo que quería hablar, Orochimaru-san —Naruto interrumpió al Sanin nuevamente.

—¿Si? —Orochimaru hablo en voz baja y peligrosa. Se estaba molestando seriamente con el mocoso. Jinchuriki o no, no era nada para él.

—Supongo que planeas algo experimental con mi compañero de equipo. Debo advertirte con eso. —Naruto hablo de una manera calmada y amigable. cuando Orochimaru no hizo nada, el lo tomo como una señal para explicarse—. Veras, lo primero es que necesito a Sasuke vivo para avanzar a la siguiente etapa del examen.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con ira. A veces Naruto era un arrogante bastardo egoísta.

—¿Por qué debería importarme? —Orochimaru dijo medio divertido. Decidió escuchar esto, que persona tan interesante.

—Una vez mas, supongo que tu _Cosa_ resultara peligrosa para Sasuke, tal vez incluso lo incapacite. Me preocupa no poder cubrirlo a él y a mi apenas discutible útil compañera de equipo. Y como este lugar está lleno de otros que les gustaría acabar con el para fanfarronear, si nada mas, ya vez a donde voy. Incluso si el resiste a tu experimento. El podría no sobrevivir a los demás competidores.

Orochimaru frunció sus labios sin sangre pensando. Tenía que admitir que la niña era lamentable. Su sello era algo peligro para aplicar en los sujetos elegidos. El mocoso rubio tenía un punto, pero no del todo. —¿Y cuáles son las otras razones?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Creo que también deberías considerar lo que su hermano mayor podría decidir si te metes con Sasuke.

Sasuke gruño en una furia instantánea. —¡Cállate! No sabes nada sobre e… —de repente se congelo cuando la intención asesina de Naruto inundo el área, al igual que Orochimaru hace unos momentos. Jadeo al ver los ojos de Naruto, cortados y ensangrentados como un Sharingan. Sakura casi vomito cuando sintió agudamente la ira y la malicia de Naruto apuñalándola entre sus ojos, como agujas afiladas calentadas por las llamas.

Orochimaru levanto las cejas ante una muestra tan evidente de poder del chico que parecía tan tranquilo. Tenía que admitir sin embargo, que era impresionante. Y esos ojos eran inhumanos. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo delgada que era la línea entre él y la bestia de Nueve colas. Solo un caparazón de carne y la voluntad del niño, nada en comparación con la legendaria criatura que una vez los países con solo respirar, por así decirlo.

—¿Y por qué le importaría a Itachi-kun lo que le pase a su hermano? ¿Sabes quién es él?

Na intención asesina de Naruto se desvaneció y sus ojos volvieron a ser alegremente azules. —Creo que deberías preguntarte por qué lo dejo con vida, cuando primero se deshizo de toda su familia. Yo creo que tenía una buena razón, una muy buena razón. Después de todo, un maniaco que puede matar a todo un clan, su clan, de poderosos ninjas a sangre fría, tenía que tener una razón muy fuerte para perdonarle la vida a su débil hermano.

Orochimaru se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza. —De hecho me he preguntado muchas veces. Conocía a Itachi-kun desde que era simple genin, y más tarde cuando se convirtió en un picaro como yo. Admito que es un poderoso ninja en mi opinión. De mi nivel incluso. Pero nunca traiciono ninguna pista de sus motivaciones o apegos a su familia. —Luego miro a Naruto recordado esos ojos de demonio y una forma de sospecha surgió— ¿Quizás lo sabes? Tú eres, después de todo ese chico, odiado y temido al mismo tiempo. Con una buena razón, ¿Hmm?

—Hay cosas que nadie debería preguntar, Orochimaru —Dijo Naruto fríamente, su máscara de deferencia hacia el viejo ninja desaparecía. Era tan completa que incluso Orochimaru se encontró admirado de las habilidades de actuación de Naruto. Este chico no era débil y ordinario. Pero el ya tenía su respuesta, un no a veces regalaba más que el silencio. Pero el viejo dicho decía que el silencio es oro, y el oro siempre era una señal de que algo está ahí para que todos vean si les interesaba cavar más profundo.

—Interesante —Se rio Orochimaru—, Y si decido continuar mi curso original, intentaras detenerme.

Naruto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. —Ciertamente no quiero conocer a Itachi Uchiha y tratar de explicarle que no creí que valiera la pena ayudar a Sasuke. Además de luchar contra ti, tendría que usar mis habilidades especiales, y eso sin duda haría mucho daño e incluso mis compañeros de equipo estarían en peligro. Por cierto, ¿Estas realmente seguro de que Sasuke es el adecuado para tu Cosa?

Orochimaru sonrió con indulgencia. —Creo que soy un buen juez de niños potenciales. Fui un sensei también. Ciertamente mejor que la mayoría de los Jounin en Konoha.

—Te creo, aun asi, no estaría de más ver más de las habilidades de Sasuke, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, una pésima pelea contra ti es apenas una evaluación. Sasuke debería tener la oportunidad de luchar contra otros oponentes para demostrar su valía, ¿Eh?

—Tal vez… —Orochimaru divago mientras consideraba las posibilidades. Desafortunadamente eso era un punto valido y verdadero. Sasuke Uchiha realmente le causo una buena impresión, pero pudo haber sido demasiado indulgente en se deseo de cumplir su ambición. Pero sería difícil marcar al niño más tarde, esta era una posibilidad única para hacerlo.

A quien estaba engañado, el era un Sanin y Konoha fue su patio de juegos. Podía hacerlo más tarde, solo pensaba que era mucho más agradable de esta manera, para tentar mas al Uchiha.

Pero cuando lo considero más, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba listo para tomarlo, solo tenía que esperar. El chico quería poder, podía verlo en sus ojos. No, Sasuke ya era suyo.

—Muy bien Naruto-kun, has hecho tu caso. Dejare en paz a tu compañero de equipo, por ahora. Aunque solo sea para divertirme aun mas —Y desapareció dejando atrás su característico eco de risa espeluznante.

Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Orochimaru se había ido, Naruto soltó la Fuerza. Pasó gran parte de su concentración tratando de influir al invocador de serpientes. El prácticamente estaba rezumando un aura "tranquila y amigable" solo para hacer que el Sanin considerara sus palabras. Y para colmo tenia que hacer que sus sugerencias mas atractivas y convincentes de lo que eran. No era imposible influir incluso en individuos de mentalidad fuerte, al contrario de lo que se creía, simplemente no era tan fácil como con los de mentes débiles. E incluso entonces, uno solo podía hacer sugerencia fuertes, que tenían que parecer lógicas, aceptables. Nunca podría hacer que Orochimaru hiciera algo que fuera contra sus intereses, por lo que tuvo que hacer que pareciera que estaba a su favor de dejar a Sasuke solo por ahora. Fue una combinación de conversación rápida, coerción menta y una buena dosis de la arrogancia de Orochimaru para poder hacer esto.

—Dios misericordioso, ¿Realmente se fue —Sakura jadeo al darse cuenta de ese loco ya no estaba con ellos. Estaba mirando el bosque circundante en paranoia, esperando que Orochimaru saliera de las sombras diciendo que los había engañado. De alguna manera, la imagen de Orochimaru riéndose como un niño la perturbaba mas.

—Relajate, se fue por ahora —Dijo Naruto desde su lugar encaramado en el árbol. Sasuke se levanto y fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Fuieste demasiado lejos Uzumaki! ¡No necesitaba ninguna protección! ¡Puedo solucionar mis problemas!

Naruto Simplemente sonrio. —¿Tus problemas? Si ese tipo se hubiese salido con la suya, en este momento tú estarías gritando de dolor y estarías muy enfermo. Y eso sería un problema mío y de Sakura. Además no te protegi, solo te compre algo de tiempo para conseguir protección.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Sakura pregunto.

—¿No saben lo que hizo Orochimaru para ser expulsado de Konoha? Experimento con los aldeanos, fue algo realmente desagradable. Se dice que estaba obsesionado con las líneas de Sangre. Creo que Sasuke va a ser un nuevo sujeto de pruebas. Puedes estar seguro de eso, el vendrá por Sasuke. Solo logre convencerlo de posponer la cita con el médico.

Sakura palideció. —¡Esto es una locura! Esto es Konoha, uno no puede simplemente entrar y hacerle cosas a nuestros ninjas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Te estás olvidando que Orochimaru también fue uno de los nuestros, y muy bueno en su trabajo. Casi fue elegido como el siguiente cuarto Hokage, sabes. Gracias a dios que no lo fue, o el Kyuubi hubiera destruido la aldea.

—¿Entonces dejaremos que se lleve a Sasuke-kun? ¡Tenemos que decirle esto al sensei, y al Tercero y entonces podrán proteger a Sasuke-kun! —Sakura dijo acaloradamente.

—Lo haremos —Sasuke declaro con firmeza—, Pero mientras tanto tenemos que completar este examen. Y Uzumaki, hablaremos sobre algunas cosas que dijiste.

—Adelante, Sasuke-kun —Naruto sonrió burlonamente y se pusieron en marcha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**8.**

Naruto suspiro exasperado mientras observaba a los demás en la sala mirar boquiabiertos al Tercero mientras explicaba el verdadero propósito del examen. Era simplemente una forma de expresar la fortaleza de las aldeas a los posibles clientes mientras se evitaba una guerra. Los exámenes Chunin permitían que cada aldea mostrara a sus ninjas que lucharon por su promoción, pero también por su aldea, a una conclusión final si era necesario. Naruto lo entendió desde el principio. El examen no era una competencia amistosa sino una verdadera lucha por la supervivencia. Muchos genin que entraron al Bosque de La Muerte no lo lograron, la mayoría cayeron por la fauna local o por Gaara de la arena y su locura inducida por demonios.

Otra persona apareció en el piso de la sala. Era un joven, pero enfermo jounin quien tenía una katana atada en la espalda, e interrumpió el discurso del Hokage.

—disculpe Hokage-sama, ¿Puedo encargarme de la siguiente parte de esta etapa?

El Hokage asintió y desapareció del suelo de baldosas sin decir una palabra. El jounin miro fijamente a los genins por un momento.

—Mi nombre es Hayate Gekko y soy su próximo supervisor. Como algunos de ustedes ya habrán adivinado, la última fase de este examen es sobre combates uno a uno. Hasta ahora todos han demostrado suficiente trabajo en equipo, de lo contrario no estarían aquí. Pero dado que hay muchos de ustedes que llegaron a esta etapa, y la ronda final estará siendo observada por personas importantes con poco tiempo de sobra, tendremos encuentros preliminares para determinar quien de ustedes llegara a los encuentros finales. Esperaran hasta que se les llame por su nombre, y luego podrán luchar contra sus oponentes. Las reglas son simples: Peleen tanto como puedan. Esto significa hasta que se rindan, o pierdan la conciencia, o mueran. Pero cuando diga que la pelea ha terminado, dejaran de pelear de inmediato. O los detendré. ¿Está claro? Ahora, ¿Hay alguien que desee retirarse antes de comenzar?

—Disculpe supervisor, pero debo rendirme —Kabuto Yakushi levanto su mano derecha en el aire, lamentando hacerlo—. MI chakra es bajo y perdí la audición en mi oído derecho. Me temo que no puedo pelear tan bien como puedo.

—Eres Kabuto Yakushi, ¿Correcto? —Hayate consulto su lista y asintio—. En realidad eres tú, que mala suerte tienes. De acuerdo puedes retirarte —Cuando Kabuto se fue, Hayate pregunto a los demás pero nadie dijo nada—. Muy bien, todo en el balcón. El tablero electrónico mostrara sus nombres de manera aleatoria, y luego pelearan.

Naruto siguió a sus compañeros de equipo que subieron para unirse a Kakashi en el balcón, el siguió la retirada de Kabuto. El falso genin era un mentiroso, uno bueno. Pero no podía esconder nada de un ser sensible a la Fuerza como Naruto. Kabuto no era un simple genin, era más como un espia bien entrenado. Lo más probable es que sea de Orochimaru, ya que había mostrado un interés poco saludable en Sasuke. También tuvo una fuerte reacción emocional cuando vio a Sasuke ileso y capaz de usar chakra. Sus pensamientos fueron claros en ese momento para Naruto, el capto dos palabras… Sello Maldito. Fue mucha coincidencia cuando lo combino con su buena falta de miedo en el bosque, su capacidad para reunir información y lo bienintencionado que aparentaba ser. El rubio tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo de ahorcar a Kabuto hasta morir con un agarre de la Fuerza, de alguna manera dudaba que pudiera explicar eso a sus molestos compañeros de equipo que tardaron tanto en descubrir para que demonios era esos pergaminos del Cielo y la Tierra.

Los tableros electrónicos comenzaron a rodar, y Naruto decidió jugar un poco con ellos. Llego con la Fuerza y presiono sus mecanismos para confundir sus sistemas, alterando así a las parejas de combatientes de lo que debía ser. La primera pareja fue Shino Aburame contra Yoroi Akado. Ambos genin bajaron a la arena y se pusieron frente a frente.

—¡Primer encuentro, Shino Aburame contra Yoroi Akado, comiencen! —Hayate anuncio y desapareció de la arena.

Shino simplemente se quedo parado en su lugar mientras Yoroi se precipitaba contra él. Su movimiento fue agarrar al novato, y para su sorpresa lo hizo y sonrió. —¡Ja! ¡Eres mío, niño! Mi técnica de absorción de chakra te acabara.

—Qué curioso Yoroi-san, que uses una técnica así conmigo —Shino dijo con calma sin mostrar ni dolor o miedo. En cambio, agarro a Yoroi con ambas manos y un enjambre de insectos salió de sus anchas mangas para engancharse a Yoroi, inmovilizándolo. Yoroi trato de soltarse de Shino, cerro su técnica de absorción, pero fue imposible. Shino se acerco más y más insectos salieron de su abrigo y envolvieron a Yoroi como una segunda piel, viva y zumbante. Pronto Yoroi dejo de luchar y Shino libero el agarre de lucha que tenia sobre él, y sus insectos se retiraron bajo su abrigo. Hayate anuncio su victoria y los medico se precipitaron hacia la figura inconsciente de Yoroi.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso sensei? —Sakura le pregunto a Kakashi quien se reía entre dientes.

—Oh, me estaba maravillando de la falta de información de ese genin. Para atacar a un ninja Aburame con una técnica de absorción de chakra, es gracioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por los bichos de Shino? Eran espeluznantes —Comento Sakura—, Quiero decir que todos sabemos que los tiene dentro de su cuerpo, pero nunca imagine tantos.

—Efectivamente, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un miembro del clan Aburame es una tontería en la mayoría de los casos. Se sabe que sus insectos son capaces de absorber chakra de una persona en un minuto más o menos. Incluso unos pocos segundos son suficientes para perder una gran cantidad de chakra. Este tipo Yoroi seguramente eligió una forma incorrecta de atacar a Shino. Tú no drenas al ninja Aburame, el lo hace por ti. Si mas tarde se enfrentan a Shino, les recomiendo que se mantengan alejados de él. —Kakashi explico comenzó a leer su libro de cubierta naranja nuevamente.

Naruto volvió a jugar con los tableros y sonrió. Esta vez era el turno de Sakura para pelear. Con Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura puso en su rostro una valiente fachada, pero Neji sonrio cruelmente mientras se paraba frente a él.

—¡Sakura Haruto contra Neji Hyuuga, comiencen! —Dijo el supervisor y desapareció dejando a Neji mirando fríamente a Sakura

Neji sorprendió a todos cuando le dio la espalda a la chica de cabello rosado. —Hmph, eres tan débil que ni siquiera vales la pena.

La cara se contorsiono de ira. Naruto sonrió, a pesar de su comportamiento educado y mansi, Sakura tenía serios problemas de ira. Oh, se asustaba fácilmente y era débil, pero eso solo alimentaba su ira que a menudo estallaba dentro de ella. Sus escapadas violentas contra sus compañeros genins en la academia fueron claros ejemplos de sus tendencias violentas: muchos niños sufrieron sus furiosos golpes rompe-quijadas. Pero era un hecho que ella solo atacaba a los que percibía como "seguros", y no muchos lo eran. A menudo tenía que reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando se enfrentaba a personas mayores y superiores, y su persona educada y besa-traseros se convertía en su verdadero yo. Pero esa ira nunca la abandono y prácticamente tenía otra Sakura dentro de sí misma: descaraba, honesta y amante de los golpes. Naruto vio que esto sucedía a lo largo de los años, siempre estuvo fascinado con tal desarrollo.

El "_empujo_" su ira y ella reacciono. Se abalanzo contra la espalda de Neji, con el rostro fruncido. Sus piernas se flexionaron y Sakura salto en un intento de dar una patada lateral rompre-cuellos. Pero Neji se agacho un poco, esperando que tocara el suelo. Sus palidos ojos venosos brillaron victoriosamente mientras le daba una serie de golpes rapidos a la espalda. Todo termino en tres segundo.

—Como dije, no vales mi tiempo —Neji se burlo arrogantemente cuando comenzó a alejarse de Sakura quien no podía moverse en el suelo. Los médicos se la llevaron con ellos después de anunciar que no corría ningún peligro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Sasuke le pregunto a Kakashi mientras su Sharingan giraba salvajemente—, Parecía que empujaba chakra en su cuerpo.

—Cierto, tus ojos te enorgullecen —Kakashi hablo en voz baja. Naruto suspiro levemente—. Ese fue un breve ejemplo del quizás más mortal taijutsu en Konoha y el mundo, el Jyuuken. Solo los Hyuuga pueden usarlo porque depende en gran medida de su Byakugan para ver los circuitos de chakra y los tenketsu. Este tipo Neji, es un genio de su familia. Fue capaz de ver los tenketsus claramente en combate y desactivarlos con su chakra liberado por sus dedos. A pesar de que parezcan toques, esos impactos lastimaron mucho a Sakura. Su sistema de chakra fue interrumpido y ella fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Le tomara unos días para recuperarse. Si lo enfrentas, y creo que lo harás, no deje que te golpee. Incluso un solo golpe puede acabar en encuentro, si da en el lugar adecuado.

—Huh —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Sasuke tiene mucha suerte de tener su propio doujutsu que le ayude a evitar ser golpeado.

—En efecto —Kakashi asintió con la cabeza—. Tu también eres bastante rápido, y con tus clones de sombras puedes confundirlo. Ambos podrían vencerlo, pero aun así es realmente difícil luchar contra un Hyuuga. No puedo decir si ustedes dos pueden ganar, el tiene mas experiencia.

—Hn —Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras. Como fuera, él era el siguiente en luchar, contra Ino Yamanaka.

Sasuke salto al suelo y espero a que Ino llegara. La chica le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que apenas ocultaba su inquietud: sabía que Sasuke era muy bueno.

Después de que Hayate anunciara el inicio del combate, Sasuke lanzo inmediatamente una ofensiva con golpes rápidos y patadas que obligaron a Ino a retroceder. Ella se arreglo para hacer un backflip para alejarse de él, lanzo algunos kunai para distraer al Uchiha quien no se molesto en activar su dojutsu. El la vio hacer el sello de manos para su jutsu de posesión y se deslizo a un lado. Ino trato de compensar y cambiar su puntería, pero Sasuke era muy rápido. Lanzo sus propios shuriken, esta vez con Sharingan activo. Ino trato de esquivarlos pero solo era una treta. Tres shurikens tenían cables atados y guiados por las hábiles manos y ojos de Sasuke, atraparon a la chica con fuerza. Sasuke tiro fuerte y ella fue arrojada hacia adelante, incapaz de resistirse. El la agarro y coloco su kunai debajo de su barbilla. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, incluso complacido cuando Hayate anuncio su fácil victoria.

—Buen trabajo Sasuke —Kakashi palmeo a su alumno en el hombro. Naruto asintió con la cabeza a Sasuke, que solo miraba el tablero esperando en próximo encuentro. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, era el turno de Kiba contra Chouji. Naruto se preparo para un largo encuentro. Kiba era bueno en Taijutsu confiando en su habilidad y ferocidad, mientras que Chouji era más fuerte y tenia mejores técnicas defensivas.

—¡Hey Akamaru, acabemos bien a Chouji! —Kiba hablo con entusiasmo a su compañero peludo blanco.

—No voy a caer tan fácil, Kiba —Dijo Chouji con una sonrisa hambrienta—. ¡Sensei me prometió toda la barbacoa que pueda comer si gano!

Arriba en el balcón, Kurenai Yuuhi suspiro al escuchar eso y miro a Asuma Sarutobi, quien se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento Kurenai, tenía que decir algo para motivar al chico.

Kib ataco primero, corriendo rápidamente hacia Chouji, quien se agacho y se encontró con el chico Inuzuka con sus manos cruzadas. Chocaron con un golpe carnoso, Chouji en realidad se deslizo hacia atrás bajo la fuerza del asalto de Kiba. Hizo un movimiento para golpear a Kiba con sus masivos puños, pero Kiba se deslizo a un lado rápidamente y ataco de nuevo con sus afiladas uñas en un movimiento de zarpazo. Chouji lo esquivo y se apresuro a abrumar al genin canino. Solo el compañero perruno de Kiba ataco y frustro la repentina acometida de Chouji. El tuvo que saltar para evitar que el perro blanco le mordiera la pierna.

Kiba aprovecho ese momento para hacer que su cuerpo fuera más salvaje con su jutsu familiar y una píldora soldado. Ahora era mucho más rápido y sus colmillos y uñas era más largos. Golpeo a Chouji con el hombro haciendo que el chico grande retrocediera, luego se deslizo y trato un asalto rápido. Pero Chouji era fuerte y logro agrandar su brazo varias veces: se convirtió en una masiva extremidad que recibió el ataque de Kiba fácilmente. Con ambos brazos ahora agrandados, el Akimichi intento agarrar y aplastar al perro y a su dueño. Pero la velocidad de Kiba lo salvo e hizo algo de distancia de su oponente. Le dio una píldora roja a Akamaru, quien se la comió y se convirtió en un perro peludo rojo más grande, con un cuerpo y chakra más poderoso.

Kiba le lanzo varias granadas de humo a Chouji quien desapareció de la vista de todos. El perro de Kiba se transformo en su dueño y los salvajes gemelos Kiba atacaron con un movimiento giratorio, el Gatsuga, haciéndolo ver como dos tornados que se movían en tándem. Pronto, todos escucharon fuerte ruidos de golpes y gritos en el área del humo; era obvio que Kiba y su perro estaban usando sus narices para dar con el Akimichi. Pero de repente ambos salieron volando del y miraron a la bola rodante en la que se convirtió Chouji. Era dos veces más grande que un hombre, y rápido. Kiba y Akamaru intentaron perforar a Chouji en esa forma, pero la superficie giratoria redonda desvió hábilmente sus ataques. Pero Kiba no se rindió, él y Akamaru condujeron al Akimichi, usando su agilidad para incitarlo en un ataque imprudente. Kiba se detuvo u Chouji pensó que lo tenía; rodo hacia Kiba a toda velocidad. El Inuzuka desapareció en el último segundo, convirtiéndose en Akamaru, mientra que el verdadero Kiba empujo a Chouji hacia la pared. Chouji aplasto la pared con una fuerza tremenda, todavía no era lo suficiente para detenerlo. Pero Kiba tomo ventaja de la confusión de Chouji y salto hacia a él y pudo su kunai debajo de su barbilla. Chouji se desinfo visiblemente porque sabía que había perdido.

—Ganador, Kiba Inuzuka —Dijo el supervisor y Kiba sonrio alegremente al recoger a su perro y recibió elogio de su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo.

Chouji gruño tristemente por perder la oportunidad de comer a expensas de su sensei, pero se animo considerablemente cuando Asuma le aseguro que obtendría su comida gratis de todos modos por el buen esfuerzo. Asuma parecía triste por el hecho de que dos de sus genin perdieran sus peleas, pero se alegraron bastante al ver a Shikamaru demoler a la tonta de la aldea del Sonido en un solo movimiento. Shikamaru no parecía feliz a su vez, odiaba el hecho de que tendría que pelear nuevamente en la etapa final real.

Naruto sonrió lobunamente y bajo para enfrentarse a otro genin del Sonido: Zaku Abumi. Zaku era un chico de aspecto ruin y cabello oscuro con la bandana del Sonido debajo de la cual corrían dos protectores metálicos para su cara, cada uno a un lado de su cabeza.

—¡Date prisa, basura de Konoha! —Zaku ruño impacientemente revelando su falta de paciencia y precaución. Naruto simplemente se tomo su tiempo disfrutando de la ingnorancia arrogante de Zaku.

—Naruto Uzumaki versus Zaku Abumi, ¡Comiencen! —Dijo Hayate y desapareció.

Zaku inmediatamente levanto los brazos y envió una ráfaga de aire a alta presión al genin rubio que simplemente se difumino a un lado. El ataque rompió la pared en un amplio semicírculo demostrando la fuerza del ataque de Zaku.

Zaku se rio maliciosamente de Naruto que estaba reuniendo su chakra y haciendo sellos a una velocidad sorprendente. —Je, Solo eres basura. Cualquier jutsu que me arrojes, ¡Simplemente te lo devolveré y mas fuerte aun! ¡Zankukyokuha! ¡Muere!

Las palmas de Zaku brillaron con el chakra reunido y liberaron una masiva ráfaga de aire al mismo tiempo que Naruto desataba su propio jutsu, el Daitoppa. dos ondas de aire de gran poder colisionaron, absorbiendo casi todo el aire en el gran salón, y luego Naruto sonrió e hizo los mismos sellos nuevamente agregando otro ataque casi instantáneamente y supero el ataque de Zaku. Con un rugido, los vientos levantaron al tonto y aplastaron su cuerpo en la pared opuesta de la arena, como resultado del toque sutil de Naruto con la telequinesis de la Fuerza. El cuerpo de Zaku fue enterrado dentro de la piedra, la sangre salpico el borde del agujero. El estaba muerto.

Hayate apareció al lado de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Zaku que aun sobresalía del agujero e hizo un obviamente innecesario chequeo en el. —Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki —Dijo al final y los médicos ninja se apresuraron a recoger el cadáver de Zaku.

Naruto simplemente se alejo sin ninguna preocupación. El sonrió internamente sabiendo que asustaba a algunos de sus posibles oponentes con su demostración de poder.

—Interesante táctica Naruto —Kakashi le dijo con un ligero interés velado—. Doble bombardeo de Jutsu, es fue inesperado. Pero lo admito, muy creativo. ¡Practicaste eso?

—Por supuesto. Dijiste que debería probar todas las combinaciones con jutsus que me mostraste, sensei. Este no requería demasiados sellos y pensé que sería bueno poder disparar poderosas explosiones de área amplia en rápidas secuencias. Tomo algún tiempo para descubir como usar solo la mitad del chakra reunido para la primera explosión. El jutsu tiende a absorberlo todo si no se tiene cuidado.

—Eh, simple y efectivo… —Kakashi estaba pensativo—. Realmente dominaste tus técnicas. Me alegro. ¿Por qué no usaste fuego?

—Prefiero los jutsus de viento sensei. Son más fáciles para mí y son más poderosos.

—Has demostrado capacidad para todos los elementos, si mal no recuerdo —Kakashi declaro.

—No niego que puedo hacerlos todos, pero creo que tiene que ver más con mi chakra que con mis alineaciones elementales. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir —Naruto respondió haciendo que Kakashi asintiera. Naruto estaba insinuando que el Kyuubi estaba involucrado, tal vez.

—Ah, supongo que es así. Bueno, continuaremos tu educación en ninjutsu mas tarde. Veamos otros encuentros.

Sasuke estaba ocultando su molestia: no entendía que tenía de especial el chakra de Naruto, y Kakashi no decía nada. Copio el movimiento de Naruto. Pero también sabia que no podía producir tanto poder a la vez. La capacidad de chakra de Naruto estaba mas allá del la suya en varios niveles. Aun asi, tenia sus jutsus de fuego que superaban las técnicas de viento. Naruto podía ser fuerte, pero eso no era todo para ser un ninja.

—Me agrada ese mocoso —Anko sonrió maniáticamente junto a Kurenai, quien fruncía el ceño ante la demostración de poder de Naruto.

—Lo harías, Anko, ¿No?

—¿Qué pasa, Kurenai? Fue una pelea justa y el mocoso por puro poder y algo de habilidad. Dudo que muchos genins puedan moldear chakra tan rápido y concentrado. Y el chico es enérgico.

—Acaba de matar a su oponente y se alejo como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Es posible que lo haya usado?

—Vamos, ¿No me digas que eres uno de los que odian al chico también? ¿No podrías notar la diferencia? No estaba usando nada más que su propio chakra. El es muy fuerte. Y con Hatake entrenándolo, realmente no deberías estar tan sorprendida —Anko dijo bruscamente.

—No, el no me desagrada Anko. Es solo que… maldición, cuando tu y yo éramos genin no éramos tan poderosos como él. Simplemente uso suficiente chakra como para que la mayoría de los genin estuvieran muy cansados para pelear. Y el actuó como si hubiera tenido una buena pelea de calentamiento.

Anko se rio entre dientes entendiendo la frustración de Kurenai. Ambas tuvieron que luchar por cada pisca de poder que obtuvieron y nunca fue suficiente. Y ahora, viene un mocoso de la mitad de su edad y el doble de su poder.

—Lo siento Kure-chan, pero así son las cosas en nuestro mundo. También me gusta su resistencia, pero no su carga que viene con ella. Tengo suficiente con mis propios problemas.

—Lo sé —Dijo Kurenai y miro a sus estudiantes—. ¿Y como se supone que entrenare a mis estudiantes para que ganen contra alguien como él?

—Estoy segura de que encontraras la manera —Anko dijo y se concentro en el siguiente encuentro. Fue otro combate rápido donde el genin pelirrojo de la Arena peleo con otro genin del Sonido. Fue perturbadoramente rápido. El pelirrojo simplemente dejo fluir su arena y encerró a su oponente que nunca vio venir tal jutsu. La arena se movió como una masiva mano y sofoco al genin del Sonido en un solo movimiento, convirtiéndolo en una pasta sangrienta—. Ouch. ¡Eso fue desagradable!

El siguiente encuentro que atrajo la atención de todos fue entre Rock Lee y Hinata Hyuuga.

Eran tan opuesto el uno del otro que era divertido. Hinata era tímida, de voz suave y no tenia espíritu competitivo, y vestía la típica ropa pálida de los Hyuuga. Lee por otro lado, era un clon puro de Maito Gai, musculoso, vestido con un mata vistas spandex verde y con una actitud animada.

—¡Yosh, Hyuuga-san, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para demostrar nuestras habilidades a todos! —Lee sonrió exuberantemente, asumió su pose de chico agradable y le mostro a Hinata su sonrisa brillante que seguramente hubiera cegado a sus enemigos.

—S-si —Hinata hablo y le hizo una leve referencia. Asumió lentamente la postura de taijutsu de su familia y activo su doujutsu, haciendo que las venas alrededor de sus ojos pálidos se abultaran ligeramente. Lee estaba completamente erguido, de pie, de lado, con el brazo derecho en la cadera derecha, el brazo izquierda estaba doblado en el codo y levantada hacia Hinata.

—¡Comiencen! —Hayate ordeno y desapareció.

Lee se movió primero, su forma desapareció. Hinata giro instantáneamente en el lugar medio agachada, su mano izquierda desvio la patada de Lee y la derecha trato de darle un jab en el estomago. Pero Lee obviamente estaba bastante familiarizado con el Jyuuken porque aparto su palma a un lado, y se alejo. Hinata se mantuvo de pie para defenderse.

Naruto encontró su método correcto, ya que no podía igualar a Lee en fuerza o velocidad. A pesar de todas sus diferencias, Hinata no era estúpida. A diferencia de algunas chicas.

—Que impresionante velocidad —Kakashi observo en silencio a sus alumnos.

—Oye, debiste haberlo visto patear el trasero de Sasuke antes del primer examen —Naruto sonrió y Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras su Sharingan seguía cada movimiento que Lee hacia. Estava analizando su estilo. Kakashi estaba al tanto de eso. Pero no hizo nada para disuadirlo de ello.

—NO es de extrañar, su taijutsu es increíblemente avanzado, lo cual es comprensible ya que Gai es el mejor maestro de taijutsu de Konoha —Dijo Kakashi en tono serio—. Lee es probablemente uno de los mejores genin aquí.

—¿Aunque no pueda usar chakra —Sakura pregunto.

—Decir que no puede usarlo está mal. Simplemente no puede convertirlo en ninjutsu o genjutsu. Pero el Goken no requiere tales cosas, solo energía física en bruto.

—Eso no parece impresionante —Sasuke resoplo.

—¿Es eso así? —Kakashi pregunto en un tono ligeramente burlon— ¿Y si te dijera que este genin hubiera podido vencer a ese tipo Haku solo?.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Sakura dijo en estado de shock.

—Mira y ve —Kakashi les dijo y todos vieron a Lee bailar en círculos alrededor de Hinata que estaba evitando desesperadamente sus ataques rápidos como el rayo, solo porque sus ojos le permitían verlo donde quiera que este.

Lee de repente enfoco su energía y simplemente se desvaneció de su lugar. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el ya estaba debajo de ella pateándola en la barbilla. Hinata voló por los aires y Lee apareció repentinamente en su sombra dando varios golpes fuertes para paralizar su cuerpo. El comenzó a desenredar sus vendajes, tal como pretendió hacerlo con Sasuke, pero cambio de opinión y simplemente golpeo fuerte a Hinata un par de veces más. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo y permaneció inconsciente. Hayate pronuncio la victoria de Lee.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Sasuke, una vez mas incapaz de seguir esa velocidad. Su rojo doujutsu giraba salvajemente mientras observaba a Lee con intensidad venenosa.

—Hmm, ese fue uno de los movimientos de taijutsu prohibidos de Konoha: el Omote Renge. Es una parte de la técnica prohibida de que implica el uso de las puertas celestiales del cuerpo —Dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Gai, que estaba alabando a su estudiante.

—¿Qué puertas? —Sakura pregunto mientras Naruto y Sasuke escuchaban con ávido interés.

—Hay ocho puntos en el cuerpo humano que actúan como reguladores del flujo y la creación del chakra en nosotros. Es posible abrirlos, lo que nos permite aumentar nuestra energía exponencialmente, y a su vez la velocidad, y la fuerza. Si los abriera todos seria más fuerte que un Kage.

—Genial —Dijo Naruto—. ¿Y cuáles son los inconvenientes para usarlos?

—Muy bien, Naruto —Kakashi le dijo al rubio—. Esencialmente, tal movimiento deja al usuario cansado y a menudo lesionado, ya que dicha técnica ejerce un enorme estrés en el cuerpo. Es como la electricidad en sobrecarga, quema el conductor. Puede ser letal si no se ejecuta correctamente. Obviamente Lee es bastante bueno ya que el no estaba visblemente afectado. En caso de abrir las ocho puertas, es una sentencia de muerte. Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso.

—Hn, usar chakra como lo hacemos nosotros es más seguro —Dijo Sasuke, y para el eso fue todo.

Las últimas dos peleas fueron un poco decepcionantes. Temari de Suna destrozo sólidamente a la compañera de equipo de Lee a la que le gustaban demasiado las armas para aprender a luchar contra un usuario de ninjutsu. Y Kankuro de Suna mato a Misumi Tsurugi, un genin de Konoha, de una manera inteligente: estaba ocultando el hecho de que ra un titiritero. Cuando Misumi uso sus extremidades de goma para envolver a Kankuro en un abrazo como pito, Kankuro revelo que en realidad estaba escondido en la mochila manipulo a su títere para fingir que era el. uso la marioneta para atrapar a Misumi y lo mato con el armamento incorporado.

* * *

—Felicitaciones por tu entrada en la ronda final, Naruto —El Hokage le hablo con una sonrisa irónica a Naruto que estaba sentado con el en una pequeña oficina en algún lugar de la base de vigilancia donde se llevaron a cabo las preliminares ese día.

—Gracias viejo —Naruto sonrio, siempre disfruto lo elogio de el.

—Tienes un oponente difícil, ese chico Hyuuga. Escuche muchas cosas buenas sobre sus habilidades.

—No te preocupes, ganare. Ya sé cómo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sarutobi pregunto con curiosidad.

—Claro, ser una buena lección para «ver a través de la decepción» —Sonrió Naruto.

—Veo que has asimilado bien las lecciones de Kakashi. Oh, bueno. Ahora, en el tema que nos concierne —Sarutobi ahora se volvió serio—. Ya he escuchado el reporte de tus compañeros sobre Orochimaru. Ahora quiero escuchar el tuyo.

Naruto asintió. —Sabes que vino a jugar con Sasuke y le hizo algo desagradable. Envio una gran invocación para deshacerse de mí, pero me libre de él en su lugar. Tuve que hacerle comer unos sellos explosivos en mi lugar. Estúpida serpiente.

—No se deben subestimar a las invocaciones, son muy inteligentes y astutos —Sarutobi advirtió a Naruto, incapaz de reprimir su tendencia a enseñar.

—Bueno, este no lo era. Cuando llegue a mis compañeros de equipo, Orochimaru estaba a punto de hacer lo que quería. Resulte ser una buena distracción, asi que aproveche el poco poder el Kyuubi que pude reunir. Esa maldita cosa es tacaña con eso.

—¿Te comunicaste con el Kyuubi? —Sarutobi miro a Naruto con preocupación.

—Yo no lo llamaría comunicación. El Kyuubi no me quiere exactamente —Naruto hablo bruscamente revelando su molestia y Sarutobi hizo una mueca internamente—. Pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El está dispuesto a dejarme usar su poder, pero solo en situaciones serias. Mientras no esté a punto de morir, estoy solo. Eso también significa que no se me permite para provocar tales incidentes, el odia a las personas estúpidas.

—Qué extraño, ¿tu muerte no significaría su muerte también? —Se pregunto Sarutobi con seriedad. Encendió su pipa de confianza.

—Dificilmente, no se puede morir. Solo se reformara en otro lugar, después de muchos años. —Naruto le informo a Sarutobi.

—Eso me temia —Hiruzen suspiro—. Supongo que Orochimaru también te reconoció y te tomo más en serio.

—No mucho. Pero logre farolearlo un poco amenazándolo con desatar dos colas del chakra del Kyuubi y poner en peligro a mis compañeros de equipo. No estaba dispuesto a tratar conmigo y los ANBU al mismo tiempo. Ni quería que yo lastimara a Sasuke por accidente.

—¿Te creyó?

—¿Por qué no?, un hombre como el asumiría lo peor de los demás, ya que todos juzgan a los demás por sí mismos como una especie de cinta métrica. Orochimaru seguramente lo habría hecho, ¿Por qué no lo haría yo?

—En efecto —El tercero estuvo de acuerdo con tristeza.

—Además, le sugerí que podía hacer lo que planeaba mas tarde de todos modos y le dije que necesitaba a Sasuke en condiciones para pelear. Jugué ahí con su calculadora visión de la vida. Le atrajo que haya sido tan frio con mis camaradas. Y pienso que está disfrutando de la espera, tu inquietud y el miedo de Sasuke. Y él está bastante seguro de que puede caminar por aquí sin obstáculos con sus técnicas de enmascaramiento de cuerpo —Naruto agrego que no estaba dispuesto a revelar que sabía que Orochimaru era un ladrón de cuerpos. Ese conocimiento no se explicaba fácilmente.

—Eres un jovencito muy observador, Naruto —Hiruzen dijo al final—. Nuevamente tu inteligencia te ha servido bien. Orochimaru es esa clase de persona, disfruta mucho de los juegos mentales. ¿Algo más que hayas notado por casualidad? No importa cuán pequeño sea.

Naruto hizo una mueca de pensamiento antes de responder. —Bueno como dije es bueno para ocultar su verdadero rostro. Le que sorprendió fue que realmente olía a una chica, una chica de verdad. Mi nariz puede notar la diferencia, sabes. Supongo que es una de esas cosas de Jinchuriki.

Sarutobi parpadeo y se enderezo en su asiento. —Qué extraño… y no increíble, no con él y su objetivo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Naruto pero fue ignorado. Hiruzen estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, llenos de preocupación y un poco de miedo. Naruto dedujo que también tenía una idea del cambio de cuerpo de Orochimaru. Teniendo en cuenta que el malestar de Sarutobi era palpable para Naruto como una corriente de aire frio, era bastante cierto.

—Nada, acabo de recordar algo de los viejos tiempos. No te preocupes. Puedes marcharte, te sugiero que entrenes duro durante las próximas semanas.

—Oh, lo haré viejo —Naruto se despidió de Sarutobi, quien no se dio cuenta de su salida.

Cuando Naruto se fue, Sarutobi puso su cabeza en sus brazos, casi listo para llorar.

—Orochimaru, ¿Qué has hecho?


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso **

**Traducción por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**9.**

Cuando Naruto vio a Kakashi esperándolo en el Ichiraku, sonrió internamente sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—¡Hola, Kakashi-sensei! —Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del Jounin que estaba leyendo su novela erotica— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno Naruto, estoy en una situación difícil —Kakashi dijo en un tono plano que revelo poco de sus emociones.

—¿Qué quieres decir sensei? —Naruto fingió ignorancia. No iba hacer que esto fuera fácil para el hombre.

—Sabes muy bien que tengo que entrenarte a ti y a Sasuke para ronda final. Y no puedo estar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que puedes, ¡solo usa los clones de sombra! —Comete esa sensei pervertido, Naruto se rio en su cabeza enterraba su rostro en el ramen mas delicioso del mundo.

Kakashi suspiro. —Sabes que no puedo usarlos como tú, en realidad nadie puede. Honestamente, es ridículo cuanto tiempo pueden existir tus clones y hasta donde puedes enviarlos.

El record actual de Naruto era de tres días y veinte kilómetros, con tres clones. Lo que daba miedo, y era demente.

—Entonces eliges a Sasuke sobre mi —Dijo Naruto con una voz sombría, causando que Kakashi hiciera una mueca de culpa.

—No tengo otra opción, en realidad no. Gaara de la arena hará todo lo posible por matarlo, mientras que Neji no te hará eso —La excusa de Kakashi parecía solida.

—Ya veo —Naruto mira a la distancia—. No crees que pueda vencer a este tipo Neji.

—No es cierto, solo siento que salvar la vida de Sasuke es más importante en este momento. El no es tan fuerte como tú, y si lo que dijiste sobre Gaara es cierto, morirá. Necesito cada momento a mi disposición para darle a Sasuke una oportunidad de salir vivo de esta pelea.

—Wow, es mejor que Sasuke no te oiga, se desmoronaría por tu baja opinión de sus habilidades —Bromeo Naruto.

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros —No soy ciego Naruto. Además Gaara es un ninja peligroso, muy poderoso y muy letal.

—Lo sé, es por eso que no entiendo por qué tienes que enseñarle a Sasuke cualquier cosa en un mes que pueda ayudarlo contra Gaara. Lo que le vimos hacer, eso era solo la punta del iceberg. No importa como entrenes a Sasuke, no podrá vencer Gaara.

—Planeo enseñarle a Sasuke como sobrevivir a ese encuentro, no ganarlo. Tal vez pueda debilitar a Gaara para que tú puedas acabar con el mas tarde —Dijo Kakashi y pago el plato de Naruto—. Ya he hecho arreglos para que conozcas a tu entrenador temporal. El también es un ninja de elite, así que estoy seguro que te entrenara bien. Se llama Ebisu. Encuéntrate con el en el campo de entrenamiento diecisiete, exactamente a las ocho am. Es un poco arrogante y pomposo, pero sabe lo que hace. ¡Ja ne!

* * *

Kakashi estaba más o menos en el lugar con Ebisu. El tipo era alto, atlético y tenía una actitud pomposa de aproximadamente de una milla de alto, principalmente en términos de creencia de sus propias habilidades y en su actitud que exigía una muestra adecuada de respeto hacia aquello de cierta estación en la vida, etc. Estaba lleno de ideas sobre lo que era correcto o no, sobre como las personas deberían pensar y comportarse. Y hablaba mucho. Naruto se esforzó por no estrangular al hombre por una razón: Ebizu era un compañero de combate decente y tenía conexiones con algunos de los hombres de ANBU que proporcionarían elementos específicos que Naruto necesitaba para vencer a Neji. Ebizu mostraba una decente apreciación de los planes de Naruto, lo cual le favorecían.

En este momento, los dos estaban entrenando. Ebizu se lanzo hacia adelante, sus palmas se movieron hacia el genin en un intento de golearlo, pero Naruto golpeo a cada lado e intento patear la rodilla de Ebizu. Fue un ataque rápido y preciso que obligo a Ebizu a saltar de un lado a otro, luego rodar y hacer un barrido de pierna que Naruto esquivo con un corto salto y un lanzamiento de kunai a la cabeza de Ebizu. Naruto pudo haber pateado la cabeza de Ebizu, pero eso también traería el riesgo de ser golpeado en la pierna por Ebizu en movimiento simulado de Jyuuken, como él lo había demostrado varias veces antes.

Ebizu se alejo, luego se puso de pie y desapareció a toda velocidad. Naruto se giro a tiempo para bloquear su patada baja en la rotula y agarrar el antebrazo de Ebizu para arrojarlo sobre su hombro. La otra mano del Jounin se movió rápidamente hacia adelante, apuntando hacia los pulmones del rubio, así que Naruto soltó su otro brazo optando por mantenerse alejado del rango de sus palmas.

Ambos ninja estaban respirando con dificultad, ellos estaban peleando por bastante tiempo.

—Impresionante tiempo de reacción Uzumaki —Comento Ebizu mientras arreglaba sus gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus hombros.

—Tampoco es tan malo con ese Jyuuken falso, Ebizu-sensei —Naruto le envió un cumplido al hombre. Se dio cuenta de que a Ebizu le gustaban los elogios, asi que lo usaba cuando era apropiado, sin tratar de parecer un imbécil.

Hicieron varios intercambios rápidos y furiosos de ataques y contraataques antes de que Ebizu señalara que era hora de detenerse. Se limpio la frente y se arreglo la chaqueta con cuidado. Era una marca de su rango y le encantaba.

—Eso es suficiente por hoy Uzumaki —Dijo Ebizu—, Debemos relajarnos, también es una parte del entrenamiento. Vamos a practicar katas en el agua. Puedes usar tus clones de sombra para entrenar un poco y aprender las katas mejor. Yo observare. —Se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas, y Naruto lo siguió de la misma manera. Le llevo un tiempo convencer a Ebizu para que le revelara como realizar el Shunshin, pero con los clones de sombra, Naruto lo aprendió en dos días. Además la Fuerza ayudaba mucho con eso porque siempre podía ver donde terminaría de antemano.

Se encontraron de nuevo en las aguas termales locales, el agua hirviendo le proporciono un incentivo suficiente para mantener el equilibrio sobre la superficie, y lo hizo con facilidad. Sus clones seguían sus movimientos o hacían ataques cortos que Naruto evitaba con los ojos cerrados.

Ebizo miro a Naruto con aprobación. A pesar de sus temores, el chico demostró ser un gran trabajador con una excelente compresión de las tácticas shinobi. Kakashi no exagero acerca de su alumno estrella que en realidad solo necesitaba suaves empujones en las direcciones correctas para darse cuenta de su vasto potencial. A Ebizu también le gusto su actitud respetuosa, su pensamiento rápido y su obediencia. Un estudiante modelo y un ninja fuerte por derecho propio.

Ebizu escucho una risita desagradable y se volvió molesto para ver quien se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio sagrado en el claro detrás del baño de mujeres. Miro enojado al desvergonzado hombre de cabello blanco que miraba pecaminosamente a las mujeres adentro, violando su privacidad y sus hermosos cuerpos… Ebizu sacudió la cabeza de las imágenes no deseadas que contenían mujeres desnudas de grandes pechos y se lanzo hacia el pervertido para castigarlo.

Fue noqueado en un segundo.

Narutocasi se cae al agua hirviendo cuando vio a Ebizu ser vencido por un ninja pervertido en un segundo. El tipo ni siquiera miro a Ebizu cuando invoco a un sapo grande que noqueo al Jounin con su lengua.

—¡Ejem! —Naruto se aclaro la garganta por detrás del invocador de cabello blanco, ahora identificado como Jiraiya de los Sannin. Él era el único tipo con el contrato de invocación de los sapos.

—Lárgate —Jiraiya murmuro en un tono molesto, sin mirar a Naruto mientras garabateaba algo en su bloc de notas.

—No me iré, bastardo pervertido —Naruto siseo en un estallido de falso enojo—. Heriste a mi sensei, y yo iré donde los ANBU y ellos se encargaran de ti.

Jiraiya se dio vuelta tan rápido que hizo que pareciera que cambio de lado sin moverse. Estaba sudado copiosamente y haciendo gesto de pánico con las manos. —Vamos chico, Es solo un pequeño malentendido. El estará bien.

—No te creo. Atacaste a un ninja de Konoha, tienes que pagar.

—Pero yo también soy un ninja de Konoha —Jiraiya protesto aun tratando de pasar desapercibido para evitar hacer sus tareas aburridas el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Dónde está tu bandana? —Naruto exigió bruscamente—. En realidad, no me digas nada. No puedo confiar en ti, así que iré a ANBU. Ellos pueden resolverlo.

Jiraiya agarro con fuerza a Naruto antes que desapareciera y lo giro con una sonrisa amistosa. —Relájate chico, mi bandana es una marca de mi estatus como Gama sennin, soy Jiraiya de los Sannin.

—¡Imposible! —Naruto fingió incredulidad—. Eres solo un viejo pervertido.

—Pero… —Jiraiya quería quejarse, pero se contuvo al ver brillo malicioso en los ojos del muchacho—. Mocoso, ¿te estás burlando de mí?

—¿Y que si lo hago? —Dijo Naruto con indiferencia—. Lo merecías.

—Si que tienes agallas para engañarme, chico. No muchos genin seria tan irrespetuosos. ¿Quién eres?

—¡Oh vamos! —Protesto Naruto—. Sabes muy bien quién soy. Mi cara me delata —Naruto estaba hablando sobre sus marcas de bigotes, que lo identificaban de cualquier persona de Konoha.

—Es verdad —Mientras se enderezaba a toda su altura—. Entonces tú eres Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ese tipo Ebizu?

—Estaba entrenando para ronda final de los exámenes Chuunin —Explico Naruto.

—¿Oh? Ya eres asi de bueno. Me resulta extraño que el Tercero hiciera de Ebizu tu Jounin sensei —Jitaiya comento casualmente, buscando mas información.

Naruto no sintió remordimiento alguno por delatar a Kakashi con su ídolo. —Kakashi Hatake es mi verdadero sensei, pero está demasiado ocupado con Sasuke para entrenarme. En su opinión Sasuke necesita más su ayuda.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Jiraiya pregunto realmente interesado. Le sorprendió mucho que Kakashi favoreciera a un alumno sobre otro, incluso si era un Uchiha.

—Aparentemente, teme que Gaara de la Arena, que es el Jinchuriki de Suna, por cierto, trate de matar a Sasuke. Y Sasuke no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar ahora.

—Interesante, y el no cree que pelearas con el también. ¿Por qué?

—Mi oponente es Neji Hyuuga, un genio de su clan. Es realmente bueno y sensei esta seguro que no puedo vencerlo. De lo contrario, tendría que contar conmigo para pelear contra Gaara también.

Eso tenía sentido para Jiraiya a pesar de que no aprobaba el juicio de Kakashi. Estaba claro que tenia mas preocupaciones por Sasuke que por Naruto. Tendría que hablar con el chico, Minato le enseño mejor.

—Ahora es tu turno de hacer lo correcto —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa—. Entrename para vencer a otro Jinchuriki.

Jiraiya se rio. —¿Por qué se debería hacerlo? Yo también tengo deberes, ¿Sabes?

—Tal vez, pero también te gusta mirar mujeres desnudas. Si tuviera que reportar tu presencia a unas pocas kunoichi, estoy seguro de que te resultaría muy difícil disfrutar de tu pequeño hábito.

—No te atreverías —Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos, pero sabía que le ganaron.

—Pruebame —Naruto desafío al hombre, su rostro era de piedra.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mi? Ebizu es un jounin decente, más que suficiente para prepararte para tus encuentros.

—Como dije, quiero tener una manera de vencer a Gaara. El será mi oponente después de que lidie con ese cretino Hyuuga.

—Huh, estas terriblemente seguro de que lo venceras. Eso es una tontería. Se le teme al clan Hyuuga por una buena razón. —Dijo Jiraiya molesto.

Naruto le describió su plan a Jiraiya, quien se encontró divertido con él. tenía esa astucia diabólica por la que la madre de Naruto era conocida. A él le gusto.

—Muy bien, admito que tu plan es inteligente, tal vez funcionara. Es bastante raro ver a un genin que usa trucos en lugar de fuerza bruta. Pero eso no funcionara en un demonio que tiende a ser terriblemente fuerte e inmune a la mayoría de los trucos. Con ellos es fuerza bruta o sellos.

—y tú no puedes enseñarme ningún sello en un mes —Naruto dijo.

—Asi es chico, pero no te preocupes, tengo el tipo de fuerza bruta que necesitaras. ¿Te gustaría ser el nuevo invocador de sapos? Jiraiya sonrio ampliamente, no podría haberlo hecho mejor si lo hubiera planeado.

* * *

Era la noche antes de la ronda final del examen. Naruto estaba descansando en su departamento, meditando y enfocándose en los próximos encuentros, y él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Su maestro había estado espiando alrededor de la aldea, reuniendo datos y observando los alrededores de Konoha. Fue muy difícil pasar por alto las señales, estos shinobi no eran tan inteligentes como pensaban.

—¿No le vas advertir al viejo tonto? —Avariss le pregunto a Naruto mientras su espíritu se sentaba en frente de Naruto, un aura roja lo rodeaba.

—¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que el ya lo sabe, debes haber notado cambios en los patrones de seguridad de la aldea —Naruto respondió de manera indiferente.

—De hecho, pero no esperan que un equipo de sirvientes de Orochimaru realice una gran invocación afuera del muro oeste —Avariss respondió de igual manera—. Por cierto, ese jounin enfermo de la fase preliminar está muerto. Fue asesinado por el ninja de la arena con mascara en la mitad de su rostro.

—Heh, ahora estoy seguro de que el viejo está al tanto de la inminente invasión. Que patético de estos imbéciles de la arena al descubrirse tan pronto —se burlo Naruto.

—No fue su culpa, ese chico Kabuto llevo al Jounin enfermo al lugar de reunin apropósito, aunque lo oculto muy bien —Avariss le informo a Naruto.

—¿Oh? —Dijo Naruto sorprendido—. Eso es extraño. O tal vez no. Parece que Orochimaru intenta engañar a ambas aldeas mientras mata al tercero. Y se sale con la suya, ya que ambas aldeas estarán muy débiles para atacarlo.

Avariss rio malvadamente. —ahh, ¡Entonces sabes que el mato al Kazekage!

—Por supuesto, cuando llego esta mañana con su rostro falso, lo sentí de inmediato.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un maestro de la fuerza Naruto. Eso es bueno, muy bueno —Avariss ronroneo en la satisfacción de un profesor complacido con su alumno.

—Gracias maestro —Naruto se inclino ligeramente—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces?

—Nada —Avariss dijo fríamente—. Mañana debes sobrevivir, deja que la aldea se defienda por si misma. El Tercero muere mañana, por su propia mano. Lo he previsto.

—Una lástima —Dijo Naruto sintiendo algo de pesar por ello.

—Podrías salvar su vida —Avariss ofreció con facilidad, probando la resolución y lealtad de Naruto a las enseñanzas Sith.

—¿Y revelarme antes de que el tiempo sea correcto? No —La respuesta de Naruto fue fría y absoluta.

—Muy bien mañana conquistaras tu ultimo enlace a este lugar. Tu ultima debilidad —Darth Avariss entono y Naruto cerro los ojos, sabiendo que era su ultima prueba antes de convertirse en un verdadero Sith.

* * *

El dia del examen era soleado, claido y acogedor. Totalmente opuesto a los que iba a suceder en las próximas horas. Naruto y resto de los finalistas estaban alineados en el duro suelo del estadio del examen Chuunin, el único que faltaba era Sasuke.

Los espectadores estaban abarrotados en sus asientos, una masa de gente sudando y vestidas de color que llenaba el aire con el ruido de sus voces y gritos. Y muchos de ellos eran espías ingeniosamente disfrazados y ninjas enemigos. Los ANBU también ocupaban sutilmente espacios detrás de la multitud, casi invisibles. Pero algunos sabían de ellos, como Naruto. El podía sentir la tensión subyacente en muchos shinobi, estaban listos para la guerra.

—Muy bien chicos, soy Genma Shiranui, su nuevo supervisor —Dijo un jounin de Konoha que lucía igual que Mizuki, excepto que parecía mayor y tenía un gran senbon en la esquina de su boca—. Las reglas del combate son las mismas que las preliminares. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Bien, ahora todos piérdanse excepto Uzumaki y Hyuuga.

Solo Naruto y Neji permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro. Todos en el estadio estaba mortalmente silenciosos, las expectativas de este partido eran altas.

—Veo que tienes mucha confianza Uzumaki —Neji le hablo fríamente a Naruto. Obviamente le gustaba menospreciar a sus oponentes—. Digo que es infundado. El destino ha decretado que perderás, porque te enfrento a mí. Hay un abismo enorme e incontrolable en habilidad entre nosotros, y ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento puede cruzarlo. No puedes ganar.

Naruto solo sonrió con confianza en respuesta al monologo de Neji.

—Veo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que tengo razón. Prepárate para sufrir una humillante derrota. —Dijo Neji y asumió la postura de Jyuuken, su Byakugan activado.

Naruto actuó primero al enviar cuatro clones de sombra para atacar a Neji mientras estudiaba sus reacciones. Como sospechaba, Neji era bastante hábil y logro derrotar a sus clones con un solo golpe para cada uno.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —Neji se burlo de Naruto, nuevamente en su posición inicial—. Más basura es solo basura al final. Tú perderás.

—Adelante entonces, ¡ven por mí si puedes! —Naruto desafío al chico mientras arrojaba varia granadas de humo que producían una gruesa capa de humo.

El Byakugan de Neji vio fácilmente a través del humo y sonrió cuando vio varias versiones diferentes de los clones de Naruto y se apresuro a entrar. Se lanzo a los que estaban más cercanos a él, estaban hechos de tierra y luego siguió con otros, provocándolos a atacar ciegamente. Tenía que admitir que esos clones pudieron adivinar su posición bastante bien, probablemente confiaron en el sonido.

Pero no obstante, fueron derrotados y vio que el último Naruto se retiraba del humo así que lo siguió.

Naruto creó varios clones nuevamente y estos bloquearon el ataque de Neji, esta vez Neji los encontró mucho más difíciles de golpear. Atacaron con más coordinación, cubriéndose el uno al otro. Pero Neji era mejor, más rápido. Sin embargo, el rubio siempre enviaba más grupos de cuatro y cinco que despedazaban las defensas de Neji como lobos hambrientos.

Por primera vez, Neji comenzaba a preocuparse por sus posibilidades de victoria. Obviamente, su enemigo había decidido cansarlo, y tenía el chakra para lograrlo. Su respiración se estaba volviendo irregular, su visión estaba ligeramente borrosa.

—Te está afectando, ¿No? —Pregunto Naruto con una amplia sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso perdedor? Puedo pelear por mucho tiempo —Neji frunció el ceño con desdén, a pesar de actualmente se sentía como la mierda. Esos clones lo cansaban duramente.

—Sí, claro. Con tanto veneno en tus pulmones, dudo que puedas durar más de dos minutos a partir de ahora —Naruto se rio.

—¿Qué?

—Así es Neji, te envenene. ¿Realmente creíste que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que no podías ver a través del humo? Solo estaba provocándote para que entraras y respiraras un poco de mi humo especial.

—Pero tú también lo respiraste —Dijo Neji y se dio cuenta que era más difícil respirar.

—No, solo fingi respirar. Todo lo que me viste hacer fue mover mis pulmones como si estuviera respirando. Lo viste todo, pero realmente no entendiste lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿De qué te sirve tu línea de sangre cuando no puedes pensar bien? Naruto sonrió y creo diez clones mas que se precipitaron hacia Neji en tres oleadas.

Neji corrió y evadió, esquivo y se agacho, mientras usaba su fuerza restante para vencerlos, pero su cuerpo se estaba haciendo lento y era cada vez más difícil golpearlos. En un último intento de deshacerse de ellos, giro rápidamente.

—¡Kaiten! —Grito, produciendo una pared giratoria de chakra que acabo con los clones restantes.

—¡Wow, eso fue genial! —Dijo Naruto y lo decía en serio. Usar chakra de esa manera fue un gran truco. Decidió copiarlo lo antes posible—. Lástima que no pueda ayudarte ahora.

—¡Todavia puedo pelear! —Neji dijo desafiante.

—No, no puedes —Dijo Naruto y desapareció de su lugar, solo para aparecer detrás de Neji que se dio la vuelta para golpearlo con sus dedos.

—Demasiado lento —Naruto tomo la mano de Neji y la retorció rápidamente, se rompió en la articulación del codo con un chasquido seco. Neji grito y trato con la otra mano, Pero Naruto también la atrapo, bloqueo el rodillazo y le dio un cabezazo.

Neji se tambaleo hacia atrás, su rostro sangrante. Naruto lo pateo en la ingle, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres en la audiencia hicieran un mueca de simpatía. Y luego lo termino con una patada alta en la cabeza que envio volando a Neji unos tres metros.

Naruto se acerco con calma al inconsciente chico y extrajo un inyector de aguja.

—¿Qué demonios es eso —Dijo Genma cuando apareció con el shunshin al lado de Naruto.

—El antídoto, ¿Qué mas va a ser? —Naruto dijo con calma—. No puedo dejarlo asi, la droga podría detener su respiración.

—Está bien, dáselo —Autorizo Genma y Naruto le inyecto a Neji un líquido blanquecino.

—De todos modos, ¿De dónde sacaste el inhibidor pulmonar? Pensé que estaba restringido solo a Jounins y ANBU.

—Resulta que conozco a un Jounin que conoce a algunos agentes ANBU —Naruto sonrió de lado.

Genma sacudió la cabeza. —Imagine que lo harías.

—¡Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki! —Anuncio Genma y la gente comenzó a animar a Naruto cuando salía de la arena.

* * *

—Huh, ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? El mocoso realmente venció al imbécil Hyuuga —Anko le comento a Kurenai que estaba de pie junto a ella con otros Jounin senseis de los novatos. Entonces ella comenzó a saltar felizmente—. ¡Soy rica, soy rica!

—Er, ¿Realmente apostaste a que el ganaría? —Asuma hablo con la voz apagada.

—¡Por supuesto el chico es un asesino, ¡Cualquiera podría ver eso! Ja, apostaste por el Hyuuga. ¿Cuánto perdiste?

—Eso es asunto mío —Asuma resoplo y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Pobre Asuma, no podrás comprar tantos cigarrillos por un tiempo —Anko le arrullaba con falsa simpatía, y Kurenai se rio de eso. Ella también odiaba que Asuma fumara.

Más alejados de ellos, los novatos se quedaron en estado de shock, en realidad fue Tenten que se quedo sin palabras.

_¡Cha, toma eso bastardo!_ Sakura expreso su opinión en silencio. Todavía estaba dolida por su humillante derrota ante Neji.

—Caramba, no sabía que Naruto era tan fuerte —Comento Ino.

—Por supuesto que lo es, incluso Sasuke-kun lo dijo una vez —Sakura resoplo en tono ofendido—. Realmente tiene mucho chakra, y es muy astuto. Esa cosa con veneno, nadie lo hubiera pensado.

—Claro —Ino Respondio pensativamente—. ¿Crees que pueda vencer a Sasuke-kun?

—¡No! —Sakura respondió acaloradamente. Entonces ella pareció pensarlo—. En realidad, no lo sé. Pero Sasuke-kun seguramente es mucho más fuerte ahora, el Kakashi sensei estuvieron entrenando juntos durante todo el mes.

—¿No es un poco parcial? —Chouji pregunto mientras masticaba sus papas fritas.

—No —Respondió Sakura resueltamente—. Sé que es un hecho de que sensei le pidió a otro Jounin de elite que le ayudara a Naruto.

—¿De verdad? —se pregunto ino.

—Claro, escuche que el también entrena al nieto del Hokage.

Ino y Chouji se estremecieron, recordaron al molesto sobrino de Asume que iba por ahí diciendo que se convertiría en Hokage después de vencer al tercero. Su sensei tenía que ser un santo para seguir siendo su maestro.

—Felicitaciones Naruto, fuiste astuto como siempre —Shikamaru le dijo con su perezoso acento cuando Naruto llego al balcón donde estaban el resto de los finalistas.

—Gracias Shika, no puedo esperar a ver qué harás —Naruto sonrio malvadamente y Shikamaru hizo una mueca. Su madre lo escucho quejarse de tener que pelear con una chica, ella lo regaño fuerte y claro. Tenía que pelear.

—¡Proctor, me rindo! —Kankuro de la arena hablo en voz alta cuando era su turno de luchar contra Shino. Todos los espectadores lo abuchearon, era un cobarde.

Luego fue el turno de Shikamaru de enfrentar a Temari de la arena. Fue una combinación interesante de ingenio y paciencia, aunque al público no le gusto toda esa espera y posicionamiento. Fue un encuentro difícil: la chica era una poderosa usuaria de viento de largo y medio alcance, mientras que Nara se limitaba a un solo jutsu, la imitación de sombras. Se basaba en el extendiendo su propia sombra para atrapar a Temari. Eso resulto difícil ya que Temari sabia de su jutsu ytuvo cuidado de mantenerse alejada y atacarlo con sus ataques de viento. Pero eso no funcionaba, por lo que intentaban superarse tácticamente el uno al otro.

Después de su último intento, que implico hacer un globo improvisado con su chaqueta y kunai para extender su sombra, Shikamaru se rindió. Tenia poco chakra y la chica era demasiado lista para caer en sus trampas.

Temari no estaba contenta con tal victoria, pero no le miro los dientes al caballo.

* * *

—Hola Naruto —Kiba saludo al rubio— ¿Dónde está ese idiota del Uchiha? ¿Se acobardo?

—No, creo que él y sensei llegaran elegantemente tarde —Naruto le sonrió a cambio.

—¿No le preocupa ser descalificado? —Kiba pregunto incrédulo.

—Kiba, estamos hablando de Sasuke, el último Uchiha leal. —Naruto le señalo al chico perro que parecía molesto por esa revelación.

—Tienes razón, ese maldito podría salirse con la suya de cualquier cosa. Lo odio —Kiba gruño y estaba aun mas enojado cuando se confirmo que el combate de Sasuke y Gaara se traslado para más tarde, mientras que Kiba y Lee fueron llamados a pelear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**10.**

Después de una renuncia y una larga y aburrida partida de ingenio, la multitud ahora esperaba que los dos nuevos luchadores tuvieran una verdadera batalla. Querían golpes intercambiados, lanzamientos de extraños jutsus y así sucesivamente, por eso Kiba y Lee fueron recibidos por fuerte vítores y gran silencio cayo repentinamente, como una calma antes de la tormenta.

Kiba y Akamaru se posicionaron frente a Lee, quien asumió su pose de chico bueno y le dio a Kiba una señal de aprobación.

—¡Yosh, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Inuzuka-san! ¡Dejemos vean nuestra juventud arder más que el sol!

—Er, claro… —Kiba parpadeo cuando sus ojos captaron el brillo de los dientes perfectamente blancos de Lee. Pudo jurar que escucho un sonido "zing" o algo así.

Lee desapareció de su lugar y Kiba rodo hacia abajo evitando su patada. Akamaru salto hacia Lee, sus mandíbulas chasquearon audiblemente al errar su muslo. Kiba se recupero y corrió hacia Lee con sus uñas afiladas, tratando de arañar al genin mayor. Pero Lee era demasiado rápido.

La audiencia se sombraba y se exaltaba, finalmente un encuentro mano a mano.

—Je, eres rápido —Kiba le sonrió al chico de verde—. ¡Pero yo también lo soy!

La nueva velocidad de Kiba lo acerco rápidamente a Lee, para que no pudiera usar sus poderosas patadas. Lee también demostró ser experto en técnicas de mano, sus puñetazos rápidos y golpes de martillo fueron más que un rival para los golpes y patadas enojados de Kiba. Se movían rápidamente, tratando de golpearse el uno al otro, pero fue en vano. Finalmente se separaron por largos saltos de espalda y descansaron un poco.

—Yosh, eres realmente un buen luchador Inuzuka-san —Felicito Lee al usuario del perro—. Gai-sensei tenía razón, tendré que ir hasta el final para ganar.

Lee se arrodillo y desabrocho los cierres que servían para asegurar sus pesas alrededor de sus piernas y las arrojo a un lado donde cayeron con un fuerte estruendo e hicieron un gran cráter. Los ojos de Kiba casi se salieron de sus orbitas. Akamaru soltó un quejido.

_"¡Estamos Jodidos!"_ Pensó Kiba con una mueca y se comió una de sus píldoras soldado rápidamente. Le lanzo otra a Akamaru que también se la comió y se convirtió en su versión más grande, roja y peluda.

La nueva velocidad de Lee lo volvió casi invisible para los espectadores, excepto para aquellos que eran ninjas. Se desvaneció mas allá de la guardia de Kiba, evitando fácilmente sus impresionantes cortes y golpes, a pesar de que Kiba estaba en modo bestial. Eso no funcionaba contra el estudiante de Gai que corría en círculos alrededor de KIba golpeándolo ocasionalmente cuando pasaba.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos de asombro mientras Kiba y su perro estaban siendo pateados como pinballs. La velocidad de Lee era demente. Pero incluso el tenia que detenerse por un segundo o dos para recuperar el aliento y fue entonces cuando Kiba actuo.

Le lanzo granadas de humo a Lee y rápidamente salto alto formando su ataque característico Gatsuga con Akamaru. Dos tornados giratorios de carne y garras se movieron a velocidades mucho mayores, lo suficiente como para que pudieran lastimar a Lee.

En el humo, Lee utilizo su audición como le había enseñado Gai, quien sabía muy bien lo que los Inuzuka podían hacer y esquivo sus ataques iníciales, incluso si los espectadores no lo veían. Se enfoco en su cuerpo, y se concentro con fuerza. Kiba y Akamaru regresaban de nuevo.

Lee, con su primera puerta abierta, desapareció nuevamente y lanzo una poderosa patada hacia abajo a uno de sus atacantes giratorios. La patada envió a Akamaru a tambalearse, su giro y henge se disiparon, y Kiba se lanzo para atrapar a su compañero herido.

Lee aterrizo pesadamente, su pierna estaba herida por el ataque. Kiba miro enojado a Lee, Akamaru estaba inconsciente. Se comió otra píldora soldado y le ataco de nuevo. Lee esquivaba, pero apenas y Kiba logro golpearlo una vez, dejando cuatro líneas de sangre en su espalda.

Lee ignoro la herida y centro su mente nuevamente, sabía que tenía que terminar esto ahora. Estaba herido y tenía una oportunidad más para acabar con esto.

Cuando Kiba ataco de nuevo, girando locamente, Lee abrió tres puertas celestiales en su cuerpo, sus músculos se hincharon y su piel se puso de color rojizo. Dio un salto dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo y de repente apareció en frente de Kiba, lanzando una potente patada frontal que envió a Kiba volando hacia atrás. Lee aterrizo y desapareció nuevamente, apareciendo debajo de Kiba y salto para acabarlo con golpe doble en el esternón.

Kiba aterrizo con un poderoso choque formando un cráter en el suelo. La sangre le brotaba de la boca y las orejas, con las extremidades extendidas. Lee aterrizo y cayó de rodillas, su pierna izquierda no podía sostenerlo mas. Se levanto lentamente, ahora visiblemente adolorido.

Genma apareció a su lado y miro a Kiba. Vio que Kiba estaba fuera de combate y Lee no.

—Chico, ¿Puedes caminar? —Le pregunto a Lee, quien asintió.

—¡El ganador es Rock Lee! —Anuncio Genma y la multitud enloqueció. Lee miro con asombro la escena y sonrió alegremente, saltando ligeramente sobre un pie.

—¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lo logre! —Le grito a su ídolo y maestro.

—¡Excelente, Lee! —Grito fuertemente entre sus compañeros Jounins— ¡Tus fuegos de la juventud brillan hoy! ¡Ahora descansa!

—¡Si Gai-sensei! —Lee le saludo rápidamente y se alejo del campo.

* * *

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con irritación, Sasuke no solo estaba elegantemente atrasado, estaba muy cerca de ser descalificado. La audiencia abucheaba y protestaba nuevamente, querían ver al último Uchiha en acción.

—¿Dónde está el Uchiha? —Exigio Gaara fríamente mientras se giraba para mirar a los novatos de Konoha.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que debamos saber eso? —Naruto se burlo de Gaara y lo miro a los ojos fríamente—. Y no vuelva hablarme así de nuevo, o redecoraré tu cara mapache.

Naruto sonrió con saña mientras los hermanos de Gaara palidecían de miedo. Fue causado por dos cosas: Primero, Nadie le hablo asi a Gaara, y Segundo, ¿Por qué este tipo de Konoha llamo a Gaara Mapache.

Naruto presiono sus mentes con la fuerza, enviándoles una dosis masiva de miedo. Temblaron visiblemente cuando sus ojos pasaron del azul celeste a las hebras carmesí. Para su decepción, Gaara no pudo captar la indirecta y sonria maniacamente a Naruto, su sed de sangre aumento.

—Mi madre saboreara tu sangre —Gaara dijo y camino hacia el rubio, pero luego se dio la vuelta. Algo estaba sucediendo en el campo.

Al lado del supervisor, el aire brillaba y las hojas aparecían como transportadas por una tormenta invisible. Fuera de estas dos figuras brillaron en existencia. Kakashi y Sasuke estaban parados espalda con espalda, haciendo una entrada muy llamativa. La audiencia rugió en aprobación.

Gaara desapareció del balcón en una explosión de arena. Era el Shunshin de arena en acción.

—Shino, Shikamaru. Prepárense para agarrar a esos dos cuando les de la palabra —Naruto ordeno fríamente a sus compañeros novatos.

—¿Sabes algo? —Shikamaru susurro por el rabillo de su boca, cuidando de que no los escucharan los hermanos de la arena, quienes estaban muy preocupados por su hermano

—Tengo un presentimiento, Shika —Dijo Naruto en respuesta—. Ese tipo Kankuro perdió y luego discutió algo con su hermana sobre guardar sus trucos para algún plan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo orejas muy grandes —Naruto sonrió y Shikamaru suspiro. Naruto siempre fue un poco reservado.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu evaluación Uzumaki-san —Shino agrego sus dos centavos—. Creo que algo anda mal con los genin de la arena. Kankuro-san no parece ser un tipo que renuncie a su encuentro.

—Está bien, pero será mejor que les des Shino, realmente no me queda mucho chakra —Shikamaru finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy trabajando en un pequeño genjutsu para confundirlos por un corto tiempo. Los atraparas —Murmuro Naruto, sin preocuparse por ser escuchado. Una pequeña aplicación de la fuerza hizo que todos parecían hablar de Sasuke y Gaara.

* * *

Naruto tuvo que admitirlo, Sasuke se hizo más fuerte. Podía moverse como Lee y golpear a Gaara a pesar de su escudo de arena que no era lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar ante los rápidos ataques de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Lee susurro mientras veía al Uchiha moverse como él. Estaba devastado por la exhibición casual de Sasuke de su habilidad ganada con tanto esfuerzo. Le llevo más de un año llegar ahí, pero el genio Uchiha lo Hizo en un mes.

—Ese es el verdadero poder del Sharingan —Dijo Naruto a Lee y todos los demás de Konoha se encargaron de prestar atención a sus palabras, a pesar de que todavía observaban a Sasuke dando vueltas alrededor de Gaara

—Copio tu taijutsu en esos pocos casos en los que te vio usarlo y luego entreno durante todo el mes para emular tu estilo. Kakashi-sense probablemente lo ayudo ahí, tabien es bastante hábil de esa manera ya que conoce a Gai-sensei desde hace años.

—¡Pero no puedes copiar mi velocidad o fuerza! —Lee protesto casi con enojo.

—Debo estar en desacuerdo —Dijo Shino—. El Goken no es solo un estilo de artes marciales, es un estilo de taijutsu ninja que se basa en la mejor interna del chakra y eso es lo que Uchiha-san copio. A diferencia de ti, puede usar el chakra para compensar su falta de velocidad y fuerza.

Lee suspiro tristemente, dándose cuenta de que no importara lo que hiciera, alguien siempre podría encontrar la manera de vencerlo. Pero luego de juro ferozmente a si mismo para mejorar aun mas, para volverse tan fuerte que no importaría si no podía usar el chakra como todos los demás.

Naruto sonrió mientras leía los pensamientos de Lee y se concentro de nuevo en Sasuke. Como sospechaba, Sasuke se estaba cansando. Se via obligado a detenerse dos veces para recolectar mas chakra y la ultima vez se retorció de dolor. Una copia, era solo eso, un mero reflejo del original.

Sasuke pudo imitar a Lee, Nada más. No podía usar sus movimientos tan bien como Lee y eso era visible para alguien con la habilidad para verlo. Pero la mayoría de los ninjas estaba demasiado impresionados con su capacidad de copia para verlo por lo que era.

Finalmente, la última línea de defensa de Gaara se estaba desmoronando, su armadura de arena estaba siendo destrozada por las fuertes patadas de Sasuke, Gaara estaba siendo arrojado como una muñeca de trapo.

Entonces se escondió bajo la cúpula de arena gruesa. Sasuke trato de atravesarlo, pero la repentina erupción de espinas mortales lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Permaneció allí un rato, estudiando la barrera y luego tomo una decisión.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la pared de la arena, usándola para apegarse a ella.

Naruto enfoco sus sentidos en él, y lo vio formar varios sellos y agarrar su muñeca derecha mientras el chakra se canalizaba ahí en cantidades extremas.

El puño de Sasuke parecía estar sosteniendo un rayo que chirriaba ruidosamente mientras avanzaba dejando una profunda trinchera en la pared y la tierra detrás de él. su velocidad era fenomenal, casi imposible de rastrear para los ojos normales.

Naruto se sumergió profundamente en la fuerza mientras se inclinaba para ver a Sasuke mejor. Inmediatamente, Sasuke y el mundo entero se desaceleraron a paso de tortuga. Los colores se atenuaron al principio, luego se iluminaron con una calidad neón antes de recuperar su intensidad normal, pero mucho más nítida. Los sonidos fluían como una marea, pero cada uno más claro que nunca. El mundo entero parecía más vivo, pero fue Naruto quien, de hecho estaba más en sintonía con él.

Naruto pudo seguir el movimiento de Sasuke con facilidad y sonrió al ver sus dos tomoes girar, absorbiendo la información y transmitiéndola a la mente de Sasuke. Naruto podía _"ver"_ cómo funcionaba todo.

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no había nada mágico en el Sharingan. Era un jutsu ocular en un sentido literal. Alimentado por chakra, causando su coloración y funcionamiento. Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de color porque las bobinas en sus ojos estaban llenas de energía que cambiaron un poco la estructura de sus ojos, alterando la forma en que refractaban y absorbían la luz. Debido a que su estructura se altero, absorbían la luz mucho mejor de lo normal y eso resulto en una visión mejor que incluía una visión más detallada y una percepción del chakra.

Otro cambio que ocurrió en el sistema óptico y estaba vinculado a la percepción del tiempo de Sasuke. El Sharingan provoco una reacción de retroalimentación en las áreas de percepción de cerebro de Sasuke, lo que le permitió un procesamiento más de intensivo de los datos adicionales que se canalizaban hacia él. Esto causo una desaceleración de lo externo, fue el cerebro de Sasuke el que funcionaba a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido. El ojo mismo regulaba ese proceso, ya que solo unas pocas personas poseían el control real de su chakra para hacerlo a propósito sin freír sus cerebros. Los ninjas en su mayoría tenían que dejar que sus cuerpos y chakra lo hicieran por su cuenta, de lo contario corrían el riesgo de sobrecarga sensorial y pérdida de visión u otros sentidos.

Y la precognición no era eso en absoluto, solo era una muy buena suposición de lo que sucedería después. El Sharingan en su máxima capacidad era capaz de captar muchos detalles del movimiento del enemigo, y con una relación más rápida de procesamiento de todas esas informaciones a la vez, los Uchiha podían hacer una suposición bastante solida de lo que sucedería si una persona se moviera de esta o de esa manera. Compuesto por la experiencia, esa habilidad estaba casi libre de errores. Es por eso que solo la velocidad bruta y gran poder o habilidad podrían derrotar al Sharingan. Se tenía que ser tan bueno como el usuario.

Naruto vio que Sasuke golpearía a Gaara por pura suerte, y volvió a centrar su atención en los hermanos de Gaara. Los Golpeo con una poderosa ola psíquica de la fuerza, paralizándolos por unos momentos, sus mentes quedaron en blanco.

Cuando la cúpula de arena de Gaara se desmorono para revelarlo con un hombro sangrante y balbuceando maniáticamente, Naruto asintió con la cabeza a Shikamaru, cuyas manos formaron un sello y su sombra se aferro a las sombras del hermano y la hermana de Gaara. Los insectos de Shino surgieron debajo de su largo abrigo y los rodearon.

Luego el genjutsu golpeo todo el estadio, pero nadie entre los concursantes cayó en ello.

Naruto apareció junto a un quejumbroso Gaara con la intención de acabar con, pero tuvo que rodar a un lado para evitar el ataque de su sensei. Genma se movió entre ellos, y de repente Sasuke cayo gritando cuando un agente ANBU simplemente extrajo una aguja larga de su cuello.

Naruto miro al traidor enmascarado que en realidad era Kabuto disfrazado.

—Hola, Naruto-kun —Kabuto dijo alegremente parado sobre el cuerpo caído de Sasuke. Se quito la máscara.

—Entonces eres el hombre de Orochimaru —Dijo Naruto como si se diera cuenta en ese momento.

—De hecho lo soy, y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para darle a Sasuke-kun el regalo que tanto se merece. Después de todo, fue tu idea esperar un momento mejor. Orochimaru-sama estaba satisfecho con su despliegue de talento, así que me dieron la aprobación para marcarlo con el sello maldito de Orochimaru-sama.

—Parece doloroso —Noto Naruto cuando Sasuke estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

—No se gana nada sin un poco de dolor Naruto-kun —Kabuto lo reprendió.

De repente, Lee entro rápidamente, tratando de darle una patada a Kabuto, que casualmente lo esquivo y deslizo sus palmas hacia Lee, quien se cayó y no pudo caminar. Habia sucedido tan rápido que nadie pudo actuar.

—¡Ja, como si un lamentable genin pudiera superarme! Soy tan bueno como Kakashi Hatake.

—¿Qué le hiciste traidor? —Gruño Genma.

—Simplemente le corte los tendones en las piernas, no caminara por un tiempo a menos que encuentres a un medico amistoso que lo arregle —Kabuto sonrió, luego se distancio de Sasuke y se acerco a Gaara.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por él? —Baki le pregunto a Kabuto quien reviso a Gaara con cuidado para no enemistarse con el genin loco.

—Aquí no, debo llevármelo, nuestro plan aun no está arruinado. —Kabuto dijo.

—Bueno, llévatelo y luego arréglalo para que pueda causar estragos en Konoha. Yo me encargare de los ninjas de la hoja.

Kabuto asintió y se llevo a Gaara con él, usando el shunshin para escapar de la zona de guerra.

—Uzumaki, ve y detenlos a toda costa —Ordeno Genma al rubio— ¡Pero encárgate del idiota de verde y de tu compañero de equipo primero!

—¡Sí! —Dijo Naruto y cargo a Lee al estilo bombero, luego creó un clon de sombra para llevar a Sasuke. Dio un paso y desapareció, su clon también copio sus acciones.

—Bastardos de Konoha, tan arrogantes —Baki se burlo con desdén— ¿Qué cree que el pueda hacer contra Gaara?

Genma sonrió fríamente. —Creo que él puede hacer mucho, a diferencia de algunas personas. Tenemos un dicho aquí que dice, "combate fuego contra fuego"

Baki hizo una pausa mientras conectaba los puntos —¡No, no pueden tener uno de ellos!

El jounin de la arena maldijo cuando se lanzo contra el bastardo masticador de senbon.

* * *

Naruto suspiro molesto mientras aterrizaba en un callejón bastante pequeño entre los edificios civiles de para depositar su carga, Sasuke y Lee.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto-san? —Lee pregunto mientras se sentaba dolorosamente en el suelo, sus pierna ahora estaba inútiles.

—Es demasiado arriesgado a ambos, el enemigo nos vera y no podre protegerlos a los dos como debería —Naruto dijo—, y aquí hay un pozo para que te escondas con Sasuke, hasta que todo este desastre termine.

—Pero… nosotros...! —Lee intento protestar, pero Naruto sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Te das cuenta que no eres capaz de combatir en este momento, ¿No?

Lee miro hacia abajo, su respuesta no era necesaria.

—Mira, no es tu culpa. Pero aun puedes ser un compañero útil y proteger a Sasuke. No puedo llevarlo al hospital, probablemente esté bajo ataque en estos momentos. y no hay nadie capaz de ayudarlo. y sospecho que incluso sin este ataque, nadie hubiera podido ayudar de todos modos.

—Tienes razón, ¡Hare todo lo posible para proteger a Sasuke-san! —Lee sonrió ampliamente, dándole a Naruto otra de sus cegadoras sonrisas.

—Bien, solo escóndete aquí y te recogeré mas tarde. Buena suerte —y dejo a Lee con dos de sus clones para ayudarlo a bajar por el pozo.

* * *

Naruto volvió al estadio, necesitaba ayuda. Aunque podía encontrar a Gaara y Kabuto por su cuenta, no creía que pudiera lidiar con los dos, no de una manera plausible. Habría preguntas más tarde sobre lo que hizo, y lo más importante, como hizo lo que hizo, por lo que tuvo que ocultar sus verdaderas habilidades una vez más. Era frustrante tener que ocultar sus verdaderos poderes, pero no era estúpido. Su hora llegaría.

En su camino de regreso, fue emboscado por cuatro ninjas del sonido que lo rodearon en el techo de un edificio cerca del estadio.

—¡Miren lo que nos llego chicos! —Uno de ellos, tal vez unos cuantos años mayor que Naruto, dijo.

—¡Un blanco vivo! —Otro rio, levantando una cadena con una bola de metal con púas en su extremo.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca —Naruto se rio ferozmente mientras sus palmas se extendían hacia los lados, los rayos blancos y azules que arponearon a dos de sus supuestos asesinos. Pero los rayos no se quedaron con ellos, sino que se lanzaron hacia sus camaradas creando una bizarra escena donde cuatro shinobis del sonido se sacudían en el aire cómicamente mientras sus cuerpos estaban literalmente siendo cocinados por las corrientes de alto voltaje.

Después de un minuto, Naruto dejo caer sus palmas y cuatro cadáveres golpearon el techo. Naruto sonrió y suspiro aliviado. Al menos pudo desahogarse al final.

Llego al estadio, rápida y silenciosamente se abrió camino entre los combatientes, usando la fuerza para hacer que todos ignoraran su presencia. Encontró la máscara ANBU de Kabuto y se echo a reír suavemente, este tipo lo estaba haciendo fácil para él.

Encontró a Kakashi cortando una franja sangrienta de ninja atacantes, y Naruto tuvo que elogiarlo por la gran habilidad y facilidad con la que los mato. En realidad parecía aburrido.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Le grito para llamar su atención.

—Yo Naruto, ¿Qué pasa —Dijo Kakashi y mato otro estúpido ninja que intentaba acercársele sigilosamente.

—Necesito su ayuda, Gaara fue sacado de la zona de combate por el traidor Kabuto. ¡Planea curarlo para que pueda liberar su biju en Konoha!

—¿Donde está Sasuke —Pregunto Kakashi ya que no podía ver a su otro alumno en ningún lado.

—Está en otra parte de la aldea con Lee —Dijo Naruto, decidiendo no cortarle sobre la condición de Sasuke. Había mayores preocupaciones ahora.

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Kakashi al notar la máscara en la mano de Naruto.

—Esta es la máscara de Kabuto, el pretendía ser uno de los ANBU. Creo que tu invocación puede usarla para captar su aroma.

—Tienes razón, ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! —Dijo Kakashi y trajo a Pakkun, un pequeño pug de voz profunda.

—Necesito que rastrees este aroma Pakkun, rápido —Le dio la máscara para que la oliera.

—Apesta a serpientes —Pakkun dijo con disgusto— Pero puedo seguir su rastro. ¡Siganme!

Al final, recogieron a dos personas adicionales, Shino y Shikamaru, que habian acabado con los hermanos de Gaara. Pero su pequeño grupo tuvo que dispersarse pronto.

—Huelo siete, no ocho shinobis detrás de nosotros Kakashi —Pakkun informo en tono preocupado—, y parece que se dirigen directamente hacia nosotros.

—Kabuto debió haber pedido refuerzos —Reflexiono Kakashi—, deben tener al menos un jounin para ayudarlos.

—Entonces, ¿Quién los va a detener? —Pregunto Naruto mientras corrían a través de las espesas copas de los arboles, toda el área era una intersección de rayos de luz solar brillante. Era un campo de batalla confuso, al menos para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados al entorno de Konoha.

—Me quedare y los detendré —Shikamaru dijo, aunque estaba claro que odiaba la idea—, Detener a Gaara y a este tipo Kabuto será lo suficientemente difícil como es, y dudo que sea de alguna ayuda ahí.

—Es cierto, Kabuto afirmo ser tan bueno como Kakashi-sensei —Ocultando su sorpresa ante el coraje de Shika.

Kakashi miro a Shikamaru y suspiro, el también entendió lo que estaba en juego. Pero no le gusto en absoluto.

—Ayudare a Nara-san —Shino dijo con calma—. Es lógico, podemos establecer una trampa de doble capa para los que están detrás de nosotros. Podemos hacerlo.

Eso pareció calmar los recelos de Kakashi sobre enviar dos genin relativamente inexpertos en una situación de combate desconocida.

—Muy bien, pero asegúrense de acabar con el jounin al final, el es la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

—Sí, si —Shikamaru gruño, aun incrédulo de sus propias acciones. Shino lo siguió en silencio, y pronto estuvieron solos. Eso no hizo que Shikamaru se sintiera mejor.

No Paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus perseguidores se dieran a conocer. Se suponía que debían hacerlo de todos modos.

Ocho hombres con insípidos uniformes grises y con bandanas del sonido surgieron de entre las sombras en busca de su presa, y Shikamaru actuó rápidamente. Su sombra engancho la de ellos fácilmente, había sombras en abundancia a su alrededor.

—¿Eh? ¡No me puedo mover! —Dijo un ninja del sonido los otros se alarmaron también. Entonces vieron a Shikamaru.

—Asi que este es el famoso jutsu de captura de sombra del clan Nara —El mayor de ellos se burlo.

—Ahora se llama imitación de sombras —Shikamaru dijo, su estaba mostrando algo de tensión mientras luchaba por mantenerlos a todos quietos.

—Como sea, ya te estás quedando sin chakra. Y cuando lo estés, morirás —El ninja del sonido gruño.

—Yo creo que no —Shino hablo con calma mientras sus insectos descendían sobre ellos y comenzaron a gritar ruidosamente mientras los insectos que comían chakra los secaban.

Entonces una figura brillo entre Shino Y Shikamaru, con ropas más coloridas, pero aun sin lugar a dudas un ninja del sonido. Los corto con desprecio con sus kunai, cortándolos en sus gargantas. Cayeron agarrándose de sus heridas y el jounin se burlo.

—Un par de mocosos lograron matar a un grupo de idiotas —Dijo mientras miraba a los otros ninja del sonido en el suelo. Debía moverse, alcanzar a los otros ninjas de Konoha, pero se encontró paralizado.

—Corrección estamos a punto de matar a unos idiotas —Shikamaru dijo mientras sostenía sus manos en señal de su jutsu.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto el jounin mientras luchaba por moverse.

—Sabiamos que había un jounin con estos incompetentes, por lo que armamos una doble trampa. Lo que mataste fueron los clones de insecto de Shino, mientras estábamos escondidos detrás de ellos con un genjutsu.

—De hecho mi sensei no se llama la doncella del genjutsu por nada —Shino dijo y una parte de las sombras cobro vida, convirtiéndose en una masa de insectos chirriantes que alcanzaron la forma del desventurado ninja de la aldea del sonido. Su hambre era considerable ya que su maestro tuvo que consumir parte de su propio chakra para crear ese genjutsu.

Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo y suspiro aliviado. Solo esperaba que Naruto y Kakashi tuvieran éxito.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**11.**

Naruto y Kakashi siguieron a Pakkun durante varios minutos mientras el perro ninja olfateaba a Gaara y Kabuto.

—Nos estamos acercando Kakashi —Dijo Pakkun—, Están justo delante de nosotros.

—Bien, puedes dejarnos ahora y gracias —Kakashi dijo mientras dejaba de correr. Se giro para mirar a Naruto que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol al lado de la suya.

—Debemos hacer un plan, Naruto. Mientras que Kabuto es peligroso, Gaara lo es aún más. No estoy seguro de poder detenerlo, no con Kabuto listo para emboscarnos.

Naruto sonrió. —Solo encárgate de ese traidor, yo lidiare con Gaara.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes?

—Fui entrenado por Jiraiya para esto, el sabia que sería necesario. Puedo usar el chakra del Kyuubi para algunos jutsus especiales.

—Ya veo, eso es ciertamente una sorpresa. No sabía que él había regresado. Pero entonces debió haber sabido que la discreción era primordial. Ok, encárgate de Gaara y yo alejare a Kabuto. Ten cuidado.

Naruto asintió lentamente y se dirigieron a sus oponentes.

Kabuto estaba escondido en algún lugar alrededor de la posición de Gaara, Naruto lo sintió acechando lentamente a través de las copas de los árboles para ponerse detrás de ellos, mientras Gaara estaba en forma de media bestia, la arena cubría la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda ahora lucia grotescas garras de arena y tenía una cola. Su cabeza también estaba medio cubierta de arena, su ojo izquierdo ahora era una pupila amarilla con esclerótica negra, su mente apenas estaba ahí mientras la rabia y la locura del Shukaku se desataban, haciendo que Gaara se volviera absolutamente loco.

—Ya comenzó a transformarse, debemos detenerlo —Kakashi declaro, y se movió hacia la izquierda en un obvio movimiento de flanqueo.

Naruto capto la indirecta y comenzó ir a la izquierda, todo el tiempo sintiendo a Kabuto escabullirse detrás de la espalda de Kakashi. Pero también sintió que Kakashi lo sabía, por lo que se centro en Gaara.

—¡Ven Uzumaki, mi madre quiere tu sangre! —Gaara Gruño, la saliva salto de su boca. Su poderoso cuerpo se tenso y dio un salto gigante hacia Naruto. El rubio lo intercepto a medio camino y lo golpeo en la cadera, enviándolo a un lado. Uso esa patada para rebotar hacia otro árbol.

Vio a Kakashi esquivar las palmas mortales de Kabuto, y se sintió satisfecho de ver a dos ninjas de nivel jounin demasiado ocupados para mirarlo. Creo diez clones de sombra que atacaron en conjunto a Gaara antes de que fueran destruidos por sus salvajes apéndices de arena. Hizo una mueca burlona ante el enfurecido jinchuriki de arena y se retiro hacia lo profundo del bosque. El sonrió al escuchar a Gaara rugir y seguirlo.

El paso los siguientes minutos deteniéndose para atacar a Gaara en emboscadas, utilizando principalmente clones de sombra para distraer al monstruoso genin, mientras proyectaba cuidadosamente ilusiones de la Fuerza para ocultar sus astutos asaltos.

Gaara respondió previsiblemente, destrozando todo en la vecindad en pedazos, pero fue en vano. Naruto casi nunca estuvo cerca de Gaara, o uso la Fuerza para protegerse de sus poderosos ataques de viento. El estaba ocupado molestando la mente de Gaara para aumentar su ira y locura, lo que a su vez logro que Jinchuriiki perdiera cualquier apariencia de cordura: Ahora estaba completamente transformado en un mini Shukaku, todo su cuerpo ahora estaba hecho de arena.

Ahí es donde ataco Naruto, de verdad. Se movía a toda velocidad, todo su ser resonaba en la Fuerza como un poderoso pararrayos. Su piel estaba zumbando de poder, y tenía el control total de su chakra.

Gaara solo veía imágenes distorsionadas ocasionales, mientras los poderosos puños y pies de Naruto golpeaban su cuerpo. Sintió dolor dentro de si mismo y para su sorpresa, estaba sangrando nuevamente a pesar de la cantidad de chakra del Shukaku que usaba.

En verdad, Naruto se estaba divirtiendo mucho mientras corría por el mundo ralentizado a marcha lenta. El movimiento de Gaara era tan lento que parecía moverse a una cuarta parte de su velocidad.

El se acercaría y lanzaría golpes de pala enfocados en la piel demoniaca de Gaara, enviando rafagas concentradas de ondas de choque de la Fuerza que ondularían debajo de esa capa de arena hacia la carne real de Gaara. Fue una idea que Naruto tomo del Jyuuken de los Hyuuga; en lugar de chakra, usaba energía telequinetica pura canalizada a través de sus palmas en cierta área. Efectivamente, estaba evitando las defensas externas y desgarrando el interior blando. Gaara solo sobrevivió porque el chakra del Shukaku lo fortalecía por encima de lo normal y también le curaba rápidamente. Pero el problema era que Naruto no se detenía, le estaba agregando daño más rápido de lo que se sanaba.

—Eres un chiste —Naruto escupió con desprecio al genin pelirrojo que yacía caído en el suelo, sorprendido y adolorido— Eres lento, no tienes fuerza excepto por la que te da el biju. Incluso eso es lamentable, podrías haber sido mucho más si realmente te hubieras molestado en entrenar. Toda esa curación natural, resistencia al dolor y a las lesiones. Que desperdicio. Y pensar que estamos cortados de la misma tela, me das asco.

—¡No! ¡No moriré aquí! ¡Probare mi existencia! —Gaara grito de repente y su chakra se disparo.

—Eh, esto podría ser realmente divertido —Comento Naruto mientras miraba hacia arriba, donde Gaara estaba parado encima de la enorme criatura de arena, ahora mas alta que cualquier árbol o edificio en Konoha.

—¡Muere Uzumaki! —Gaara gruño y su bestia estiro su monstruosa pata para agarra al Sith.

Naruto se alejo rápidamente, guiando al monstruo después de que las olas y olas de arena volaran detrás del rubio, como una tormenta de mar enfurecida. Todo el bosque se sacudió con la furiosa arena, los arboles fueron barridos como mondadientes. Pero Naruto todavía estaba a salvo.

Gaara detuvo su arremetida y miro a su alrededor, Naruto no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Sal Bastardo! —Gaara grito—. ¡Atacare tu lastimosa aldea si no lo haces!

En respuesta, Naruto se burlo mientras se escondía en una ilusión basada en la Fuerza. Como si le importara la aldea. Pero eso era parte de su plan. Observo a Gaara darse la vuelta y dirigirse a Konoha.

Naruto lo siguió, cuidadoso de permanecer oculto. Cuando considero que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, reunió parte del chakra del kyuubi y realizo una invocación. Un sapo enorme apareció debajo de él, con un escudo enorme y un tridente. Aterrizo detrás de Gaara con un fuerte ruido y la tierra tembló bajo su peso titánico.

—Naruto-san, ¿Es hora? —Pregunto el sapo guerrero mientras observaba a Gaara en su enorme bestia de arena.

—Si Gamaken, es el momento. ¡Vamos!

Naruto aprendió a invocar sapos de jiraiya y le demostró al hombre que podía convocarlo con relativa facilidad con explosiones concentradas del chakra del Kyuubi, que pudo usar por un acuerdo con el biju en sus entrañas.

El logro obtener la aprobación de Gamabunta como el próximo invocador, ya que paso la prueba del jefe sapo. Naruto logro invocar otros sapos, Gamaken entre ellos. El era prácticamente el mejor sapo para invocar, tenía poca personalidad y era un poco lento en la cabeza, pero era muy ágil y fuerte. Y lo más importante, obediente.

Gamaken ataco con su tridente gigante, empujando sus puntas en el vientre del monstruo de arena bajo el control de Gaara.

Gaara y su bestia fueron empujados hacia atrás, aplastando innumerables arboles y causando grandes disturbios a su alrededor. Su contraataque fue un débil intento de sofocar al enorme sapo con arena, pero el sapo salto rápidamente sobre ellos, aterrizo en cuclillas y los atravesó nuevamente. Retiro su lanza y comenzó a usarla como bastón, golpeando a la bestia de arena por todas partes.

Gaara vio como lo golpeaban nuevamente y se rio salvajemente.

—¡Jaja, Uzumaki! ¡Eres divertido mi madre amara tu sangre! —Grito y lanzo su último jutsu del día. La técnica del sueño forzado.

—¡Gamaken, retrocede! —Ordeno Naruto al sentir que la bestia entro de Gaara se despertaba.

Eso era cierto. El biju dentro de Gaara tomo el control de su forma, volviéndose más ágil y ruidoso.

—¡Wee, ya soy libre! —Chillo con una voz sorprendentemente humana, pero alta. Se concentro en Naruto y Gamaken, aumentando su sed sangre— ¡Y tengo cosas que matar!

Shukaku comenzó a disparar enormes ráfagas de viento a Gamaken, quien esquivo rápidamente, para no lesionarse. Esas explosiones sacudieron todo el bosque y lo destrozaron. Esta batalla de bestias titánicas duro un tiempo, hasta que Naruto decidió terminarla.

—Gamaken, ¿Puedes lanzarte contra él? Necesito llegar a Gaara, si puedo encargarme de él, el Shukaku desaparecerá.

—Lo intentare Naruto-san, prepárate —Dijo Gamaken y cargo contra el loco biju.

El Shukaku no esperaba esto, y su contraataque fue demasiado tardío. Su ráfaga de viento erro al sapo que se estrello contra él con su escudo y empujo al monstruo hacia atrás. Naruto eligió ese momento para usar el Shunshin para transportarse al lado de un dormido Gaara.

Gaara estaba dormido y el Shukaku prácticamente sintió el peligro, con su arena trato de atrapar a Naruto quien lo disperso con una onda de choque telequinetica. Su mano se movió rápidamente, la hoja metálica de su Tanto brillaba plateada.

Fue un momento de silencio absoluto, incluso el Shukaku estaba mortalmente quieto.

La sangre goteaba sobre su cabeza, y el cráneo de Gaara se separo de su cuello.

El corte de Naruto fue perfecto.

—¡Noooo! —Grito el Shukaku enfurecido cuando su cuerpo se estaba desmoronando. Naruto sintió que el chakra del Shukaku se desvanecía, como el roció de la niebla que evapora de la hierba bajo el sol. El monstruo había desaparecido, como un mal sueño.

Gamaken atrapo a Naruto en la palma de su mano, y lo dejo en el suelo.

—Gracias Gamaken, lo hiciste bien —Le dijo Naruto a la invocación.

—Ok, voy a regresar Naruto-san —Anuncio Gamaken y desapareció en una gigantesca nube de humo.

Con Gamaken esfumado, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el cadáver de Gaara. Su cabeza estaba más alejado de él y Naruto lo estudio. Sacudió la cabeza, pero de luto sino con algo de parecido a la lástima. Gaara era una pérdida de poder, una pérdida de lo que podría haber sido una de las personas más poderosas del mundo. Una pérdida de potencial.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? —Kakashi dijo mientras aparecía al lado de su estudiante. Había visto la última parte de la batalla y lo vio todo.

—Estoy bien, solo exhausto. Perdí bastante chakra.

—Ahora puedes descansar, la pelea termino y las cosas en la aldea están bajo control.

—¿Qué paso con Kabuto?

Gane, pero el logro escapar. Tiene algunos poderes regenerativos increíbles —Kakashi dijo sintiéndose disgustado porque su oponente sobrevivió. Se aseguraría de decapitar a ese mocoso arrogante la próxima vez.

—Entonces él no estaba a tu nivel —Naruto sonrió.

—No, pero estaba bastante cerca. Pero suficiente sobre eso, regresemos a la aldea.

—Claro —Naruto se encogió de hombros y lentamente comenzaron el viaje de regreso.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke despertó, estaba en llamas. Su sangre estaba hirviendo, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de un increíble chakra que lo hacía sentir tan vivo, tan poderoso. Y luego los sellos de seguridad se activaron y lo cubrieron, Sasuke sintió como si alguien le golpeara en la cabeza con un martillo. Su siguiente despertar fue horrible, se sintió tan vacio, se sentía confundido y su boca estaba seca. Quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir hasta que su malestar se sanara. Pero lucho contra esa debilidad y permaneció despierto. Sintió un lejano dolor en el hombro, como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado ahí.

¡Fue apuñalado!

Cuando Sasuke se levanto de golpe en una posición sentada, se agarro el hombro y solo vio un tatuaje extraño. Se parecían a sus tomoes del Sharingan. Solo tres comas ahí.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

—Sakura, ¿Qué paso?

Sakura dejo de revisar a su ídolo y lo miro a los ojos. —¿No lo recuerdas? Estuvimos bajo ataque.

Sasuke hizo una pausa. —Recuerdo que algo estaba pasando, pero había… alguien que apuñalo en el hombro y dolió. ¿Fui envenenado?

Sakura asintió. —Creo que si, sensei no me ha hablado de eso, ni tampoco los médicos. Estuviste inconsciente durante días. Te encontramos escondido en un pozo con Rock Lee, quien te estaba cuidando.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue ahí con él?

—Er, Naruto los dejo ahí. Los estaba poniendo a ambos a salvo, pero temía que el hospital estuviera bajo ataque, lo cual fue cierto. Afortunadamente los ANBU lo sabían y lograron protegerlo.

—Ya veo. ¿Nos dejo ahí, y que hizo?

—se fue y se unió con sensei para cazar al hombre que te enveneno. Fue ese tipo, Kabuto.

—¿Estás segura? —Pregunto Sasuke enojado, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura trago saliva, sintió el chakra de Sasuke elevarse. —Uh, si. Sensei lo derroto y el logro escapar. Naruto lucho contra ese demente de Gaara y lo mato. Fue asqueroso, Ino-cerda dijo que trajeron el cuerpo de Gaara en pedazos.

Sasuke inclino su cabeza pensativo, apretó furiosamente sus puños debajo de las sabanas. El fue un inútil mientras ese bastardo fue y derroto a su oponente.

—¿Dónde está él?

—¿Quién Sasuke-kun? —Dijo Sakura confundida.

—Naruto —Explico Sasuke pacientemente.

—Oh, el ya se fue. Aparentemente consiguió que Jiraiya de los Sannin lo entrenara durante el último mes, por lo que se hicieron amigos. Creo que se fueron juntos en una especie de misión, pero no puedo decir exactamente que era.

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero, su presión sanguínea lo hizo ver rojo. ¡Jiraiya de los Sannin entreno a Naruto mientras él estaba con sensei! De repente se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no estaba con ellos.

—Sakura, ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura se quedo en silencio.

Sasuke sintió miedo. —¿Sakura?

—Está en la habitación contigua a la tuya. —Sakura respondió en voz baja.

—¿Qué paso?

—Algunos ninjas renegados lograron ingresar a la aldea, todavía nos estábamos recuperando de haber estado durmiendo por un tiempo.

—Dime lo que paso, en orden. —Sasuke demando.

—Er, de acuerdo. Lo hiciste bien en tu batalla Sasuke-kun, y entonces las cosas salieron mal. Kabuto lanzo un genjutsu de area amplia y te enveneno. Los ninjas del sonido y de la arena atacaron. Fue bastante malo, pero nuestro lado lo estaba aguantando bastante bien. El tercero peleo con Orochimaru, quien estaba disfrazado del cuarto Kazekage. Habia una barrera en el techo del estadio, nadie podía atravezarla. Naruto y sensei fueron tras Gaara y Kabuto, tu y Lee estaban a salvo. Yo estaba en el área de espectadores con Ino, Chouji y Tenten. Hinata-san también estaba cerca pero se enfermo y los médicos se la llevaron. Cuando el ataque estallo, nos acompañaron otros ninjas de nuestra aldea y ayudamos a defender a algunos civiles que huían a las zonas seguras. Escuche que Iruka-sensei se convirtió en todo un héroe cuando defendió la academia de los atacantes. —Sasuke asintió y Sakura continuo describiendo el ataque, no es que ella haya visto mucho—. Cuando termino, todos nos sentimos aliviados. Pero fue entonces que nos enteramos que el tercero estaba muerto. Hirió gravemente a Orochimaru, pero murió al hacerlo. Lo enterramos hace dos días.

Sasuke estaba mudo, incluso sorprendido. El tercer Hokage era el líder de Konoha durante tanto tiempo que casi nadie podía imaginar la aldea sin él. Sasuke recordaba que le hombre estuvo presente en su vida todo el tiempo, una leyenda viviente que era respetado por todos. incluso su padre nunca hablo mal del hombre, al menos no en presencia de otros.

—¿Algo más? —Sasuke logro preguntar, a pesar de estar abrumado por esto.

—No, en realidad no. De hecho estamos. Tu también estas bien ahora. —Sakura sonrió.

—Quiero irme —Dijo Sasuke e intento hacerlo. Pero un ANBU en la entrada de su habitación lo convenció de que no sería prudente hacerlo.

—Sería mejor si se quedara Uchiha-san —El agente sin identidad hablo en tono vacio—. Usted estuvo expuesto a una sustancia desconocida y su salud aun en esta en peligro.

—¿Y mi salud amerita la guardia ANBU?

—Eres el último Uchiha y las tensiones con la aldea de la arena siguen siendo altas. Uzumaki-san mato al hijo del cuarto Kazekage, y creemos que eso podría causar represalias. Incluso sin eso, eres el objetivo de Orochimaru. Su gente podría intentar y hacer un movimiento en su contra mientras estamos tan expuestos.

—Mi sensei, ¿Cómo esta él?

—Todavía está incapacitado, pero enviamos a llamar a un experto, así que siéntate y espera. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento —el agente explico y luego miro a Sakura—. Genin tu preocupación por tu compañero es loable, pero sería mejor si lo dejaras recuperarse. No necesita más malas noticias.

—Si ANBU-san —Sakura se inclino y le dio a Sasuke una sonrisa arrepentida—. ¡Mejórate pronto Sasuke-kun!

* * *

Sasuke recibió otro visitante tarde en la noche. Fue en el llamado "Turno fantasma" para el personal del hospital. La luz de la luna serpenteaba entre los postigos de la habitación de Sasuke, proyectando un patrón pálido en el suelo. El Uchiha no estaba dormido, estaba pensando en la invasión. Como lo inútil que él fue, arrojado a un agujero con ese idiota vestido de verde. Todo fue ideado por Naruto como una broma, un mensaje destinado a decir cuan débil era.

Escucho pasos silenciosos y miro hacia la puerta. Una sombra entro y luego se hizo más visible.

—Buenas noches, joven Sasuke —El hombre dijo.

Sasuke vio a un anciano, mayor que su padre, pero algo en su postura le decía que este hombre tenía poder. El hecho que paso a ese guardia ANBU sin respuesta lo demostró. Tenia la cara cubierta de vendajes, también tenía el cuello y el brazo colocados en un cabestrillo bajo su kimono. Su otra mano sostenía un largo bastón.

—Me conoces, pero ¿Quién eres?

—Danzo Shimura, ese es mi nombre —Danzo sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Una charla, que se ha retrasado mucho joven. Sobre lo que sucederá después, será tu elección.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando —Danzo miro Sasuke bruscamente—. Tu hermano ha demostrado ser una gran amenaza para la aldea, nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke siseo sorprendido.

—Hmm, no te lo ha dicho ¿Verdad?. Fue tu hermano que derroto a tu sensei con ese vil doujutsu. Supongo que tu amiga estaba preocupada por tu reacción, así ella se quedo callada.

—¿Mi hermano estaba en Konoha? ¿Por qué? —Sasuke exigió respuesta.

—No tenemos idea. Es un demente y quien sabe decir lo que ese hombre quiere. Sin embargo, eso indico que Itachi Uchiha en nuestro enemigo que debe ser eliminado a toda costa.

—¿Qué es eso para ti? Yo lidiare con Itachi, personalmente.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes la intención de hacerlo, así que quiero ofrecerte asistencia. Tu objetivo es matarlo, y yo estaría muy feliz de ayudar. Después de todo, ayudara a mantener a Konoha a salvo. Y ese es mi objetivo, que esta aldea permanezca segura y suprema sobre las demás aldeas.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke.

—No, no lo haces —Danzo lo interrumpió, pero no obstante sonrió—. Pero lo harás algún día. Puede que no lo sepas, pero una vez tuve un compañero de equipo que era de tu clan. Kagami Uchiha fue un buen compañero de muchos años y un leal ninja de Konoha también. Ahora debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, con su clan tan deshonrado y traicionado.

—¿Y qué puedes darme, cuando tengo a Kakashi-sensei?

Danzo sonrió aceitosamente. El mocoso estaba dispuesto a hablar, así que ya estaba a medio camino en su poder.

—Puedo ayudarte más que tu sensei. Perdóname por decir esto, pero Hatake-san es un genio ninja que rara vez aparece en nuestro mundo. El estaba peleando en los campos de batalla cuando era un niño, y llego a ser un gran ninja. Pero sin faltarle el respeto, en realidad el no es un maestro. No es nada de lo que deba avergonzarse, pero algunos ninjas no pueden transmitir su genio y experiencia a otros. No está en su naturaleza.

—Yo no estaría de acuerdo, me enseño mucho en las últimas semanas —Dijo Sasuke, buscando mas información.

—Huh, todo lo que hizo fue dejarte usar tus ojos para aprender más rápido. Eso es todo. Y con el sello maldito de Orochimaru, pasara un tiempo antes de que obtengas algo más de él.

—¿Qué sello maldito? —Pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

—El que tienes en tu hombro —Señalo Danzo con su bastón y sonrió—. No hay que preocuparse por eso, Hatake-san ya lo sello para que puedas usar tu chakra normalmente.

—¿Cuál es el propósito del sellos de Orochimaru?

—En realidad hay dos. El primero es otorgarte más poder al permitirle recurrir a él, mientras que en última instancia a atraerte a Orochimaru para que te conviertas en su próximo huésped.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke miro a Danzo como si estuviera loco.

—Ya me escuchaste. Orochimaru planea usarte como su próximo cuerpo. Le revelo a Hiruzen que había logrado cumplir su sueño de ser inmortal. Lo único que tiene que hacer es cambiar a cuerpos nuevos cada tres años. El te ha elegido para ser su nuevo huésped.

En la cara de Sasuke se formo una expresión de disgusto.

—ah, ahora lo vez. Bueno, Orochimaru te promete cualquier cosa para atraerte a su lado para que pueda quitarte tu cuerpo. Siempre ha codiciado tu línea de sangre. A diferencia de la mayoría de nuestros camaradas, yo creo que cualquier herramienta que dispongamos deba usarse. Tu sello es peligroso, pero también es tu nueva herramienta para lograr tu objetivo. Vas a ver que tu sensei no querrá que lo uses, por miedo a que vayas hacia Orochimaru por mas.

—Estás diciendo que quieres que lo use.

—así es, de hecho puedo ayudarte a desarrollarlo a su máximo nivel sin la interferencia de Orochimaru.

—¿Cómo?

—Dirijo una organización secreta dentro de ANBU, somos llamados RAIZ. Fuimos fundados por el segundo Hokage para las misiones más secretas que no puedan conectarse con Konoha. Nuestro trabajo es asegurarnos de que Konoha sobreviva pase lo que pase. Podrías decir que somos ANBU dentro de los ANBU ya que muchos de sus miembros también son miembros de la RAIZ.

—Nunca lo supe —Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo yo, sus miembros y unos pocos ninjas selectos además más de nuestro Hokage, quien sea que Él/Ella pueda ser en este momento supuestamente sepan. Los ANBU regulares están demasiado expuestos, son demasiado conocidos. Pero nosotros no y somos verdaderas herramientas de orden y paz. Existimos en el anonimato, dispuestos a sacrificarnos por nuestro hogar y país. No somos una excepción, cada aldea tiene organizaciones de élite similares.

—¿Y? —le pregunto Sasuke.

—Te ofrecemos nuestro conocimiento a tu disposición. Conocemos más jutsus y estilos de combate de los que Hatake-san conocerá o estaría dispuesto a enseñarte. Te mantuve vigilado mientras entrenabas con él, el te consiente por una descarriada simpatía y subestima tu capacidad de aprendizaje. Únete a mi organización y te mostrare el verdadero camino hacia la fuerza. Te infringiré dolor, te lastimare, para hacerte más fuerte que nunca. Te enseñare, hasta que hayas dominado todo lo que esta aldea pueda ofrecer. Y créeme, se cosas que incluso Orochimaru no sabe. Yo también fui candidato para el puesto del Tercer Hokage.

—¿Y por qué no te convertiste en el tercero?

—Hiruzen siempre tuvo manos mas rápidas que yo, aunque solo haya sido un poco —Danzo respondió suavemente, su boca temblaba como si estuviera escuchando un buen chiste.

—Hablas de él como si hubieras sido su amigo —Sasuke noto.

—Lo fui, siempre fuimos fuertes rivales y competíamos por las posiciones de poder. Nuestras filosofías eran las misma, solo que nuestros métodos eran diferentes. El siempre fue el suave, yo nunca me atemorice del hecho de nosotros los ninjas somos asesinos, pura y llanamente. Para hacer bien en trabajo, hay que hacer lo que sea necesario. Ese es mi lema. Hiruzen y sus similares les gustaba pensar que era importante lucir buenos y civilizados mientras librabas una guerra. Más a menudo que no, el prefirió aceptar compromisos que a combates. Y mira a donde lo llevo, a ser asesinado por su querido estudiante quien fue un desgraciado ingrato que olvido quien lo hizo fuerte y poderoso en primer lugar. Hiruzen pudo haber matado a Orochimaru en ese entonces, pero él fue muy blando de corazón. Tu hermano olvido eso también: asesino a quienes lo hicieron poderoso, a quienes lo bendijeron con regalos de tu sangre y le instruyeron como usarlos. Ambos merecen morir por eso ¿no te parece?

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Pregunto Sasuke con frialdad.

Danzo sonrió internamente. Ya lo tenía. —Recuperate, entrena para el próximo examen y pásalo. Como Chunin serás capaz para postular para ANBU. Kakashi no será capaz de detenerte, solo sigue adelante. A nadie le sorprenderá, es el siguiente paso lógico para ti. Me asegurare de que te juntes con mis hombres y tu verdadero entrenamiento comenzara. Pero te advierto esto es una calle de un sentido: una vez estés adentro no podrás retirarte y vivir. La seguridad de Konoha a si lo requiere. En cinco años a lo mucho, serás lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a tu hermano.

—¿Cinco años? —Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

Danzo se encogió de hombros. —No puedo simplemente batir un varita mágica y volverte así de bueno. No, eso tiene que ser ganado en sangre, experiencia y paciencia. Orochimaru te diría tres años y te refrenaría, solo te necesita en buena forma para que pueda tomar tu cuerpo. Después de todo, si él te hace demasiado fuerte, podrías escapar.

Sasuke considero la propuesta de Danzo y supo que algo andaba mal, pero la oferta era tentadora. Y tenía razón, Kakashi era perezoso y esporádico en sus lecciones, solo se puso seria cuando había un grave peligro por delante. ¿Y Orochimaru? De alguna manera entendió lo que Danzo quería decir. No había forma de que corriera el riesgo de ser poseído por el raro de las serpientes. ¡Él era un Uchiha, no el juguete de alguien!. Aun así, sintió que pronto debería aceptar la proposición de Danzo. Y otra idea le llego a su mente.

—¿Por qué viniste a mi abiertamente? Si digo que no ahora, tu secreto quedaría al descubierto.

Danzo se echo a reír divertido. —Mi querido Genin, ¿Realmente pensabas que seriamos tan descuidados? hay sellos y jutsus para bloquear ciertos recuerdos. Y esta conversación es difícilmente una buena parte de tu memoria. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

—Me gustaría pensarlo por un tiempo.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Pero no te tardes demasiado, esto no es un juego.

Sasuke solo pudo mirar mientras Danzo salía silenciosamente de su habitación. Tenía mucho que considerar. Sobre todo porque su hermano había regresado nuevamente.

* * *

Danzo paso al lado del agente ANBU a la entrada de la habitación de Sasuke, dándole un leve asentimiento ya que era uno de sus muchos seguidores en Konoha que estaba de acuerdo sus puntos de vista.

La conversación con el joven Uchiha fue bastante bien, ya que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Le demostró una cosa: Sasuke Uchiha quería poder, desesperadamente. Vio el brillo de interés en sus ojos cuando hablo de su oferta, y eso fue suficiente. Al igual que toda su familia, el niño ansiaba fuerza. Ni siquiera tuvo que recurrir al poder de Shisui.

¿El realmente tenia a intención de cumplir su oferta? Lo haría, porque también le interesaba. Además, había maneras de asegurarse de que el mocoso no pudiera volverse contra él.

La clave era Naruto Uzumaki, el arma definitiva que aun no había alcanzado su máximo poder. Era una situación de semi-rehenes mutua. Konoha necesitaba a su jinchuriki más de lo saludable para cualquier aldea escondida, sin embargo Naruto también necesitaba el refugio y los recursos de Konoha ya que algunas personas poderosas y otras aldeas harían cualquier cosa por apoderarse de él. Con Sarutobi fuera de escena, Naruto era casi un agente libre. Le tenía cierta lealtad Hiruzen, ¿pero hacia la aldea? Danzo tenía algunas dudas. El estado y la vida de Naruto en Konoha dejaban mucho que desear. Aun así, Jiraiya podría arreglar la situación, el era un hombre bastante convincente cuando se era necesario.

Entonces decido dejar la baraja a su favor, para varios propósitos. Negarle a Orochimaru mas poder, eliminar a Itachi y asegurar otro comodín contra un carcelero Kyuubi potencialmente rebelde.

A Danzo no le gusto el informe sobre la batalla entre los dos jinchuriki que sus hombres le entregaron. Naruto Uzumaki supero por completo al otro Jinchuriki, y fue capaz de invocar a un sapo gigante con solo un pequeño estallido del chakra del Kyuubi, lo que significaba que Naruto estaba aprendiendo a acceder al chakra del Kyuubi con la ayuda de Jiraiya. Naruto se estaba volviendo demasiado poderoso para ser controlado fácilmente.

Sasuke Uchiha era afortunado de ser tan necesario.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**12.**

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en su habitación en la ciudad de Tanzaku, donde Jiraiya lo dejo solo en un hotel mientras él se iba con una joven que parecía estar enamorada del sabio sapo. Jiraiya siendo un viejo caliente, no podrá dejar pasar la oportunidad de atrapar una captura tan buena.

Naruto simplemente rodó sus ojos molesto y se fue al hotel a entrenar en paz. Tenía que admitir que este jutsu Rasengan era otra cosa. Lo descubrió bastante rápido para la vergüenza de Jiraya. Naruto sonrió, sabía que el hombre mayor tardó mucho más en aprender el primer paso. Para Naruto era bastante obvio: para explotar el globo tenía que hacer múltiples y opuestas rotaciones de chakra para romper la cubierta de goma, era muy similar a la física regular con la que estaba bastante familiarizado.

Pero Naruto también estaba viendo en su mente las posibilidades de manipular la forma del chakra puro: ahora entendía más, cómo Sasuke y Kakashi hacían que su Chidori funcionara. Jiraya explicó que Chidori se basó en los principios de Rasengan con la manipulación de la naturaleza añadida a la mezcla. De hecho, Chidori era en realidad un fracaso en tantas formas en vez un jutsu brillante.

Si bien era casi imparable y mortal más allá de lo creíble, requería una enorme cantidad de chakra, el usuario tenía que acercarse al objetivo a velocidades insanas y eso a su vez lo hacía vulnerable al contraataque, requería un cierto tiempo para activarse y era demasiado ruidoso. El jutsu de asesinato no garantizaba un solo golpe y muerte, si daba en su obetivo, lo fue. Y requería el Sharingan para funcionar correctamente ya que el usuario tenía que moverse más rápido de lo que normalmente podía rastrear, necesitaba que el Sharingan viera a su objetivo correctamente mientras este intentaba esquivar o bloquear.

No es que Naruto necesitara que se lo explicaran, vio el jutsu en acción. No estaba impresionado. Todo lo que se necesitaba era ser más rápido que Sasuke, u obstruir la visión sobre su objetivo y adiós. El podía hacer ambas cosas.

Por otro lado, Rasengan triunfaba sobre el Chidori en casi todo. No requería sellos manuales y tiempo de preparación, también garantizaba que el objetivo caería incluso si se aplicaba un golpe superficial (Rasengan trituraba y perforaba al contacto) y era relativamente silencioso en comparación con la mayoría de los jutsus. Además, requería menos chakra que Chidori ya que era solo una masa de chakra puro no transformado.

Sintió a dos poderosos shinobi llamando a la puerta, pero decidió ignorar al dúo que los estaba siguiendo por un tiempo, desde antes de que entraran a la ciudad. Obviamente iban tras él, lo sabía en el fondo de su alma.

Finalmente perdieron la paciencia y patearon la puerta, arrancándola del marco. Había un tipo alto y azul con ojos como los tiburones y dientes negros, apestaba a violencia y deseo de destruir, pero no era tan estúpido como parecía ser. Simplemente le gustaba matar cosas.

La segunda persona era obviamente el hermano asesino de Sasuke, el asesino de los Uchiha. Itachi era alto, pero más bajo que su amigo por la altura de su cabeza, su Sharingan brillaba orgullosamente en su rostro pasivo.

—Oye mocoso, cuando alguien llama, debes responder. Eso te ahorraría la molestia de pagar por daños, Je, Je, Je. —El cara de tiburón rió ferozmente—. Itachi-san, se ve rebelde. ¿Quizás debería cortarle las piernas para asegurarme de que no escape?

—Eso no tendría sentido, Kisame, esto es solo un Clon de la Sombra. —Itachi habló monótonamente—. Es bastante obvio que Jiraya-sama nos detectó y nos hizo perseguir fantasmas.

—¿Pueden irse ahora? —El clon de Naruto habló molesto, frunciendo el ceño—. Me dejaron aquí para decirte que desistas. Jiraya sensei está dispuesto a dejarte ir esta vez, pero no será tan amable si insistes en molestarnos. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

—¡Cuidado mocoso! Clon o no, ¡no me tomo muy amablemente que alguna mierdecilla sin nombre me hable de esa manera! —Kisame gruñó.

—Tranquilízate Kisame, de todos modos está tratando de provocarnos a ir tras él —Itachi habló con frialdad.

—¿Y qué? Podemos encargarnos de Jiraya. —Kisame habló con fría convicción.

—Tal vez podríamos, pero lo más probable es que también nos cueste la vida. No, esto se acabó. Vamos. —Dijo Itachi y se alejó.

* * *

Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido, otro callejón sin salida en su búsqueda del esquivo futuro Quinto. Y según los lugares donde Jiraya buscó a Senju Tsunade, era una jugadora obsesiva, una borracha y dios sabe qué más. Quizás su título "La legendaria perdedora"(1) era de doble sentido... no era muy probable, concluyó Naruto. Ella era vieja

Naruto buscó sutilmente en cada pueblo a través de la Fuerza, esperando terminar esta estúpida misión. Mientras tanto, se ocupó de su entrenamiento Rasengan, que estaba casi al final.

—Tengo hambre, comamos allí. —Jiraya le gruñó a Naruto a medias, estaba bastante irritado por no haber encontrado a su ex compañero de equipo.

Entraron en el restaurante al otro lado de la calle, y Jiraya se detuvo en la entrada cuando vio a su cantera sentada en la mesa de la derecha.

—¡Mira, ahí está! —Jiraya señaló a Naruto a la mujer rubia y rolliza de treinta y tantos años o de treinta y pocos años. Tenía dos coletas cortas, un tatuaje de diamantes en el medio de su frente cremosa y lisa. Sus ojos eran almendras avellana, su cabello pálido casi de color blanquecino.

—¿Jiraya? —Tsunade preguntó, su voz incrédula pero no sorprendida al final.

—Ho Tsunade, justo la persona a la que estaba buscando. Supongo que es apropiado que te haya encontrado cuando dejé de buscar. —Dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa y se sentó en la cabina con Naruto siguiéndole. Miró a la amiga de Tsunade, una pelinegra mucho más simple con un físico promedio, piel pálida y ojos color carbón—. Hola Shizune, has crecido.

—Hola Jiraya-sama. —Shizune se inclinó ligeramente con respeto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me buscas? —Preguntó Tsunade, ya sintiéndose irritada. Primero ese bastardo Orochimaru, ahora este pervertido.

—He sido enviado por los Ancianos. La aldea necesita un nuevo líder, el Quinto Hokage. —Jiraya anunció seriamente—. Quieren que te conviertas en el próximo Hokage".

—Me niego. —Tsunade dijo de inmediato.

—Tsunade, te necesitamos. Sarutobi-sensei murió, fue asesinado por Orochimaru.

—Lo sé. He escuchado rumores. —Dijo Tsunade.

—Ya veo. Orochimaru estuvo aquí. —Jiraya dedujo—. ¿Que quería?

—Presumir, como siempre. No escapo ileso de su último encuentro con sensei. —Tsunade le informó a Jiraya casualmente—. Le dije lo mismo que a ti, no quiero tener nada que ver con Konoha, nunca más.

Jiraya asintió, él conocía sus razones. —Espero poder hacerte reconsiderar. Me quedaré, pero no te molestaré demasiado.

—Como dije, hay pocas posibilidades de que acepte. Ser Hokage es un trabajo para tontos, es una sentencia de muerte. Mira lo que le pasó al cuatro. —Tsunade habló burlonamente, pero Naruto sintió su dolor. Era comprensible, todos los Hokages eran su familia o amigos cercanos. Los dos primeros eran su abuelo y su hermano, el tercero era su sensei y el último era el alumno de Jiraya, otra vez alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien.

—¡Ja, mira quién habla! —Naruto envió una burla hacia la mujer cuya verdadera cara podía ver a pesar de su henge—. Como si importara el rango que tengas, todos moriremos eventualmente. Solo porque alguien sea un Kage, eso no significa que esté programado para morir. Si no recuerdo mal, Iwagakure no Sato todavía tiene un solo Kage hasta la fecha.

—¿Quién es este mocoso? —Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a Jiraya.

—Mi nuevo aprendiz, Uzumaki Naruto. —Jiraya exclamó con orgullo y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto—. Seguramente superará a mi alumno anterior".

—Parece que podría, es aún más feo y estúpido que él. —Tsunade sonrió en dirección a Naruto.

—Vamos Tsunade, no digas eso. Minato era bastante inteligente y realmente encantador. —Jiraya defendió a su estudiante fallecido.

—No me defiendas Ero-sensei. Su opinión no importa. —Naruto habló despectivamente.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Estaba un poco borracha, sus emociones elevadas con lo que sucedió antes con Orochimaru. —¡Cuidado con tu boca mocoso!

—¿O qué? —Naruto la miró fijamente—. ¿Vas a castigarme? Veamos... supongo que podrías obligarme a beber ese asqueroso motivo tuyo. ¿O me bajarás los pantalones y me darás unas palmadas?"

Tsunade parpadeó sorprendido, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien hablaba así con ella. Ella lo miró malvadamente entonces. —¡Acepto! ¡Tendremos un concurso de bebidas!

—¿Qué? —Jiraya se sobresaltó—. Vamos Tsunade, es solo un niño. No hay forma de que pueda retarte.

—Ese no es mi problema: él bebe o lo hago mi juguete para golpear, lo que lo lastimará mucho más, lo prometo. Tu pagaras, ya que es tu alumno". Tsunade sonrió.

—Er... Tsunade-sama, ¿cuáles son los términos de la apuesta? —Shizune preguntó tímidamente. Sabía que su maestra se emborracharía de todos modos.

—Oh, es cierto Shizune, —Tsunade hizo una mueca de pensamiento—. Uh, ¿qué tal esto? Si pierdo, iré a Konoha, ¡ja, ja, ja! —Tsunade se rió sabiendo lo improbable que era esto. Jiraya se hundió en su asiento sintiéndose deprimido.

—¿Y si ganas? —Naruto habló con calma.

—Me quedo con todo tu dinero, tu bandana y tu ropa. Tendrás que volver desnudo, todo el camino. De hecho, solo para ver eso te seguiré hasta que lleguemos a la aldea. —Tsunade sonrió tenía que enseñarle al mocoso a no malahablar a sus superiores.

Jiraya se animó un poco, tal vez esto no sea tan malo. Si se acercaba a la aldea, tal vez consideraría quedarse un poco. Tendría que convencerla de alguna manera, la aldea no podia convertirse en el patio de juegos de Danzo. Incluso si eso significara que él se convirtiera en el quinto.

El camarero trajo otra botella de sake, una buena, Jiraya hizo una mueca, eso le costaría. Aunque con Naruto, tal vez dos o tres más serían suficientes.

Naruto sonrió mientras bebía su taza. Observó a Tsunade mientras ella disfrutaba, pensando que ya había ganado. Hombre, era tan fácil de molestar, ni siquiera necesitaba la Fuerza. Aunque su idea de castigo/apuesta era bastante desagradable, tenía un perverso sentido del humor. Se encogió de hombros internamente, no perdería, su habilidad para desintoxicarse a través de la Fuerza era automática. Cualquier Jedi o Sith digno de su sable era capaz de vencer a la mayoría de los venenos por sí mismos, con el tiempo debido. En caso de ingestión de alcohol, eso era más que posible.

Mientras las botellas iban y venían, Tsunade se estaba poniendo nerviosa. El mocoso seguía sentado, sus manos no temblaban y parecía aburrido. ¡Aburrido!

—Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes un estómago bastante fuerte, mocoso.— Declaró finalmente, sus palabras la movieron un poco sobre la mesa para mirar más de cerca a los genin, sus pechos presionando sobre la mesa —Jiraya estaba completamente fascinado ahora, sus ojos vidriosos mientras comenzaba a fantasear pervertidamente— miró a Naruto con sospecha—. No estás haciendo trampa, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién, yo? —Naruto mintió—. No sabría cómo hacerlo si quisiera. Supongo que es porque soy un jinchuriiki, así que soy más difícil de vencer.

—Vamos, vamos, —Jiraya se arrastro sus palabras ligeramente, mientras bebía su sake—. Eso es cierto. Su resistencia y regeneración son increíbles, puede entrenar más duro que cualquiera que haya conocido, a excepción de ese chico Gai.

Tsunade se estremeció levemente, recordó a ese fuerte imbécil vestido de verde. Se concentró ligeramente y cambió sutilmente su chakra para purgar un poco de alcohol de su sangre, pero era muy dificil, ya estaba bien borracha.

Naruto siguió bebiendo, todo el tiempo presionando a la mujer mayor que usaba su edad contra ella y la Fuerza. Lenta, pero inevitablemente, Tsunade comenzó a enfermarse y Naruto se abalanzó, causando que sintiera vértigo y náuseas más de lo que lo haría en una situación normal.

Tsunade eructó repentinamente y se levantó de su asiento. Voló al baño de damas y vomitó en el primer lavabo que alcanzó. Sus convulsiones se detuvieron después de unos momentos y ella cayó sobre sus nalgas, aun se sentía enferma.

¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Está bien? —Shizune preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien. —Tsunade habló haciendo una mueca—. No grites, mi cabeza está hinchada y me duele. No puedo creer que me haya vencido ese mocoso mugroso.

Shizune no dijo nada. Tsunade suspiró. —Creo que estoy envejeciendo. Esto no hubiera sucedido hace diez años.

—¿Volveremos entonces? Perdiste. —Shizune dijo, con esperanza mezclada en su tono.

—No lo sé... —dijo Tsunade, cerrando los ojos.

—No puedes estar pensando en ayudar a Orochimaru, ¡es un mentiroso y un asesino!

—Yo también lo soy Shizune, todos somos mentirosos y asesinos. —Tsunade dijo con tristeza—. Eso es lo que hacen los ninjas.

—Yo voy a regresar sensei, y me gustaría que vinieras tú también. —Shizune dijo y la dejó sola.

Tsunade permaneció solo por un tiempo, pensando en su pasado. Entonces vio a Naruto entrar.

—Viniste a regodearte, ¿no?

—No. Pero tengo una pregunta para ti.— Dijo Naruto, su era voz fría y le dio escalofríos a Tsunade.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó con aprensión.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuela?

Tsunade se congeló. ¡Él lo sabe!

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Naruto.

Tsunade se negó a dejarse intimidar. —¿Por qué preguntas cuando ya tienes la respuesta? Supongo que Sarutobi-sensei no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Eso es irrelevante. Lo importante es que eres mi prima, mi última familia. ¿Dónde estabas cuando estaba solo, con hambre y frío? ¿Dónde estabas cuando fui golpeado, escupido, maldecido con miradas y palabras, casi muerto varias veces? —Los ojos de Naruto irradiaban ira.

—No lo sabía... —Tsunade intentó decir algo que sonaría bien, pero no había excusas. Ella sabía quién era él, incluso si hacía tiempo que se había ido de Konoha.

—¡Estabas ahí afuera, bebiendo, jugando, y qué más! —Le gritó Naruto—. Siempre creí que no tenía una familia viva, sin importar cuán remotamente relacionados pudiéramos haber estado. Supongo que el clan Senju nunca pensó mucho en la familia Uzumaki. Supongo que está bien. Podría haber sido peor, podría, podría haber sido un Uchiha. Tú... te libero de nuestra apuesta. No quiero verte en Konoha .

—Vaya, que feliz reunión familiar... —Tsunade suspiró cuando Naruto salió furioso.

—Tsunade, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan enojado? —Jiraya preguntó desde afuera. Sabía mejor que entrar en el baño.

—Él sabe quién era mi abuela, quiero decir Mito-sama. —Tsunade dijo con una mueca.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo—demonios sensei... —murmuró Jiraya—. Hablaré con el chico, mejor descansa. Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.

—Dijo que no me quiere de vuelta en el pueblo. —Tsunade habló con cansancio. Sentia que se le revolvía el estómago.

—¡Bueno, que se aguante! De todas las veces que eligió este momento para desahogarse emocionalmente. Sabía que no era demasiado frío para ser real. ¿Qué deberia hacer? Admito que realmente no pensé en él en absoluto, es decir, nunca lo había visto así antes.

—Dijo algunas cosas... —Tsunade dijo con preocupación. Sus instintos maternales estaban despertando en lugar de la pérfida oferta de Orochimaru y ahora aparece un niño recordándole a Nawaki.

—¿Que dijo él? —Jiraya preguntó.

—Lo paso mal, ¿no? Jinchuriiki nunca fueron muy queridos realmente. —Tsunade dijo con terrible conocimiento previo.

Jiraya suspiró con tristeza. —Fue bastante horrible. Sarutobi-sensei logró protegerlo de lo peor, pero ni siquiera el pudo hacer que la gente lo aceptara. Hubo pocos incidentes, que olían fuertemente a intentos de asesinato ocultos, pero nada pudo comprobarse. Afortunadamente, Kakashi y alguna gente cuerda estuvieron presentes. Pero los civiles y muchos ninjas lo detestaban casi abiertamente, apenas ocultando sus sentimientos. No tenía amigos reales hasta hace poco, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que la tuvo buena, cuando conoció el contenedor de Suna: ese chico enloqueció por culpa de su propia gente, y su familia también.

—¿Qué pasó? —Tsunade preguntó.

—Pelearon y Naruto lo mató. Tuvo que hacerlo, Gaara de la Arena liberó a su biju. Por suerte le enseñé a Naruto cómo convocar a mis sapos. Llamó a Gamabunta una vez, pero para la pelea llamó a Gamaken. —Jiraya dijo con orgullo al final.

—¿Lo sabía? Debió sentirse horrible de haber matado a la única persona que ra como él.

Jiraya asintió a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. —Supongo que sí, dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Creo que ahora quería liberar a ese chico.

—Piensas demasiado —bufó Tsunade— Ahora déjame sola, debo recuperarme de esta vergüenza.

* * *

—Orochimaru-sama, ¡cuidado! —Gritó Kabuto, tratando de advertir a su maestro sobre la intención de Tsunade de matarlo. El serpiente Sannin fue rápide, se escapó de su ex compañero de equipo, sus iris de serpiente se estrecharon de ira.

—Así que decidiste rechazar mi generosa oferta Tsunade. ¿Por qué?

—¡Cállate! —Tsunade gruñó, su puño aplastó una gran sección del muro de piedra junto a ella. Ella todavía tenía su fuerza monstruosa, un legado de su abuelo y su linaje—. Viniste aquí para burlarte de mi familia, mi dolor. ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

Ella se abalanzó sobre él otra vez, pero Kabuto la interceptó, su ágil cuerpo obstruyo el ataque de Tsunade. Instintivamente se escapó de sus puños asesinos y siguió a su maestro a través de los tejados de la ciudad.

—Cuidado con sus golpes Kabuto, si ella te golpea una vez con su fuerza inhumana, estás muerto. —Orochimaru siseó una advertencia a su protegido—. Llevémosla a la intemperie, podremos superarla con un amplio espacio a nuestra disposición. Se ha vuelto vieja y lenta.

Kabuto era un buen oyente e hizo lo que se le indicó. Tsunade intentó golpearlo, pero él bailó a su alrededor y sus golpes fallidos dejaron enormes cráteres y rompieron rocas a su paso.

Kabuto esquivó otro puño poderoso, se deslizó debajo de él y rozó el muslo de Tsunade con su bisturí de chakra. Ella cayó y se agarró la pierna.

Kabuto sonrió de lado. —Mi bisturí de chakra te atrapó Tsunade-sama. Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado, fuiste mi ídolo durante tanto tiempo. El mejor médico ninja del mundo. Mírate ahora, uno de los Sannin arrodillado frente a mí.

Para su sorpresa, Tsunade simplemente curó su pierna en segundos y corrió hacia él nuevamente, esta vez con más cuidado. Bailaron uno alrededor del otro, potencia versus velocidad. Pero Kabuto sobreestimó sus habilidades y Tsunade lo sorprendió cuando ella se deslizó detrás de su brazo y le tocó el cuello. El se cayó.

Tsunade sonrió. —alardeas demasiado, pero no cumples. No te molestes en tratar de levantarte, te golpeé con un pulso que interrumpe los nervios: todas tus señales eléctricas están codificadas. Si tratas de mover una extremidad, No responda: el impulso nervioso irá a otro lado.

Para su sorpresa, Kabuto se levantó lentamente, su rostro era una máscara de intensa concentración. Él también sonrió. —Entonces tengo que mover mis extremidades opuestas. Es hora de terminar con esto. Lentamente corto la palma de su mano y le arrojó un poco de sangre, dejándola en estado de shock paralizante.

Kabuto se rió malvadamente. —Afortunadamente, Orochimaru-sama me informó de tu miedo a la sangre. Una debilidad realmente devastadora para alguien de nuestra profesión, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Kabuto fue a matar a Tsunade, pero se hizo a un lado en el último segundo cuando una lluvia de shuriken pasó por su lugar.

—Oh, más pestes para acabar. —Kabuto se burló de Naruto y Shizune, quien fue a proteger a su maestra.

—Oh, eres tú. —Naruto reconoció a Kabuto—. Escuché que Kakashi sensei te dio una buena paliza. Demasiado para estar al mismo nivel que el Copy-ninja.

Kabuto resopló. —Solo lo estaba deteniendo. Honestamente, ¿quién hubiera pensado que podrías matar a ese pequeño psicópata?

Naruto miró a Jiraya intercambiando golpes y pobres bloqueos con Orochimaru, vio que era una pelea pareja. Bloqueó el pie de Kabuto que apuntaba a su cabeza, luego trató de tensarlo, pero Kabuto se retiró.

—Buenos reflejos Naruto-kun.

—Muérete imbécil. —Naruto gruñó y sacó sus dos espadas tanto. Estaba sobre Kabuto al instante, blandiendo sus cuchillas de manera experta, siempre asegurándose de que una estuviera lista para defender su cuerpo de los escalpelos de chakra de Kabuto.

Kabuto se movía rápido, estaba sudando un poco, Uzumaki era sorprendentemente rápido, mucho más de lo que debería hacerlo un genin. Pero eso era de esperarse, era el arma oculta de Konoha. Sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas: el viejo Hokage debe haberle dado al mocoso entrenamiento adicional, pero nadie podría decirlo, Hasta ahora. Orochimaru-sama querría saber eso.

Naruto sonrió internamente, estaba leyendo al adolescente de cabello gris como un libro abierto. Kabuto se dio cuenta de lo hábil que era y estaba en proceso de concluir que había sido entrenado en secreto durante años. Afortunadamente, Sarutobi estaba muerto y nadie podía refutar tales afirmaciones.

Naruto agachó la palma de Kabuto, balanceó su tanto para cortarlo y Kabuto retrajo su miembro mientras balanceaba su otra mano desde lo alto para agarrar su hombro. Naruto lo dejó venir sabiendo el momento adecuado que se conectaría: balanceó su tanto al mismo tiempo, empalando la palma de Kabuto en su hombro.

La sangre brotó de su espalda y frente, cubriendo la palma de Kabuto. Naruto levantó su brazo izquierdo a pesar de la desastrosa y dolorosa lesión, agarró a Kabuto por su miembro inmovilizado y lo empujó hacia adelante, usando la Fuerza para levantarlo del suelo. Un orbe azul brotó en su palma vacía, y Naruto lo lanzó hacia el pecho de Kabuto.

Sucedió demasiado rápido para que cualquiera reaccionara, el Rasengan perforó a Kabuto desgarrando sus huesos y carne, chorreando sangre por todas partes. La cara de Naruto era una máscara de muerte roja y sangrienta.

¡MUEVETE! La Fuerza le gritó a Naruto, y él torció su cuerpo evitando así una espada larga y afilada que apuntaba a su corazón, que lo golpeó en el otro hombro. Era la Kusanagi envenenada de Orochimaru, El cortador de hierba. Una cuchilla mística venenosa increíblemente afilada y mortal rozo contra la articulación del hombro de Naruto cuando Orochimaru la sacó.

—Tú... tú serás un problema si te dejo vivir. —Orochimaru siseó y levantó su espada nuevamente con su lengua, sus ojos llenos de odio y miedo. Naruto vio a Jiraya moverse para interceptar a Orochimaru, pero no llegaría a tiempo.

Naruto fulminó con la mirada al hombre, maldiciéndole, porque tendría que usar sus poderes a la intemperie. ¡El chakra de Kyuubi! Lo uso y su cuerpo explotó en llamas rojas que obligaron a Orochimaru a dudar un poco: Naruto controlo la energía roja y empujó su mano hacia el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

La garra roja corrió hacia el Sannin que la esquivó rápidamente, y Naruto mantuvo el velo de chakra a su alrededor. Paró los golpes de Orochimaru durante unos segundos, ignorando los cortes superficiales que se curaron casi al instante.

La Serpiente Sannin vio a Jiraya acercándose y siseó enojado. Él apuñaló de nuevo, esta vez demasiado rápido para evitarlo. Naruto se encogió cuando la espada le dio en el torso, sabiendo que Orochimaru iba a acabar con él; se preparó para atacar al monstruo con el ataque mental más poderoso que lo dejaría en estado catatónico por un tiempo.

Pero no fue necesario, Orochimaru fue repentinamente golpeado por el puño de Tsunade.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? —Orochimaru siseó sorprendido—, tu miedo a la sangre...

—Se fue. Supongo que al verte destripar a este idiota que me recuerda a alguien que significó tanto para nosotros una vez, y ese chakra... no importa. Soy la Quinta Hokage de Konoha y no tocarás a mi gente. —Tsunade dijo y envió una gran ola de intención asesina—. ¿Me desafiarás? Podría usar algo de ejercicio.

—¡ella está conmigo también! —Dijo Jiraya acaloradamente, de pie junto a Naruto quien había terminado de regenerarse—. "¿Estás bien chico?

—Si estoy bien. —Dijo Naruto y se levantó tembloroso. No era fácil ignorar tales heridas, incluso para él

—Esto no se ha terminado. —Orochimaru siseó y se hundió bajo tierra.

—Entonces, eres la quinta ahora. —Jiraya le dijo a Tsunade quien estaba siendo regañada por Shizune.

—Supongo que sí. Todavía puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¡pero solo eso! —Tsunade dijo levantando su puño a su cara—. O te recordaré de lo que soy realmente capaz.

—¡Lo que digas! —Dijo Jiraya retirándose rápidamente, aún recordaba cuando ella le rompio los brazos y las costillas y... era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso.

Shizune sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, quien suspiró. Debió haber acabado con Orochimaru de todas formas, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría a un enemigo escapar?


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**13.**

* * *

Jiraya estaba haciendo varios símbolos y patrones en espiral descuidadamente con su cuchara, su sopa estaba fría y a medio comer. Su mente estaba claramente en otra parte, lo cual era extraño: estaba en presencia de la mujer más bella del mundo, por su propia admisión, nada menos.

Esa mujer estaba irritada con él, por eso frunció el ceño y lo golpeó debajo de la mesa, haciéndole gruñir de dolor.

—¿Qué demonios te está preocupando, pervertido? Has estado anormalmente silencioso durante las últimas horas. —Tsunade gruñó, sus ojos brillaban con una luz mortal.

—Lo siento Tsunade, solo estaba pensando en Naruto. —Jiraya respondió.

Tsunade miró rápidamente a su alrededor, el lugar en el que estaban no estaba demasiado lleno. Era una de esas viejas carreteras donde los viajeros cansados podían pasar la noche, con bebida y cena incluidas. El lugar era una especie de híbrido de taberna/restaurante en el piso inferior, mientras que el piso superior estaba reservado para habitaciones y baños.

Esta no era una excepción. El tema principal era la madera, en toda su variedad marrón y negra, las paredes de piedra blanca y las velas acababan de completar el interior rústico.

Algunos grupos también estaban deprimidos, comiendo y riendo, algunos estaban callados y se ocupaban de sus propios negocios, lo que encajaba perfectamente con las dos leyendas ninja: no estaban interesados en ser reconocidos.

Tsunade volvió a mirar a su viejo amigo. —¿Qué pasa con él? Está bien, lo examine y está sano, incluso más que sano.

—No es eso, es lo que hizo en el Tanzaku. —Jiraya explicó.

—Qué? ¡Él acabo con ese odioso cuatro ojos, cielos, estoy tan contenta de que el ya no nos moleste! Solo que desearía haberlo hecho yo, primero le habría arrancado las pelotas. —Tsunade dijo con vehemencia.

Jiraya se estremeció ligeramente, Tsunade seguía siendo tan malhumorada como solía ser, y su fuerza todavía estaba ahí para respaldarla—. Eso no es lo que quise decir, el sobrevivió al intento de Orochimaru de matarlo.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? También lo vi, y honestamente, el mocoso sobrevivió solo porque tenía esa cosa que lo curaba. Orochimaru lo iba a hacer una ensalada de carne.

Jiraya la miró fijamente. —Estoy hablando del primer asalto cuando Orochimaru lo atacó por detrás, a toda velocidad. Puede que le hayan neutralizado los brazos, pero sus piernas estaban bien. Piensa, Naruto de alguna manera esquivó el ataque destinado a atravesarlo en el corazón. De Orochimaru a toda velocidad, con el objetivo de matarlo. ¿Cómo llegó a esquivarlo, incluso si fue parcial?

—¿Suerte? —Tsunade trató de ofrecer una respuesta aceptable—. Parece tener buenos sentidos e instinto de supervivencia.

—Eso es lo que hace, pero esto era otra cosa. Se movió sin dudarlo justo cuando Orochimaru estaba a punto de golpearlo con Kusanagi, fue deliberado. Era como si el supiera que tenía que moverse sin mirar.

—Está bien, eso es solo una coincidencia. Yo digo que ese mocoso tuvo mucha, mucha suerte. Demonios, incluso al matar a ese niño Kabuto tuvo suerte, aunque debo decir que lo hizo de una manera muy creativa, aunque automutilante.

Jiraya sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. —Te digo que era otra cosa.

—¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? —Tsunade lo desafió.

—Porque Minato era igual.

Hubo una pausa de embarazo mientras Tsunade procesó la oración.

—Explicate. —Dijo Tsunade y estaba preguntando como lo haría un Kage. Esto era serio.

Jiraya suspiró, nunca le gustaba recordar a su alumno más brillante. Era muy doloroso.

El era un chico brillante, solo tenía diez años cuando nos conocimos. Supe de inmediato que sería otra cosa, algo que nadie había visto antes.

—Sé que era inteligente, yo también lo conocí. —Dijo Tsunade.

—No —dijo Jiraya sacudiendo la cabeza—, esto era diferente. Entendia las cosas instintivamente, y sus reflejos en el combate no tenían paralelo. Cuando comencé a enseñarle a él y a sus amigos, bueno, era bastante nuevo en estas cosas de maestro, así que realmente no me di cuenta. Solo me llamó la atención un par de años después cuando entrenamos durante nuestro viaje de entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Jiraya se rió entre dientes mientras recordaba. —Tenía la intención de enseñarle una valiosa lección, ya que él era muy arrogante acerca de sus habilidades. Hice que se tapara los ojos y se defendiera de mí y de mis clones. Lo hizo. No importa lo que hice, de alguna manera vio lo que estaba haciendo. Fue más allá del instinto, más allá de la suerte, y sabía que él era diferente. Lo hice confesar.

—¿Y?

—Resultó que su habilidad no era algo visible como el Sharingan ni requería chakra para funcionar. Simplemente era algo que podía hacer instintivamente. Era de alguna manera omnisciente.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —Tsunade respondió con vehemencia—. Estás hablando como si fuera un dios".

—No lo hago. Pero esa palabra describe lo que era el mejor. No estoy diciendo que él supiera o que pudiera hacer todo, pero que podía hacer mucho más que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido. Podía decir si alguien le estaba mintiendole o planeaba atacarlo de antemano, podía detectar personas y animales sin mirar, podía sentir el chakra como un sensor, aunque sé que no lo era. Podía ver cómo funcionaban los sellos y podía manipularlos independientemente de su complejidad u origen Su velocidad, sus reflejos, todos provenían de su habilidad para anticipar lo que sucedería después. A veces podía soñar con el futuro, lo que explicaria cómo tenía disponible esa invocación del dios de la Muerte cuando Kyuubi atacó. Imagnate peleando con alguien que tenía la habilidad de los Hyuuga y los Uchiha a la vez y aun te quedarás corto.

Tsunade parpadeó sorprendida. —Wow, eso es mucho para asimilar. Quiero decir, sabía que era poderoso y talentoso, pero nunca lo vi así. Quiero decir, él siempre estaba tan tranquilo, y excepto por su velocidad y ese Hiraishin suyo, él nunca parecía que fuera realmente tan fuerte .

Jiraya sonrió. —Si le enseñé algo, fue para ocultar sus mejores habilidades en todo momento y cubrir sus huellas siempre que sea posible. Sabes cómo Orochimaru solía analizar a nuestros oponentes mientras luchamos contra ellos y luego encontraría una manera de explotar sus debilidades. —Me enseñó a ocultar mis verdaderas habilidades de él y de ti. Le enseñé esa lección a Minato. Y recuerda, estamos hablando de un hombre que podría matar a otros ninjas como si fueran civiles. Siempre admiré su habilidad para minimizar su nivel. de peligrosidad .

—Sabía que tenías un as bajo la manga —hizo una mueca Tsunade—. Katsuyuu-chan dio a entender que estabas incursionando en habilidades muy raras y peligrosas. Dijo que solo tus sapos y otros clanes de invocación los conocían.

Jiraya sonrió maliciosamente. —Lo siento, no lo dire.

Tsunade frunció el ceño pero lo dejó ir. —Entonces, estás diciendo que Naruto es igual. Supongo que estás planeando entrenarlo en esas habilidades. Lo cual es lógico, ahora sabes mucho más sobre ellas.

—Sí, esa es mi intención. De hecho, quiero irme ahora. Akatsuki está en movimiento y necesito cada momento para perfeccionar sus habilidades.

—¿Qué hay de su equipo?

—Nada, pueden continuar sin él de todos modos. Él ya está muy por delante de ellos en términos de poder y habilidad. Sé que el mocoso de Uchiha es un poco favorecido por Kakashi, por lo que no le faltará atención. Y Sakura Haruno es un ejemplo de libro de texto de médico en espera. Tal vez podrías echarle un vistazo, Kakashi afirma que tiene un control de chakra excepcional.

Tsunade estaba acomplejada. Ella quería tener la oportunidad de compensar a Naruto, él era un pariente después de todo. Pero también estaba en grave peligro y necesitaba lo mejor para él.

—¿Estás seguro de que es la mejor manera? —Ella preguntó.

—Lo estoy. Necesito tiempo y privacidad para desarrollar su fuerza. Y definitivamente no planeo dejarlo donde Danzo pueda venir a husmear mis secretos. Sé que él tiene sus ojos en Naruto y Sasuke. Pero ambos sabemos que él quiere control sobre Kyuubi.

—Hmph, ¿el tullido aún persigue su sueño? No llegará a ninguna parte si me lo preguntan. Yo me encargaré de él, pero será mejor que hagas lo que dijiste. Sin mirar, sin perder el tiempo. Naruto debe estar listo para lo que está por venir. Estas personas Akatsuki, todos son más fuertes que Orochimaru. Creo que no tienes más remedio que convertir a Naruto en el soldado más temido después su padre. —Tsunade dijo con tristeza. Pero, ¿qué opción había? Era lo mejor para el chico sobrevivir que ser asesinado porque sus maestros eran demasiado blandos con él.

Jiraya asintió y se levantó. —Te veo dentro de unos años, Hime. Mantente a salvo y no confíes en Homura y Koharu. Creo que están en el bolsillo de Danzo. El trío Ino-Shika-Chou será tu mejor apuesta con Tsume a cuestas. Hiashi hará lo que sea mejor para su clan. El resto será complicado, pero puedes ganarlos si juegas bien tus cartas. Enviaré uno de mis sapos mensajeros con información detallada sobre todos los concejeros.

—Está bien. Recuerda, prometiste hacer lo mejor para Naruto. Te mantendré en eso.

—No te preocupes, seré bueno. —Jiraya se rió suavemente y salió.

Encontró a Naruto afuera, estaba haciendo katas ligeras con su tanto.

—Ero-sensei, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó sin parar, la luz de la luna reflejando la superficie pulida de su espada.

—Nos vamos a un viaje de entrenamiento, chico. —Jiraya anunció de inmediato—. Convencí a Tsunade de que era necesario entrenarte fuera del alcance de ojos y oídos curiosos.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy seguro de que ya sabes que eres diferente a los demás. —Dijo Jiraya con mirada sabia.

Naruto hizo una pausa, inspeccionando a Jiraya con su poder. El hombre estaba completamente tranquilo, convencido. Casi ilegible, pero no como una amenaza. ¿Cómo él...? por supuesto, su padre debió haber exhibido algunas habilidades de la Fuerza, por muy crudas que fueran. Interesante.

—¿Qué sabrías al respecto?

Jiraya se encogió de hombros. —Creo que sé más que tú. Tu viejo era el mismo y lo ayudé a refinar sus habilidades. Puedo ofrecer mi conocimiento para ayudarte. Además, tengo algunos de mis propios movimientos secretos que nadie más sabe. —Creo que ambos sabemos que no te negarás, Los Akatsuki no son una broma. Orochimaru era el más débil de ellos, ¿sabes?

—_Acepta su oferta,_ —Darth Avariss habló desde las profundidades del Lado Oscuro—. _No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad de perfeccionar tus habilidades físicas en combinación con el Lado Oscuro. Hasta ahora nos tenías a mí y a tus sórdidos clones, ¡pero no es suficiente! Necesitas un oponente vivo con el que puedas trabajar, él está ocultando sus verdaderos poderes, ¿no puedes sentir su energía, mi alumno? Está más abierto a la naturaleza y la Fuerza. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo alguien tan ciego al verdadero poder del universo puede volverse así._

_"Como quieras Maestro"_. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. Miró a Jiraya y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos, Ero-sensei?

* * *

Tsunade suspiró cansada y se frotó las sienes para ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba. Ella no debería haber aceptado la posición del Hokage. era una pesadilla. ¡La gente acudía a ella con sugerencias, ideas, comentarios estúpidos y ella apenas estaba un día en la oficina!

Primero, tuvo que ponerse al día con la situación general de la aldea. Luego se habló con los concejales, la mayoría de los cuales intentaron manipularla para sus propios fines. Al menos tenía la información de Jiraya, por lo que logró evitar estos intentos.

Fue curioso cómo esa vieja bruja Koharu y su amigo Homura 'apoyaron' al heredero y alumno de su querido compañero de equipo. Le volaron los tímpanos cuando oyeron que Naruto estaba fuera de la aldea durante los siguientes tres años, fuera de su "protección". Por supuesto, su nivel de indignación reflejaba la cantidad de críticas que recibirían de su amigo sombrío Danzo y sus cohortes.

Danzo, Danzo... era peligroso. Las sospechas de Jiraya de su trabajo eran preocupantes. Por supuesto, estaban en lo correcto. Querido maldito, —¿por qué se dejo matar?— Sensei le dejó algunas advertencias codificadas en secreto. La RAÍZ todavía estaba activa, le aconsejaron que les dejara hacer lo que hacen, siempre que fuera más beneficioso para la aldea que no. Sarutobi-sensei era un bastardo astuto y pillo cuando tenía que serlo.

El problema era, ¿cómo lidiar con Danzo y sus felices jardineros una vez que se volvieran demasiado molestos? Aun así, conocía al viejo halcón de guerra. No intentará nada mientras Naruto no esté bajo su pulgar. Gran parte del futuro dependía de cuán fuerte se volvería el mocoso. Será mejor que esté listo para hacerse cargo de la maldita aldea, el papeleo era realmente, muy molesto. Khm, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo hablando con Shikaku.

Ella necesitaba un trago.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lanzó tres shuriken a las sombras de su campo de entrenamiento, y escuchó un ruido metálico. Se arrojó a un lado cuando la descarga voló, seguido de una figura enmascarada que tenía como objetivo patear su cabeza.

Usó kawarimi para escapar, luego activó su nuevo jutsu. Chakra ardía en su mano, sus ojos ardían con poder. Se lanzó hacia el atacante silencioso y estaba a punto de atravesar su torso, pero desapareció. Atravesó la madera y se encontró repentinamente paralizado, sin control al sentir otra mente entrometerse en la suya. Un yamanaka?

—Entonces, joven, ¿has pensado en mi propuesta? —Danzo preguntó mientras salía de la sombra, su bastón soportaba su peso.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas, la mente que lo controlaba desapareció repentinamente. —No sabía que el clan Yamanaka apoyaba a tu organización.

Danzo sonrió fríamente. —Tengo muchos amigos. Algunos de ellos fueron tus primos una vez. Verás, tengo muchos shinobi variados en mi grupo que podrían ampliar tu repertorio de técnicas y darte una comprensión verdaderamente universal de las habilidades de shinobi. Tu sensei ha copiado mil jutsus , Te ofrezco mil estilos, estrategias y tácticas. No puedes matar a tu hermano con un jutsu, tienes que sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que caiga en tu trampa. Para eso necesitas ser más inteligente, más astuto, No careces de poder, ya puedo verlo. Muchos ninjas hoy piensan que el poder es todo. Te digo, no es el poder lo que mata, es la mente de un verdadero shinobi que no conoce el dolor, el miedo, la misericordia. "Solo el deber y la determinación para lograr lo que debe hacerse".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Lo pensó y supo que era verdad. Actuó precipitadamente antes, atacando de frente al oponente del que no sabía nada. Y se cayó tan fácilmente.

Él estaba enojado. Todo era por ese bastardo de Naruto nuevamente. Se sorprendió al escuchar que Naruto se había ido con uno de los legendarios Sannin. Fue humillado por el hecho de que Naruto derrotó al traidor Kabuto, el traidor que le dio el sello de Orochimaru. Vio la conmoción de Kakashi cuando se les contó sobre esa pelea... incluso su maestro admitió que Kabuto era un sólido experto en habilidades. Luego tuvo el descaro de hablar con orgullo de cómo Naruto explotó la arrogancia de Kabuto contra él, diciéndoles a Sasuke y Sakura que tengan cuidado con tal error en el futuro. Cuando Kakashi se sorprendió de que Naruto aprendiera el preciado jutsu del Cuarto en menos de un mes completo, el jutsu en el que se basaba Chidori, Sasuke estaba hirviendo. Cada paso adelante para él, significaba un gran salto para Naruto. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, ¡Naruto siempre estaba adelante, justo como ese hombre!

Tenía que cambiar su enfoque hacia su desarrollo. Ya no podía mirar a los demás. Simplemente lo enfurecía y luego, obviamente, lo obligaba a hacer lapsos de juicio como lo acababa de hacer. Este viejo bastardo lo sabía y le estaba mostrando lo estúpido que era. Pero también sabía que lo necesitaba para algo, probablemente sus ojos... tenía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegar con alguien que podría trabajar bajo la nariz del Hokage. Intocable, casi independiente. Eso era algo que valía la pena explotar. Secretos entre secretos, sombras dentro de las sombras... quería entrar ahí, aprender a ser intocable por sus emociones, por sus dudas, por sus debilidades. Al demonio Orochimaru, el solo era un chiflado. Un poderoso loco para ser franco, pero no uno de su agrado. Recordaba aquellos ojos hambrientos, animalisticos y se estremeció.

—Estoy dentro. —Dijo Sasuke simplemente.

—Bueno. —Danzo asintió con la cabeza—. Arreglaré para que se agregue un nuevo compañero de equipo a tu equipo ya que Naruto se ha ido con ese pervertido Jiraya. Me da pena el chico, no obtendrá mucho de él.

—¿Por qué dirías algo así sobre el hombre que entrenó al Cuarto? —Sasuke estaba perplejo

—¡ah! —Danzo se burló en una de sus raras muestras de emoción—. No te dejes engañar por su fama, chico. Ninguno de los Sannin es perfecto, recuerda mis palabras. Admito que son fuertes pero no perfectos. Jiraya puede hablar sobre sus habilidades de enseñanza y poder, pero la verdad es que Namikaze Minato fue un raro genio que desarrolló sus propias habilidades, su propio estilo. Incluso su conocimiento de los sellos no provino completamente de Jiraya, sino de otras fuentes. Solo mira a Jiraya: a menudo usa jutsus aprendidos de su estudiante, como Rasengan. , los Sannin no son geniales, solo son muy buenos para sobrevivir. La mayor parte de su fama la ganaron mientras formaban un equipo, no cuando estaban solos. No miento cuando digo que podría acabar a cualquiera de ellos en un combate.

Ante la mirada escéptica de Sasuke, Danzo sonrió. —¿Sabías que su nombre, el Sannin les fue dado por la Salamandra Hanzo cuando luchó contra ellos y contra un verdadero ejército de nuestros ninjas? El iba a matarlos, sin embargo, decidió perdonarlos ya que mostraron un trabajo en equipo increíble, pero bajo una condición: tenían que aceptar el nombre que les dio, el título del Sannin. Incluso su título legendario no es más que un acto de misericordia, de burla, posiblemente del ninja más fuerte de hoy en día. Piénsalo por un momento. La verdad es decir, siempre hay alguien más fuerte por ahí. Y todos moriremos eventualmente, la única diferencia es si es en nuestros propios términos o no.

Sasuke se quedó solo para reflexionar sobre algunas verdades nuevas. Danzo, se alegró de que alguien nuevo entrara en sus planes. Jiraya y Tsunade podían pensar que estaban ganando, pero ahora tenía un poderoso as. Todo lo que se necesita era un poco de planificación, y el Uchiha era suyo para usar ahora. Era fácil empujar al mocoso en la dirección correcta, su mente aún era impresionable.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi apareció en la punta de los dedos de una estatua gigante escondida en alguna parte, su holograma era una representación detallada de su verdadera apariencia. Había nueve siluetas más en capas negras, eran el resto de los Akatsuki.

—Reporte. —Dijo el Líder, sus ojos plateados miraban fríamente a Itachi y a su compañero.

—No pudimos capturar a nuestro objetivo. Jiraya-sama de alguna manera nos esperaba y nos hizo saber que sabía de nosotros. Nos advirtieron que nos mantuviéramos alejados de Naruto Uzumaki. —Itachi dijo en tono sin emociones. Su rostro era como una máscara muerta.

—Ya veo. —El líder dijo—. Has hecho bien en alejarte. ¿Puedes decir algo sobre el carcelero de Kyuubi? Sería útil saber qué esperar de él en el futuro.

—Me temo que no, Líder. Todo lo que vimos fue su Clon de Sombra que nos transmitió el mensaje de Jiraya-sama. Sin embargo, estaba practicando un poco de jutsu. Creo que el jinchuriiki es consciente de las ventajas de entrenar con Clones de Sombra. Teniendo en cuenta creo que será considerablemente más peligroso en tres años. —Itachi respondió con prontitud.

—Bah, de todos modos nos encargaremos del mocoso. —Kisame gruñó, todavía dolido por la última reunión con el clon. Odiaba ser insultado de alguna manera.

—No, no lo harás. Me ocuparé personalmente de Naruto Uzumaki. —Dijo el Líder, su aura opresiva envolvió a toda la asamblea.

—¿Qué? Pero... —protestó Kisame, solo para ser silenciado por la mirada mordaz del Líder.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, Kisame-san. Naruto Uzumaki estará estrechamente vigilado en el futuro, todos nuestros objetivos lo serán. Será extremadamente difícil lograr algo de forma encubierta. Además, hemos perdido el Ichibi por algún tiempo también. Debemos conocer la ubicación de cada biju antes de proceder. Afortunadamente, tengo la buena autoridad de que el Ichibi se reformará dentro de los próximos tres años. Debemos conseguirlo primero.

—Huh, ¿entonces será esperar y ver? —dijo el otro miembro de Akatsuki, una extraña figura encorvada cuyo cuerpo no se veía. Akasuna no Sasori era uno de los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo y conocido por su paciencia.

—No se puede evitar —dijo el miembro planta cuyo nombre era Zetsu—. Debemos reunir inteligencia y prepararnos. También debemos ir al suelo, que Sannin ya sabe demasiado.

—No, gracias a Orochimaru. Era a quien Jiraya estaba rastreando, justo en la puerta de nuestra casa. —Escupió Kakuzu.

—Sí, ahora está el tipo que me gustaría exponer a mi arte, ¡sí! —Deidara, el rubio nukenin de Iwa cantó con entusiasmo.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? Podría pasar este tiempo haciendo cosas más importantes que parlotear sobre ese monstruo de la serpiente, como si pudiera sacrificar algunos paganos a Jashin-sama. —Hidan dijo enojado, su rostro pálido brillando con hambre loca.

—Pueden retirarse y permanezcan ocultos hasta que yo lo diga. —El líder habló imperiosamente—. Haremos un movimiento cuando sea apropiado. Tengan en cuenta que todavía necesitamos fondos para lograr nuestros objetivos, así que sigamos realizando misiones para debilitar las aldeas ocultas. Suna es la más vulnerable ahora, sigamos así. Estarán desesperados para conseguir su biju, de modo que podemos usarlos para guiarnos hacia él.

Pronto, todos se habían ido.

* * *

Orochimaru movió sus hombros, sus nuevos hombros, y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se movía en su nuevo cuerpo. Sus poderes fueron restaurados, su viejo caparazón débil desechado.

Él gruñó en silencio, recordando que Kabuto estaba muerto. No le importaba el mocoso, excepto por el hecho de que era un sirviente extremadamente capaz que realmente creía en su causa. era difícil encontrar a alguien tan leal pero libre de pensamiento, capaz de dar soluciones brillantes a la mayoría de los problemas. Sería muy difícil encontrar a otro como él.

Ya estaba perdiendo a Kimimaro por su enfermedad degenerativa. Kabuto fue profundamente extrañado, aunque era bastante inevitable que el último Kaguya pereciera. Al menos había recogido gran parte de su ADN para preservar su línea de sangre. En los años venideros seguramente encontraría una manera de restaurar la habilidad Shikotsumyaku. Para sí mismo, por supuesto.

Estando en una nueva forma, tuvo otros tres años para recuperarse de sus pérdidas.

Uchiha Sasuke iba a ser suyo algún día, si no de inmediato. Sin Kabuto para sostenerlo como estaba, no podía esperar al chico Uchiha. Tendrá que dejarlo crecer solo, luego recogerlo más tarde.

¿O tal vez podría hacerlo ahora? ¿Ofrecer entrenar al niño, moldear su cuerpo y habilidades adecuadamente? Se podía hacer mientras Konoha estaba débil. Sus jounins y chunins fueron inundados con misiones, la seguridad era la más baja.

Hizo un gesto con la mano ligeramente y cuatro ninjas se arrodillaron detrás de él al instante.

—Vayan y tráiganme a Sasuke Uchiha. ¡No me fallen! —Siseo.

—¡Sí, Orochimaru sama! —Los cuatro del sonido corearon y desaparecieron.

Los Cuatro del Sonidos eran los ninjas de élite de Orochimaru y se abrieron paso con éxito en el distrito de Uchiha, después de una larga carrera desde su base. Tuvieron que pasar un poco de tiempo buscando al amparo de la noche, pero encontraron a su presa sola, en el patio de entrenamiento detrás de su casa.

Lo observaron un rato mientras practicaba, contentos de ver lo que podía hacer.

—Che, este cabrón no tiene nada especial. —La chica del equipo escupió, su cabello rojo meneando con el movimiento.

—Relájate Tayuya, Orochimaru-sama lo quiere, lo atraparemos. —Dijo el chico a su izquierda, con sus ojos oscuros brillando con diversión mientras veía que el nombre de pelo negro era Kidomaru.

—Salgan, sé que están ahí. —Exigió Sasuke, con su espalda volteada hacia ellos.

Los cuatro intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas y saltaron para enfrentar a su presa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Sasuke los fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que ya lo sabes Uchiha-san. —Kidomaru dijo fríamente—. Orochimaru-sama te ha extendido su invitación para que te unas a él en su aldea.

—¿Y por qué debería aceptarlo? —El escepticismo de Sasuke era bastante obvio.

—¡Cállate! —Tayuya gruñó—. Orochimaru-sama te ha dado una muestra de su poder y ofrece más si te unes a él. Esa es la única forma en que puedes tener lo que quieres.

—Pero tiene un precio. Debes renunciar a tu independencia por eso, tal como lo hicimos nosotros, y servir a Orochimaru-sama con lealtad. —Jirobo explicó con su voz profunda, ya que se ajustaba a su tamaño tan grande que sobresalía entre sus camaradas, se parecía a un miembro del clan Akimichi en tamaño.

—Creo que me negaré. No me gusta la idea de ser el sirviente de alguien. —Sasuke respondió fríamente, su Sharingan ardiendo con orgullo.

—Sea lo que sea, imbécil, te llevaremos con nosotros de todos modos. —Dijo el chico con rasgos pálidos, su cuerpo delgado tenso. Se llamaba Sakon.

Sus sellos malditos se activaron, cambiando sus pieles que ahora estaban acobardadas con tatuajes negros. Sasuke se alejó de ellos y su propio sello se extendió sobre su piel.

—¡Ja, como si eso fuera de ayuda! —Kidomaru se burló del Uchiha—. Apenas puedes usar ese sello correctamente. Lleva años acostumbrarte a él. Y ni siquiera está completamente activado, como el nuestro.

Estaban a punto de atacarlo, pero no debía ser. De repente, la madera estalló en el suelo, agarrando a Tayuya y Kidoumaru, atrapándolos en sus vigas duras y gruesas, formando una jaula de sujeción del cuerpo apretado que no les permitió mover un solo músculo.

Sakon y Jirobou intentaron liberarlos, pero de repente los ojos de Jirobou se volvieron vidriosos y atacó a Sakon, que gritó sorprendido cuando el puño masivo lo envió volando. Las sombras se movieron y Sakon fue tragado por la masa de chirriantes insectos negros que drenaron su chakra rápidamente, revelando que tenía otro cuerpo dentro de sí mismo, su gemelo Ukon.

Jirobo trató de defenderse de su invasor mental, pero finalmente falló bajo el enjambre de insectos que devoraron su chakra.

Tayuya y Kidomaru fueron arrastrados por la madera viva que los succionó debajo del suelo, mientras que dos agentes RAÍZ enmascarados arrastraron a los otros dos ninjas. Todo terminó en solo dos minutos.

Otro agente se mostró ante Sasuke, su máscara era la del perro. —Danzo-sama le envía saludos. Como predijo, Orochimaru intentó secuestrarte. A Danzo-sama no le gusta que sus hombres sean secuestrados por traidores. Nunca los viste, ¿entendido?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué será de ellos?

—Serán interrogados y sus sellos investigados. Creemos que les extraeremos la información necesaria sobre ellos, lo suficiente como para ayudarlos a desarrollar la suya con toda su fuerza.

El Anbu se fue mientras Sasuke reflexionaba sobre lo que sucedió. Fue utilizado como cebo, se dio cuenta. Danzo seguramente sabía que Orochimaru podría intentar esto. Sasuke no estaba agradecido, apreciaba la protección que recibió de su nuevo jefe. Al menos alguien era consciente de su valor para Konoha. Había beneficios de su nueva alianza, y habría más por venir.

Por primera vez desde ese día, Sasuke sintió que realmente podía lograr su ambición.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**14.**

* * *

La lluvia caía sin cesar de las nubes grises en el cielo, creando una gruesa cortina que oscurecía todo en la visión de Jiraya. No le importaba, lo hacía menos notorio para los habitantes de la aldea de oculta en la lluvia que se apresuraban alrededor tratando de evitar mojarse demasiado.

El país de la lluvia era una nación aislada, desgarrada por guerras civiles que azotaban de vez en cuando. Jiraya lo sabía y vio signos de ello en todas partes, pero también vio signos de recuperación y relativa paz. Algo no estaba bien, el país todavía estaba cerrado, nadie podía entrar o salir. Se necesitó toda su habilidad para llegar a la aldea sin ser detectado, había algunas guardas serias alrededor.

Pero él era el maestro espía de Konoha con una buena razón. Se las arregló para saber rápidamente que Salamandra Hanzo estaba muerto y que la facción rebelde estaba a cargo, dirigida por el misterioso individuo llamado Pain. Sabía que estaba en el camino correcto, quienquiera que fuera Pain, era un jugador importante desde que logró derrotar a Hanzo.

Hanzo fue uno de los mejores ninjas del siglo, ahí con su sensei y otros grandes Kages. Después de todo, él fue quien derrotó al legendario Equipo Siete de Konoha que fue enseñado por el Dios Shinobi. Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraya apenas lo detuvieron, solo porque funcionaban como una máquina bien engrasada. Hanzo quedó impresionado por su trabajo en equipo, por lo que decidió perdonarlos y darles un nombre con el que se los conocía hoy: el Sannin de Konoha. Incluso hoy, Jiraya sentia nada más que un serio respeto por el despiadado líder de los ninjas de la lluvia. Quien haya logrado matarlo era muy, muy peligroso.

Jiraya no había decidido visitar la aldea de la lluvia, se vio obligado a hacerlo. Su alumno Naruto Uzumaki desapareció hace tres meses, llevando a Jiraya a una persecución salvaje: que lo llevó directamente aquí, en el corazón del territorio enemigo. Como Jiraya se enteró de que el esquivo Akatsuki podría estar estacionado allí, tuvo que arriesgar la confrontación con ellos para salvar a su estudiante idiota. Solo deseaba saber por qué Naruto se fue después de casi tres años de perfecta obediencia y diligencia. Incluso Minato no era tan disciplinado como su hijo.

Jiraya no se atrevió a denunciarlo a Tsunade, lo mataría por dejar ir al mocoso. Y el Consejo haría de Naruto un objetivo, un ninja perdido. Danzo intentaría encarcelarlo, marcarlo con sellos de control mental y demás. Jiraya tenía que encontrar a Naruto, para que los Akatsuki no lo atraparan mientras estuviera solo y vulnerable.

Se movía a la sombra de su víctima, un ninja local de habilidad patética, pero que servía perfectamente como cobertura para viajar. Estaba en el proceso de regresar a la zona poblada, cuando fue atacado por una ráfaga de papeles mejorados con chakra que envolvieron el señuelo.

Jiraya reprimió su sorpresa y actuó rápidamente. Soltó su señuelo y saltó de su sombra, exhalando una gran cantidad de aceite hacia el atacante, con el objetivo de desactivar sus habilidades de papel.

Le dolía el corazón al ver su uniforme, una capa negra con nubes rojas. —Hola, Konan. Has crecido hermosa, tal como lo predije.

—Jiraya-sensei. —Konan respondió con frialdad, encaramada en lo alto del promontorio de metal que sobresalía de la pared de la torre adyacente.

* * *

Una figura estaba parada al borde de un pequeño claro que se extendía desde la cara rocosa de la Montaña Lagrimeante que se encontraba a cierta distancia detrás de la aldea de la lluvia. Su nombre fue elegido acertadamente, porque la lluvia siempre estuvo allí, cayendo sobre su superficie irregular y desnuda como lágrimas que se deslizarían por la cara de una persona que llora.

Nadie fue a ese lugar desolado y frío que parecía maldecido por los dioses del cielo y azotado por fuertes vientos fríos que podían romper un árbol joven por la mitad.

Uzumaki Naruto eligió ese lugar como su área de espera donde esperaba su oportunidad de ingresar a la aldea de la lluvia. Estaba vestido con uniforme negro, sin nada que pudiera notarse como inusual. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa pesada, su rostro escondido en la sombra de la capucha. Sintió una fría satisfacción, Jiraya estaba adentro y su batalla con el líder de los Akatsuki acaba de comenzar. Era esperado, estaba arreglado. Jiraya era su señuelo, su cebo para el hombre que permanecía escondido en la alta torre mientras sus fuerzas asediaban al Sabio Sapo.

Naruto podía sentir todo por millas, así que sabía dónde estaba su presa. Solo, sin vigilancia. Se permitió una sonrisa fugaz de satisfacción al abrir su nueva herramienta. Era un planeador grande, hecho de bambú reforzado y tela resistente que generalmente se usaba para hacer velas de grandes barcos. Naruto levantó el artilugio volador por su barra horizontal de dirección y se lanzó a un ritmo sobrehumano, saltando en el aire vacío.

Se desplomó por unos momentos, hasta que la física se apoderó de él y su nave voladora, levantándolo repentinamente por encima de su punto de salto. Naruto manipuló el aire con la Fuerza, creando poderosas corrientes que lo elevaron alto, casi hasta el punto en que podía tocar las nubes de arriba.

Era un juego de niños deslizarse por el aire hacia la aldea que parecía una réplica artística en miniatura, al menos desde su punto de vista. Un solo pensamiento moldeó su chakra en un patrón familiar y un Clon de Sombra apareció junto a él. El verdadero Naruto simplemente lo soltó, y cayó como una roca, directamente a través de la barrera que protegía el pueblo.

Manipuló su firma para imitar los signos de vida de las aves que volaban alrededor, sabiendo que la barrera no lo registraría como un intruso de esa manera. Sus habilidades de la Fuerza lo hicieron muy fácil.

Su caída ahora era controlada por la Fuerza, llevándolo en un suave descenso en ángulo hacia la torre más alta de la aldea. Nadie lo notó mientras descendía sin sonido, su capa se extendía como alas de un mítico pájaro gigante.

Naruto inmediatamente entró en la estructura, navegando por sus sinuosos pasajes de metal hacia su presa. Nuevamente fue necesario confundir las medidas de seguridad. Las cámaras electrónicas se congelarían por un momento cuando pasara, las cerraduras se abrirían a su mirada, los sellos de seguridad y las barreras simplemente no reaccionaron a su presencia.

Finalmente, se paró frente a la enorme puerta hecha de metal enchapado gruesa y asegurada con un teclado numérico y sellos complejos que se suponía que detectarían firmas de chakra desconocidas si alguien intentaba abrirlas. Naruto agitó su mano y la cerradura electrónica se desactivó, simuló la firma de chakra de su presa con facilidad, ya que su objetivo estaba a solo unos metros de él.

La puerta se abrio. Naruto casi se rió cuando vio a su objetivo. Era un hombre alto, pelirrojo y demacrado. Su cuerpo delgado estaba colocado en una silla como un dispositivo, pero obviamente era móvil. Sus ojos eran grises con círculos que creaban un efecto dominó. Era fuerte, pero finalmente indefenso ahora porque su fuerza estaba enfocada en otra parte. Naruto podía sentir que estaba generando una gran cantidad de chakra y enviándolo hacia seis puntos que rodeaban la firma de Jiraya que emitía dolor y lesiones.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron por la sorpresa. —Tú... cómo... ya veo. Jiraya sensei es más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Naruto levantó las cejas. —¿Jiraya-sensei? Qué mundo tan pequeño es.

El pelirrojo asintió. —Sí, lo es. Supongo que viniste a acabar conmigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Lo hice. Lo haré. Di tus últimas oraciones, compañero de estudios. —Dijo Naruto y dio un paso adelante, pero el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Si me atacas, mataré a Jiraya-sensei.

—No si te mato primero. —Dijo Naruto fríamente. Pero no actuó, decidió ordeñar a este idiota desprevenido para obtener información. Siempre podría matarlo más tarde. En cuanto a Jiraya, bueno... los ninjas siempre mueren en misiones.

—No, no lo harás. Lo tengo a mi merced en este momento y no puedes llegar a mí a tiempo. Un solo pensamiento y uno de mis caminos lo atraparán.

—Tus marionetas son impresionantes, pero sin ti no pueden actuar. —Dijo Naruto, buscando más información.

—Son más que marionetas, son los Seis caminos del Dolor y yo soy parte de ellos. En este momento estoy hablando contigo y tratando con sensei. Ese es mi poder, y puedo acabar con su vida al instante. Ríndete y lo perdonaré.

—Tu nombre es Pain, ¿eh? Te ves tan loco como te llaman. ¿Por qué me quieres tanto de todos modos?

Pain miró a Naruto de manera relajada, pensando que tenía todas las cartas en sus manos. Después de todo, Uzumaki estaba pensando que estaba indefenso, lo cual era una mentira. Todavía podía bloquear cualquier ataque, matar a Jiraya y convocar a sus cuerpos aquí. Se dio el lujo de iluminar a su compañero de estudios de Jiraya.

—Muy bien, supongo que no puede hacer daño intentarlo de nuevo. Como le dije a nuestro sensei, mi propósito no es de naturaleza egoísta, de hecho estoy tratando de cumplir su deseo de paz.

Naruto se rio entre dientes. —Debería haberlo adivinado. Continúa, diviérteme.

El dolor entrecerró los ojos, pero dejó pasar el comentario. —Crecí en una era volátil de guerra sin fin y derramamiento de sangre que me quitó a mi familia. Fue el primer evento doloroso que dio forma a mi destino porque obtuve mi Rinnegan. Como huérfano estaba tratando de sobrevivir solo, más tarde con la ayuda de otros dos. Nos estábamos desesperando y luego fuimos testigos de la batalla entre Jiraya-sensei y ese monstruo Hanzo. Sensei y sus amigos sobrevivieron y los buscamos.

—¿Por qué?

Pein sonrió levemente. —Mi amigo Yahiko tenía un sueño. Quería volverse poderoso para poder cambiar el mundo y poner fin a las guerras que siempre parecían destrozar a nuestro país. Así que le pedimos ayuda a esos shinobi de Konoha. Jiraya-sensei se quedó con nosotros y nos enseñó a sobrevivir, luego fue testigo de mi poder dojutsus: comenzó a entrenarnos en artes shinobi. Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a su Clon de las Sombras, determinó que estábamos listos para quedarnos solos.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Los clones de Jiraya eran oponentes decentes contra la mayoría de los ninjas de bajo nivel.

Pein cerró los ojos, recordando. —Sobrevivimos los próximos años, dando a luz más compañeros afines que deseaban la paz en nuestra tierra. Con el tiempo nos convertimos en una facción poderosa, notada por el propio Hanzo. Sabía que éramos fuertes y temía que quisiéramos derrocarlo. No lo hicimos. Por supuesto, pero las personas poderosas siempre temen a otras personas poderosas. Nos ofreció un lugar con su gente, prometiéndonos paz si solo nos uniéramos a él. Parecía razonable, todavía éramos leales al shinobi de Ame.

Naruto no dijo nada. Solo pensaba que estas personas eran imbéciles. Hanzo era un señor de la guerra, prosperaba con la debilidad de su tierra. Si su tierra era débil, sus shinobi mediocre, el sería necesitado. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para permitir que algunos tipos con actitud idealista interfieran, arruinaran su sistema y lo hagan quedar mal.

—Fuimos tontos al confiar en su palabra. —Pein declaró, sus emociones claras para los sentidos de otro mundo de Naruto—. Hanzo hizo un trato con Danzo de Konoha para eliminarnos. A su vez, él ayudaría a Danzo a ganar más poder para convertirse en un nuevo Hokage. No conozco todos los detalles. De todos modos, apenas sobrevivimos, Konan y yo. Pero Yahiko se sacrificó para salvarnos y ese fue el evento final que me trajo a este estado. Me di cuenta de que las personas nunca pueden entenderse mutuamente para estar en paz. Solo se puede lograr haciendo que experimenten el mismo dolor, a través del cual lo harán estar unidos. Necesito tu biju y todos los demás para crear un arma de destrucción masiva que sembrará el dolor en todo el mundo. Después de que se use, la gente finalmente comprenderá y estará en paz. El miedo a mi arma sofocará sus conflictos, los forzará para unirse.

—Interesante, pero inútil. La gente es estúpida y siempre olvida. Y no siempre estarás cerca para "recordarles". —Naruto se dio cuenta.

Pein asintió con la cabeza. —Por supuesto, pero siempre habrá otras personas que deseen tal arma y la usarán nuevamente, lo que comenzará otra era de paz. Y así sería un ciclo de dolor y paz para todos los tiempos. Es lo mejor que puede ser hecho, la naturaleza humana no puede ser cambiada.

Naruto se rio entre dientes. —Eres un bastardo demente, Pein. Realmente no me importa lo que buscas. Lo único que objeto es mi muerte. Si extraes la bola de pelos, me muero. Punto. Y no tengo ganas de morir por el sueño o ideal de cualquier tonto. Si fuera por mí, liberaría al bastardo y te lo dejaría tenerlo, si pudiera.

Pein parpadeó. Esto fue inesperado. —Eres extraño. Hablas como si no tuvieras lealtad a tu pueblo.

—A la mierda Konoha. —Naruto habló con frialdad—. ¿Crees que me ofrecí voluntariamente para que Kyuubi se metiera en mi barriga? ¿Crees que me ofrecí voluntariamente por todas esas miradas de odio, humillación y dolor que me infundieron? Estaba acostumbrado, entonces tuvieron el descaro de pensar que todo fue mi culpa. Decidí usarlos también. Al igual que usé a Jiraya-sensei para atraerlo y poder deshacerme de ti. Después de acabar con tu organización, seguiré mi propio camino. Konoha puede vivir sin mí. Si sienten lo contrario, bueno, no tienen a nadie que me detenga. Ya no, soy demasiado poderoso ahora. Entonces, siéntete libre y deshazte del pervertido por mí. Te matare, entregare tu cabeza a la aldea y les venderé una historia sollozante. Usaré a Konoha para atraparlos a todos, especialmente a ese monstruo Madara que está tirando de sus hilos. Y luego seré libre de elegir mi propio destino.

Pein guardó silencio mientras digería esas palabras. Casi sonrió, solo tenía la cosa para hacerle una oferta. —¿Qué dirías si te dijera que no necesitas morir cuando te saquemos a Kyuubi?

Naruto miró fijamente a Pein, podía sentir que este hombre tenía mucha confianza en esa declaración. De todas las cosas, Naruto quería que Kyuubi se fuera de su cuerpo más allá de cualquier cosa. La presencia de Kyuubi generalmente era beneficiosa, pero si alguna vez quería dominar el máximo poder Sith, la capacidad de transferir su esencia a un nuevo cuerpo, tenía que deshacerse de su inquilino. La presencia de Kyuubi era demasiado desestabilizadora para su espíritu de Fuerza. Estaba bien mientras él estuviera vivo, pero se fusionaron con ese maldito sello que enredaba parcialmente sus esencias espirituales. Para lograr la inmortalidad, un Lord Sith debe ser capaz de mantener su esencia completa y pura cuando cambia de cuerpo. Si fallaba, Kyuubi podría destruirlo, mientras su esencia era reformada tras su muerte.

—¿Podrías mantenerme con vida? —Preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que podía sentir una mentira.

Pein asintió con la cabeza. —Es uno de mis poderes, puedo revivir a una persona si él o ella no murió hace mucho tiempo. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo en pago por tu cumplimiento. Tu dijiste que no te importa lo que le pase a Konoha, así que hay no hay razón para que te nieges. No tengo ningún interés en matarte, además de lo obvio. Dame lo que necesito y te daré tu libertad.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto sintió que Pain estaba siendo honesto. El realmente creía que podría revivir a los muertos. —Pruébalo. Mata a Jiraya-sensei y revívelo ante mis ojos.

Pain esperó un momento, sus ojos enfocados en otra parte. —Está hecho. Haré que mis caminos lo traigan ante nosotros para poder revivirlo.

—Es difícil hacerlo, ¿no? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Sí, pero una persona es bastante manejable. Por favor, apártate, convocaré mis caminos de regreso. —Pein respondió y enfocó su chakra. Si bien era cierto que dividía sus poderes entre sus caminos, también era cierto que aún podía usar esas habilidades él mismo, una a la vez. Es por eso que los hizo, para ejercer todas sus habilidades especiales a la vez.

Un jutsu de invocación rápida más tarde, otros seis individuos más un cadáver aparecieron en la cámara. Todos eran cadáveres, vio Naruto, pero animados por el chakra de Pain que estaban recibiendo de alguna manera. Los estudió y vio que todos tenían esos piercings negros, eran el denominador común. Naruto sintió que probablemente eran conductos para el chakra de Pain. Todos compartían el mismo cabello anaranjado brillante y los ojos de Rinnegan.

El cuerpo de Jiraya fue arrojado al piso sin ceremonias. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, su cuerpo estaba plagado de barras negras cortas, las mismas que tenía Pains. Naruto los marcó como peligrosos.

—¿Y bien? Adelante. —Espetó Naruto.

Pein asintió e hizo un sello de carnero. El cuerpo parecía estar acostado allí, pero Naruto sintió que la Fuerza temblaba. Cambió como si alguien tomara un globo y comenzara a hacer varias formas mientras el caucho se retorcía y el ruido también era bastante similar. El tiempo y el espacio se doblaron en patrones imposibles, para Naruto era como si estuviera mirando la imagen de la locura personificada. No era natural, incluso para él. Cambió su percepción y secuestró la visión de un Pein, el chico con el pelo largo a la izquierda. Vio una cabeza gigantesca de aspecto extraño cuya boca estaba llena de llamas negras. Se tragó el cuerpo de Jiraya y luego lo escupió, ileso y completo. ¡Jiraya estaba vivo!

Cuando Jiraya abrió los ojos, parpadeó sorprendido. Vio una cara familiar frente a él, pero eso aún no explicaba lo que sucedió. Lo último que recordó fue uno de los cuerpos de Pain que lo apuñaló en la garganta. Esperaba que Fukasaku haya logrado enviar su mensaje a Konoha.

—demonios, realmente lo hiciste. —Escuchó a Naruto hablar, lo que lo enfocó lo suficiente como para mirar a su alrededor. Él se estremeció. La habitación estaba oscura, pero podía ver claramente que cada Pain estaba ahí, con el verdadero Nagato, cuyo cabello rojo colgaba flojo tal como lo recordaba.

—Nagato, ¿qué has hecho? —Jiraya preguntó.

—¿No es obvio, sensei? Te reviví. Estás completo de nuevo. —Nagato dijo, su voz oscura y de alguna manera vacía—. Incluso te devolví la mano.

—Yo… ¿Por qué? —Jiraya quería saber, su brazo flexionándose reflexivamente. Se sintió aliviado de haberlo vuelto a tener.

—Porque se lo pedí. —Naruto respondió a Jiraya.

Jiraya se enfocó en Naruto y notó que su estudiante actual era libre. Frunció el ceño, llegando a una conclusión obvia. —¿Estás trabajando con Nagato? ¿Es por eso que te fuiste?

—No, no sensei, —se rió Naruto con diversión—. Me fui porque sabía que nunca tratarías de averiguar dónde estaba el jefe del Akatsuki. Tus espías te dijeron que estaba aquí hace meses, pero decidiste ignorarlo.

—No podía venir aquí contigo, era demasiado arriesgado. —Jiraya declaró con firmeza.

—Tal vez, pero sigues subestimando mis poderes, viejo. Incluso después de todo el entrenamiento que hicimos. Supongo que no se pudo evitar, estaba escondiendo bastante sobre mí. Aún así, sabía que vendrías por mí así que te conduje hasta aquí para sacar a Pain. Planeaba matarlo antes de que pudiera defenderse.

Jiraya hizo una mueca. Fue engañado por Naruto, usado como cebo. Todavía estaba tambaleándose por el hecho de que Nagato lo revivió, su Rinnegan era realmente un poder aterrador. Y Naruto obviamente cambió de opinión sobre Nagato. —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión entonces?

—Yo lo hice, —dijo Nagato—. Le di una oferta a la que no podía decir que no. Le mostré que puedo extraer su carga de él y mantenerlo con vida. Estará libre del demonio, libre de elegir su propio destino como lo crea conveniente. Tengo que agradecerte sensei, prácticamente me entregaste a este chico en mis manos.

Jiraya palideció y miró a Naruto. —Naruto, ¿es cierto? ¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar tu hogar?

Naruto sonrió con frialdad. —Eres un tonto sensei. Admito que no eres un mal hombre, pero eres tan ingenuo. Tu idealismo te ha cegado a una cosa: no todas las personas están dispuestas a dejar ir las lesiones que se les infligen, la injusticia y humillación. Konoha no era mi hogar, era mi prisión. Tú y Sarutobi, Tsunade y Kakashi... era fácil mirar para otro lado mientras me pisoteaban, golpeaban, escupían y no entrare en más detalles. Eras mi padrino, Tsunade era mi verdadera pariente de sangre, pero no estaban allí para mí. Sarutobi no tenía tiempo para mí, salvo por unas pocas ocasiones en las que podía escapar de su trabajo. Pero la aldea siempre estuvo allí para darme una patada en la cara, para asegurarme de que no tener ninguna idea sobre ser un ser humano decente, una persona digna de amor y respeto.

Jiraya ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Así que ya vez, decidí ser paciente y esperar mi oportunidad de pagarle a Konoha por su hospitalidad en su totalidad. Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. El mío se ha vuelto ártico.

—No puedes confiar en Nagato para mantenerte con vida después de que le des lo que quiere. —Jiraya trató de razonar con su ahora ex alumno. Ver a sus dos mayores esperanzas darle la espalda, le rompió el corazón. Ahora entendía el dolor de Sarutobi-sensei.

—En realidad, ya lo he pensado. Todavía puedo darle cosas adicionales a Nagato que harán su vida mucho más fácil. Será mi seguro contra la traición. —Naruto sonrió.

—¿Qué es? —Nagato tenía curiosidad.

—Tres cosas en realidad. —Dijo Naruto—. Puedo matar a Madara por ti. Sé que trabajas para él, pero él es demasiado escurridizo para que lo mates. Supongo que no me tendrá miedo. Lo segundo es que sé dónde se reformará Shukaku y cuándo, Te lo diré después de que mantengas tu parte del trato.

—¿Qué es la tercera cosa?

—Te diré dónde encontrar a Danzo cuando ataque a Konoha. De hecho, disfrutaría matarlo yo mismo, pero tengo un plan mejor. Es irónico realmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Nagato frunció el ceño.

—Danzo fue una de las personas que organizó la masacre de Uchiha. —Naruto reveló la impactante verdad.

—¿Qué? —Jiraya exclamó en estado de shock—. Eso es imposible. Sarutobi-sensei habría...

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Él fue quien le dio la orden final a Itachi esa noche. De hecho, Itachi sigue siendo leal a Konoha, siempre y cuando Danzo, Koharu y Homura no toquen a Sasuke. Itachi ha estado espiando a Akatsuki desde que se unió. Fue todo planeado de antemano .

—¿Por qué Konoha mataría a su clan más poderoso? —Nagato preguntó. Él también estaba sorprendido por esto.

—Los Uchiha estaban planeando una rebelión. Desde que Kyuubi atacó, se les sospechaba. A su vez, perdieron mucha influencia en la aldea y los aislaron en su distrito para que pudieran ser monitoreados más fácilmente. Entonces decidieron rebelarse. Itachi se volvió contra ellos, ya que calculó que su clan estaba perdido, supongo. Quería salvar a su hermano, una nueva semilla del nuevo clan Uchiha. Naruto explicó.

—¿Cómo sabes esto? —Exigió Jiraya.

—Tengo mis caminos, sensei. —Naruto se rió y se tocó la sien con los dedos.

—Entonces, Itachi es un espía. —Reflexionó Nagato—. Madara debe haber sabido eso. Él entrenó al chico. Parece que estaba guardando sus propios secretos. ¿Realmente puedes matarlo?

Naruto sonrió fríamente y miró a Jiraya. El shinobi de cabello blanco de repente comenzó a ahogarse cuando una fuerza invisible lo levantó del suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba levitando, sus extremidades paralizadas. Se estaba debilitando a cada momento.

—¡Espere! —Dijo Nagato—. Déjalo vivir.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y soltó a Jiraya, quien jadeó y comenzó a tragar el aire con hambre. Su rostro estaba perdiendo lentamente su color rojo.

Nagato miró a Naruto con cuidado. —No usaste chakra para eso.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, eso sera lo más útil. Madara no esperará eso. Asegúrate de matarlo rápido, él puede teletransportarse libremente. Tiene este jutsu especial espacio-tiempo que le permite cruzar a otra dimensión, o a otra ubicación al instante. Es casi instantáneo.

—¿Eso es jutsu basado en sus ojos? —Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—Creo que sí. Pero no puedo estar seguro. ¿Será eso un problema?

—No, tengo mis propios trucos que él no esperará. El ya está muerto, simplemente no lo sabe.

—Muy bien. Reuniremos a nuestros miembros y extraeremos a Kyuubi. ¿Cuándo podemos esperar que Shukaku se reforme?

—Creo que en los próximos tres meses. No preguntes, es una cosa biju. —Dijo Naruto—. Te diré dónde cuando nuestro trato esté hecho.

—Por supuesto. Puedes tomar una de las habitaciones de abajo para quedarte. Terminaré este asunto con Jiraya-sensei.

Naruto asintió y se fue, conducido por uno de los caminos.

—¿Vas a matarme de nuevo, Nagato? —Jiraya preguntó. Ya no tenía miedo. Había perdido demasiado hoy.

—No, podrías regresar a tu patética aldea con el conocimiento de lo que transcurrió aquí hoy. Quiero que tus corruptos líderes tiemblen en miedo de lo que está por venir. Quiero que sepan que esto lo causaron ellos mismos, Jiraiya sensei. Quiero que les digas que fue por su propia culpa que su Jinchuriiki les haya desertado. Quiero vivas y lamentes tu abandono de tu ahijado. Quiero que tu Hokage llore al ver como su último familiar viviente es marcado como traidor. Quiero que Konoha tiemble, porque Naruto me ayudara a demolerla hasta los cimientos junto con las otras aldeas y naciones. El será mi gran representante, porque su poder es enorme, es el destino sensei, porque ambos sabemos que soy el nuevo Rikudo Sennin, y que Naruto Uzumaki es el ultimo descendiente del clan que podía atribuirse la conexión con el Rikudo Sennin original. Los Senju y Los Uchiha no son nada comparados con él y conmigo. El nuevo mundo nacerá pronto. Vete y recuerda mis palabras.

Jiraya no quería irse sin un disparo de despedida. —No será tan fácil Nagato. Las aldeas ninja son fuertes, mucho más fuertes de lo que crees. Lucharemos contra ti.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que tendrás que quedarte como mi invitado por un tiempo.

Jiraya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando uno de los cuerpos de Nagato apareció detrás de él. Era el gordo, con el poder de absorber el chakra. Trabajó rápido y Jiraya estuvo inconsciente en un minuto.

Este camino se lo llevó, a una celda segura. Pain quería recoger su biju antes de liberar al hombre con su mensaje. No era estúpido para revelar su mano demasiado pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**15.**

* * *

Dolor... estaba en todas partes a su alrededor, un vacío en el que flotaba por lo que parecía una eternidad. Su identidad era arrastrada por la corriente de agonía, sus pensamientos silenciados por el ruido que no era. No había colores, ni sensaciones... solo dolor.

Sabía que todavía estaba vivo, en algún nivel al menos. No lo pensó, no se detuvo en su situación, se aferró a su autoconciencia con un solo propósito que era un propósito en sí mismo; si lo dejaba ir por un momento, sabía que él Sería arrastrado por el torrente invisible de agonía, pieza por pieza.

Flotó, como una hoja en el viento que era... ¿cómo sabía qué era el viento?

Entonces sintió que podía...

Estaba confundido, pero aún se mantenía en su posición indeterminable, con ese instinto que nos dice que no nos soltáramos, o nos caeríamos... fue el miedo a caer, que era la sensación más primitiva que los humanos sintieron al nacer, y que en realidad nunca desaparece...

_El miedo es la fuente de toda emoción... el miedo es tu mayor enemigo, para dominarte a ti mismo debes dominar el miedo primero... cuando aprendas a no temer, aprenderás a hacer que otros teman... enfoca tus emociones para dominarte a ti mismo, porque traerá el dominio de la Fuerza ..._

Sintió esas palabras profundamente... eran parte de él.

_La Fuerza es el mayor poder en la Creación, está en todas partes y en todo... cualquier cosa se puede hacer con ella, si sabes cómo... la Fuerza es el conocimiento manifestado a través de la realidad en todas sus formas... es energía, materia, luz y oscuridad, fluidos y gases... soles, lunas y mundos... es aire que se respira, es comida que se come, es agua que se bebe... es alegría y tristeza, pérdida y felicidad... es vida y muerte a la vez... es..._

Sacó fuerzas de esas palabras que resonaron en él, las usó para concentrarse aún más. Finalmente pudo flotar aún más alto, a una superficie invisible de este vasto... mar de dolor...

—¡Aaaarhh! —Gritó cuando rompió una barrera invisible y jadeó. Se arrastró sobre el suelo seco, agitado y jadeando con esfuerzo. Se desplomó sobre su espalda, mirando el cielo gris metálico de arriba, lleno de truenos y relámpagos.

—Finalmente muchacho, no pensé que llegarías aquí. —Alguien dijo.

El niño lentamente se arrodilló. —Maestro...

—Naruto... —Darth Avariss sonrió, sus ojos rojos amarillos se iluminaron con algún tipo de alegría—. Tu plan está funcionando, el molesto zorro se ha ido, casi...

* * *

El resplandor alrededor de la forma flotante de Uzumaki Naruto se desvaneció y cayó al suelo. Ocho figuras se relajaron mientras estaban paradas en las puntas de los dedos de la gigantesca estatua que parecía un hombre atado sentado en posición de loto, con rostro horrible y cegado pero con símbolos grotescos y ojos como imágenes... era el Gedo Mazo, un contenedor para los biju que los Akatsuki quería sellar...

Una figura aterrizó junto al cuerpo de Naruto, los papeles lo ocultaron por un momento. Konan se arrodilló junto a Naruto y usó un jutsu de diagnóstico médico.

Levantó la vista hacia una de las personas que estaba parada en Gedo Mazo. Era estoico, de piel pálida y cabello anaranjado. Sus ojos eran grises con círculos formando un efecto ondulante.

—Él vive, Líder-sama. —Konan pronunciado.

—¿Qué? —dijo el hombre rubio con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, dándole una mirada ligeramente afeminada—. Eso es imposible, pensé que los jinchuriiki no podian sobrevivir a este proceso.

—Interesante... él es un Uzumaki después de todo. —Dijo la figura encorvada al lado del rubio, su voz era profunda y la cara y el cuerpo ocultos por la capa y el sombrero de paja con bordes anchos.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —El rubio preguntó confundido.

—Hn, Sasori tiene razón. —Agregó al hombre a su derecha, su rostro también estaba oscurecido. Pero todos sabían quién era, Kakuzu de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada. Era un ninja temido por muchos, y tenía la edad suficiente para recordar al clan Uzumaki—. Eran poderosos hace mucho tiempo. Escuché algunas historias extrañas sobre sus habilidades.

—Lo que sea, va a morir pronto, sí. —Deidara replicó burlonamente.

—Eso aún está por verse. —Pain dijo y miró a Konan—. Llévalo a una de nuestras habitaciones, podría recuperarse por sí solo.

—¿Quién lo cuidará? —Konan preguntó.

—Yo, yo... ¡elígeme a mí! Tobi quiere vigilarlo... Tobi es un buen chico. —Dijo la persona que llevaba una máscara naranja con un ojo y un patrón de remolino. Parecía de mediana estatura y constitución, pero su comportamiento era extrañamente alegre para un miembro de este grupo criminal.

Ante el asentimiento de Pain, Tobi se hundió bajo tierra y apareció junto a Naruto y Konan en un segundo. Levantó a Naruto sobre su hombro y se alejó trotando con la risa de un niño que recibió un bonito juguete. Pero su comportamiento cambió tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de todos y simplemente desapareció con Naruto, reapareciendo en una de las habitaciones que estaban en la guarida del Akatsuki. Dejó caer a Naruto sobre la cama y se sentó en la silla al lado.

—Tú y tu familia nunca dejarán de sorprenderme. —Tobi murmuró, ahora en su verdadera voz de Madara Uchiha. Él se rió un poco—. Sabía que eras fuerte Naruto-san, pero esto es absolutamente increíble... Creo que tendré que matarte yo mismo después de todo. Pero primero quiero hablar contigo.

—Lo va a matar. —Konan le dijo a Nagato a través de su camino que era el cuerpo de Yahiko.

Nagato asintió con la cabeza. —Lo intentará. Tengo una de mis invocaciones listas para intervenir si se trata de eso.

—¿Desafiarás a Madara por él? —Konan preguntó. Nagato nunca antes había desafiado a Madara. No había la necesidad.

—Es hora de demostrar que no somos sus lacayos. Él piensa que no soy consciente de sus formas traicioneras. Y ahora sabemos sus debilidades. Tú y yo juntos podemos vencerlo.

Konan asintió de acuerdo, sonriendo en secreto. Nagato finalmente se estaba volviendo activo, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para ellos.

* * *

Naruto lentamente se concentró y se puso de pie, su fatiga y dolor retrocedieron al fondo de su conciencia. Después de todo, este era un lugar de la mente, no del cuerpo. Pero estaba perturbado por la presencia de su Maestro... era siniestro.

—Veo que estás mejorando, mi aprendiz. —Darth Avariss entonó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Nunca lo hacía.

—Lo estoy, Maestro. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Naruto y miró a su alrededor, viendo el triste paisaje y el árbol delgado y de aspecto muerto en la distancia.

—¿Dónde más debería estar? Siempre estuve contigo. Siempre estaré aquí. —Dijo Darth Avariss y caminó hacia Naruto lentamente, sin dudarlo.

—Supongo que mi consentimiento es irrelevante. —Se burló Naruto.

Avariss se rió malvadamente. —Directo al punto, mi alumno. Siempre admiré tu intelecto. Es hora de demostrar si realmente eres poderoso para convertirte en un verdadero Lord Sith.

—Ah, sí... el alumno debe vencer a su maestro para demostrar que es digno de convertirse en el próximo Señor Oscuro de los Sith. En serio, ¿debemos ser tan tradicionales, Maestro? —Naruto se burló de su Maestro.

—Algunas cosas son demasiado divertidas para perderse Naruto, ¡así que prepárate y defiende tu alma si puedes! —Darth Avariss gritó al final y encendió su sable de luz carmesí mientras saltaba hacia su pupilo. Iba a tomar su cuerpo como propio y regresar a su realidad donde se vengaría de los Jedi.

Naruto blandió su espada Sith, un arma que forjó en el mundo real. Estaba hecho de aleaciones metálicas alteradas por el Lado Oscuro, hecho impermeable incluso al poder del sable de luz. Era de diseño antiguo, pero bastante capaz para satisfacer sus necesidades ya que no podía fabricar el sable de luz en el mundo real. Avariss le enseñó el arte del combate con espadas en el paisaje onírico, por lo que esta situación no era nueva.

Su arma negra siseó, haciendo un rastro negro en el aire entre ellos, bloqueando la hoja carmesí mientras apuntaba a su hombro. Naruto invirtió el agarre de su arma, dejando que Avariss siguiera presionando mientras giraba para cortar su espalda. Avariss rodó hacia adelante, liberando una explosión de la Fuerza en Naruto, quien dejó que lo arrojara hacia atrás, mientras absorbía la mayor parte, haciendo así cierta distancia entre los dos combatientes.

Avariss aulló y se soltó con el Rayo de la Fuerza, que voló hacia Naruto en un torrente de múltiples explosiones que sacudieron al rubio que desencadenó una proverbial esfera de rayos que protegió al joven Sith.

Dos fuerzas se encendieron, finalmente produciendo una poderosa explosión que arrojó a los dos lanzadores al suelo.

—Veo que dominas los rayos de la Fuerza, muy impresionante. —Darth Avariss gruñó.

—Estoy lleno de sorpresas. —Dijo Naruto.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Supongo que tendremos que resolver esto solo con nuestras espadas. —Avariss dijo eso y corrió hacia su estudiante con una intención despiadada.

Se encontraron con un poderoso choque que envió ráfagas de energía a su alrededor, ambos combatientes deseando que el otro muriera. Entre los Sith, solo uno podría ser un ganador. Naruto bloqueó los rápidos ataques de su Maestro, prediciéndolos con la ayuda de la Fuerza, usando toda su habilidad e ingenio para mantenerse con vida.

Se movían en círculos uno alrededor del otro, la energía roja vibraba mientras el metal negro silbaba, sangrantes rastros negros en el espacio entre ellos.

Naruto bloqueó dos ataques cortantes y empujó a Avariss, con sus armas juntas. Avariss se echó a reír y se deslizó a un lado, mientras que Naruto tropezó hacia adelante, convirtiendo su error en un giro que apenas escapó de la espada roja. Avariss era implacable, atacaba furiosamente mientras Naruto seguía retrocediendo y bloqueando.

Saltaron increíblemente alto, intercambiando paradas y respuestas, balanceándose y buceando... era una danza de muerte y vida, donde uno solo podía seguir la música inaudita y esperar ganar. Su lucha ganó vida propia, convirtiéndose en la vorágine de su mutuo deseo de aniquilar. La Fuerza cantó sus pasos y bailaron al ritmo de la canción.

Al final, solo podría haber un ganador. Darth Avariss se convirtió en un espectro, una sombra viva que no podía ser tocada, su espíritu revoloteando como un paño roto alrededor de la sólida presencia de Naruto. Su lucha llegó a una quietud.

Naruto trató de huir, aterrizando en el suelo con la esperanza de obtener un respiro. No llego Darth Avariss estaba mordisqueando su presencia, como un lobo que siempre golpeaba y bailaba lejos de la respuesta del venado con poderosos cascos. Cada corte dolía a Naruto, cortando su esencia, haciéndole sangrar la vida misma.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, Avariss se echó a reír y levantó su espada carmesí para acabarlo para siempre. Pero vaciló por el momento, al ver algo... Naruto no dudó y empujó su espada negra en el pecho de su antiguo maestro. Darth Avariss tropezó hacia atrás, su esencia se fracturó... explotó en un millón de fragmentos de energía, cuchillos carmesí que chamuscaron la carne de Naruto.

Naruto gritó de dolor y cayó de espaldas cuando los fragmentos carmesí se licuaron y comenzaron a quemar su piel, como serpientes fundidas que se arrastraron sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mente se mantuvo firme y se concentró en absorber esos fragmentos, para reponer su esencia. El conocimiento de su maestro se vertió en sus pensamientos, sus secretos se convirtieron en los suyos.

Los momentos pasaron. Naruto se puso de pie y se echó a reír salvajemente. Un relámpago brilló, cegándolo. Él se había ido.

Una sombra se separó del suelo, elevándose para formar una forma que se desvaneció.

Naruto abrió los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente, la luz de la habitación era brillante y estuvo inconsciente por un tiempo, por lo que le tomó un minuto recuperar el equilibrio. Ignoró al hombre a su lado, enfocándose en la Fuerza y en él mismo...

—¿Dónde estoy? —Naruto le exigió al hombre enmascarado, ya consciente de sus circunstancias.

—Oh, ¿ya estás despierto? —Madara preguntó con curiosidad. Fue sorprendente, solo habia pasado una hora desde que trajo al último Uzumaki a la habitación.

—Lo estoy. Ahora, ¿quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Madara, Madara Uchiha.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya veo, ya has oído hablar de mí. ¿Puedo saber cómo?

—El Kyuubi me dijo tu nombre, que todo fue culpa tuya. Yo no le creí. —Dijo Naruto, mintiendo con facilidad.

—¡Ahh! —Madara siseó sorprendido—. Y Pensar que admitiría su debilidad... Kyuubi debió haber estado realmente enojado.

—¿No lo estarías? —Preguntó Naruto.

Madara se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez, nunca lo sabremos.

—Entonces él decía la verdad. Tú eres la razón por la que me convirtieron en su carcelero.

—¿Entonces?

—Sé que me matarás de todas formas. Me gustaría saber qué sucedió realmente esa noche. —Dijo Naruto, pareciendo resignado a su destino.

—Creo que puedo mostrarte la verdad, supongo que te lo mereces. —Madara dijo con falsa simpatía, en realidad estaba bastante seguro de que la verdad lastimaría al mocoso. Darse cuenta de que su padre fue el quien lo hizo... cuando no era absolutamente la única forma de salvar a Konoha... ¡maldito sea el Cuarto!

—Te mostraré la verdad, lo que vi con mis propios ojos. —Madara dijo en ese tono sedoso y mentiroso que atraía a su víctima como miel llena de veneno.

Naruto miró a Madara a los ojos, el rojo Sharingan ardiendo, girando. De repente se encontró observando la noche en que nació. Vio a Madara matar a los guardias, la esposa de Sarutobi, lo vio tomarlo como rehén para distraer a su padre... vio a Kyuubi liberarse y a su madre aún viva... su padre usaba su terrible jutsu para asegurarse de que Madara no lo intentara de nuevo ... la ira estalló dentro de Naruto cuando vio a su padre usarlo para sellar el biju en él, con la esperanza de que algún día sirviera como un arma para finalmente librar al mundo de Madara, incluso si deseaba lo mejor...

—¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Cómo te usó? —Madara susurró venenosamente en sus oídos.

—Ya veo. Realmente ya no me importa, ya no... Viejo tonto. —Naruto habló fríamente, sus ojos ahora dorados con el borde rojo.

Madara tropezó separandose de Naruto, tratando de terminar este genjutsu. Naruto se echó a reír y Madara trató de terminarlo... la escena cambió y ambos estaban parados en la cima del lago en el Valle del Fin. Dos estatuas gigantescas se enfrentaban, en eterna oposición entre sí.

—Este es el lugar donde fuiste derrotado por Hashirama, ¿no? —Preguntó Naruto casualmente, sus ojos azules otra vez.

—No perdí, gané el nuevo comienzo allí. —Madara siseó—. Estaba eligiendo qué batalla ganar.

—Sí, muy inteligente de tu parte. Mientras Hashirama y su clan se extinguieron lentamente, estabas construyendo tus piezas lentamente, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar. Al igual que yo.

Madara fulminó con la mirada a Naruto. Naruto sonrió malvadamente. —Puedes dejar de tratar de terminar esto, yo controlo este lugar. No es un genjutsu que conozcas, no de una manera que los conozcas. No tienes poder aquí. El chakra no existe aquí.

—Imposible. El chakra está en todas partes. —Madara protestó.

—Incorrecto, pero no estoy aquí para educar tu mente primitiva, estoy aquí para matarte. Adiós, viejo tonto. —Dijo Naruto y levantó los brazos hacia Madara. Madara no pudo escapar, lo levantaron del suelo y la niebla roja envolvió su cuerpo. Se escucharon algunos gritos gorgoteantes y la niebla se alejó flotando, revelando a Madara como una cáscara vacía, su piel reveló que estaba seca, cubierta de arrugas grisáceas sobre una figura esquelética. Parecía haber envejecido más de mil años.

La niebla flotaba lentamente sobre el agua, alcanzando los pies de Naruto y luego envolvió a Naruto quien inhaló profundamente y sonrió. Absorbió la fuerza vital de Madara. Era la técnica Drenado de la Fuerza que no se podía enseñar, solo se podía usar por instinto. También era peligroso, ya que el usuario podía volverse adicto.

Conocimiento, algo de eso, se filtró en sus pensamientos y Naruto sonrió perversamente. Madara era un bastardo. Él mató a su hermano, tal como planeaba conquistar el mundo con el poder de biju. Pues ya no más.

Naruto se dio la vuelta de repente, frunciendo el ceño. Sintió algo... pero no había nadie aquí. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, y Naruto se desvaneció con risas flotando detrás de él.

Una sombra onduló en el agua. Todo se oscureció.

Naruto ahora estaba sentado en la cama, con el cadáver de Madara desplomado en la silla. le quitó la máscara al Uchiha y sonrió al ver la piel gris y envejecida. Para su fascinación, el Sharingan de Madara se mantuvo activo, alimentándose del último goteo de su vida, lo que quedaba de él.

Había un poder en ese ojo, reflexionó Naruto... enfocó su percepción en él, su mente atravesando su estructura. Sabía que el Sharingan era un tipo de sello escrito orgánicamente que creaba efectos que lo hacían tan poderoso. Si uno pudiera usar el equipo de visualización adecuado, vería que las bobinas de chakra en el ojo eran tan complejas, tan singularmente organizadas para producir este tipo particular de jutsu, el jutsu del ojo que podia ver chakra, copiar su estructura y movimiento, inscribirlo en el sistema nervioso del usuario... no era magia, solo chakra en el tipo más extremo de moldeo. Era un conjunto de sellos de increíble complejidad y poder.

Aunque todos los miembros del clan Uchiha lo tenían, ninguno era idéntico. Sí, todos tenían las mismas habilidades básicas, pero no exactamente lo mismo. Algunos Uchihas eran mejores para lanzar y ver genjutsus, algunos eran mejores con ninjutsus, etc. Y luego estaba su forma Mangekyou, cada una única en forma y funciones, aunque de nuevo similar en un punto... era un sello más complejo. Muy poderoso, pero solo otro sello al final, como el Hiraishin no jutsu de su padre.

Los recuerdos de Madara revelaron cómo funcionaba su Mangekyou, y Naruto vio su estructura, usando la Fuerza para absorberlo, y memorizarlo. Cada giro y vuelta se vio a nivel microscópico y se copió, reflejado en el ojo de Naruto que ardía con chakra y la Fuerza guió este proceso, sanando caminos recién creados, doblando y cortando bobinas y conectando a otros ... al final, el ojo de Naruto mantuvo el reflejo de Madara, pero era azul en lugar de rojo.

Podía ver chakra ahora, pero eso no le interesaba. Enfocó sus pensamientos en la Fuerza y activó la habilidad más útil de Madara: su jutsu de pliegue espacial que le permitía moverse instantáneamente entre dos puntos en el espacio.

Sintió la Ondulación de la Fuerza, y todo su sistema de chakras simplemente cambió, se moldeó de una manera única. Duró solo un momento, un parpadeo realmente, pero Naruto sintió un cierto agotamiento en sus reservas, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Era realmente comprensible, su copia del Sharingan era solo una copia, pero serviría a sus necesidades a medida que se adaptara completamente a ella. Observó las olas debajo del puente de Tazuna y sonrió ampliamente. Todavía lo llamaban en honor a él, a pesar de que él no era el héroe en que ellos creían. Pero la gente siempre veía lo que querían. Enfocó su nueva habilidad nuevamente y se desvaneció, de regreso a la habitación con el cadáver de su adversario.

Él resopló con disgusto ante la forma caída y seca de Madara y usó la Fuerza para aplastar su cabeza en una explosión de energía cinética. La cabeza se derrumbó como un melón caído desde una gran altura. Naruto quemó los restos, usando agua jutsus para apagar las llamas más tarde. Acababa de terminar cuando Konan apareció en la habitación, en una ráfaga de papel.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que se extinguiera el fuego. Luego miró a Naruto con cuidado. —Veo que te encargaste de él. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Naruto sonrió un poco. La mujer comenzaba a temerle secretamente enormemente. Su supervivencia milagrosa, su facilidad para derrotar al legendario Madara... sí, ella le temía.

—Drené su chakra de él. Estaba demasiado seguro de mi discapacidad, y le costó caro. Cumplí mi parte del trato. ¿Y tú?

Konan no confiaba en él, pero no tenía pruebas de lo contrario. —Obviamente no tenemos que hacer nuestra parte ya que estás vivo en este momento. Pero Pain-sama agradecería tu ayuda en nuestro esfuerzo. Especialmente porque todavía tienes acceso ilimitado a Konoha.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. —Estoy de acuerdo. Tsunade confía en mí hasta cierto punto. ¿Debería matarla?

—¿Puedes? —Konan preguntó sorprendida.

—Creo que sí. Pero Danzo está ahí, esperando para tomar su posición. Creo que él debería ser mi primer objetivo. Sin él y Tsunade, Konoha estarán en desorden. Pero tiene que ser cronometrado correctamente. Además, Itachi Uchiha debe permanecer ignorante de lo que ocurrió aquí. Creo que es hora de que Sasuke tenga la oportunidad de vengar a su clan.

— Sasuke Uchiha no puede ganar contra Itachi-san. —Konan dijo con convicción.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que Itachi no quiere ganar. Ya se está muriendo.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Déjamelo a mí. Dile a Nagato que encontrará el contenedor de Nibi en la provincia de Sebukka del País del Rayo, en dos semanas. Jiraya sensei descubrió su ruta de patrullaje hace un año, ella siempre realiza patrullajes alrededor de la frontera para asegurarse de que las tropas se estén comportando bien.

—Eso es útil. Temíamos que tendríamos que atacar más cerca de la aldea de la Nube Oculta, pero esto es mucho mejor. No seremos detectados tan fácilmente después. Pero, ¿no se supone que primero tendremos que capturar al contenedor del Hachibi? —Konan tenía curiosidad.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo algo que mantendrá dóciles a los jinchuriiki hasta que sea hora de extraer a sus prisioneros. —Dijo Naruto, dándole una gran etiqueta de papel con sellos—. Jiraya hizo esto para suprimir a Kyuubi en caso de que intentara algo mientras jugábamos con mi sello. Necesitará un poco de trabajo adicional, pero estoy seguro de que Nagato está a la altura.

Salió de la habitación. Sabía que podía moverse sin respuesta ya que todos los miembros de la organización ya se habían ido. Nagato estudiaría su pequeño regalo, mientras estudiaba a Gedo Mazo un poco más. Necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba. Y estaba el asunto de establecer el combate a muerte entre hermanos. Eso iba a ser divertido.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**16.**

* * *

Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo hecho de piedra hacia cierto lugar. Encontró la pesada puerta de madera, cerrada con muchas cerraduras metálicas y algunas que eran electrónicas, además de que había muchos sellos de seguridad. Naruto fue admitido adentro ya que ahora era portador del anillo Akatsuki de Madara. Era justo que lo entendiera, lo mató, lo que se creía casi imposible.

—¡Hola Jiraya-sensei! —Naruto saludó a su maestro de manera amistosa. Puso la bandeja con comida en la mesa al lado de la cama de Jiraya. El estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, parecía relajado y sin cuidado. Pero era una máscara que no podía engañar a Naruto, y Jiraya lo sabía.

—Debes comer para mantener tu fuerza. —Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Miró alrededor de la celda brevemente. Era pequeño, sin comodidades, salvo la cama, la mesa con dos sillas, había una lámpara de techo, un pequeño inodoro químico y una cabina de ducha. Solo lo básico para vivir.

—¿Y por qué debería querer mantener mi fuerza Naruto? —Jiraya preguntó con cansancio. Todavía le dolía su traición inesperada y la de Nagato—. Ustedes dos van a destruir el mundo. No puedo soportar verlo, ya que fui yo quien les enseñó el camino ninja.

—¡Por favor! —Naruto se rio entre dientes divertido—. No me enseñaste nada más que Rasengan, algunos otros trucos adicionales que desarrollaste y tu Senjutsu. Si realmente creíste que me ayudaste a ser más fuerte, eras un buen compañero de combate de espadas. Lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Consideras que el Senjutsu es irrelevante? —Jiraya preguntó sorprendido. A decir verdad, Naruto adquirió esa habilidad extremadamente difícil con bastante facilidad. Era como si ya estuviera entrenado para ello. Recordó la sorpresa en la cara de Pa cuando Naruto dominó la reunión del chakra del sabio en un mes, sin un error. Su habilidad solo creció hasta que pudo absorber la energía de la naturaleza mientras se movía, lo que se consideraba imposible hasta que Naruto lo hizo. Como dijo Naruto, no fue difícil para él dividir su concentración entre su movimiento regular y reunir el chakra de la naturaleza. Al propio Jiraya le resultó imposible lograrlo, pero los inteligentes comentarios de Naruto lo llevaron a otro truco: descubrió que podía usar un Clon de las Sombras para reunir la energía de la naturaleza mientras distraía a su oponente. Fue un movimiento brillante él nunca pensó en usar hasta que Naruto le menciono como podía dividir su concentración en dos.

—Es un estilo de combate impresionante pero arriesgado. Puedo usarlo y tu también, pero cometer un error significa petrificación instantánea. Eso es desagradable. —Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo, pero sabes que ninguna técnica existe sin sus inconvenientes.

—Hmm, sí. Por cierto, maté a Madara.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Jiraya vaciló en estado de shock.

Naruto asintió mirándolo seriamente. —Lo hice. acordamos entre Nagato y yo que Madara debía ser removido. El hombre se estaba volviendo demasiado presuntuoso en su ambición de gobernar el mundo.

—¿Entonces Madara fue el verdadero fundador de Akatsuki?

—No. Se unió a ellos cuando todavía estaban en país de la Lluvia, tratando de crear la paz. Les dio más jutsus para estudiar, les enseñó a luchar mejor y actuó como asesor. Después de la muerte de Yahiko, tomó un papel más proactivo en la organización y pronto se hizo cargo. Nagato estaba demasiado distraído con su nueva ambición como para preocuparse, hasta hace poco. Pero Madara era demasiado poderoso para ser ignorado o asesinado, incluso por Nagato.

—Hasta ahora. —Jiraya dijo con tono plano.

—Sí. Fue descuidado conmigo, después de que me sacaron Kyuubi.

—Así que cumplió su palabra de revivirte. —Jiraya estaba sorprendido.

—No tenía que hacerlo. Estaba vivo después de que se hizo. Obviamente mi fisiología Uzumaki fue capaz de sobrevivir al estrés.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tienes que ver con que seas un Uzumaki?

Naruto miró a Jiraya y de repente se echó a reír. —Vaya, vaya... parece que mi padre ha guardado algunos secretos incluso de ti. —Naruto no sabía muchas de estas cosas por sí mismo, hasta que conoció a Madara y le estrujo el cerebro, por así decirlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Jiraya replicó enojado. Minato siempre confió en él más que nadie.

—Relájate, supongo que estaba bajo las órdenes de Sarutobi. Verás, soy el tercer jinchuriiki de Kyuubi.

—¡Imposible! —Jiraya respiró su negación.

—Oh, no tienes idea de lo que es posible sensei. Verás, mi clan está relacionado con el Senju y también teníamos algunas habilidades especiales. Una de ellas era bloquear, suprimir el biju con nuestro chakra. Eso sí, solo un pocos de nosotros tuvimos ese don.

—Entonces Kushina fue la segunda. ¿Quién fue la primera? —Jiraya preguntó.

—La esposa de Shodai, Mito Uzumaki. Ella lo ayudó a luchar contra Madara en el Valle del Fin. Ella usó su conocimiento del sellado y su chakra especial para contener a Kyuubi dentro de sí misma. Después de que Uzuoshigakure no Sato fuera destruida, mi madre ya estaba en Konoha ya que ella fue elegida como la heredera de Mito.

—Mierda. Ella era la abuela de Tsunade. La conocí un par de veces. Pero ella nunca tuvo esos bigotes como tú. Ni siquiera Kushina los tenía.

—Es curioso, ¿no? Todos creían que era porque Kyuubi estaba sellado en mí, pero ya los tenía cuando nací esa noche. Madara tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarme lo que hizo en ese momento.

—¿Entonces él estaba detrás de eso?

—Oh, sí. El mató a los guardias, a Biwako-san e intentó matar a mi padre. Pero fue superado por él y mi padre eliminó su habilidad para invocar al Kyuubi. Luego vio a mi madre morir y decidió sellarlo en mí, para asegurar que Konoha tenga un arma contra Madara.

—Estoy seguro de que no quería que sufrieras por eso.

—Yo también, pero lo habría hecho de todos modos. Amaba a la aldea más que nada. Más que a mí. Lo supere de todos modos. Pero realmente creo que Konoha ha engordado con la sangre de sus héroes, y desagradecida. Aprenderán que los errores y los pecados deben pagarse. Es la verdad básica de nuestras vidas. Le mostraré a Konoha que no deberían haberme odiado.

—Pero Naruto, la gente siempre hace cosas estúpidas. Todos los días de sus malditas vidas, cometen errores. ¿No crees que sea mejor que simplemente lo olvides y sigas adelante? Lo juro, déjame ir y olvidaré que alguna vez exististe. No te cazaré, no dejaré que nadie lo haga tampoco. Ve, vive tu vida en paz, pero te ruego que no lo hagas. No todos son culpables de odiarte.

—Hablas bien sensei, pero no puedes respaldar eso. Además, lo estoy haciendo por cada jinchuriiki que fue y podría ser. Viste lo que Suna le hizo a Gaara. Lo maté y estaba mejor muerto. Yo se asegurará de que ningún pueblo pueda hacer un jinchuriiki de nuevo, ¡Jamás!

—Ya veo. No hay forma de que pueda detenerte.

—No. Pero vivirás para ver el mundo cambiado. Las aldeas ninja tendrán que vivir sin sus preciosas armas. Me pregunto qué nación será la más fuerte después de que se hayan ido sus armas.

—Tendrás que matar a los otros jinchuriiki. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Naruto se rió entre dientes. —Oh, puedo hacerlo. Nagato ha prometido revivir cada uno después de que los liberemos de su carga. Supongo que algunos incluso se unirán a nosotros.

Jiraya suspiró en derrota. También estaba convencido de que era una posibilidad.

Naruto se puso de pie. —Hasta luego sensei. Te mantendré informado sobre nuestro progreso. —Salió de la celda y cerró la puerta sabiendo que Jiraya se quedaría donde estaba. No podía escapar de su celda debido a la ingeniosa seguridad de Nagato.

Se rio para sí mismo. Si eso no consolidaba su imagen de alguien en quien se podía confiar, bueno, tenía otros trucos bajo la manga. Esperaba que Nagato comprara su pequeña farsa de "se hará justicia".

—Entonces, ya te has recuperado. —Nagato habló a través de su camino Deva. Ese era un chico con el pelo corto y puntiagudo de color naranja. Naruto no sabía qué poder tenía para ejercer, pero seguramente era algo peligroso: podía sentirlo.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pero cumplí mi parte de nuestro acuerdo.

—Supongo. Si te matan en el futuro cercano, intentaré revivirte. ¿Es eso suficientemente bueno?

—eso servirá. —Naruto asintió levemente—. ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?

—Kakuzu y Hidan han adquirido el anfitrión de Nibi y están en camino.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Son ninjas formidables, por imperfectos que puedan parecer.

—Entiendo. —Dijo Naruto mientras pensaba. Dos semanas habían pasado rápidamente mientras estaba ocupado probando su habilidad ocular recién adquirida e investigando a Gedo Mazo. Aprendió mucho y ya estaba planeando sus próximos movimientos con cuidado. Gedo Mazo fue construido con las células de Senju Hashirama en el interior para poder contener el biju, mientras que también servia para cultivar más Zetsus que no estaban realmente vivos.

Tenía que darle credito a Madara, ese tipo realmente tenía imaginación. Se dio cuenta de que Hashirama era un shinobi único, un hombre que era tanto un árbol como un ser humano. Era muy similar a un Senjutsu que salió mal. Hashirama era un sabio de madera vivo, con su cuerpo capaz de generar naturalmente chakra específico que le daba el elemento de madera como resultado. Por otro lado, también era un residuo de la habilidad de Sabio para crear cosas con su poder del Izanagi. Que era literalmente el poder de crear madera viva. Madara se dio cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo y lo utilizó para recrear el último jutsu Sharingan, su Izanagi que manipulaba el espacio y el tiempo para negar ciertos momentos que ocurrieron en la realidad.

Otro efecto secundario interesante de absorber las células de Hashirama fue la longevidad de Madara. No envejeció como debía hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que dejaba de envejecer por completo. Aún así, estaba planeando hacer algo al respecto después de conquistar el mundo. Tenía tiempo de sobra. O eso creía él.

Naruto ya sabía dónde podía absorber el ADN puro de Hashirama. En konoha Ciertamente no quería meterse con Zetsu, que era una especie de cosa mutada y artificial diseñada para servir solo a Madara.

—Creo que debería volver a Konoha. —Le anunció a Nagato.

—¿Por qué?

—No me necesitan aquí, en realidad no. Y los sapos podrían descubrir algo y tomar medidas contra mí. Debería regresar y contarles lo que pasó. Por supuesto que seré la víctima aquí. Konoha sabrá que tú eres el líder de Akatsuki y algunos de tus poderes. Pero no toda la historia. Por otro lado, la red de espías de Jiraya será mía ahora y estará fuera de servicio. Tsunade y el resto relajarán automáticamente su guardia a mí alrededor sabiendo que ya no soy el carcelero Kyuubi. Podré espiar por ti. Y créeme, sigo siendo muy poderoso.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegaste en tu entrenamiento? —Nagato preguntó.

_Aquí viene la parte en la que tengo que parecer confiable,_ Naruto sonrió por dentro. Sabía que Nagato lo estaba vigilando mientras hablaba con Jiraya. —He dominado el Senjutsu, como Jiraya. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas lo que podía hacer.

—Eso es impresionante.

—Sí, y ahora estaré aún mejor sin que Kyuubi me moleste. Soy mejor que Jiraya en eso. Mi control de chakra es mejor que el suyo.

—Sí, ya veo. Podrás causar estragos en Konoha cuando llegue el momento.

—Naturalmente. Además, quiero informarle a Sasuke dónde encontrar a Itachi. Es hora de que se enfrenten.

—Tal vez. Estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, pero lo primero es lo primero. Búscame el Hachibi y tráelo aquí. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Considéralo hecho. No necesito ninguna ayuda con eso. Lo has hecho bien con el conjunto de sellos que te di.

—Naturalmente. ¿Sabes que tienes que cansar al anfitrión antes de aplicarlo?

—Por supuesto. No será un problema para mí.

—Bueno, puedes irte. Espero que regreses dentro de diez días.

—Claro. Por cierto, ¿qué piensas de Orochimaru?

—Nada todavía. ¿Por qué?

—Podría causar problemas. Si se apodera de Sasuke, puede obtener suficiente poder para poner una llave en nuestras ruedas, por así decirlo.

—Interesante. Pero improbable.

—Como desees. —Dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño internamente. Ese encantador de serpientes era peligroso, pero podría resultar útil. Sabía mucho sobre Shodai y sobre Madara. También tuvo acceso a la técnica _Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro_, un jutsu para revivir a los muertos temporalmente. Eso podría resultar útil. Tenía algunas ideas sobre cómo obtenerlo de él.

* * *

Naruto yacía en la superficie dura de la colina rocosa dentro del País del Rayo, pensando en cómo abordar su tarea actual. Estaba relajado, sabiendo que nadie lo vio o sintió su presencia. Se tomó su tiempo para encontrar el contenedor de Hachibi, Killer Beee.

Killer Bee era impresionante por derecho propio. El hombre era alto, fornido como un luchador o boxeador profesional con una musculatura masiva que hablaba de una gran fuerza, si nada más. De piel oscura, con bigote blanco y barba, que siempre llevaba esas espadas suyas, era peligroso.

Naruto observó el jinchuriiki durante varios días, para ver cómo peleaba y pensaba. No podía darse el lujo de subestimar a este hombre. Y aprendió que Bee era amigable con su biju, hasta el punto de que podría cambiar temporalmente con él para usar su cuerpo y habilidades como propias. Eso era una sorpresa: Kyuubi nunca habría aceptado eso. No vio a Bee hacerlo, tomó esa información de uno de sus guardias que encontró mientras lo buscaba. La memoria del guardia fue una pieza clave de información para hacer su estrategia. Iba a ser complicado.

El polvo se arremolinaba en el aire, las nubes flotaban en el cielo formando manchas de sombra debajo. El sol estaba alto, un gigantesco orbe de luz y calor que literalmente horneaba la tierra de abajo. No es de extrañar que aquí no creciera nada, y el aire estaba húmedo por el agua que se elevaba desde la superficie de varios lagos pequeños que estaban cerca. Ese tipo de geografía era común en este país, lo que explicaba por qué los ninjas de Kumo eran tan aficionados al jutsu de relámpagos. Eran fáciles de hacer y lanzar en una atmósfera húmeda, ya que el agua transportaba bien la electricidad.

Naruto finalmente se levantó y reaparecio cerca de la guarida del Jinchuriki. Era una simple carpa al pie de la amplia escalera que conducía a la colina rocosa donde residía algún tipo de santuario. No le interesaba a Naruto, quien estaba firmemente enfocado en su pronto oponente.

El viento soplaba desde la derecha de Naruto, perturbando su capa negra cubierta de nubes rojas. Naruto se negó a usar su vieja diadema ni se pintó las uñas como otros miembros de la organización. La idea le parecia estúpida. ¿Por qué alguien debería anunciar de dónde proviene, que también anunciaría qué tipo de habilidades tenía?

—Oye, ¿hay alguien aquí? —Gritó Naruto y esperó. No tuvo que esperar mucho. La forma muscular de Bee emergió lentamente de la tienda. Parecía aburrido y algo agravado. Naruto sabía que era una mentira destinada a calmarlo en una falsa sensación de seguridad. Bee estaba realmente muy alerta y lista para pelear.

—¡Yo! ¿Cuál es tu juego, porque te encuentro flojo? —Bee le cantó a Naruto mientras agitaba sus manos de una manera extraña. Naruto suspiro. Debería haber sabido que Bee sería rara. Los ninjas más poderosos lo eran, era ampliamente conocido. Kakashi y Gai eran brillantes ejemplos de eso.

—Trabajo para el Akatsuki. Mi jefe me envió a llevarte contigo para que pudiéramos extraer tu biju. Él promete que no sufrirás ningún daño y regresarás a casa después de que consigamos lo que queremos. Entonces, ¿vendrás en paz o no?

Bee estaba en silencio, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a su izquierda. Como si estuviera escuchando a alguien. Lo que probablemente era su biju. Naruto esperó pacientemente. En realidad estaba ansioso por pelear.

—¡No, no se puede hacer, este tipo no confía en ti! —Bee respondió y asumió una postura de lucha.

—Está bien, puedo vivir con eso. —Naruto se encogió de hombros y envió unos cuantos kunai a Bee que esquivó el ataque ágilmente y apresuró a Naruto con sus enormes manos listas para aplastar su cráneo.

Naruto se deslizó alrededor de sus puños, contrarrestando con patadas rápidas que obligaron a Bee a hacer distancia entre ellos. Naruto atacó entonces, moviéndose rápido y directo hacia el enorme ninja, apuntando bajo. Bee bloqueó varios intentos en su abdomen y rodillas, mientras trataba de agarrar a Naruto en un obvio intento de agarrar. Era una buena estrategia: Bee era más fuerte y más grande.

Naruto finalmente pareció resbalar, no se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para evadir la mano de Bee. Bee se aferró a su antebrazo izquierdo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza, Naruto moldeó su chakra y las hojas del viento estallaron en su piel en un salvaje huracán de chakra.

Bee tuvo reflejos notables, logró escapar con solo unos pocos cortes en los brazos y el torso. Ya se estaban curando, gracias a su biju. Naruto sonrió abiertamente, burlándose de su oponente.

Bee se dio cuenta de que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra un usuario obvio del viento era imprudente, no sin las herramientas adecuadas. Desenvainó sus muchas espadas y pronto parecía un erizo con esas cuchillas de metal que sobresalían de la forma de su cuerpo.

Naruto abrió dos cuchillas de tanto y esperó a que Bee atacara. Estaba casi divertido. Bee se apresuró sin preocuparse por su defensa, moviéndose rápidamente como un rayo, girando, cortando y apuñalando. Naruto usó el espacio abierto para esquivar y bailar lejos de los ataques de Bee, prediciendo cada uno con la ayuda de la Fuerza.

Tenía que admitir que Bee no era un holgazán en la lucha con espadas. Usó su peculiar postura y movimiento para protegerse y atacar a la vez, obligando a sus oponentes a defenderse. Y muy pocos podían igualar su velocidad y agilidad, lo sabía.

Bee finalmente se alejó, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente. El chico rubio tomó su ataque sin un rasguño. Ni siquiera respiraba con dificultad. Decidió intensificar su juego. Reunió su chakra y lo canalizó hacia sus espadas que comenzaron a brillar con chakra a base de rayos.

Bee parecía un brillante conglomerado de acero cuando llegó a Naruto. Naruto simplemente canalizó el chakra del viento en sus espadas tanto, se volvieron inmunes al chakra del rayo. Los ataques de Bee fueron desviados o esquivados nuevamente.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más que esa Killer Bee. El viento siempre supera a los rayos. —Naruto volvió a burlarse del hombre, usando la Fuerza para hacerlo sentir más enojado de lo habitual. No esperó a que Bee se preparara nuevamente, pero enfocó su chakra y balanceó sus cuchillas como si estuviera usando látigos. Explosiones invisibles de chakra del viento volaron hacia Bee, que los esquivó salvajemente, utilizando su detección de chakra rudimentaria para sobrevivir al ataque. Cada ninja que valga la pena podría hacerlo en mayor o menor grado.

Bee finalmente decidió ponerse serio. Abandonó sus espadas y la capa roja de chakra envolvió su ser. Apestaba a poder y se lanzó a Naruto con una velocidad increíble. La mayoría de los ninjas no habrían tenido tiempo de esquivar.

Naruto no era uno de ellos. El ataque de Bee fue tontamente directo, el hombre tenía como objetivo rasgarle la cabeza con el brazo. Naruto lo vio venir y vio lo que sucedería antes de que ocurriera: esquivó el antebrazo blindado de Bee y le cortó la espalda. Bee rugió de dolor cuando la hoja del viento atravesó ligeramente la capa de Hachibi. De repente se desvaneció con shunshin.

_¡Mierda!_ Bee pensó furiosamente en su biju. _Este tipo tampoco es normal. Nadie podría esquivar mis ataques así. El es increíblemente bueno._

_—SE SIENTÍA FAMILIAR, AUNQUE,_ —dijo Hachibi a su anfitrión—. _HAY UN PODER EN ÉL, ALGO QUE NO HE SENTIDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO._

¿Qué es? Bee preguntó.

_—No puedo decir. No puedo recordarlo._

Bee no tuvo tiempo de hablar más. Sintió que se acercaba el ataque y saltó de su escondite. La pared de roca detrás de él cayó de repente, cortada en pedazos por el chakra del viento.

—¡Supongo que olvidé mencionar que puedo rastrear las fuentes de chakra! —Naruto se rió y lanzó más ataques de viento contra Bee, que aceleró a su alrededor mientras usaba el chakra de Hachibi para ayudarlo.

_¡Hora de la segunda transformación!_ Bee le dijo a Hachibi y el chakra surgió, envolviéndolo en una gruesa forma de múltiples colas que hervía de poder y velocidad. Él desapareció de su lugar y reapareció junto a Naruto, listo para golpearlo.

El brazo de Naruto atrapó el puño de Bee con un agarre de hierro. Bee miró en estado de shock a Naruto, cuyos ojos ahora eran amarillos con un borde naranja a su alrededor. Su fuerza era una locura. Naruto sonrió y pateó a Bee en el estómago, enviándolo a cincuenta metros de distancia, cayendo y rodando como una muñeca rota. Naruto agregó un empujón de Fuerza a su patada. Sabía que Bee intentaría esto, así que estaba preparando su modo Sabio todo el tiempo. Estaba ansioso por probarlo realmente contra alguien a quien no tenía que perdonar.

El modo Sabio era una forma de combate fantástica, que hacía su cuerpo duro como una roca y rápido como el viento mismo. Incluso su propia habilidad para usar la Fuerza fue magnificada porque su forma física era más fuerte, más capaz de soportar el esfuerzo de canalizarla. Había una buena razón por la cual los Jedi y los Sith entrenaban duro. Un cuerpo fuerte alojaba una mente fuerte.

Naruto estuvo al lado de Bee en un instante y lo pateó alto en el aire. Dio un salto y lanzó una fuerte patada hacia abajo que envió al jinchuriiki al suelo como un meteorito. La tierra y las rocas volaron hacia arriba desde la grieta en el suelo cuando Naruto aterrizó sobre sus pies. El chakra de Bee no se desvaneció, su poder era demasiado grande para ser superado con simples golpes y patadas. Voló desde su agujero hacia Naruto, pero el rubio Sith era demasiado rápido. A decir verdad, habría podido esquivar los ataques de Bee incluso en su forma normal, gracias a su precognición.

Lucharon como dos titanes, intercambiando golpes y patadas a la velocidad de la luz. La forma de Sabio de Naruto le proporcionaba la fuerza de Tsunade, la agilidad de Orochimaru y la velocidad de su padre. Bee era casi su igual. Casi.

Naruto esperó su oportunidad mientras bloqueaba los furiosos ataques de Bee y luego lo atacó con el ataque que aprendió de Jiraya. Formó una enorme bola de chakra en su derecha, que rápidamente creció tanto como él.

—Oodama Rasengan! —Naruto gritó, solo por diversión, y condujo la enorme esfera de energía directamente hacia Bee. Sus colas se movieron frente a él reflexivamente, tratando de bloquear ese ataque monstruoso.

La explosión de energía y sonido separó a ambos guerreros por docenas de metros, levantando polvo y rocas en el aire. El silencio descendió como una capa sobre el claro. Nada se movió.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Pregunto Bee en shock. _¡Eso se parecía demasiado a una bijudama!_

_¡DEBEMOS ATACAR COMPLETAMENTE AHORA! ¡ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!_ Rugió Hachibi.

Bee estuvo de acuerdo. El poder fluyó nuevamente y todo se iluminó por un momento. Se sintió enorme en el momento siguiente, lleno de poder y su dolor era cosa del pasado. Reunió energía en su garganta, sonriendo sombríamente. ¡Era hora de mostrarle a ese niño molesto lo que era una verdadera bomba de chakra!

Abrió las fauces de Hachibi para aniquilar a ese tonto y se soltó. Pero vio algo, sintió su poder mientras volaba hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa: era una masa de chakra volando hacia él y cambió desesperadamente de objetivo para bloquearlo. Para su incredulidad, otra esfera de chakra, que parecía un enorme shuriken, igual que la primera, siguió detrás de la que bloqueó. No hubo tiempo de parpadear antes de que todo se pusiera blanco.

Naruto usó la Fuerza para quedarse donde estaba, ya que una explosión realmente masiva sacudió el valle, levantando polvo y piedra durante cientos de metros en una violenta conflagración de energías liberadas por sus ataques y los de Bee. Él sonrió para sí mismo cuando su escudo cinético desvió la ola de roca y aire desplazados, su doble ataque Rasenshuriken fue una cosa de exquisita belleza. El primero en contrarrestar la explosión de chakra de Bee, el segundo en golpearlo directamente en su fea cara.

Utilizó la Fuerza para buscar a Bee y lo encontró flotando en la superficie del lago recién formado que venía de abajo cuando su ataque mutuo abrió el camino para que subiera el agua.

Caminó sobre el agua con calma, desactivando el modo Sabio y se agachó para recoger al jinchuriiki que parecía inconsciente y mal golpeado.

—Bien, muy bien. —Naruto susurró para sí mismo e hizo un gesto con la mano derecha. Debajo de la superficie, Killer Bee se puso rígido y se agarró del cuello como si tratara de desalojar la mano invisible que lo estaba asfixiando. Su biju también estaba alarmado, pero incapaz de ayudar. El ataque que apenas sobrevivieron conmocionó demasiado el cuerpo de Bee y no estaba listo para transformarse nuevamente.

Naruto se concentró más, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus dedos temblaron como si sintiera algo, buscando un mejor agarre.

_¡Ahí!_ Pensó triunfante y sujetó la aorta de Bee, que era el conducto principal para que la sangre llegara a su cerebro. En segundos, las luchas de Bee cesaron cuando su presión arterial bajó y cayó inconsciente. Su cuerpo fue empujado hacia arriba y Naruto lo flotó sobre el agua, permitiendo que Bee respirara nuevamente. El cuerpo falso de Bee se disolvió en una cola del chakra de Hachibi, luego desapareció por completo. era un bonito señuelo.

Aplicó el sello de restricción de Nagato sobre Bee y abrió el portal para escapar con su presa sin oposición.

Entró en la dimensión de bolsillo que existía paralelamente a la suya. Al igual que Madara podía, él también podía entrar. Pero el suyo era ligeramente diferente. Mientras que la dimensión de Madara contenía un conjunto de plataformas sobre bloques cuadrados alargados verticalmente, su dimensión era una superficie plana, singular y redonda cuyas paredes eran completamente negras. Era como si estuviera parado dentro de una cúpula sin entrada ni salida. Las paredes eran un vacío aparentemente interminable, lo cual era solo una ilusión ya que absorbían la luz.

Puso a Bee en la superficie amarilla y se sentó también. No iba a volver a la guarida de Akatsuki mientras estaba cansado. Él sonrió con satisfacción: sus habilidades de combate no se vieron comprometidas por la pérdida de Kyuubi. Estaba bien que él nunca aprendiera a confiar en la bestia interior. Había mejores formas de pelear que usar el poder puro. Incluso Jiraya habría podido atacar a Bee, aunque no tan fácilmente.

Lo más importante era que no necesitaba depender completamente de la Fuerza. Era bastante fuerte por sí mismo y eso era bueno saberlo. La Fuerza simplemente le daba una ventaja invisible que nadie sospechaba realmente.

Oh, Nagato sabía que tenía algunas habilidades adicionales, pero realmente no sabía de lo que era capaz. Seguía a salvo, subestimado. Su pequeño camaleón invisible no le mostraría más de lo que esperaba ver. Naruto se rio para sí mismo. Fue casi divertido considerarlo. Ese Rinnegan era interesante, tal vez debería tomar uno para sí mismo. O tal vez hable con Nagato para que le dé uno. Obviamente podría compartirlo con sus títeres que él llamaba sus caminos.

Aún así, tenía que planificar con cuidado. Lo siguiente era organizar la reunión Itachi-Sasuke. Y era hora de que Orochimaru muriera. Pronto.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre sus futuros movimientos, una sombra cambió de la forma mentirosa de Bee y se fusionó con la de Naruto. El joven Sith frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo, pero luego se relajó. No era nada, no pensó más en ello. Tenía cosas importantes sobre las que reflexionar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**17.**

* * *

—Has tenido éxito.— Konan dijo con cara fría cuando Naruto pasó a su lado por la entrada del escondite de Akatsuki. Llevaba la forma masiva e inconsciente de Killer Bee cargada al estilo bombero, luciendo totalmente relajado.

—¡Por supuesto! —Naruto sonrió con falsa alegría, mirando a la mujer—. ¿Realmente dudaste de que pudiera hacer mi trabajo?

Konan se encogió de hombros fríamente. —Todavía eres joven.

—Pero mi espíritu es viejo. —Naruto bromeó y Konan se vio obligada a alargar su paso para alcanzar al joven rubio—. Dime, ¿cómo va nuestro esfuerzo?

—Bueno. Mientras estabas fuera, Pein ha enviado a otros a recoger sus propios objetivos. Estaba seguro de tu éxito. Hemos obtenido la custodia de dos Jinchurikis más.

Pasaron varias capas difíciles de seguridad, luego se encontraron dentro del sistema de cuevas propiamente dicho. Las paredes estaban húmedas, dentadas como los dientes de un monstruo subterráneo, la luz era baja. Pequeñas criaturas nocturnas se movían, silenciosas y rápidas.

El liquen crecía en parches aquí y allá, las estalactitas se arrastraban desde arriba como lanzas invisibles que podían caer sobre sus cabezas en cualquier momento. El aire era un poco rancio, con el olor a humedad y podredumbre que estaba en todas partes.

—¿Shichibi y Rokubi? ¿Tan rápido?

Konan sonrió en la oscuridad. —Pein ha enviado a Kakuzu y Hidan a adquirir el Shichibi, mientras él mismo fue tras el Rokubi.

Naruto silbó sorprendido. —¡Vaya, ciertamente se ha movido rápido! Eso sorprenderá a las aldeas ninja. Hay cinco más para reunir.

—De hecho, los conseguiremos más tarde. Nuestra prioridad era reunir la mayor cantidad posible de biju en el menor tiempo posible. No debemos permitir que los pueblos ninja monten una defensa organizada.

—Konoha y Kiri protegerán a Sanbi, que está sin sellar. De hecho, si estuviera en su posición lo sellaría en un niño de inmediato y luego los escondería en algún lugar donde nadie hubiera pensado mirar. Les compraria algo de tiempo al menos, hasta que puedan tratar con nosotros.

Konan hizo una pausa en su caminata, parpadeando rápido. —¿Por qué hacer eso? Nuestros espías ya nos han ayudado a localizar a los otros jinchuriiki. Lo volverían a hacer.

Naruto se rio entre dientes divertido. —Querrás decir, los espías de Madara. Ya no son confiables, no sin Madara que podía moverse sin ser notado. No podemos hacer eso, así que no podemos usar a sus espías. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que van para asegurarse de que solo una o dos personas conozcan la ubicación de dicho posible jinchuriiki. Tal vez solo un ninja muy confiable que también se haga pasar por el cuidador y entrenador del niño.

—Eso es mucha especulación. —Konan parecía insegura.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero igual le preguntaría a Pein si fuera posible. —Dijo Naruto y siguieron moviéndose hasta que llegaron a la gran caverna donde estaba Gedo Mazo.

Era la misma caverna trascendental y la estatua demoníaca vibraba con aura malévola para los sentidos de Naruto. Podía sentir a Kyuubi retorciéndose dentro de su nueva prisión, solo una concentración masiva de furia y sin pensar en absoluto.

Naruto lo encontraba peculiar cada vez que se acercaba a la estatua, Kyuubi siempre era esa mente masiva y malévola que acechaba en su vientre, siempre mirando y anhelando estallar y devorarlo. Pero ahora, la mente casi se había ido. Era solo un animal, que deseaba libertad y destrucción.

* * *

Naruto depositó a Killer Bee en la esquina de una celda asignada a él, era como la de Jiraya. Había otra persona en él, Yugito Nii de Kumogakure no Sato.

Yugito era una kunoichi alta y rubia con iris cortados que la marcaban como la Jinchuriki del Nibi no Nekomata. Estaba bien dotada, pero un poco musculosa, lo que revelaba su intenso entrenamiento de kunoichi.

Ahora, ella parecía sorprendida. —¡Killer Bee! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Naruto retiró el sello de restricción de Bee, lo que permitió que el hombre se despertara más tarde y giró la cabeza para mirar a Yugito con frialdad. —Lo derroté y lo traje aquí. Fue un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Tu? —Yugito siseó enojada, como lo haría un gato—. ¡No pareces tener la edad suficiente para afeitarte, Mocoso!

—Es cierto, no necesito afeitarme, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mis habilidades?

—¿De qué Aldea eres?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—¡Para que pueda llevar tu cabeza al imbécil de tu Kage! ¡Recuerda mis palabras, cuando escape te patearé el trasero por atacar a Bee-sama!

—Huh, grandes palabras de un jinchuriiki que no pudo vencer a Hidan y Kakuzu. Podría haberlos derrotado yo solo. —Se burló Naruto.

Yugito volvió a silbar, poniéndose de pie. Pero la fría mirada de Naruto la detuvo. Había algo en él, algo peligroso.

—Entonces, tienes algo de inteligencia Yugito Nii, —asintió Naruto—. No te mataré a ti ni a tu Bee-sama. Estás aquí simplemente para ser liberada de tu carga. Le pediré al Líder-sama que te libere después de que extraigamos al Hachibi y Nibi.

—Hmph, estás mintiendo. Todos saben que los contenedores de biju no pueden sobrevivir a la extracción. Dependemos del chakra de nuestro biju. —Yugito expresó su opinión con frialdad, cruzando los brazos debajo de la zona del pecho y dándole a la parte superior del cuerpo aún más atractivo de lo habitual. Naruto sonrió internamente, ella era una kunoichi consumada que todavía estaba tratando de encontrar una salida a su situación tratando de seducir a su captor.

—¿Ah, es así entonces? —Naruto respondió mientras levantaba su camisa para mostrarle su sello—. Admito que el ritual de extracción es bastante doloroso, pero como puedes ver, estoy bastante vivo.

Yugito se quedó boquiabierta. Ese sello era tan complejo que nunca había visto algo así. Obviamente estaba destinado a contener algo muy, muy poderoso. —¿Quién diseñó eso? Es...

—Entonces, reconoces un trabajo de calidad cuando lo ves. Supongo que el Yondaime Hokage habría estado orgulloso de ser admirado. Su trabajo es bastante complejo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—¿Eres de Konoha? Pero... —Yugito miró a Naruto de repente—. Eras el contenedor de Kyuubi.

—Lo era, pero no más gracias al líder de los Akatsuki. Su oferta no fue algo que rechazar.

—¿Pero por qué traicionarías a tu aldea?

—Porque no me ofrecí voluntariamente para estar lleno de Kyuubi. Y mis aldeanos se atrevieron a culparme por las acciones de Kyuubi esa noche. ¡Qué montón de hipócritas desagradecidos! Sobrevivieron solo porque su amado Hokage me sacrificó por su bien, y ellos a su vez escupieron en su sacrificio al negarse a honrar su último deseo, que yo sea respetado por protegerlos del daño.

—Ya veo. Si hubieras nacido en Kumo, hubieras tenido el respeto que merecías.

—Tal vez, pero de alguna manera lo dudo. Nosotros, los jinchuriiki, somos solo armas para ser usadas. Nada más ni menos. Puede que te respeten, pero eso no borra la verdad de mis palabras. Decidí ayudar a los Akatsuki para desarmar las aldeas escondidas para que no más personas se conviertan en anfitriones demoníacos. Se le permitirá vivir y regresar a sus hogares con este conocimiento.

—Estás loco, —Yugito sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. No hay forma de que las aldeas ocultas te permitan hacer lo que quieras.

—Lástima, ya los tenemos a ustedes dos y Shichibi y Rokubi también están en camino. En unas pocas semanas habrá solo dos biju libres: Sanbi e Ichibi. Y ya sé dónde se reformará Ichibi. El Sanbi está mal protegido, nuestra organización lo conseguirá con la suficiente facilidad.

Yugito estaba sacudida, Naruto lo sintió claramente. Se dio la vuelta para irse. —¿Cómo derrotaste a Bee-sama?

Naruto la miró y sonrió. —Pregúntale cuándo se despierte. Estoy seguro de que tendrá una historia que contar. Dile que me impresionaron sus habilidades. Lástima que Jiraya de los Sannin me haya entrenado.

Naruto atesoro la expresión de ojos abiertos de Yugito cuando salía de la celda.

* * *

Estaban todos juntos. La mayor asamblea de los ninjas desaparecidos más poderosos de las Naciones Elementales, algunos en carne, algunos como hologramas, todos de pie sobre las yemas de los dedos de Gedo Mazo.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Naruto, Pein y Konan estaban allí en persona, mientras que el resto eran proyecciones sólidas.

Pein miraba al resto con una mirada tranquila, mientras su aura exudaba un cálido resplandor de satisfacción a los sentidos de la Fuerza de Naruto. —Damos la bienvenida a Uzumaki Naruto a nuestras filas como miembro de pleno derecho. Ha demostrado su habilidad y lealtad al adquirir al anfitrión de Hachibi solo.

—¿Qué? —Hidan preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Estás diciendo que este mocoso se enfrentó al Hachibi solo y ganó.

—Lo hago, y lo hizo sin lesionarse, lo cual es más de lo que se puede decir por sí mismo. —Pein dijo fríamente. La declaración atrajo la mirada hacia Naruto, en algunos casos estaban llenos de desafíos para el joven Lord Sith.

—Hemos reunido cuatro biju hasta ahora, y también conseguiremos otros. Cuanto más rápido, mejor. Las aldeas ocultas aún no se han organizado, por lo que todavía tenemos tiempo para movernos relativamente sin obstáculos. Gobi será cazado por Hidan y Kakuzu , asistido por Deidara. Kisame y Sasori obtendrán a Yonbi, mientras que Sanbi será el trabajo de Itachi y Naruto.

—¿Por qué cambias nuestras agrupaciones? —Sasori se preguntó en su voz profunda.

—Una mera precaución Sasori-san, —respondió Pein—. Estamos demasiado cerca de nuestra meta para permitir accidentes. Si bien nuestros enemigos aún están desorganizados, eso no significa que no se moverán tras nosotros. Los hombres adicionales servirán como guardias, como distracciones.

—Pero generalmente trabajo con Itachi-san. —Se quejó Kisame—. Nos conocemos bastante bien. Es más fácil cuando trabajas con alguien familiar.

—Lo mismo hacen Naruto-san e Itachi-san, —respondió Pein con calma—. Provienen de la misma aldea. Pueden trabajar juntos con bastante facilidad. Además, su objetivo es el más débil de todos. Serán suficientes.

Las palabras de Pein fueron ley en la organización ya que nadie sospechaba que Madara Uchiha una vez estuvo a cargo. Excepto Itachi, eso es. Naruto sintió la confusión y preocupación de Itachi: se suponía que Madara mataría a Naruto o asignaría esa tarea a otra persona.

Naruto reprimió una sonrisa en su rostro. Itachi iba a estar muy, muy sorprendido más tarde.

—¿Cuál es nuestro horario? —Le preguntó Naruto a Pein.

—Se moverán en cinco días, todos ustedes. Descansen un poco y luego vayan. Mientras tanto, yo comenzaré a extraer Hachibi.

—Tengo una pequeña solicitud, Líder-sama, —dijo Naruto a Pein—. Por favor, me gustaría que los anfitriones se mantengan vivos después de la extracción. No son más que herramientas, la mayoría de ellos lo fueron a la fuerza.

—Bah, a quién le importa! —Deidara exclamó—. Deberíamos ir y hacer lo nuestro. Y tal vez volar una o dos aldeas.

La fuerte intención de matar de Naruto inundó la caverna, y Deidara se puso rígido a pesar de no estar realmente allí. Podía sentirlo, esa presión masiva del chakra de otra persona mezclada con ira. Deidara sintió que su garganta se apretaba con fuerza, como si alguien intentara estrangularlo ligeramente.

—¡Suficiente! —Pein gritó mientras sus propios ojos parecían aparecer frente a Naruto, llenando su visión con terribles orbes plateados que parecían tragarse su propia intención. Naruto se burló interiormente ante el débil intento de intimidarlo y cortar su propia proyección enfocándose en Pein nuevamente.

—No discutiremos entre nosotros, —dijo Pein con frialdad—. Soy yo quien decidirá qué hacemos y cuándo lo haremos. En este caso, seguiré la sugerencia de Uzumaki-san y estos jinchuriiki podrán vivir y difundir la palabra de nuestro poder. Solo nos ayudará en nuestra tarea como factor psicológico. Esta reunión ha terminado.

* * *

Naruto creó dos clones de sombra en el pasillo, antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta. Inmediatamente se desvanecieron usando su habilidad para deformar el espacio y el tiempo para moverse instantáneamente entre dos puntos.

El primero reapareció cerca de uno de los escondites de Orochimaru. Estaba bien escondido, pero no para el Sith. Naruto suspiró decepcionado. Oroachimaru tomó su conexión con las serpientes demasiado en serio. Realmente, un agujero que conducía al subsuelo, lleno de pasillos y cámaras y pocos guardias y prisioneros para experimentos.

Orochimaru también estaba allí. Estaba bien escondido, pero tenía la tonta costumbre de arrastrar consigo algunos recuerdos preciosos. Como su viejo anillo de Akatsuki. Probablemente pensó que era inofensivo, pero la verdad estaba lejos de eso.

Cada anillo fue creado por la misma persona, Pein. Por lo tanto, todos tenían una firma de energía similar que fue fácilmente rastreada por Naruto, quien ahora poseía uno de esos. Naruto simplemente usó su propio anillo para _'perfumar'_ a los demás y con una cuidadosa búsqueda a través de la Fuerza pudo determinar su ubicación aproximada.

Miró hacia abajo y _'proyectó'_ su visión a través de la Fuerza, atravesó el suelo y entró en el escondite. Algunas repeticiones de eso y él estaba parado en la misma habitación que Orochimaru.

El clon de Naruto no tenía ningún poder de la Fuerza, pero incluso él podía ver que el Sannin no estaba tan sano. Estaba en su cama, su cuerpo sentado sudando y jadeando. Había botellas en la mesa al lado de la cama, probablemente sus drogas.

—¡TU! —Orochimaru siseó tan pronto como vio al clon que llevaba el atuendo de Madara ahora—. ¿Como llegaste aquí?

El clon decidió ir a lo seguro e imitó la forma de hablar de Madara. —Ese es mi asunto, Orochimaru. Veo que te estás acercando a tu próxima transferencia de cuerpo. Debe molestarte que Sasuke-kun esté tan lejos.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a responder. Eso solo confirmó que Orochimaru sabía más sobre Madara de lo que se suponía.

—Parece que sabes un poco sobre mí, Orochimaru, más de lo que sospeché. —El clon de Naruto codeo a la Serpiente Sannin—. Pero eso no es relevante.

Orochimaru suprimió el escalofrío ante esas palabras. Indicaron claramente que el temido Uchiha era más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.

El clon continuó. —Supongo que crees que conoces mis planes más que nadie, pero te aseguro que no es así. Entonces, a los negocios. He venido a buscarte algo que quiero. La técnica de la resurrección del mundo impuro, me la darás.

Orochimaru se echó a reír, riéndose como un loco. —¡Ku, ku, ku! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daré?

—Por qué, te llevaré directamente a Sasuke-kun. Creo que quieres su cuerpo y ahora es muy fuerte. Además, está trabajando para Danzo. Eso lo hace inútil para mí ahora. Tenía grandes esperanzas para él, sabes. Danzo ya debe haber quemado su ira, así que no podré usarlo contra él. Qué lástima.

Los ojos reptilianos de Orochimaru se fijaron en el clon. —¿Realmente crees que confiaría en tus palabras? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a descartar la noble sangre de los Uchiha como inútil?

—Ese pequeño mocoso no es nada comparado con lo que se supone que es el verdadero Uchiha. —Naruto se burló con éxito imitando al antiguo Uchiha—. Él no es más que una sombra de lo que solíamos ser. ¡Pero qué más se puede esperar de un niño criado por perros Senju! No, mi pequeño encantador de serpientes, puedes tener ese niño, no tiene valor para mí ahora. Supongo que Itachi tendrá que hacerlo.

La respiración de Orochimaru se detuvo. Para escuchar a alguien como Madara hablar así, tuvo que preguntarse de qué era realmente capaz el hombre en sus días de juventud y prominencia. Hubo muchos cuentos del viejo Uchiha y sus hazañas, algunos fácilmente considerados como fantasía. Pero ahora, el Sannin tenía que preguntarse.

—¿Por qué querrías ese jutsu? Casi no puedo pensar en ningún guerrero que puedas criar que no coincida con los que ya trabajan para ti.

—Es cierto, pero conozco a algunos guerreros que podrían volver a servirme bien. Sé de tu intento de usar Hashirama y Tobirama contra tu maestro. Me costaste dos peones potenciales valiosos, sabes. Estaba listo para eliminarte entonces, pero mantuve mi mano. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que las decisiones basadas en la emoción no son buenas.

—Entonces, ¿ahora estás dispuesto a darme Sasuke?

—Por un precio justo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que cumplirás tu palabra?

—No puedes. Es por eso que te daré el niño y luego me darás lo que quiero. Ten en cuenta que todavía estoy más allá de cualquier habilidad que poseas. Te tomará un tiempo dominar realmente el cuerpo de Sasuke, así que sé que no podrás incumplir nuestro acuerdo. Entonces podras irte. Te advierto, no intentes matar a Itachi. Él es más poderoso de lo que imaginas.

Orochimaru no estaba escuchando, estaba salivando ante la idea de ganar el cuerpo de Sasuke y los ojos del Sharingan. —Muy bien. Tu oferta es más que generosa. ¿Cuándo nos movemos?

—Necesito localizar a Sasuke-kun primero, fuera de la aldea. Debo saber, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva cambiar de cuerpo?

—Es un proceso rápido y seguro. Solo acércame y haré el resto. Necesitaré guardias para mantener alejados a sus compañeros de RAÍZ.

—Bien, entonces tenemos un trato.

—Lo tenemos. —Orochimaru sonrió enfermizo, su larga lengua se escabullía entre sus pálidos labios hambrientos—. Si todo va bien, demostraré el jutsu en ese momento para que puedas estar seguro de que te di la cosa real. —Sin mencionar que usaría a algunas personas muy especiales para probar el poder de Madara mientras huía.

—Qué amable de tu parte. De hecho, te pediré un favor. Usarás el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun para infiltrarte en Konoha y eliminar a Danzo. Podría resultar molesto más tarde.

—Oh, lo haré. —Orochimaru sonrió, renunciando inmediatamente a la idea de atacar a Madara. Tenía que guardar su citación para Danzo. El vieja estupido sabía demasiado de él de todos modos. Primero Danzo, luego Madara y Akatsuki. Usando a Sasuke como cobertura, tendría a todo Konoha a sus espaldas—. Por cierto, ¿es cierto que Jiraya está muerto? El rumor es que conoció a uno de tus subordinados y no sobrevivió.

—Ah, eso no es así. Él está disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad, ya que tiene algunas habilidades valiosas que podría emplear.

—Jiraya nunca trabajaría para ti. —Orochimaru se burló, sintiéndose confiado en la resistencia de su antiguo amigo.

—Nunca lo dije. Pero hay formas de tomar lo que necesitamos, cuando lo necesitamos. —Hubo un sonido de presumida malicia en esas palabras, recordándole a Orochimaru nuevamente quién estaba frente a él—. Prepárate, te traeré a Sasuke–kun en poco tiempo.

* * *

Sasuke saltó, dando un salto mortal. Lanzó una verdadera tormenta de shuriken en varios objetivos, golpeando cada uno en el blanco con facilidad. Extendió su brazo derecho y la luz estalló en ella, formándose una larga lanza de chakra ligado que cortaba rocas como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla.

De repente desapareció de la vista, reapareciendo junto al Clon de las Sombras de Naruto listo para matarlo con su chokuto. El clon de Naruto se agachó y se alejó, evitando el seguimiento de Sasuke con un estallido de shuriken.

—¡Whoa! ¡Vengo en paz, no me mates! —El clon exclamó, agitando sus brazos cómicamente.

Los Sharingans gemelos de Sasuke giraron, ardiendo y escaneando la aparición frente al joven Uchiha. —Eres un Clon de Sombras. Y viendo tu chakra, no puedo evitar sentir que lo he visto antes.

El clon sonrió con aire de suficiencia bajo su máscara. Sospechaba que sería así. Su firma de chakra cambió después de la extracción de su carga peluda. —¡Soy Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi dice que nunca antes había conocido a Sasuke-san!

Sasuke lo miró con sosiego, estaba un poco perturbado por esta persona. —¿Qué quieres? No eres de Konoha.

—Oh, no, Tobi es de muy lejos. Sin embargo, es un amigo. —Naruto habló de manera infantil, manteniendo el pretexto. Tenía que admitir que era divertido meterse con la gente de esa manera. Tal vez por eso Kakashi disfrutaba llegar tan tarde.

No, Kakashi era realmente así.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Solo quiero darte un mensaje.

—¿Qué?

—Así es. Itachi-san quiere conocerte.

La calma de Sasuke se hizo añicos como el cristal arrojado al suelo. Estaba al lado del clon de Naruto, levantándolo de sus pies. —¿Dónde está él? ¡Dimelo!

El clon luchó brevemente, fingiendo estar asustado. El sello maldito de Sasuke se activó, cubriendo la mitad de su piel con tatuajes negros. —Te está esperando en el antiguo escondite de Uchiha fuera de esta aldea. Dice que sabrás dónde está.

—¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?

—Te llevaré allí yo mismo. Itachi-san da mucho miedo, me mataría si algo te pasara antes de conocerte.

—Entonces no trabajas para él.

—¡Oh, no! Tobi trabaja para otra persona que es aún más aterradora que Itachi-san. ¡Y no quiero ser un chico malo! O Lider-sama castigará a Tobi, feo.

Sasuke lanzó el clon cobarde, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Qué garantías tengo de que estará solo?

El clon se encogió de hombros. —No las tienes. Tobi no puede hacer promesas para los demás. Pero Tobi realmente es un buen chico y llevará a Sasuke-san a donde necesita estar. Si Sasuke-san lo quiere, puede llevar amigos con él.

—Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos mañana al amanecer aquí. Tendré otros tres ninjas como respaldo.

—¡Si! ¡Tobi vendrá! ¡Puedes confiar en Tobi! —Dijo el clon de Naruto, sonando feliz como un niño al que le dan un dulce por buen comportamiento. Y él rápidamente evitó el brillo y desapareció a través de su jutsu de agujero de gusano, antes de que Sasuke lograra seguirlo.

Cuando el verdadero Naruto recibió recuerdos de sus clones, sonrió. Todo iba según lo planeado. Entregaría a Sasuke a las manos de Orochimaru, luego enviaría a Orochimaru a matar a Danzo y sabotear los esfuerzos de Konoha para organizar otras aldeas en una alianza que seguramente se acercaba.

Con Orochimaru ocupado con su nuevo cuerpo, con Itachi volviéndose deshonesto para liberar a su amado hermano, los Akatsuki también se distraerían. Hmm, había algunas cosas que resolver en sus planes, pero primero lo primero.

Tenía que conocer a Itachi y evaluar su personalidad de primera mano. Entonces podría planear cómo manipular al maduro Uchiha. La captura de Sanbi en cinco días sería suficiente. Además, Orochimaru necesitaría unos días para acostumbrarse al cuerpo de Sasuke, así que era mejor que tuviera algo de tiempo antes de seguir adelante con sus planes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**18.**

* * *

Naruto estaba en el mismo lugar donde conoció a Sasuke por primera vez disfrazado de Tobi. No esperó demasiado, Sasuke llegó a tiempo para su reunión. El Uchiha vestía un traje negro de shinobi, muy ANBU, excepto que tenía una espada en la cadera y no usaba máscara.

—¡Ah! Sasuke-san, estás solo. Me conmovió que confíes tanto en mí. Tobi será un buen chico. —Naruto saludó a su ex compañero de equipo con una postura exagerada que lo hacía parecer un niño hiperactivo de cinco años.

—Cállate, nunca dije que iría contigo. —Sasuke respondió con frialdad.

—¿Oh?

—No soy un idiota, —Sasuke miró a Naruto/Tobi—. Sé que estás trabajando para las mismas personas que él. No puedo confiar en ti. Así es como va a ser, le darás mi mensaje a Itachi para que sepa dónde encontrarme. Hay un antiguo Uchiha escondite conocido sólo por nuestra gente. Nos encontraremos allí en tres días. A solas.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, bueno... Sasuke se volvió más inteligente. No por mucho. —¡Oh, no puedo decirle eso en la cara, él usará esos horribles ojos en mí! No, no, Tobi es un buen chico, ¡pero Tobi no es estúpido!

—No me importa. —Sasuke se burló. Se tensó cuando vio que la persona enmascarada frente a él metía la mano debajo de su abrigo, pero era solo un pergamino—. ¿Que es eso?

—¡Un pergamino, Sasuke-san! —Naruto habló de manera infantil—. Puedes escribir tu respuesta en él y se lo daré a Itachi-san. De esa manera podré permanecer alejado hasta que se calme de nuevo.

—Mi hermano no hace rabietas, —dijo Sasuke con las cejas levantadas, expresando su escepticismo.

—No como la mayoría de la gente, estoy de acuerdo, —cantó Naruto y bailó juguetonamente—, pero ambos sabemos que le hace cosas horribles a la gente cuando no está feliz.

Sasuke miró ferozmente al hombre enmascarado, luego se calmó. —Bien, lo haré. Dame el pergamino.

Naruto sonrió bajo la máscara. —¡Oh, gracias, gracias! ¡Ten, tómalo!

Cuando Sasuke lo alcanzó, acercándose a Naruto, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar ya que sintió una sensación de tirón. El mundo se onduló, luego se solidificó de nuevo, pero él no estaba en el mismo lugar. ¡Solo podía maldecirse por su ingenuidad, ese tipo Tobi lo estaba engañando todo el tiempo!

Su chokuto estaba en su mano, su Sharingan ardía en rojo. Estaba en una especie de pasaje subterráneo, eso era obvio. Lo que supuso la pregunta fue: ¿quién lo hizo?

De alguna manera, dudaba que le gustaría saber la respuesta. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, Itachi no estaba cerca.

Comenzó a moverse con cautela, instintivamente rozando las paredes con la espalda. Sabía que estaba siendo observado.

* * *

—Ku, ku, ku... —Orochimaru sonreía diabólicamente mientras veía a Sasuke moverse. Como un ratón en la guarida de una serpiente. Madara realmente se superó a sí mismo. Orochimaru no pensó que pasaría, pero el legendario shinobi cumplió su palabra.

Sasuke era perfecto, Orochimaru notó cómo se movía el chico. Danzo hizo un gran trabajo al entrenar su cuerpo y ojos, ahora completamente evolucionados.

* * *

Naruto suspiró cuando vio una larga hoja de chakra relámpago saliendo de su pecho. —Vaya, vaya... alguien está enojado con el pobre de mi

Sasuke estaba parado detrás de él, mirándolo. Canceló el jutsu. —Intentaste darme a Orochimaru.

—Obviamente, fallé. —Naruto rió entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie unos pasos frente a Sasuke. Ambos estaban parados en el borde del bosque local, en algún lugar del país de los arrozales donde Orochimaru guardaba uno de sus muchos escondites.

Naruto estudió a Sasuke a través de sus sentidos de otro mundo. Realmente tenía el control, pero Orochimaru no se había ido. Era como si estuviera sellado en Sasuke, al igual que Kyuubi una vez estuvo dentro de Naruto.

_¡Así es como lo hizo!_ Naruto concluyó. Simplemente creó una especie de jinchuriiki inverso. Su sello maldito fue diseñado para "sellar" la esencia de Orochimaru en el anfitrión, para que él pueda saltar en él y agarrarse al chakra del anfitrión y conectarse con su esencia. Luego dominaría la voluntad y el chakra de su anfitrión con los suyos, que para entonces estaban totalmente inmersos en el sistema de chakras del anfitrión.

Orochimaru, de hecho, se estaba sellando a sí mismo dentro de sus anfitriones, solo el sello estaba diseñado para permitirle alcanzar a sus anfitriones desde adentro. Era similar al sello que Suna usaba en sus jinchuriiki. Ese sello apenas retenía al demonio, dependía en gran medida de la voluntad del anfitrión para funcionar.

Había un problema con el Sello Maldito: si el anfitrión tenía voluntad o espíritu fuerte, Orochimaru estaba en problemas. Lo que resolvió eligiendo anfitriones jóvenes e ingenuos que podrían ser engañados o coaccionados para que le dejaran ganar el concurso de voluntades. Además, era un monstruo de chakra por derecho propio, contra el cual pocas personas normales o shinobi podían prevalecer.

Sasuke Uchiha obviamente no era uno de esos. Su potente dojutsu y su poderosa energía espiritual heredada fueron demasiado para el invocador de serpientes. Tal era la potencia del linaje Uchiha. Orochimaru fue realmente un tonto al pensar que podía dominar a un portador de la línea de sangre capaz de controlar a las personas y las bestias con cola.

Pero Sasuke no ganó del todo. Si su chakra estuviera cerca de agotarse, Orochimaru podría emerger y atacar a Sasuke desde dentro cuando esté débil. Desafortunadamente, Naruto no tuvo tiempo ni deseos de esperar tal evento. Tendría que conformarse con algunos objetivos, mientras que otros debían descartarse. Sonrió bajo la máscara, había más formas de lograr ciertos objetivos.

—Supongo que volverás a Konoha, —dijo Naruto e hizo un gesto de no comprometerse.

—No tengo elección, —respondió Sasuke con frialdad—. No puedo matarte ahora, así que tengo que dejarte ir.

—Gracias, ¡es bueno escucharlo! —Naruto se rió entre dientes, descartando la amenaza de Sasuke—. ¿Pero de verdad crees que Danzo te dejará volver? A estas alturas, él sabe que te has ido de Konoha sin autorización y hará que te revisen. Cuando descubra que tienes a Orochimaru dentro de ti, bueno...

Sasuke parecía desconcertado. Era consciente de lo insensible que era su jefe.

—Como esperaba, no has considerado esa posibilidad Sasuke-san. Tut-tut, no eres tan inteligente como esperaba. —Naruto se burló.

—¿Por qué no vas al grano, bastardo? —Sasuke siseó con frialdad—, Estoy seguro de que tienes una idea de cómo resolver mi problema. ¡Me engañaste otra vez!

—Sí, Si, Si... —Naruto se rió de su despistado ex compañero de equipo—. Tienes toda la razón. Pero no te preocupes, esto realmente irá a tu favor. Verás, sé algunas cosas sobre Danzo que nadie más sospecha. Está casualmente relacionado con el asesinato de tu clan.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil como una piedra. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Su rabia se calmó, como una calma antes de la tormenta.

—Debes haberte dado cuenta a estas alturas, después de probar tus poderes extensamente que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Itachi-san pudiera haber matado a todos los Uchiha por sí mismo. Tampoco de que pudiera haber escapado sin ser notado. Es terriblemente sospechoso cómo Las patrullas ANBU nunca detectaron señales de batalla dentro del distrito de Uchiha, ni tampoco cómo no se generó o notó ninguna alerta. —Naruto comenzó a explicar.

—Yo... noté algunas cosas sospechosas, —Sasuke se vio obligado a estar de acuerdo. Creía que su hermano tenía ayuda, pero no a esa escala—. Habla más.

—Sí, Itachi tuvo ayuda. Danzo.

—¿Por qué Danzo querría la muerte de mi clan? Él siempre está preocupado por la prosperidad de la aldea, de cualquier manera. Mi clan era uno de los mayores activos militares de la aldea. —Sasuke cuestionó las sugerencias de Naruto.

—Normalmente, estaría de acuerdo. Pero la mayor ambición de Danzo no es la prosperidad de Konoha. Quiere ser el Hokage que luego convertiría a Konoha en su ideal de lo que se supone que es una aldea oculta: una aldea de ninjas que fueran completamente leales, incondicionales y dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que se les ordenara. Podía usar sus herramientas como mejor le pareciera sin preocuparse por sus vidas o su libertad. Ya has visto cómo es ROOT. ¿Puedes realmente creer que tu clan permitiría que sus miembros fueran más leales a él que al clan?

Sasuke parecía preocupado, por lo que Naruto siguió presionando, golpeando el metal mientras estaba caliente. —¿Ves, no? Además, los miembros de tu clan eran sus adversarios políticos. Nunca les gustó tener a los RAIZ cerca, lo consideraron un insulto a su autoridad como fuerza policial. Cuando llegó Itachi, Danzo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Lo ayudó a lograr su primer paso hacia su objetivo final, mientras se deshacía de un obstáculo importante en su camino hacia el poder. Además, ganó muchos usuarios de Sharingan recién asesinados para experimentar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sasuke en estado de shock.

—Oh, les hizo todo tipo de cosas desagradables. Estaba tratando de crear una manera de obtener el poder para controlar a Kyuubi, me refiero a Naruto Uzumaki.

—¡Explícate! —Sasuke se estremeció de ira. ¡Ese hombre lo usó!

—Por supuesto. Verás, también estaba trabajando con Orochimaru. Necesitaba el conocimiento del traidor sobre las líneas de sangre para injertarse con éxito en sí mismo las células de Shodai para obtener su línea de sangre Mokuton, pero también usó el ojo de Shisui Uchiha para reemplazar el suyo. A estas alturas ya sabes nunca se quita las vendas y finge que su brazo derecho es inútil. El ojo de Shisui era su objetivo desde el principio, ese Uchiha era temido por su capacidad de usar su Sharingan para controlar a otras personas sin que ellos lo supieran. Como el superhipnotismo, por llamarlo así.

—Quería combinar dos linajes capaces de controlar al biju, —concluyó Sasuke—. Sé que Naruto es el contenedor de Kyuubi, lo que explica su asombroso poder. Me hicieron creer que sería mi trabajo asegurarme de que nunca se saliera de control.

—Demasiado tarde para eso, Sasuke-kun, —se rió Naruto—. Nuestra organización ya ha extraído al demonio de Naruto. El Kyuubi es nuestro, para siempre.

—Entonces Naruto está muerto. —Dijo Sasuke. Estaba decepcionado, quería pelear con Naruto para finalmente determinar quién era más fuerte. Con sus ojos, Kyuubi no habría sido de ayuda para el rubio.

—Difícilmente, de alguna manera sobrevivió al procedimiento y ahora es nuestro estimado invitado. Al igual que los otros jinchuriiki. Oh, y también tenemos a Jiraya de los Sannin bajo nuestra custodia.

Sasuke lucía como si quisiera correr. —¿Qué quieren ustedes? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

—Líder–sama quiere traer paz al mundo, pero para eso necesita poder para hacer que el mundo escuche.

—Ya veo, —dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me has traído aquí para enviar un mensaje a Konoha.

—En cierto modo, —asintió Naruto—. Bueno, pasemos al resto. Danzo ayudó a Itachi a conseguir lo que quería. ¿Quieres saber qué era tan importante para Itachi que estaba dispuesto a dejar que Danzo obtuviera esos poderes?

—Sabes que quiero. —Sasuke respondió enojado.

—Supongo que ya sabes qué es Mangekyou Sharingan y cómo obtenerlo, pero ese poder tiene un precio, como siempre, cuando un Uchiha gana ese ojo, también está maldito.

—Maldito, ¿cómo?

—El poder del Mangekyou es grandioso, pero también cobra un alto precio en los ojos del usuario. Cada uso acerca al usuario a la ceguera y no se puede detener. Tu hermano no era el único usuario de Mangekyou en tu clan, muchos de los Uchiha sintieron la tentación de obtener su poder, por lo que mataron a sus seres queridos por ello. Pero al final perdieron la vista inevitablemente y fueron destruidos. Tu clan prohibió tal práctica hace muchos años porque no tenía sentido. —Dijo Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mi hermano desearía tal cosa? ¡Para terminar ciego, no hay peor destino para los Uchiha!

—Cierto, pero había una solución. Itachi se enteró de un Uchiha que logró evitar quedarse ciego, su nombre era Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —¿No fue uno de los fundadores de Konoha?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. —Lo fue, Madara era uno de los shinobi más poderosos de la historia, solo superado por el Shodaime Hokage. Al igual que su hermano Izuna, Madara descubrió cómo obtener el Mangekyou. Ambos lo tenían y usaron su poder para convertirse en líderes de los Uchiha y llevaron al clan a la grandeza y la fama. Pero estos nuevos ojos hicieron que se debilitaran y perdieran la vista. Izuna menos, no fue tan rápido en usar el Mangekyou como su hermano mayor. Madara tenía miedo y por eso buscó desesperadamente una manera para prevenir su destino. Cómo exactamente lo descubrió, no puedo decirlo, pero tomó los ojos de Izuna en lugar de los suyos y ganó el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, los ojos que tenían el poder de ambos hermanos y nunca perdieron su luz .

El rostro de Sasuke era una imagen de repulsión. —¿Tiene la intención de robarme los ojos? Pero todavía no tengo el Mangekyou.

—Itachi cree que no es importante, siempre y cuando te quite los ojos. Seguirá teniendo sus propias técnicas de Mangekyou, pero sin el terrible costo. Supongo que planeaba ir muy lejos y restablecer el clan a su propia imagen. Genial, ¿eh?

—Si lo derroto, podría hacer lo mismo, ¿no? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Posiblemente. Pero para hacerlo, primero debes deshacerte de Danzo. Danzo también lo sabe y hará todo lo posible para evitar que Itachi se vuelva demasiado poderoso. Es bastante lógico suponer que Itachi matará a Danzo de todos modos, para eliminar la amenaza de ser superado.

—Entonces Danzo intentará matarme, —se dio cuenta Sasuke—. Si me destruye los ojos, Itachi se volverá ciego y vulnerable.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke nunca se dio cuenta, pero su larga historia tenía otro propósito: bajar las defensas mentales de Sasuke para que la sutil manipulación emocional de Naruto a través de la Fuerza pudiera funcionar. No era nada grande, pero a veces incluso el más leve toque en el lugar correcto podía derribar la montaña. Sasuke se ha convertido efectivamente en el enemigo jurado de Danzo.

—Entonces debes eliminarlo primero. Y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es exponerlo a tu actual Hokage, Tsunade y el resto de los ninjas superiores.

—No puedo, —gruñó Sasuke—. Danzo me ha puesto un sello para evitar que hable de él. Todos los agentes de ROOT lo tienen.

—¿Pero te impide acercarte a Hiashi Hyuuga y pedirle que revise lo que hay debajo de las vendas de Danzo?

—En realidad, Danzo es muy paranoico. —Sasuke respondió con expresión molesta.

—Está bien entonces, escribiré el mensaje y se lo mostraré a Hiashi-san. Eso debería despertar su interés. Debería resultar entretenido.

Naruto se apresuró a escribirle a Hiashi y le dio la nota a Sasuke. —Eso debería ser. ¿Estás listo para volver?

Sasuke le dio una mirada que decía más de mil palabras. Prometió retribución. Nunca le gustó que lo usaran contra su voluntad.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi enarcó una ceja de esa manera arrogante que era tan natural para él cuando alguien dejaba caer un pergamino frente a él. Su Byakugan se activó en el mismo segundo, pero quienquiera que entregó la cosa se fue muy lejos. Probablemente mediante el uso de shunshin.

Sus ojos escanearon el pergamino y no pudieron encontrar nada sospechoso. Aún así, para estar seguro de que creó un Clon de las Sombras, sonriendo momentáneamente para sí mismo, solo porque su clan generalmente evitaba usar jutsus, eso no significaba que no supieran ninguno. Después de todo, era un jounin.

Cuando recibió la memoria de su clon, quedó momentáneamente aturdido. ¡Esta información era increíble! Pensó con furia, se suponía que el Consejo se reuniría en treinta minutos. Godaime Hokage los habia convocado para escuchar las últimas noticias sobre Akatsuki. Ella necesitaba su opinión.

Hiashi encontró esta entrega de pergaminos muy conveniente. Para él y algunos otros concejales. Tal vez valdría la pena tener una breve charla con ese Shikaku Nara, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser a veces.

* * *

El Consejo estaba en plena asamblea, notó Tsunade mientras se sentaba a la cabecera de la larga mesa rectangular hecha por su venerable abuelo. La madera era más dura que el acero y parecía mármol marrón pulido. Los diseños en su superficie representan los sigilos de Konoha y el País del Fuego, entrelazados e iguales como siempre deberían ser. Ambos fueron una unión simbiótica de poder y prestigio que duró casi un siglo.

Los jefes de clan estaban reunidos, tranquilos y curiosos. Rara vez los invitaba a una reunión así, pero obviamente esto era urgente. No tenían ni idea. Cuando escuchó la noticia por primera vez, se vio atrapada en un torbellino de ira y miedo, pero ahora solo la esperanza la mantenía firme. Decidió quedarse así, hasta que se confirmara o no lo peor. Ella era la Quinta Hokage.

—Tsunade, estamos todos aquí. ¿Podrías empezar la reunión? — Koharu preguntó cortésmente, su viejo rostro arrugado como una piedra. Ella era aparentemente fría y dura, pero Tsunade sabía que la mujer estaba preocupada.

—Gracias Koharu, lo haré. Esta es la última noticia que tenemos sobre los Akatsuki, han capturado a Jiraya y Naruto, además de un número no revelado de otros jinchuriiki.

Hubo un silencio de sorpresa. Nadie podía comprender cómo alguien podía capturar tanto a Naruto como a Jiraya.

—Estan...

—Están vivos, por ahora. —Tsunade respondió la pregunta de Tsume Inuzuka—. Eso lo sé con seguridad, ya que ambos todavía tienen sus nombres en las listas del Clan Sapo. Esos no pueden ser falsificados.

—Entonces Kyuubi está perdido para ellos. —Danzo dijo bruscamente, enojado—. Nunca debimos haberlo dejado ir.

—No estaría de acuerdo, —dijo fríamente Shibi del clan Aburame—. Si fueron capaces de derrotar a Jiraya-sama y al joven Naruto juntos, no estoy tan seguro de que nos hubiera ido mucho mejor.

Danzo se burló levemente, —¡Qué actitud derrotista! Si tuviéramos que experimentar tal peligro, hubiera sido mejor destruir a Uzumaki-san y su demonio, que dejar que nadie más los tuviera.

—¡Suficiente! Lo que se hizo, no se puede deshacer. —Tsunade dijo bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos—. No sabemos lo que quieren con Jiraya y Naruto, pero probablemente se mantengan como rehenes y para información. Nuestro error fue asumir que dejarían a Naruto para el final, y sabemos que han adquirido varios otros jinchuriiki. Debemos actuar o pronto todo se perderá ante estos criminales.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo de repente Shikaku Nara, todavía luciendo aburrido—. Sin embargo, Jiraya –sama y Naruto son inútiles como rehenes, y Akatsuki es consciente de eso. Supongo que quieren interrogar a Jiraya-sama sobre nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, lo mismo ocurre con otras aldeas –su red de espías es bastante extensa. Si tan solo tuviéramos una mejor percepción de sus objetivos.

—Quieren la paz. —Tsunade respondió—. Eso es lo que nos han dicho. Quien lidere a estos criminales quiere el poder de las bestias con cola para obtener la influencia necesaria para hacer cumplir sus ideales. Parece una locura, pero hay cierta lógica en su comportamiento. Después de todo, cualquiera que haya seguido las bestias puede hacer casi cualquier cosa.

—Mentiras, se trata de poder. Quieren gobernarnos. —Añadió Danzo—. Además, Kyuubi era nuestro y no podemos dejar que su robo quede impune. Los criminales no pueden y nunca dictarán nuestras vidas.

—Bien, todos podemos estar de acuerdo, pero el problema es ¿cómo los detenemos? —Inoichi Yamanaka dijo desanimado.

—Los Akatsuki es una amenaza multinacional, eso es obvio. — Hiashi Hyuuga expresó su opinión—. Quieren a todos los jinchuriiki. Así que debemos actuar rápidamente y advertir a las otras naciones y debemos formar una alianza temporal hasta que se resuelva este asunto.

—Es lógico, estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Shibi—. No podemos encontrarlos solos, no rápido.

—¿Está acordado entonces? —Tsunade preguntó a todos en la mesa. Se hicieron asentimientos—. Bien. Apruebo esta acción y se enviarán emisarios a todas las aldeas escondidas. El Raikage ya ha enviado a sus mensajeros para informarnos que su hermano, el jinchuriiki de Hachibi está desaparecido. Podemos asumir que ahora también es fue secuestrado por Los Akatsuki. Lo mismo puede suponerse para Shichibi, su aldea fue atacada recientemente por Kakuzu, quien una vez fue su mejor ninja. Su jinchuriiki no fue visto desde entonces.

Danzo frunció el ceño. No fue informado de esto. —Se están moviendo rápido, demasiado rápido. Los bijuu más fuertes ya son de ellos. Sospecho que tienen más de ellos, o están en proceso de adquirirlos mientras hablamos.

—Lo sé, es por eso que debemos aliarnos con otras aldeas para evitar que obtengan el último biju. Shukaku pronto se reformará en alguna parte. Si podemos obtenerlo primero y sellarlo, luego esconderlo, puede que tengamos la oportunidad de ganar. —Tsunade explicó.

—¿Ya lo ha pensado, Hokage-sama? —Preguntó Akimichi Choji.

—Sí. La alianza es nuestra última y mejor opción. Los Akatsuki son lo suficientemente fuertes como para desafiar a cualquier individuo o aldea, pero cinco grandes aldeas son otra cosa. Incluso ellos tendrán que pensar dos veces antes de desafiarnos. Cada aldea tiene suficientes ninjas para enfrentarse a todos y ganar.

—Entonces estamos en concordia. —Dijo Koharu, actuando como la voz del consejo—. Esperemos que las otras aldeas estén de acuerdo con nuestra propuesta. Debería organizarse una reunión entre Cinco Kages, en territorio neutral.

—La Tierra del Hierro. —Homura habló con gravedad. Todos asintieron.

—¡Byakugan! — Hiashi Hyuuga gritó de repente y miró a Danzo. Danzo parecía sorprendido pero no podía moverse. Shikaku Nara sonrió y mostró sus manos, estaban haciendo una señal de mano de Rata que indicaba que estaba usando su Imitación de Sombras para mantener a Danzo en su lugar. El hombre ni siquiera podía moverse.

—¡Explíquense! —Tsunade tronó, sorprendida de que los dos asaltaran a otro concejal. Cualquier violencia en la Cámara del Consejo estaba estrictamente prohibida.

—Si puedo mover mi mano, Hokage-sama, todo será revelado. —Dijo Shikaku Nara. Tsunade asintió mientras los ANBU estaban ahora en la habitación, listos para matar al hombre si demostraba ser un traidor.

Shikaku lentamente obligó a Danzo a imitar su movimiento y así todos vieron lo que había debajo de las vendas de Danzo.

—¡Tú... rebanador de sangre! —Tsume rugió. Era la peor ofensa que se podía dar a otra persona en Konoha, describir a una persona que robó linajes o experimentó egoístamente con sus portadores. Hasta ahora, Solo Orochimaru se llamaba así, para vergüenza de sus compañeros de equipo y sensei fallecido. Los ninjas de Kumo no eran muy apreciados.

Pero cuando Shikaku expuso el brazo derecho de Danzo, su aspecto arbolado claramente mostraba más Sharingan y el hecho de que estaba hecho de células de Shodai, todos estaban horrorizados. El chakra de Tsunade inundó la habitación, llenándola hasta el borde. Incluso el cuerpo de Danzo se contrajo en el instintivo reflejo de huida, tan potente era su intención asesina. Nadie podía moverse, era como estar atrapado en el tsunami que llenaba el horizonte y no había ningún lugar a donde correr. Les recordó a todos que esta mujer era una de las shinobi más poderosas de la historia, superada solo por unos pocos.

Su chakra disminuyó gradualmente a medida que se controlaba. Todo el mundo comenzó a respirar de nuevo . Ella miró a Danzo. —Estás muerto, lo sabes, ¿no? —Danzo miró fijamente al frente, negándose a mirarla a los ojos—. ¡Respóndeme! —Tsunade rugió, desapareciendo de su asiento. Ella agarró su brazo por el hombro y lo tiró. Salió con un sonido húmedo y enfermizo que hizo que Danzo jadeara de dolor. No podía moverse, Tsunade lo paralizó con su jutsu médico, cortando su control sobre su cuerpo debajo, también detuvo su sangrado.

_¡Uh, tuve suerte de haber cancelado mi jutsu!_ Shikaku pensó con profundo alivio. De lo contrario, habría resultado herido como Danzo.

—ANBU, manténganlo erguido, todavía tiene algunas respuestas para mí. —Tsunade ordenó mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Fue obedecida sin vacilar, nadie quería molestarla en este momento. Nadie en absoluto. Miró la extremidad con cierto interés y luego la selló en un pergamino que siempre tenía a mano.

—Serás ejecutado después de que se levante esta reunión, esa es mi decisión, —anunció Tsunade con expresión pétrea en su rostro aparentemente joven—. No me importan tus razones, algunas cosas no se pueden perdonar. Todavía quiero una explicación, viejo, y haz que sea buena o demostraré mi experiencia médica contigo cuando te mantengan con vida a pesar de las torturas más insoportables infligidas sobre ti por Ibiki y Anko. Tendrás años para cambiar de opinión, te lo aseguro.

Todos miraron a Danzo, el hombre con mucha influencia en el pueblo y el campo. Sabían que era un belicista de línea dura, un predicador del lema "el poder tiene razón". Sabían de sus ambiciones e ideales, pero nadie esperaba esto. Profanar la sangre del Shodaime, de un hombre al que él también admiró y conoció una vez, era simplemente demasiado difícil de creer.

Danzo no se quedó callado porque le apeteciera. Estaba pensando furiosamente en cómo salvar la situación. Estaba muerto, pero no podía decir la verdad, no todo o todo por lo que trabajaba se derrumbaría. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era mantener a Konoha en una pieza. Una lástima, él quería tanto ser quien lo llevara a la prosperidad.

Oh, bueno, era hora de tomar uno para el equipo, por así decirlo. Esperaba que Hiruzen estuviera disfrutando de su estadía en el estómago de Shinigami, porque iba al infierno. Al menos lo sobrevivió, aunque no por mucho.

—¿Y Bien? —Tsunade instó, sintiéndose impaciente.

—Lo hice por Konoha. —Danzo comenzó, ignorando el bufido de desdén de Tsume—. He sido consciente de la posibilidad de que algo como esto pueda pasar, la situación con los Akatsuki y los Jinchuriiki. Necesitaba un as en la manga, para asegurarme de que el control sobre Kyuubi no se nos escape de las manos.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste antes? —Hiashi preguntó. No pudo ver ningún signo de mentira.

—Sarutobi estaba al tanto, al igual que Koharu y Homura. Todo comenzó con el ataque de Kyuubi a Konoha hace dieciséis años. Fue un ataque premeditado, no un accidente como muchos creían.

Eso causó alboroto entre los consejeros, pero la mirada penetrante de Tsunade los calmó. —¿Le importaría detallar eso?

Danzo sonrió irónicamente. Esta fue la parte en la que la verdad y la mentira se mezclaron tan bien que nadie se daría cuenta. —El Cuarto Hokage había dejado un mensaje para Sarutobi, diciendo que alguien estaba controlando a la bestia para atacar la aldea. Lucharon y él ganó, pero el asaltante escapó, gravemente herido. Era un shinobi excepcional, capaz de igualar al Cuarto incluso después de que él usó su legendario Hiraishin, aunque solo sea por un tiempo.

—Imposible, nadie podría aguantar mucho contra Minato. —Dijo Tsunade. Danzo estuvo de acuerdo, ni siquiera ese hombre pudo. El mensaje no existía, por supuesto, pero a lo largo de los años, él y Hiruzen trabajaron por separado para descubrir la verdad real de ese evento y todas las cosas apuntaban a una conclusión.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Danzo—, pero quién podría decir qué poderes tiene Madara Uchiha.

—Ahora, estás buscando la última gota. —Shikaku resopló—. Madara está muerto. Incluso si estuviera vivo, sería tan viejo que incluso mi hijo podría derrotarlo.

—Madara Uchiha era el único shinobi que podía controlar a Kyuubi como si fuera su mascota. —Koharu declaró—. Ustedes, jóvenes, nunca lo conocieron, no como nosotros. Él era un monstruo por derecho propio, con esos terribles ojos.

—¿Cómo todavía puede estar vivo? ¡Tendría casi cien! —Tsume protestó—. Uchiha o no, todavía es un hombre.

—No lo sé. —Admitió Danzo—. Pero sé que él es la persona que inició Akatsuki hace mucho tiempo, durante la última guerra, creo. Ha encontrado algunos seguidores incluso entonces, luego se mudó al País del Agua para tomar el control de su Cuarto Mizukage, quien en a su vez comenzo esas horribles guerras de sangre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía esperar lograr con ellos? —Tsunade preguntó, sintiendo cierta reserva por estas declaraciones. No se podía confiar en Danzo.

—No tengo ni idea, nadie la tiene. Su objetivo es, en una parte, una clara venganza contra Konoha. Nunca ha perdonado a esta aldea y a su clan por elegir a Senju Hashirama como el Primer Hokage. Creo que fue él quien entrenó a Itachi y le dijo cómo obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi se convirtió en su compañero de trabajo, un aliado y espía; traté de usarlo también, para obtener medios para contrarrestar el poder de Madara sobre bijuu. Así que le permití a Itachi hacer lo que quería y actué rápidamente. Para obtener las partes del cuerpo necesarias y esperé el tiempo que se necesitaban. Era demasiado tarde, obviamente. Madara tiene varios bijuu y todavía no sabemos cuál es su objetivo final.

—Entonces, en tu opinión, ¿el exterminio de todo el clan fue aceptable? —Shikaku preguntó con incredulidad.

—Creí que había más de ellos que trabajaban para ese hombre, porque pudo entrar a su distrito y nadie se dio cuenta. No, debe haber tenido algún otro Uchiha también de su lado. Ya que Itachi iba a matar todos ellos, estaba bien con eso. Menos preocupaciones de esa manera. —Danzo se encogió de hombros después de decir eso.

—Y dejaste vivir a Sasuke Uchiha, —dijo Shibi, su tono neutral—. ¿No era él también un riesgo?

—Itachi dejó a Sasuke con vida para que sirviera para otro propósito, el chico ni siquiera sabía que su muerte se había pospuesto. Itachi estaba planeando incitar a su hermano a obtener los mismos ojos, para que pudiera robarlos y ganar un Mangekyou aún más poderoso que a su vez lo haría aún más peligroso de lo que era Madara. Intervine y lo recluté, para evitar que jugara el juego de Itachi. Le di entrenamiento para matar a Itachi eventualmente. En el peor de los casos, tenía la intención de destruir sus ojos para negarle a Itachi el poder supremo del Uchiha. Eso lastimaría más a Itachi y lo haría vulnerable. Madara también habría perdido mucho.

—Te refieres al Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, lo he escuchado de mis padres. —Tsunade dijo con tono serio—. Hizo que Madara fuera lo que era, el igual de mi abuelo.

—De hecho. Creo que Madara perdió algo de su poder, por eso reclutó a Itachi. Itachi estuvo de acuerdo, probablemente planeando obtener el dojutsu definitivo y deponer a Madara. Siempre fue ambicioso. Frío como el hielo, Así era. —Danzo respondió, desempeñando su papel por lo que valía. Itachi iba a terminar como la persona más demonizada del mundo ninja. ¡Esto era realmente divertido!

—¿Cómo injertaste las células de mi abuelo en tu cuerpo? Fue Orochimaru, ¿no? —Preguntó la mujer rubia.

Danzo hizo una expresión de disgusto: —Sí, me vi obligado a trabajar con ese hombre vil. Nunca entenderé cómo Hiruzen pudo haber entrenado algo tan retorcido. Pero fue útil. Por supuesto, estaba planeando deshacerme de él. Orochimaru era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo solo. De hecho, sabía de su lujuria por Sharingan y le di acceso al joven Sasuke. Contaba con Itachi para destruir a Orochimaru antes de que lograra poner las manos sobre su hermano.

Todos miraron a Danzo, quien sonrió fríamente.

—¿Tienes más datos sobre Akatsuki, Itachi o Madara? —Tsunade hizo su última pregunta.

—No hay nada más, pero este, quien lidere el Akatsuki para Madara es un ninja formidable. Ha matado a Salamandra Hanzo, por sí mismo. Creo que es más fuerte que cualquier miembro de Akatsuki, excepto Madara.

Eso sacudió a todos, Hanzo era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de todos los tiempos. Sin un linaje especial, pero con un genio en la lucha y con una enorme reserva de chakra, era rival para cualquiera. Se adhirió a su propio código de honor, a menudo perdonando la vida de fuertes oponentes que derrotaba; era así de fuerte que podía permitirse el lujo de ser misericordioso. Una vez derrotó a Tsunade, Jiraya y Orochimaru y les perdonó la vida; a cambio, tenían que llevar el título que les dio, Densetsu no Sannin, Tres Ninja Legendarios. Lo hizo por admiración por su perfecto trabajo en equipo, el mejor que jamás vio.

La mano de Tsunade se movió levemente y el ANBU obedeció. Danzo murió, cortesía del kunai en la parte posterior de su cráneo. —Esta reunión ha terminado.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se paró frente a Tsunade, rígido y casi feliz. Supo instantáneamente cuándo murió Danzo, sintiendo el sello de su lengua morir en una pequeña llamarada de chakra. Su libertad fue bienvenida y la venganza que logró, celebró en silencio, con una lágrima solitaria por lo perdido.

Vio la reacción atónita de Kakashi y se sintió un poco aliviado. Nunca se atrevió a confiar plenamente en el hombre que había obtenido Sharingan cuando murió su compañero de equipo Uchiha. Sasuke encontró pergaminos que se referían al 'robo' hace mucho tiempo, así que estaba cauteloso. Ahora vio que Kakashi estaba realmente entristecido por la desaparición de su clan.

Sakura también miró horrorizada por la vil verdad que nadó hasta la superficie y le dio una mirada de profunda conmiseración. Ella no cambió en los últimos años, en realidad no. Oh, ella se hizo más alta y más fuerte (él también temía que su chakra aumentara la fuerza), pero todavía estaba locamente enamorada de él. Inútil, de verdad. Él nunca la elegiría, era demasiado ruidosa y demasiado rosada para su gusto.

—¿Estás escuchando, Sasuke Uchiha? —La voz de Tsunade llamó su atención y asintió—. Bien, le dirás a Kakashi todo lo que sabes sobre la RAÍZ y lo ayudarás a organizar la operación de limpieza. No puedo permitir lealtades divididas, no ahora. También te someterás a un escaneo mental completo, para asegurarte de que realmente eres tú mismo. No quiero que Orochimaru salga un día, en tu cuerpo con tus ojos.

—Entendido. No tengo nada que ocultar.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. —Por lo que vale, lamento lo que le pasó a tu clan. Sé lo que es ser el último superviviente. Danzo ha cometido crímenes indescriptibles, sin importar sus excusas. No matamos a los nuestros, nunca.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo podré cazar a Itachi? Creo que se ha debilitado en los últimos años, mientras que yo me he vuelto más fuerte. Con el poder de Orochimaru agregado al mío, no habrá mejor oportunidad para eliminar al traidor.

—Eso sucederá antes de lo esperado. Pero sería mejor que pusiera a prueba sus habilidades, para evitar contratiempos en el futuro. Puede irse ahora. —Tsunade despidió a Sasuke quien obedeció, seguido por Sakura.

Tsunade miró a Kakashi. —¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

El ninja de cabello plateado parecía pensativo, —Fuimos usados. Todavía estamos siendo usados por ese extraño hombre que le dio a Sasuke toda esa información. Nos usó para matar a Danzo, obviamente no nos teme.

—Probablemente es ese Uchiha Madara, si hay que creer en Danzo. En este caso, estoy de acuerdo. La habilidad que mostró ante Sasuke, esa técnica espacio-temporal, es muy peligrosa. —Tsunade pensó en voz alta. Ella miró a Kakashi con interés—. ¿Tu técnica más nueva puede contrarrestar la suya?

—Parecen ser de naturaleza similar, así que tal vez. No lo sabremos hasta que lo enfrente. —Kakashi respondió honestamente. Sonrió de repente—, Al menos Naruto y Jiraya están vivos.

Tsunade suspiró, —Eso es lo único bueno que he escuchado hoy. Ve, vigila a Sasuke. Podría hacer algo estúpido.

Kakashi desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

Naruto sintió un temblor en la Fuerza, un frente de onda de cambio que se avecinaba y sonrió. Sabía que su estratagema para deshacerse de Danzo funcionaría. Konoha ahora estaba ocupada limpiando RAIZ, por lo que vinculaba sus valiosos recursos a otra parte.

Se preguntó qué mentiras vomitó Danzo para salvar a su preciosa Konoha. Probablemente los que le hacían parecer un idiota bien intencionado, aunque loco. Buen viaje.

Dejó escapar cosas sobre Akatsuki y sus prisioneros, para acelerar la formación de un grupo de trabajo de varias aldeas para luchar contra ellos. Solo para ganar tiempo para hacer sus cosas y reducir el número de miembros de la organización. Sería difícil matarlos a todos él solo.

Le encantaba la capacidad de plegado espacial de Madara, hacía las cosas mucho más manejables. Se preguntó qué tan fuerte se había vuelto Sasuke, si se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para resultar entretenido durante la pelea con Itachi. Sasuke con los ojos de Itachi, eso sería algo para ver. Y humillar, naturalmente.

Era hora de conocer un poco mejor a Itachi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**19**

* * *

Caminaban solos, desapercibidos, tal como lo habían planeado. Dos capas se agitaron levemente mientras la ligera brisa de la mañana las acariciaba suavemente, como una amante de cuento de hadas. No es que sus dueños hayan percibido tal cosa, sus corazones estaban tan fríos como el hielo y sus mentes tan afiladas como hojas de diamante.

Sí, Itachi Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki estaban tan fríos como vinieron. Al menos así lo parecían. Pero ambos tenían un anhelo apasionado por lograr sus objetivos; uno para conquistar todo a su paso, el otro para conquistar el destino que le sobrevino.

Habían pasado unos días desde que los dos se emparejaron para cazar a la Bestia de Tres Colas en algún lugar entre la Tierra del Fuego y la Tierra del Agua. Estaba claro que ambos países estarían en alerta ante el Akatsuki, debido al gran éxito que tuvo este grupo con la obtención de los jinchuriiki.

Naruto se detuvo de repente, extendiendo su conciencia en corrientes de la Fuerza. Él sonrió de repente. —Están aquí, tal como dije. Tendremos que actuar contra ellos, ¿no es así, Itachi-sempai?

Itachi se negó a reaccionar ante el uso del honorífico por parte de Naruto, sabiendo que era solo un intento sin sentido de molestarlo. El rubio había demostrado ser descarado, arrogante y absolutamente intrépido, ni siquiera Kisame Hoshigaki se atrevía a burlarse de él.

—¿Cuántos? —Preguntó el Uchiha con frialdad, ya haciendo sus propias evaluaciones.

—Muchos, —resopló Naruto—. Puedo sentir una firma de nivel Kage, aunque es especialmente potente. Una mujer si no me equivoco.

Itachi archivó en silencio este pequeño detalle sobre Naruto: podía diferenciar a los ninjas por su chakra con mucha precisión. Muy impresionante. —Entonces la propia Mizukage está aquí, Mei Terumi-san. Se rumorea que tiene dos Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto silbó sorprendido. —Eso es raro.

—De hecho, —asintió Itachi.

—No es de extrañar que Madara instigara el exterminio de linajes en el País del Agua, algunos de ellos eran bastante poderosos, incluso contra las habilidades de tu Clan. —Dijo Naruto, ignorando los ojos sorprendidos de Itachi. No era realmente relevante en este asunto—. Bueno, entonces tendremos que golpear rápido y fuerte. Te ocuparás de Sanbi, con tu dojutsu. Aún puedes esforzarte hasta ese nivel, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Itachi, ocultando su repentina ansiedad. Esa última pregunta indicó claramente que Naruto Uzumaki estaba al tanto de su enfermedad. ¿Cuánto más sabía el chico?

—¡Bien, Kage Bunshin! —Naruto dijo y creó un solo clon que tomó un pequeño pergamino de Naruto y siguió su propio camino, hacia la alta colina en la distancia.

—¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ese clon? —Itachi preguntó con curiosidad.

—Lo verás pronto, así que no te preocupes por eso. Tu tarea es guiar a Sanbi y aplastar a cualquiera que se oponga a nosotros. Voy a detener el contingente de la Niebla.

—¿De verdad vas a enfrentarte al Mizukage y sus ninja solo?

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? —Dijo Naruto, sintiéndose ofendido. El derroto al anfitrión de Hachibi con una sola mano.

—Como desees, —respondió Itachi. De todos modos, era el funeral de Uzumaki.

* * *

Cuando la niebla entró de repente, el contingente ninja de Kirigakure supo que estaban bajo ataque.

—¡Ao! ¿Qué ves? — Mei Terumi exigió a su sensor jefe y explorador, el único ninja de la Niebla con el Byakugan implantado. La mujer pelirroja estaba lista para la batalla, porque se trataba de una operación delicada: sellar de nuevo a Sanbi en un contenedor elegido por la Niebla, La futura arma de Kiri.

No le gustaba la práctica, especialmente porque había visto de primera mano lo inestable y poderoso que podía ser el jinchuriiki.

Pero no había otra opción, ¡esos criminales estaban recolectando el biju como si fueran juguetes! De esta forma, se podría ganar tiempo para organizar una defensa adecuada.

—No puedo ver mucho Mizukage-sama, —se quejó Ao después de emplear su ojo implantado—. La niebla no es ordinaria, alguien sabía que podíamos perforar la normal. Esta versión está saturada de chakra, para obstruir nuestros sensores y videntes, es decir, yo. Pero puedo decir que hay dos de ellos, muy fuertes.

—¡Maldición! —Mei maldijo, luego se volvió hacia el viejo shinobi detrás de ella, con un niño en sus brazos—. Shiro-san, prepárate para sellar a Sanbi en el niño en cualquier momento, estamos a punto de encontrarnos con algunos visitantes desagradables. —Luego dio un mensaje de chakra codificado, diciéndoles a sus hombres que se dispersaran y crearan tantos clones de la Niebla como fuera posible para confundir al enemigo.

Todos esperaron. Pero no pasaba nada.

El grito del niño sorprendió a Mei y Kiri ninja, ¡estaba en el lugar equivocado! Mei se dio la vuelta y rápidamente encontró a Shiro-san. El hombre estaba muerto, su ojo izquierdo perforado con senbon, fue directo a su cerebro.

—¡Shiro ha muerto! —Ella advirtió a sus hombres—. ¡Ao, busquen al niño ahora!

—Huh, no creo que haga lo que dices. —Alguien habló desde la distancia, su voz flotando alrededor, haciendo eco. El hablante era experto en esconderse.

—¿Por qué no? —Mei desafió a la persona desconocida, esperando que el niño volviera a llorar. Entonces atraparía al bastardo.

—Lo maté primero, ¿ves? No podía dejar que me espiara a mí ya mi amigo. —La voz informó a todos con ese tono tranquilo y lógico de un hombre que le explica a su vecino por qué mató una rata debajo de su casa—. Lástima, se veía bastante bien con el parche. Como ese Copy Ninja de Konoha, supongo.

Mei se sorprendió por la admisión. Ao era un sensor de primera categoría, su habilidad inigualable en el cuerpo de cazadores de Kiri. ¡Sin embargo, este tipo se le acercó sigilosamente y lo mató sin sonido! —¿Por qué nos atacas? ¡Somos shinobis de la Niebla en misión oficial! ¿No te das cuenta de que acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte?

La risa que obtuvo en respuesta la enfureció y le dio escalofríos por la espalda. —Creo que estoy bastante seguro, linda dama con un lindo cabello... ya ves, no me has visto así que no sabes quién soy yo. Entonces, no puedes atraparme.

Mei guardó silencio, tratando de encontrar una manera de resolver esta situación. Pero no importa qué, no veía cómo podía hacerlo. Ninguno de sus hombres podía rastrear como Ao, especialmente ella. Pero ella no era Mizukage por nada.

Todo ese chakra en el aire, toda esa agua vaporosa a su alrededor sonrió y formó una masa de sellos manuales. —¡Gran ola de agua explosiva!

La explosión de agua resultante consumió toda la niebla y cubrió una amplia zona con una enorme cúpula llena de agua. El contingente de la Niebla estaba flotando dentro, usando su equipo de respiración para sobrevivir.

Mei encontró su objetivo rápidamente. Gruño internamente. Ese bastardo estaba parado en la superficie de la cúpula, riéndose probablemente por la pérdida de chakra. Ella lo vio desaparecer como un borrón, probablemente usando la técnica Shunshin para moverse a otro lugar. Ella frunció el ceño y soltó la técnica, era inútil contra alguien así.

—¡Encuéntrenlo! —Ella ordenó y sus hombres obedecieron, ella también se movió para hacer lo mismo, seguida de cuatro guardias.

* * *

El Clon de la Sombra de Naruto estaba en posición, en la cima de la colina que estaba a dos o tres kilómetros del lugar donde su original estaba luchando contra el Mizukage y sus fuerzas.

Sostenía un objeto extraño en sus brazos; parecía una versión extraña de un arco, excepto que no tenía cuerda o esa parte delantera curva que sujetaba la cuerda. Había una base de madera tallada para facilitar su manejo, de la que sobresalía un largo tubo de metal. Y de los lados, emergieron dos cargadores planos, sosteniendo dentro de varias flechas como proyectiles, hechos de metal. Eran más gruesas y más cortas que las flechas normales, huecas; dentro de cada una había una etiqueta de sello, diseñada para una función específica.

El clon apuntó con cuidado en la dirección a la que fue su creador y esperó. Después de un rato, apretó el gatillo y soltó el primer proyectil.

Hubo un boom sónico en la distancia un momento después, pero el clon no le prestó atención. Disparó una y otra vez, lo que provocó que se escucharan más explosiones sónicas, hasta que se agotó su cargador.

* * *

Naruto activó los sellos que plantó en secreto en el shinobi de la Niebla durante su encuentro inicial. Fue fácil hacerlo con la Fuerza, la telequinesis fue silenciosa y absolutamente precisa.

La primera en caer fue Mei Terumi, murió mientras escupía un gran globo de lava a Naruto, quien fácilmente evadió el ataque que se calmó casi instantáneamente.

Sus seguidores solo pudieron mirar boquiabiertos su cadáver desgarrado por un momento, antes de que también fueran derribados en rápida sucesión. Cada uno de ellos tenía enormes agujeros en sus cuerpos, debido a la energía cinética extrema que tenía cada proyectil en el momento del impacto: eran más pesados que las flechas y se movían a una velocidad supersónica, y la masa más la velocidad producían una potencia extrema.

Naruto sonrió bajo su máscara negra, disfrutando del éxito de su última arma. Su propio cañón de riel accionado por chakra. Le encantaban los sellos, ¡podrías hacer mucho con ellos!

Naruto estuvo al tanto de tal tecnología durante algún tiempo, gracias a su antiguo Maestro Sith. Instantáneamente vio un gran potencial en esa tecnología, que su Maestro consideraba primitiva incluso si era extremadamente avanzada para su mundo.

Unos años de investigación, algunas de las viejas notas de Jiraiya y ya estaba hecho, todo lo que necesitó fue perfeccionar el diseño.

Los sellos se diseñaron para crear campos electromagnéticos bien enfocados que luego propulsarían las flechas a través del tubo de metal que también servía como bobina de enfoque y para expulsión en la dirección deseada.

Se desperdiciaron algunas semanas de trabajo tratando de mejorar el diseño, pero se alcanzaron los límites. Se perdió mucha energía en la creación de dichos campos EM, y después de un tiempo la energía se disiparía en la nada. Pero mientras sea utilizable, el arma era absolutamente mortal.

Nadie pudo esquivar la flecha moviéndose más rápido que el sonido, porque ya estaba dentro del objetivo cuando alguien sospechó lo que estaba pasando. Y el impacto en sí causó tanto daño que nadie pudo sobrevivir.

Otra parte del arma eran los sellos autodirigidos: los que se colocaban en los objetivos servían como balizas orientadoras para las flechas que estaban equipadas con sus propios sellos diseñados para detectar cada sello en secuencia. Esa configuración era necesaria, ya que nadie podía apuntar correctamente a esa distancia a los ninjas que se movían constantemente a gran velocidad.

* * *

—¡Bastardo! —Uno de los supervivientes gritó y lanzó una serie de misiles de agua a Naruto, quien zigzagueó entre cada uno y empaló al idiota con su espada obsidiana. La hoja formaba un rastro oscuridad mientras se balanceaba, creando una vista intimidante.

Naruto se escabullo entre un trío de ANBU de la Niebla, abriendo las manos y lanzándolas con una potente explosión de Fuerza que licuó sus suaves entrañas en papilla.

Los diez ninjas restantes se dieron cuenta de que estaban enfrentando a un oponente de espantosa habilidad; Inmediatamente formaron cinco equipos de dos hombres, con el objetivo de abrumar a Naruto con una serie de asaltos coordinados de ninjutsu y genjutsu.

El primer dúo funcionó bastante bien en conjunto: uno de ellos comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques basados en agua, mientras que el otro agregó su elemento relámpago para fortalecerlos.

El segundo equipo estaba mirando a Naruto mientras se movía y esquivaba, tratando de golpearlo con genjutsu. Estaban teniendo dificultades extrañas, el objetivo simplemente no respondía.

El tercer par de ninjas estaba observando sus movimientos, analizando su estilo cuidadosamente. El cuarto y quinto equipo estaba esperando el análisis final del tercero.

Uno de los miembros del cuarto equipo perdió la paciencia y habló con los dos del tercer equipo. —¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu punto de vista sobre esta anguila?

—No estoy seguro, —dijo uno de los dos—. De alguna manera está resistiendo los ataques genjutsu de esos dos y es muy rápido, casi como si pudiera ver de dónde vendrá el próximo ataque.

—¿Él también es un Uchiha, entonces?

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber? —El otro le espetó al shinobi que estaba haciendo esas preguntas.

—Todos deberíamos atacar de cerca, mientras esos cuatro lo mantienen distraído. —Sugirió el otro miembro del equipo de análisis—. No puede defenderse de todos nosotros. Incluso si de alguna manera produce otra de sus ráfagas de viento, ahora las conocemos. Podemos lidiar con este tipo, pero solo juntos.

* * *

Naruto sintió claramente en la Fuerza cuando los otros seis ninjas decidieron atacar. Eso estaba bien para él, ya se estaba aburriendo.

Evitó otro jutsu de agua, un chorro de agua afilado como una navaja y una ola diseñada para ralentizar sus movimientos. Dos arroyos de relámpagos bailaron en el agua, él solo usó la Fuerza para alejar el agua de sí mismo mientras bailaba, incitando a los demás a unirse.

Era una estrategia básica, demasiados ataques inevitablemente trabajarán unos contra otros, limitando así su efectividad.

Luego vino, un ataque de cuatro fuentes, creando un tsunami en miniatura que amenazaba con ahogarlo y romper su cuerpo. Naruto vio tres borrones saltar increíblemente alto, enviando una verdadera lluvia de acero hacia él.

Y tres firmas más se estaban esparciendo para atraparlo si lograba escapar.

Naruto se rió cuando la Fuerza respondió a su necesidad, su lujuria por la batalla surgió aguda y hambrienta como un demonio que alguna vez estuvo en su vientre.

Lo canalizó y reunió el poder con fuerza en su cuerpo, evitando que girara fuera de su alcance. Sus ojos ardieron momentáneamente con un resplandor amarillo sulfuroso, antes de hundirse nuevamente en un azul frío.

El mundo se ralentizó para el joven Lord Sith. Los tres borrones sobre él se convirtieron en ninja de la Niebla de movimiento lento, todavía flotando glacialmente en el aire. Los agarró con la Fuerza y saltó sobre el ataque entrante mientras derribaba a esos tres para recibir un golpe en lugar de él.

Sonrió con saña cuando esos tres fueron enterrados bajo toneladas de agua embravecida. ¡Como si pudiera ser derrotado tan fácilmente! Un jutsu masivo de Clones de sombras creó más de cincuenta capas de él y los atacantes restantes, siete de ellos, tuvieron que dividir su atención severamente cuando fueron atacados por clones sólidos.

Naruto se unió a un grupo que atacaba a sus clones más lejos de los demás y esperó su oportunidad. La vio pronto. Uno de los ninjas de la Niebla disipó dos de sus clones con golpes de espada bien colocados, mientras que su camarada protegió su espalda brevemente.

Naruto se centró en el ninja que se balanceaba y lanzó una confusión de la Fuerza sobre él, haciéndole creer que estaba atacando a un clon en lugar de a su camarada que lo estaba defendiendo. Para su horror, el supuesto clon se convirtió en su camarada. Fue asesinado por otros clones con hojas de chakra del viento al instante.

Quedaban cinco más, reflexionó Naruto y se dio la vuelta. Vio a otros dos shinobi peleando como pareja, mirándose la espalda el uno al otro. Mataron a sus clones. Lideró a su propio grupo para interceptarlos. Tres de sus copias los enfrentaron brevemente, dándole tiempo para preparar su ataque.

Mientras el ninja de la Niebla se balanceaba para acabar con su clon, el último de su grupo, Naruto agarró su espada telequinéticamente y la empujó directamente en el vientre de su compañero. No perdió un momento y balanceó su espada verticalmente, usando ahora el chakra del viento para partir al sorprendido espadachín en dos mitades.

Naruto no esperó a disfrutar de su victoria, recibió recuerdos de sus otros clones que ya habían terminado, pero no antes de matar a uno de los ninjas de la Niebla restantes. Quedan dos más.

—¡Toshiro, regresa a nuestra aldea y cuéntales lo que pasó! Yo aguantaré este por un tiempo, para que puedas escapar. —Uno de los restantes le ordenó a su amigo.

—¡No! Podemos... —Toshiro trató de objetar, pero fue interrumpido por su camarada.

—¡No seas tonto, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros! Solo cumple con tu deber, eso es todo lo que te pido.

Naruto vio correr al llamado Toshiro, luego cambió su mirada hacia su compañero con máscara de tiburón ANBU. —Yo podría matarlo, sabes.

El ANBU gruñó. —¡Ustedes criminales, no tienen honor como ninja!

—No soy un criminal, sabes. Solo un tipo que hace su trabajo para su aldea. Por desgracia, estoy profundamente encubierto y debo parecer un verdadero ninja renegado. Es una lástima, me gustó mucho tu Mizukage.

La admisión de Naruto envió al ANBU en un estado de shock temporal y mudo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. —¿Qué? ¿Es esto una especie de broma enfermiza?

—No, lo siento. Pero el destino de todas las naciones ninja está en juego aquí. Debo hacer ciertas cosas, no importa cuánto desee lo contrario.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿me matarás y dejarás ir a mi camarada sólo porque sí?

—No, tu camarada debe vivir para contar sobre este evento. Solo fortalecerá la necesidad de que las aldeas se unan contra los Akatsuki, para oponerse a ellos de manera más efectiva mientras atraen la atención del Líder hacia ellos. Y entonces estaré sin supervisión, libre para actuar desde dentro.

—¡No te creo, y debo vengar a mis camaradas ya mi Kage! —El shinobi de la niebla preparó su katana para actuar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El verdadero Naruto no estaba frente a él, sino debajo del suelo. Una simple tecnología de túnel al estilo de la Tierra y un agarre por los tobillos dejaron al ninja de la Niebla enterrado en el suelo y muerto por kunai plantado en su cráneo.

—Lo siento amigo mío, pero no necesito que me creas. Sé que tengo razón. —Dijo Naruto antes de irse. Se preguntó si el Clon de la Sombra de Itachi lo vio todo. Después de todo, fue organizado para su beneficio. Por eso se contuvo en el uso de alguna habilidad obvia de la Fuerza.

* * *

Pain los esperaba cerca de la base en el Pais de la Lluvia. —Bien hecho, los dos. Me haré cargo de aquí Itachi-san.

Naruto e Itachi asintieron levemente, saltando de la forma blindada del Sanbi. El Sanbi era una gigantesca tortuga de tres colas, aunque tenía algunas características de cangrejo. Lo más peculiar de todo era que tenía el ojo derecho; estaba arrancado, lo que indica una herida antigua y terrible.

Itachi lo sometió con su poderoso dojutsu y luego ambos lo usaron como montura. Era el medio de transporte más conveniente.

Vieron como Pain sacaba una de sus varas negras y la apuñalaba cerca de la cabeza de Sanbi, en el cuello. La criatura rugió, su chakra se disparó cuando de repente se liberó del control de Itachi, pero luego sus ojos de repente se volvieron iguales a los de Pain, grises con círculos en ellos. Fue dócil de inmediato, obviamente bajo el control de Pain.

Naruto lo encontró muy interesante, el cambio ocurrió inmediatamente después de que Pain introdujo su chakra en el sistema de Sanbi. Obviamente, Rinnegan era un poder basado en chakra, un cambio iniciado por un chakra poderoso. Al igual que experimentó cambios cuando usó el chakra de Kyuubi o Senjutsu. Incluso el Lado Oscuro podría hacerle eso.

Ser el portador de Rinnegan, era como ser el Sabio. También explicaba el increíble nivel de poder de Nagato, era realmente poderoso, mucho más que Jiraya en la forma de Sabio, porque él también ya era un Sabio con una gama mucho mayor de habilidades.

También explicaba por qué solo algunos Uchiha obtuvieron el Sharingan: había una diferencia en la calidad de su chakra. Hablaba mucho de todo el clan. Había bastantes usuarios de Sharingan entre ellos.

—Puedes entrar a la base, mantendré dócil a la criatura hasta que sea el momento de sellarla en el Gedo Mazo. —Pain les dijo y comenzó a guiar a la bestia, como una especie de mascota.

—Impresionante, ¿no? —Naruto le dijo a Itachi, quien observó a Pain mientras los dejaba solos.

—Sí lo es. —Dijo Itachi, mirando ahora a Naruto intensamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi hablando con ese ninja de la Niebla. —Itachi comentó fríamente, manteniendo su fachada de indiferencia.

—¿Lo hiciste? Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Entregarme a Pain? No tienes una prueba. —Naruto desafió, secretamente complacido con este desarrollo.

—Podría, —respondió Itachi. Estaba observando a Naruto cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier debilidad.

—¿Qué deseas? —Preguntó Naruto, fingiendo enojo. No era realmente tan difícil, no en estos días.

—Tu asistencia.

—¿Con que?

—Para eliminar a Madara Uchiha. O Tobi, como le gusta ir ahora.

—Eso podría ser un problema, veras el ya está muerto. —Dijo Naruto.

—Eso es lo que quiere que todo el mundo crea. No murió cuando luchó contra Shodaime hace tantos años. —Itachi insistió, malinterpretando la última frase de Naruto.

—No entendiste mis palabras, maté a Madara. —Naruto le explicó a Itachi, cuyos ojos se abrieron momentáneamente en profunda conmoción—. ¿No te ha parecido extraño que no te hablara en un tiempo?

Itachi se recuperó rápidamente, —No era raro que él desapareciera por algunos períodos. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Vacié su chakra con un movimiento secreto, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Itachi no respondía, estaba pensando furiosamente. Con Madara fuera, Sasuke estaba a salvo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era morir, soportar la culpa por la masacre de Uchiha solo. Y Madara también. Solo que ahora, Madara no podrá corromper a su hermano pequeño.

—Sé lo que hiciste, —Dijo Naruto de repente—. Sé por qué tuvo que morir el Uchiha. También sé tú plan para Sasuke.

—¿Cómo?

—Madara se jactó de las cosas que hizo. Me contó cómo hizo que Kyuubi atacara Konoha, obligando a mis padres a sacrificarse para salvar la aldea. Él me iba a matar, así que quería hacerme sufrir antes de morir. Odiaba a mi clan tanto como a los Senju.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa información?

—Nada. Pero quiero destruir todo por lo que el hombre trabajó, es decir, el Akatsuki. Me robó mi infancia, me expuso al odio, aniquilaré su trabajo a su vez. Nadie recordará quién era el hombre, o que él haya vivido. Sólo será un mal recuerdo. Y tú ayudarás.

—¿Por qué habría?

—Porque puedo ayudarte a mantener vivo a Sasuke a través de todo esto. —Dijo Naruto, actuando confiado—. Seamos realistas, tu hermano sigue siendo un cabeza caliente, incluso si se venga de ti, no se quedará inactivo. Cuando llegue el momento, luchará contra Akatsuki. Probablemente no sobrevivirá, no contra Pain. Créeme, Pain es el ninja más fuerte ahora que Madara es historia.

—Yo... hay algo de verdad en lo que dices. —Itachi se vio obligado a admitir.

—Yo también conozco bastante bien a Sasuke. Es muy poderoso, pero carece de la agudeza mental que tienes.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? —Preguntó Itachi, sintiéndose muy extraño por preguntarle al compañero de equipo de Sasuke cómo tratarlo.

—Toma sus ojos, —dijo Naruto con dureza, y se apresuró a explicar cuando Itachi se enojó con la sugerencia—. ¡Mira, escúchame! Tal como están las cosas, Sasuke es poderoso, pero aún carece de tu experiencia y delicadeza. Va a hacer que lo maten. Pero si le quitas los ojos, efectivamente estará fuera del juego por un tiempo. Pero no muerto. Incluso los Ancianos lo dejarán en paz, considerándolo como no una amenaza. Entonces supuestamente mueres luchando por Akatsuki y Sasuke recupera sus ojos, cortesía de un Naruto Uzumaki que engañó a todo el grupo haciéndole creer que traicionó a Konoha.

—Para entonces, todo habrá terminado y Sasuke estará curado y será libre para reconstruir nuestro clan a su antigua gloria, pero con un odio extremo por el acto de obtener el Mangekyou. —Itachi terminó por Naruto, gustándole el plan.

—Como sea, —dijo Naruto—. El punto principal es que obtendrás el poder para destruir a Akatsuki. Con tu ayuda, puedo salvar a Jiraiya sensei ya los otros jinchuriiki.

—¿Qué pasa con el biju? —Preguntó Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

Naruto sonrió, haciendo palidecer a Itachi. Parecía casi malvado.

* * *

Los Akatsuki se reunieron de nuevo, los diez ninjas juntos. Acaban de terminar de sellar a Gobi y Yonbi, Rokubi fue extraído y sellado por el mismo Pain mientras dos grupos buscaban las últimas tres bestias disponibles.

—Mierda, esto es realmente molesto, ¡sí! —Deidara refunfuñó, después de sellar.

—Siempre odias estar de pie, sin hacer nada, incluso si es por tu propio beneficio. —Comentó Sasori, la admiración clara en su tono profundo.

—¿Y? Me gusta más mi arte, ¿es eso un crimen? —Deidara replicó con enojo.

—En realidad lo es, —dijo Itachi cuando entró en la caverna con Naruto a cuestas—. Bombardear a civiles es un delito grave.

—¡Hola, Itachi! —Kisame saludó al taciturno Uchiha. Parecía extrañamente aliviado—. ¿Cómo les fue en la caza?

—Lo hicimos bien, Kisame. Naruto-san ha sido de mucha ayuda. Simplemente tuve que esparcir algunos ANBU de Konoha y tomar el control de Sanbi. Mientras tanto, Naruto-san se hizo cargo de la Mizukage y sus shinobi.

—¿Mataste a la Mizukage? —Kakuzu le preguntó a Naruto, sintiéndose ligeramente impresionado. El chico tenía quince años y ya estaba acumulando asesinatos de rango S como si no fueran nada.

—Sí, lástima, estaba muy buena. —Respondió Naruto.

—¿La hiciste sufrir? —Preguntó Hidan, lamiendo sus labios pálidos y sus ojos brillaban locamente—. Jashin-sama prefiere que yo mate mis sacrificios por él de la manera más dolorosa.

—No, Solo le hice un gran agujero en el pecho. Con ella muerta, el resto de los ninjas de la Niebla eran fáciles de matar. Incluso maté a ese tipo con el Byakugan, era un buen ninja sensor.

—¿Mataste a Ao-san? —Kisame pareció sorprendido. También se volvió bastante cauteloso con el joven rubio, no cualquiera podía matar a tantos ninjas Kiri solo—. No hay pérdida allí, siempre se quejaba de las cosas.

—Suficiente con la charla sin sentido, —dijo Konan cuando apareció de repente en la caverna con el Gedo Mazo—. Tengo algunas noticias para ti. Nuestras fuentes nos han dicho que Shimura Danzo de Konoha ha sido ejecutado por traición por decisión del Godaime Hokage.

—Interesante, —dijo Itachi—. Uno de sus viejos pecados debe haberlo alcanzado.

Konan miró a Itachi. —En realidad, se ha dicho que él y tu se asociaron para matar a su clan.

—No comentaré sobre eso. A la organización no le importan mis acciones pasadas, solo lo que hago ahora. ¿No es así, Konan-san?

Todos miraron a Itachi mientras el hombre se alejaba.

—Odio a ese tipo. —Deidara murmuró y se retiró también. Tenía una nueva mano, probablemente un trasplante en opinión de Naruto. De todos modos, no importaba.

—Entonces, ¿quién cree que Itachi-san recibió ayuda de Danzo? —Naruto le preguntó al ninja restante, pero nadie estaba de humor para hablar—. Qué montón de tipos aburridos...

* * *

—Puedes sentirlos, ¿no? —La voz vino, sacando a Naruto del trance en el que estaba. Naruto se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta con un sobresalto que Pain estaba detrás de él y no sintió su acercamiento.

Además, tampoco se dio cuenta de que cayó en trance.

Se centró en Pain, en el cuerpo que usaba para interactuar con la gente. Era el cuerpo de Yahiko, su avatar favorito. —¿Tú también puedes sentirlos?

—Sí, ahora están inquietos. Pude detectar algo de inteligencia en Sanbi y Rokubi antes de eso, pero ahora son solo una masa de energía hirviente, destrucción salvaje contenida en la estatua que ves. —Pain explicó su experiencia.

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, yo también lo sentí. Debe ser porque ya no están sellados en humanos.

—Quizás, —dijo Pain al final. Estaba mirando a Naruto—. También noté que tu chakra parecía estar cerca del chakra dentro de Gedo Mazo en este momento.

—¿En serio? No he notado nada. —Dijo Naruto, siendo honesto con Pain para variar.

—Parecía que sí, tal vez deberías mantenerte alejado de eso por un tiempo. Tú también eras un jinchuriiki. Tal vez te permita alguna conexión con Kyuubi, incluso sin tu conocimiento.

—Supongo, —asintió Naruto—. Haré lo que me digas. —También lo estaba haciendo porque esta última falta de atención lo perturbaba mucho. Nunca se perdió a sí mismo antes.

—¿Cómo te sientes por la muerte de Danzo? —Naruto repentinamente cambió de tema—. Sé que lo odiabas.

Pain miró a Naruto en silencio, luego miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a salir de la caverna. —deseaba que hubiera sido yo quien lo hiciera.

—Los deseos son una cosa, la realidad es otra. —Naruto murmuró y siguió a Pain. No miró hacia atrás, decidido a mantenerse alejado de la estatua por un tiempo. Podía sentir... algo escurridizo, como un aroma antiguo que apenas podía captar. Siempre estaba ahí últimamente, como si alguien invisible siguiera cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero no podía sentir a nadie, ni siquiera le Maestro Avariss que fue destruido por él.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**20.**

* * *

Naruto entró en las habitaciones de Pain, donde Konan y Pain estaban descansando después de que el último Biju fuera sellado en el Gedo Mazo. Se necesitaron dos días para extraer el Nibi no Nekomata de Yugito Nii.

La kunoichi de Kumo murió en el proceso, pero Pain mantuvo su promesa y la revivió tan pronto como terminaron.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Naruto? —Preguntó Konan, mientras que Pain ni siquiera estaba allí. El cuerpo de Yahiko estaba inmóvil, descansando sobre la cama metálica elevada. Naruto podía sentir que estaba cubierto de sellos, probablemente destinado a mantener el cadáver para que no se pudriera mientras Nagato estaba ocupado en otra parte.

—Pronto será el momento de curar a Itachi Uchiha, para restaurarlo a su salud completa. Ha accedido a luchar contra su hermano y quitarle los ojos.

—¿Por qué? Es un espía, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Konan, sintiéndose un poco cautelosa con el joven frente a ella. A veces le recordaba demasiado a Madara.

—Sí, lo es. Pero me las arreglé para convencerlo de que su hermano seguramente lucharía contra nosotros y se mataría en el proceso. Si le quitaba los ojos, Sasuke permanecería efectivamente inútil y tendría que mantenerse alejado de las batallas por venir.

—Interesante, pero Itachi-san es más fuerte que su hermano incluso ahora. —Konan declaró con convicción.

—Oh, tengo que expresar mis dudas al respecto. Itachi es mejor que Sasuke, pero está muy enfermo. Está tomando fuertes drogas para ocultar su condición, pero es verdad. Puedo sentirlo en su chakra.

—Ya veo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que puede ganar y morir, haciéndonos un favor de todos modos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Normalmente estaría de acuerdo, pero hay un pequeño problema que no podemos dejar desatendido.

—¿Qué problema? —Preguntó Konan, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Orochimaru. Él todavía está dentro de Sasuke, esperando su oportunidad de emerger y tomar el control. Sospecho que a ninguno de nosotros le gustaría particularmente que ese hombre ganara el Sharingan.

—Estás bien informado, —dijo Konan, obviamente sospechoso.

—Digamos que todavía tengo algunas fuentes, de la red de espías de Jiraya-sensei. Por supuesto, no saben que ha sido comprometido. —Naruto sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Konan podía cuestionar eso tanto como pudiera, pero no había una forma efectiva de verificar su declaración. Jiraya ciertamente solo pudo confirmar la posibilidad de que eso sea cierto.

—Muy bien, le pediré a Pain que haga lo que sugieres. Pero ¿qué haremos cuando Itachi gane ojos aún más fuertes? Podría volverse más poderoso que incluso Madara.

—No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que muera tan pronto como intente algo. Yo también soy el maestro de los sellos. Itachi necesitará a alguien que lo ayude con el trasplante, muy probablemente tú. Le plantarás algunos sellos en secreto, mientras está bajo narcosis. Estarán absolutamente inactivos, hasta que sea el momento adecuado. —Naruto habló de inmediato, mostrando que había pensado bien las cosas.

—Eso es aceptable, ahora vete. Deseo descansar un poco, ha sido agotador estos últimos días.

—Por supuesto, —Naruto asintió y salió. Estaba bastante satisfecho con cómo habían ido las cosas hasta ahora. Solo un poco más y su sueño se haría realidad. Aún así, mientras caminaba sintió curiosidad por los compañeros ex-jinchuriiki que estaban encarcelados en una sola celda de supresión de chakra. Además, cada ex-jinchuriiki fue etiquetado con sellos asesinos diseñados para estallar tan pronto como intentaran salir de la celda.

* * *

—Bienvenido al País de Hierro, Hokage-dono. —Dijo el hombre de rostro alargado, barba corta y ojos serios, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta con vendas. Tenía dos guardias samuráis. Eso era de esperar, porque él era Mifune, el líder de los samuráis y el líder del País de Hierro.

El País del Hierro era un lugar remoto cubierto de nieve la mayor parte del tiempo, y desde hace muchos años se jactaba del estado de neutralidad. Por eso fue elegido como lugar de encuentro para la cumbre de los Cinco Kage.

—Le agradezco su hospitalidad, Mifune-dono, —Tsunade asintió respetuosamente, como era apropiado. Hizo un gesto a sus compañeros—. Estos son mis ninjas de confianza, Kakashi Hatake y Maito Gai.

—Ah, el legendario Copy Ninja y la Bestia Verde de Konoha. Tienes dignos compañeros. —Dijo Mifune con respetuosos asentimientos hacia dos hombres que flanqueaban al tetona Hokage—. Por favor, entre, los otros Kage ya están aquí.

Siguieron al anciano líder al interior y los tres sintieron alivio de estar nuevamente en un lugar cálido. Puede que estén entrenados para aguantar el frío estoicamente, pero era desagradable. El grupo deambuló lentamente por el interior cavernoso de la fortaleza, siempre consciente de los guardias samuráis y del hecho de que eran solo tres contra muchos.

La sala de reuniones era muy simple, solo una cámara circular con pancartas para cada país y aldea colgando de las paredes, mientras que el Kage y sus guardias (a cada Kage se le permitía solo dos de ellos) estaban sentados en la larga mesa en forma de U con el lugar de Mifune. Entre los consejos como mediador.

—¡Finalmente, la reunión puede comenzar! —Raikage refunfuñó estruendosamente, su mal humor era palpable por el hecho de que constantemente filtraba una pequeña dosis de intención asesina. Su nombre era A, y era visto como el ninja más rápido del mundo. Y estaba enojado, porque su hermano Killer Bee era el anfitrión de Hachibi y fue secuestrado por Akatsuki.

—De hecho, esta reunión comenzará a partir de ahora. Soy Mifune y seré el mediador de este consejo. El problema al que nos enfrentamos es el siguiente: el grupo criminal conocido como Akatsuki ha secuestrado a los jinchuriiki de cada aldea oculta y aún no se conoce sus propósitos. Ustedes están aquí para decidir cómo lidiar con esa amenaza.

—¿Cuál es la información más reciente sobre ese grupo de bastardos? —A exigió, no sutilmente - estaba mirando a Tsunade con ojos sospechosos.

Tsunade se armó de valor, porque lo que estaba a punto de decir destrozaría las esperanzas de victoria de todos. —El último contacto que tuvimos con ellos fue cuando uno de ellos intentó asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha. Falló, pero dejó escapar algo: Akatsuki capturó a Naruto Uzumaki y a Jiraiya.

—¿Qué? —Aulló, golpeando con los puños la superficie de madera de la mesa de conferencias—. ¿Cómo es que escuchamos esto ahora?

—Estaba ocupada limpiando a algunos traidores en mis fuerzas, así que perdóname por estar incomunicado —respondió Tsunade con una leve mueca de desprecio, cruzando casualmente las palmas de las manos debajo de la barbilla—. La seguridad interna era primordial en ese momento. Pero estoy segura de que cada aldea ha encontrado una manera de descubrir esto de todos modos. Simplemente me negué a venir a esta reunión con las defensas comprometidas. Sé que todos ustedes harían lo mismo.

—¡Je, qué lío! —El Sandaime Tsuchikage dijo con una risa seca. Era un hombre enano, pequeño y rechoncho y muy viejo. El ninja más viejo y quizás el más astuto de la sala. No se le llamaba Onoki de las dos escalas por ser honesto o leal—. Todos hemos sido afectados por esta organización renegada, nuestros jinchuriiki han sido robados y asesinados por sus bestias, nuestras aldeas están llenas de espías y todo eso. —El Tsuchikage hizo una pausa mientras miraba a cada Kage por turno—. También veo que algunas aldeas han sido golpeadas con más fuerza que otras. Me hicieron creer que el Quinto Mizukage era una hermosa pelirroja, no un hombre.

El Mizukage se movió incómodo bajo las miradas de sus iguales, mostrando lo nuevo que era en su rango. —Eso era cierto hasta hace unos días. Nuestra Godaime ha caído en la batalla contra los Akatsuki. También perdimos varios equipos de élite de ninjas cazadores. Se llevaron al Sanbi ese día. Creo que Hokage-dono también tiene esa información desde su ANBU que estaba observando en silencio nuestro intento ninja de sellar a Sanbi en un nuevo anfitrión.

—Eso es cierto. La idea era una buena estrategia para ganar tiempo contra los Akatsuki. Desafortunadamente ellos también lo sabían. Itachi Uchiha era demasiado poderoso para mis hombres y creemos que usó su dojutsu para controlar al biju. Su compañero mantuvo alejado al grupo Kiri. su espalda. —Tsunade dijo con calma.

El Mizukage miró a Tsunade con abierta sorpresa, y todos lo notaron. Tsunade frunció el ceño. —Parece sorprendido por mis palabras, Mizukage-dono."

—No se equivoca, Hokage-dono. Me sorprendió que no conocieras la identidad del otro miembro de Akatsuki que asesinó a mi predecesor y su escolta.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué iba a conocer a esa persona?

—Porque nuestro único sobreviviente lo identificó como nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki.

—¡Imposible! —Tsunade gritó, liberando su intención asesina haciendo que la guardia de Mizukage se moviera para proteger a su líder. Kakashi también se había movido, revelando su Sharingan, mientras Gai descruzaba sus musculosos brazos y estaba listo para luchar.

—¡Déjense de tonterías! —Dijo Mifune con voz aguda, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, lo que produjo un fuerte ruido.

Tsunade dejó de producir un aura amenazante y se reclinó en su asiento. Los guardias de Mizukage se retiraron detrás de su líder. Kakashi y Gai hicieron lo mismo, pero Kakashi no volvió a cubrir su dojutsu.

—Kakashi, retírate. —Tsunade ordenó al ninja de cabello gris. Kakashi obedeció, aunque con gran desgana. Ella miró a los otros hombres y mujeres en la habitación—. Perdónanos, nos ha sorprendido mucho esta revelación.

—¿Entonces admites que podría haber algo de verdad en la declaración de Mizukage? —Preguntó Mifune. Tsunade cerró los ojos avergonzada. Mifune suspiró—. Esto es peor de lo que pensamos, mis estimados invitados. Esta organización parece haber hundido sus dientes en cada lugar y rango de sus aldeas.

—Te refieres a Konoha, ¿verdad Mifune-dono? —Tsuchikage se burló de su asiento—. Konoha ha perdido a algunos de sus mejores ninjas en ese grupo. Más que la mayoría de las aldeas.

A resopló burlonamente. —¡Solo Kumo está limpio en esto! ¡Todos ustedes han usado ese grupo y terminaron siendo usados por ellos a su vez! No confío en nadie en este momento.

—No se pudo evitar, Raikage-dono. —El Quinto Kazekage era Baki, el antiguo jounin de Suna, ahora su Kazekage. Era un hombre alto y musculoso con la mitad de la cara oculta por una sábana que colgaba de su turbante como un sombrero—. Nuestras aldeas enfrentaban severas restricciones en el presupuesto y el apoyo militar de nuestro daimyo, por lo que tuvimos que buscar otras opciones.

—Eso es irrelevante para nuestra discusión señores, debemos determinar un objetivo común y cómo lograrlo juntos. Estamos todos juntos en esto, espero que lo entiendan. —Mifune habló como una voz de la razón, que era su trabajo. Fue difícil, los shinobi eran por naturaleza e historia unos tipos muy desconfiados—. Tomemos un breve descanso antes de continuar nuestra discusión. Las tensiones son altas por lo que veo, tal vez podamos calmarnos y hablar de esto con razón.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hemos escuchado algunas cosas que son muy inquietantes. —Tsunade expresó su opinión y los otros líderes ninja rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

—¡Maldito sea ese mocoso! —Tsunade estaba furiosa mientras estaba sola con Kakashi y Gai, su furia era tan visible para ellos que literalmente sudaban de miedo. Su monstruosa fuerza era materia de leyendas, más aún cuando usaba chakra para aumentarlo. Su chakra estaba restringido, pero apenas. No iba a perder la cara frente a sus compañeros.

—Hokage-sama, ¿quizás el Mizukage estaba mintiendo o fue engañado por Akatsuki? —Gai trató de ayudar.

—No, no estaba mintiendo. He tenido sospechas sobre Naruto, al igual que Jiraiya. ¿Por qué crees que lo envié con ese idiota pervertido?

Kakashi respondió por Gai, con un profundo suspiro. —Lo querías supervisado de cerca. ¿Y quién mejor que Jiraiya-sama? —Parte de Kakashi se sentía terrible, que su propio alumno traicionara a Konoha.

—No te culpes Kakashi, no hubo nada que pudieras haber hecho. —Tsunade dijo, frunciendo el ceño pesadamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hokage-sama? —Preguntó Gai, inusualmente subyugado. Pensó que Naruto no era muy juvenil.

—Creo que Naruto nunca fue leal en primer lugar, así que debe haber estado esperando su momento antes de huir. —Tsunade razonó en voz alta—. Creo que habría huido incluso antes, excepto por una cosa.

—La oportunidad de estudiar con Jiraiya-sama fue una gran oportunidad. —Kakashi se dio cuenta de repente—. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué se uniría al mismo grupo que estaba tratando de matarlo.

—¡Porque se ofrecieron a perdonar su culo inútil, por eso! —Tsunade gruñó—. Esos malditos bastardos deben haber encontrado una manera de extraer los Biju sin matar a sus anfitriones. Y una vez liberados de la carga de él o de ella, siguen siendo shinobi con formidables niveles de poder y habilidades. Y Naruto fue alumno de Jiraiya durante tres años. Estoy seguro de que estaban felices de tenerlo.

—Eso es malo, es muy peligroso ahora, incluso sin Kyuubi. De hecho, no puedo recordar si alguna vez haya recurrido al poder de esa cosa. —Kakashi habló con tono preocupado.

—Así es, —estuvo de acuerdo Gai—. Hokage-sama, ¿qué vas a hacer? Las otras Aldeas ya no confían tanto en nosotros. Debemos hacer algo para apaciguarlos por el momento.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que proclamaré públicamente a Naruto como un criminal de rango S que debe ser perseguido donde sea que esté. ¡Dios me perdone, pero sus padres deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas! —Tsunade dijo con expresión cansada.

Gai se sorprendió. —Creí que era un huérfano, llamado Uzumaki para honrar su sacrificio. —Fue una creencia errónea común entre la población de Konoha, alimentada por el Tercer Hokage y otros Ancianos. Todos sabían que los Uzumaki se habían ido, pero su memoria vivía en Konoha, cuyo ninja llevaba su emblema en espiral.

—¡Qué cosa más estúpida en que creer! De verdad, Gai, ¿eres tan ingenuo? —Tsunade se rió sin humor—. No es de extrañar que los aldeanos lo maltrataran tanto cuando era niño. Ahora, van a cosechar lo que han sembrado con tanto entusiasmo. Y la tormenta lo llevará todo a su condenación. Qué irónico, que su nombre también signifique tormenta.

—¿Quiénes son sus padres entonces? —Preguntó Gai, sintiendo un frío terror de repente.

— Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki se casaron el día que sensei fue inaugurado como nuestro Cuarto Hokage. —Respondió Kakashi, sintiendo vergüenza y amargura, porque siempre lo había sabido y no movió un dedo para ayudar al chico, todo por temor a que alguien se interesara en el hecho de que Kakashi Hatake parecía tener un cariño inusual por el niño demonio. Debería haberlo sabido mejor y haber protegido al hijo de su sensei del odio que finalmente lo consumió. ¿Qué otro destino podría haber esperado al niño expuesto al odio cada maldito día durante la mayor parte de su vida?

—¡No! —Gai estaba horrorizado. Él también se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Kakashi—. ¿Y lo sabías? ¡Cómo pudiste abandonar al hijo de tu propio sensei en esa soledad! Dios, tú de todas las personas sabías lo que era crecer sin padres.

Kakashi miró hacia abajo avergonzado. —Pensé que era mejor dejarlo solo. Tenía miedo de que alguien se preguntara por qué querría pasar tiempo con él.

—¡Ya basta de eso, los dos! —Tsunade habló bruscamente—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Tenemos que afrontar lo que viene y esperar sobrevivir.

—No estoy seguro de que merezcamos sobrevivir, —murmuró Gai oscuramente y se quedó callado después.

* * *

—Mizukage-sama, ¿por qué dijiste que Uzumaki era un traidor? —preguntó uno de los guardias de Mizukage, sus dientes puntiagudos visibles mientras hablaba.

—Porque no estoy seguro de en quién confiar, Hideki. —Mizukage respondió con frialdad—. Estamos muy debilitados en este momento y, por lo tanto, muy vulnerables. Nuestro testigo es un hombre amargado y avergonzado, sacudido por lo que pasó. Tal vez Uzumaki sea realmente leal a su pueblo, y tal vez solo estaba jugando con su cabeza. Yo soy inclinado a creer en el segundo, porque todos vimos la reacción del Hokage y sus compañeros. Pero si fue solo una artimaña, entonces le debemos al mocoso que no se comprometa para completar la misión.

—No es de extrañar que haya sido elegido para dirigirnos, siempre pudo elegir la mejor opción disponible, sin importar lo complicada que fuera la situación. —Hideki sonrió con los dientes.

* * *

—Kankuro, cálmate. —Baki amonestó a su alumno que caminaba nerviosamente mientras esperaban que la reunión se volviera a convocar.

—Lo siento, Baki-sensei. —Kankuro respondió y dejó de caminar—. Estoy asustado por la información que escuchamos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el tipo que mató a Gaara se volvería renegado?

—Todos lo estamos, —agregó Temari mientras fruncía el ceño—. Me pregunto qué hará Konoha.

—Sus opciones son limitadas, así que puedo adivinar con seguridad que lo proclamarán como un ninja renegado y dejarán que lo persiga quien quiera. O quien sea lo suficientemente estúpido de todos modos. —Baki dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ciertamente no tenemos los medios para hacerlo, así que no haremos nada. ¿Me entienden?

—¡Mató a Gaara! —Temari protestó.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para hacer que tus sentimientos por Gaara gobiernen tu comportamiento, Temari. —Baki respondió y Temari enrojeció de vergüenza. Era cierto, ella nunca mostró realmente ninguna bondad hacia su hermano perdido cuando estaba vivo.

Kankuro no se involucró, no quería formar parte de ese argumento. Él también se había dado cuenta de que extrañaba a Gaara, pero era demasiado tarde y aceptó lo que era y siguió adelante. Solo a veces se arrepentía de no ser un hermano mayor adecuado. Solo a veces...

* * *

—Abuelo, ¿qué pasara ahora? —Kurotsuchi le preguntó al Tsuchikage mientras esperaban el final del descanso. Ella era alta y morena al final de la adolescencia, cerca de los veinte.

—No tomaremos ninguna decisión apresurada Kurotsuchi-chan, eso es lo que sucederá. —Onoki respondió con amargura, frotándose el grueso bigote—. Estamos en una situación difícil con Han y Roshi fuera. Veamos qué pasa.

Akatsuchi parecía pensativo, que era una expresión extraña en el tamaño de una pequeña montaña del hombre más joven. —¿Confiaremos en las palabras de este nuevo Mizukage?

—¡A quién le importa un carajo ese debilucho! Si otro super chico de Konoha los traicionó o no, no es importante en todo el esquema de las cosas. Piensa en Akatsuchi, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Para hablar de Akatsuki?

—Sí, eso es todo. Y también vamos a hablar de hacer algún tipo de alianza para enredarnos con ese grupo juntos, recuerda mis palabras. Será interesante ver quién será elegido para liderarlo. —Tsuchikage dijo, luciendo positivamente alegre—. Me aseguraré de que Konoha no sea elegido, incluso si recibimos el mismo tratamiento.

—Eso no suena sabio abuelo, —notó Kurotsuchi con un toque de reproche.

—Nunca dije que fuera sabio, niña. —Onoki se rió con maldad.

* * *

—¡Shee! Dime, ¿la maldita mujer fue honesta en su comportamiento? —A preguntó su mejor sensor a Kumo. Realmente se estaba enojando con todos los engaños. Quería a Bee de vuelta. Eran el equipo de A-B, el mejor que había en Kumo y realmente se preocupaba por Bee.

—Sí, Raikage-sama. —Shee respondió al instante—. Pero ella no negó que el Uzumaki podría ser realmente un traidor. Las palabras de Mizukage también eran veraces, pero sentí que estaba ocultando algo.

Darui suspiró con fuerza. —Eso es de esperar Shee. Todos aquí están escondiendo algo.

—¡Demasiado cierto! —A retumbó—. Pediré una acción decisiva muchachos, esos criminales se llevaron a Bee y a Yugito sin impunidad. No podemos dejar pasar eso. Regresemos.

* * *

—Espero que hayan pensado racionalmente sobre la situación actual, señoras y señores, para que podamos resolver esto rápidamente. El tiempo se nos acaba a todos. —Dijo Mifune mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa de conferencias—. ¿Quién desea hablar primero?

—Yo lo hare, —dijo Tsunade con gravedad.

—¿Alguien se opone? —Preguntó Mifune y miró a su alrededor, pero nadie lo dijo. Miró a Tsunade y asintió—. Por favor, di lo que quieras.

Tsunade asintió en respuesta, luego cuadró los hombros antes de hablar. —Konoha es una aldea orgullosa y estamos muy avergonzados por la traición de Naruto Uzumaki. Nos queda solo una cosa honorable que hacer: de ahora en adelante lo nombraremos ninja renegado de rango S, para ser perseguido por cualquiera que esté dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas. . Será publicado en el Libro de Bingo con sus habilidades y destrezas conocidas incluidas. Además, proponemos una alianza para lidiar con los Akatsuki ya que solo juntos podemos esperar derrotar a este grupo.

—Gracias Hokage-dono. ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar? —Mifune miró al otro Kage.

—¡Yo! —A golpeó la mesa con el puño—. Seré franco, no confío en nadie en esta sala. Todos ustedes son culpables de una antigua asociación con esos renegados a la vez. La Niebla era sospechosa de albergar a ese grupo al principio, por ejemplo. Aceptaré la propuesta de alianza, ¡pero sólo si Kumogakure no Sato se convierte en líder! ¡Somos el único pueblo cuyos ninjas no están en Akatsuki!

—No lo sé, —dijo Mizukage después de una pequeña pausa—. Raikage-sama es un hombre bastante volátil. Necesitamos la cabeza fría para ganar esta guerra".

—Quieres nominarte a ti mismo, —se burló Tsuchikage—. ¡Jóvenes ambiciosos, todos ustedes! Soy el Kage más experimentado aquí, ¿no sería una mejor opción?

—Eso dice el hombre conocido como "las dos escalas" —dijo Baki con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Onoki no se sintió insultado. Rió con orgullo.

—Interesante, —dijo Mifune mientras miraba a Tsunade con expresión curiosa—. ¿Konoha no tiene ningún interés en liderar este esfuerzo?"

Tsunade tenía los ojos cerrados. —Tenemos dos miembros en Akatsuki, además de que tienen a Jiraiya bajo custodia. Me temo que no podemos nominarnos a nosotros mismos, nuestros movimientos y tácticas serían conocidas por los Akatsuki.

—¡Bien hablado! —Dijo Mifune—. Debo admitir que esto no es fácil. Aún así, dado que soy el mediador, decidiré quién liderará esta alianza. Elijo el Cuarto Raikage, por una razón obvia: tenía razón al decir que su aldea es la única uno sin concesiones. Eso y el hecho de que puede ser de temperamento volátil, pero uno no se convierte en un Kage sin ser un buen líder y un guerrero de habilidad excepcional. ¿Qué dices?

Fue Tsuchikage quien respondió primero. —¡Debo estar de acuerdo, así que hagamos esta alianza y reclamemos nuestras propiedades! —No necesitaba decir que no quería que Tsunade fuera el jefe.

El resto se alineó después de eso. Mifune sonreía satisfecho con los resultados de la reunión. —¡Excelente! Discutamos nuestras prioridades entonces. Los Akatsuki tienen todos biju menos uno, el Ichibi. Obviamente debemos evitar que lo consigan.

—¡De hecho, debemos hacerlo! —A accedió rápidamente—. Supongo que la criatura reaparecerá pronto.

—Eso es seguro, —Baki asintió amigablemente—. Hemos estado rastreando su firma energética desde hace algún tiempo. Pronto sabremos el lugar y la hora de la reconstitución de ichibi.

—¡Bien, mantenganlo en secreto hasta el último momento para que podamos sorprender a los bastardos de Akatsuki! —A sugirió—. Mientras tanto, debemos organizar nuestro shinobi en un solo ejército que estará listo para marchar lo antes posible para aplastar a esos criminales.

—También sería seguro asumir que ellos también sabrán sobre Ichibi, —anunció Tsunade a todos.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? —A preguntó, más curioso que preocupado.

—Conozco a Naruto, eso es todo. Quizás todavía esté usando la red de Jiraiya para obtener información. —Dijo Tsunade.

—Eso es prudente, debemos asumir que ellos también saben sobre Ichibi. —Tsuchikage agregó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos—. Los espías de Jiraiya son excelentes, si puedo agregar. He atrapado algunos en el pasado. Pequeñas ratas escuridizas.

—Muy bien, actuaremos de acuerdo con este supuesto. —A dijo—. Ahora, debemos discutir los detalles de esta alianza, para utilizar los recursos de la manera más eficaz.

—Hay un asunto que no hemos resuelto. —Dijo Mizukage y todos lo miraron.

—¿Cual? —A preguntó bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasará después de que derrotemos a Akatsuki? Si logramos hacerlo, quiero decir.

Tsuchikage estaba inclinado hacia adelante, sonriendo con malicia. —Estás hablando de nuestros biju, ¿no?

Eso llamó la atención de todos. Mizune vio que era un tema delicado y decidió intervenir. —Está claro lo que se debe hacer. La mejor solución es devolver a cada biju a su aldea de acuerdo con su estado antes de la abducción. Eso significa que cada aldea recupera su propio biju.

—Buena idea, Mifune-dono. —Onoki dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro—. Pero para ser honesto, diré esto: parece que algunas aldeas no tienen la capacidad de contener a sus bestias correctamente, ya no.

El enojado silencio se produjo mientras cada líder calculaba cómo obtener este poder supremo en el mundo ninja, una bestia con cola. Algunos buscaban obtener más de lo que tenían anteriormente, algunos temían perder la cantidad que alguna vez poseyeron.

—¡Y aquí está, el verdadero rostro de los líderes y las naciones! ¿No vale la pena presenciarlo, samurai? —Alguien dijo, haciendo que todos los Kage y sus guardias se volvieran hacia la entrada de la cámara.

—Esta es una reunión privada, intruso. —Dijo Mifune con voz de acero—. Muéstrate y mis guardias pueden mostrar misericordia.

—Tus palabras me divierten Mifune-dono, pero haré lo que me pediste. Mira y date cuenta de lo que estás enfrentando, mortal.

Todos se alarmaron cuando vieron la capa negra con nubes rojas. El usuario tenía la piel blanca como la tiza, cabello anaranjado y piercings negros en la cara y las muñecas. Era alto, de hombros anchos y bastante intimidante.

—¡Akatsuki! —A gruñó—. ¿Te atreves a mostrar tu cara, aquí?

—Hago lo que quiero, porque nadie puede detenerme. —Dijo el hombre pálido, acercándose a la mesa. Observó fríamente a cada líder—. Soy el líder de Akatsuki, Pain.

—Eres uno de los renegados de Hanzo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo está ese bastardo de todos modos? —Tsuchikage dijo con un tono engañosamente amistoso, deduciendo la aldea de origen de Pain al ver su diadema de la Lluvia con el símbolo de la Lluvia rayado.

—Está descansando en paz, que le di personalmente. —Pain respondió con calma, haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos. Hanzo Salamandra era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la época, y se decía que era casi invencible.

—Vaya afirmación, joven. —Onoki finalmente comentó, aprovechando su edad y experiencia para mantener la calma.

—Es la verdad, pero no lo sabrías tan fácilmente, siendo tan engañoso tú mismo durante tanto tiempo, hombrecito. —Pain respondió con una sonrisa divertida que envió a Onoki a flotar en el aire con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres grosero, muchacho! Será mejor que te preocupes por ese tono tuyo o me veré obligado a desempolvarte.

—Siéntete libre de hacerlo, este no es mi cuerpo real de todos modos. He tomado a uno de los samuráis como mi títere para esta proyección. Quiero decir, solo un tonto vendría aquí en persona. Y yo no soy un tonto. —Pain dijo y se rió entre dientes ante las miradas de todos.

Mifune pareció sorprendido. —¿Asesinaste a uno de mis hombres?

—Nunca lo dije, simplemente lo estoy usando como un conducto. —Pain respondió y miró al guardia de Raikage con cabello rubio—. Puedes dejar de intentar exponer mi posición real, he ocultado mi chakra incluso de personas como tú.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, Pain? —Preguntó Tsunade, con voz tranquila. Por dentro, estaba llena de ganas de estrangular al Imbécil que secuestro a su compañero de equipo. Ya no le importaba Naruto, no después de lo que hizo.

—Tsunade-hime, veo que eres tan adorable como cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. —Pain respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estás equivocado, nunca te había visto antes. —Tsunade escupió enojada—. ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?

—Hm, Naruto estará devastado porque no has preguntado por él. —Pain todavía sonrió—. No deberías preocuparte por Jiraiya-sensei, está bien.

—Jiraiya... ¿sensei? —Preguntó Kakashi, expresando la sorpresa de todos por esa información.

—¡No! No puedes ser... —Tsunade de repente se dio cuenta de dónde y cuándo vio ese color de cabello en particular.

—¡Ah! Lo recuerdas. Bien, bien. —Pain asintió con evidente satisfacción.

—¿Y alguien se preocuparía por iluminar al resto de nosotros? —Onoki refunfuñó, todavía enojado con el intruso de ojos extraños.

Tsunade cerró los ojos en memoria. —Es uno de los huérfanos de la época de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi Yo y mis compañeros de equipo nos encontramos en Ame. Jiraiya sintió lástima por ellos y se quedó atrás para ayudarlos a valerse por sí mismos, para enseñarles a sobrevivir. Y miren lo que le trajo. Es cierto cuando dicen que ninguna buena acción queda impune.

—De hecho, después de todo, perdoné la vida a sensei cuando lo derrote. Deseo que sea testigo de mi sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño que él me dio, de hecho. —Pain habló con cierta diversión audible.

Tsunade se rió de eso. —De alguna manera, no creo que jamás soñaría con la conquista del mundo. Más bien, querría un mundo en el que a las mujeres se les prohibiera tener ropa, a menos que sean demasiado jóvenes, demasiado viejas o feas.

—Eso es un sueño. —Baki susurró, luego se sonrojó cuando todos lo miraron—. Olvídenlo.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —Mifune preguntó fríamente mirando al hombre que caminaba en su fortaleza como si fuera su dueño. Sin duda, hablaba de arrogancia. O confianza en el propio poder.

—Para traer la paz a este mundo lleno de sufrimiento. —Dijo Pain, mirando a todos—. Nuestro mundo está constantemente en guerra. Las naciones fuertes explotan a las débiles, utilizándolas como peones para su propio beneficio sin tener en cuenta quién sufre. Siempre ha sido así, porque las personas nunca pueden entenderse realmente entre sí a menos que experimenten el mismo dolor, e incluso entonces es difícil. Estamos demasiado separados unos de otros en nuestras mentes.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer para cambiar eso? —Raikage gruñó—. ¿Por qué necesitas nuestros jinchuriiki?

—No los necesito, solo sus biju. No teman, sus jinchuriiki todavía están vivos y les serán devueltos en unos días.

—¡Imposible! ¡Todos saben que los jinchuriiki no pueden sobrevivir a la extracción de su biju! —Tsuchikage declaró con tono enojado.

—No soy todo el mundo Tsuchikage, así que cálmate. Han y Roshi regresarán a tu aldea si así lo desean. Me temo que algunas de tus armas vivientes no fueron tratadas bien por algunos de ustedes. —Pain respondió con una mirada penetrante a cada Kage.

—Tienes ojos interesantes, —dijo Kakashi, revelando su Sharingan de nuevo.

—No es un genjutsu, ¿no? —Tsunade lo miró y sonrió levemente cuando Kakashi negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, eres a quien Jiraiya buscó durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué diablos estás hablando? —Raikage preguntó con cara de enojo—. "Tiene un dojutsu a medias, ¿y qué? ¡Ustedes, bastardos de Konoha, los tienen diez centavos la docena!

—Mis hombres se reirán cuando escuchen eso, El Rinnegan llamado un dojutsu a medias. —Pain se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es solo un mito. Rinnegan fue solo una mutación aleatoria. —Dijo Kakashi con firmeza, pero todos pudieron sentir una tensión en su voz.

—Sensei creía que era real y que yo soy la reencarnación de Rikudo Sennin. Él me enseñó cómo usarlo, al principio. Luego comencé a descubrir otros poderes de mis ojos, muchos de los cuales nunca han oído hablar. —Pain dijo con valentía.

—Hablas demasiado, pero ¿puedes respaldarlo? —Baki desafió al hombre de ojos grises.

—No estoy aquí para actuar para ti, pero si insistes, sal de la habitación y trae a los dos guardias que maté antes de entrar.

Mifune lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió y su samurai desapareció, solo para regresar con dos de sus camaradas muertos. Los colocaron en el espacio vacío dentro del semicírculo de la sala de conferencias.

Pain miró a Tsunade. —¿Podrías confirmar que están realmente muertos?

—Bien, pero será mejor que esto sea bueno. —Tsunade gruñó e hizo lo que Pain le pidió. Los revisó con jutsu médico—. Tienen el cuello roto, están bien muertos.

—¡Bien, ahora mira y contempla mi poder! —El dolor anunció y colocó sus manos en una señal de carnero. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, sin importarle si alguien lo atacaba. Después de uno o dos minutos, los samuráis muertos de repente se sentaron con expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

—¡Santa mierda! —Tsunade gritó e inmediatamente revisó a los hombres previamente muertos. Se puso de pie y enfrentó a Pain con miedo en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo? Eres solo un hombre.

—Soy un hombre con los ojos de un dios, un dios del dolor. Le traeré al mundo tanto dolor que todos lo sabrán y finalmente no querrán más. Entonces tendremos paz. —Pain anuncio con tono muy serio.

—Por todo lo sagrado, ¿por qué querrías desperdiciar tu regalo así? —Preguntó Mifune, todavía sorprendido por lo que vio. Sus hombres también estaban en estado de shock, parloteando sobre sus padres muertos.

—¿Desperdicio? No lo creo. He observado a la humanidad y vi avaricia, corrupción, violencia y falta de empatía. Yo no haré nada, ellos, ustedes lo harán con mi don.

—¿Qué regalo? —Raikage preguntó con su rostro un poco más pálido.

—Todos son conscientes del potencial destructivo de los biju. Los usaré todos para construir un arma de destrucción masiva como nunca antes imaginó. Y se la daré a la raza humana. —Pain se explicó y sonrió al ver que todos ellos palidecían más que nunca.

—¡Ah, lo entienden! Fiel a su naturaleza, la humanidad inevitablemente la usará. Y el dolor se extenderá por todo el mundo hasta que la gente ya no pueda soportarlo. Dejarán de luchar y comenzará la era de la paz. Hasta que la gente volverse decadente y corrupto de nuevo. Entonces empezará de nuevo, y así sucesivamente, un ciclo de destrucción y renovación para siempre.

—¡Que locura! —Raikage gritó—. La gente es idiota, psicópata. Todo lo que harás es darles nuevas armas. El mundo será destruido. ¿Qué derecho tienes a robar nuestras armas? ¡Si tanto las quieres, ve y haz las tuyas!

Pain frunció el ceño, luego su rostro se suavizó en esa fachada superior. —¿Verdad? Lo tengo y te diré por qué. Está escrito en la tablilla secreta del Clan Uchiha, lo tenían desde los albores de su existencia, pasó de una generación a la siguiente y así desde el principio de su línea. Sólo aquellos con el Sharingan pueden descifrarlo, y yo con mi Rinnegan podría hacer incluso más que el más fuerte de su línea, porque mis ojos dieron a luz a los de ellos.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? —Tsunade cuestionó, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

—Cuando Uchiha Itachi mató a sus parientes, pude entrar en su santuario oculto y mirar la tableta sin oposición. Y he visto todos sus secretos, destinados a aquellos con los mismos ojos que el reverenciado Sabio de los Seis Caminos. —Pain manifestó y vio indicios de fe en todos los oyentes—. Fue así; una vez, hace mucho tiempo, había un sacerdote viajero que vivía en una época de conflictos y guerras. Él también buscaba la paz para los hombres y tenía una visión más allá de cualquier hombre vivo. Descubrió los secretos finales del chakra y fundó una nueva religión con muchos seguidores, su Nin-shu, secta ninja, pero todos ustedes lo saben. Lo que se olvidó es esto: había una amenaza para el mundo en ese momento, la causa de mucha destrucción y muerte para todos. El Sabio fue a enfrentar esta amenaza, esta bestia de diez colas. Juubi. —Pain hizo una pausa por el efecto, complacido de ver que estaban concentrados en sus palabras—. No podía derrotar a Juubi con puro poder, incluso si era mucho más poderoso que yo. Así que creó una nueva habilidad y selló a la bestia en sí mismo, convirtiéndose así en el primer jinchuriiki del mundo.

Ahora eso tenía a todos conmocionados y asombrados.

—Como pueden ver, la gente del mundo comenzó a adorarlo como dios por salvarlos. Vivió durante mucho tiempo, difundiendo el conocimiento del chakra y sus ideales. Era un hombre santo, nuestro primer maestro. Pero todavía era sólo humano. Tuvo hijos, la leyenda habla de dos hijos. El mayor heredó su poder ocular y espiritual, mientras que el menor heredó su poder físico y cuerpo. Pero sabía que no viviría para siempre, especialmente porque el poder de Juubi estaba constantemente en guerra con el suyo y eso lo tensó mucho. Cuando sintió que se acercaba su fin, decidió ver quién de sus hijos sería su heredero. Los llamó para hacerles una pregunta: cuál era la mejor manera de obtener la paz. El hijo mayor dijo que se necesitaba fuerza, el menor dijo que era amor. El Sabio eligió al hijo menor. Cuando llegó su momento, se aisló y trabajó su último jutsu. Sabía que Juubi sería reformado después de su fallecimiento y buscó una manera de detenerlo. Así que usó su poder supremo, el poder de la creación basado en su dominio del chakra Yin-Yang, y dividió a Juubi en nueve bestias menores que conocemos hoy. Levantó el cuerpo físico de Juubi y usó su poder para sellarlo en el cielo, creando la Luna como su prisión.

Todos los hombres y mujeres de la habitación intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad; toda la historia se estaba volviendo cada vez más extravagante. Raikage reprimió su impulso de ponerse su armadura Raiton y decapitar este maniático cuenta cuentos; tenía que recordarse constantemente a sí mismo que el hombre no estaba realmente en la habitación con ellos.

—Veo que te estás impacientando, así que voy a abreviar mi historia. Cuando el Sabio murió, sus hijos se pelearon porque el hijo mayor creyó que lo habían despreciado y atacó a su hermano por celos. No se sabe quién ganó, pero la mala sangre entre ellos permaneció y pasó a sus herederos que más tarde se convirtieron en dos clanes, los Uchiha y los Senju.

Tsunade parecía aburrida, —Eso es más o menos lo que mi familia ya sabía, así que sé que hay algo de verdad en tu historia. Pero dime algo nuevo, y dudo que todo eso esté escrito en la tableta.

Pain le dio un gesto de asentimiento. —Tienes razón, en la tablilla había poco de la disputa entre los dos clanes, pero mucho sobre el origen y el propósito del Sharingan. Dado que desciende de los ojos del Sabio, tiene su poder sobre las bestias con cola, ya que el Sabio los hizo a partir de Juubi y su propia esencia, que resuena con el Sharingan y la energía espiritual Uchiha. Incluso entonces, solo unos pocos de ellos podrían sincronizarse verdaderamente con el biju, especialmente Kyuubi.

—Hablas de Madara Uchiha. —Tsuchikage concluyó, luego enmendó sus palabras—. Y Hashirama Senju.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los dos legendarios shinobi eran famosos por su habilidad para controlar a las bestias con cola, especialmente a Hashirama, quien se decía que las tenía como mascotas.

—De hecho. El propio Madara me lo dijo y reveló que él fue quien usó a Kyuubi para atacar a Konoha hace dieciséis años. —Pain dejó caer una verdadera etiqueta explosiva en la habitación. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar, alegando esto y aquello, principalmente diciéndole que era un mentiroso y que Madara estaba muerto.

—¡Silencio! —Pain exclamó, liberando una ola de intención asesina, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos obedecieran al instante. No, vio que no se dejaban intimidar por la sumisión, pero tenía su atención—. No miento, porque no tengo que hacerlo. Madara estaba realmente vivo y habia sido mi asesor durante muchos años, ayudándome a crear el Akatsuki y darme cuenta del poder de mis ojos.

Tsunade se inclinó en su silla, mirando al hombre de ojos grises con especulación. —Supongo que tú y Madra tuvieron un desacuerdo, ya que te refieres a él en tiempo pasado.

—Sí. No me engañó su manera de ayudar. Sabía que él tenía sus propios planes con el biju, es decir, quería convertirse en el nuevo anfitrión Juubi para alcanzar un poder divino y gobernar el mundo. ¡Como si!

—Hmm, sabes que suena como algo que él querría, —dijo Onoki. Él sonrió—, ¡Campanas del infierno, yo también lo querría! Maldito sea ese hombre, ¿cómo sobrevivió a la batalla con Hashirama-sama?

Pain se encogió de hombros. —Usó una técnica prohibida que le costó la mayor parte de su antigua fuerza. Por eso trató de manipularme en lugar de hacerlo todo por sí mismo. —Pain no iba a decir todo lo que Madara hizo o intentó hacer. Solo Naruto conocía realmente la profundidad de la megalomanía de Madara.

—Bueno, esa fue una agradable charla, Pain, —dijo Tsunade de repente—, así que te agradezco por revelar el secreto del biju y todo eso, pero si crees, simplemente nos arrodillaremos y te veremos caminar sobre nosotros... ¡Come mierda! Admito que Konoha no es el lugar de la pureza y la verdad, ni que somos los buenos aquí. Pero eso no significa que tengas razón y haremos todo lo posible para detenerte. Jugando con las fuerzas más allá de tu control, al demonio el Rinnegan. Estás arriesgando el regreso de Juubi, al igual que tu amigo muerto Madara. Estás loco, y eso es todo.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —A gritó, golpeando con los puños la mesa—. ¡Quiero a Bee y Yugito de vuelta! ¡Y a nuestros biju también!

No fue la palabra de apoyo más inteligente, pero hizo que las cosas avanzaran. En momentos, cada Kage había apoyado el punto de vista de Tsunade. Pain miró a los líderes reunidos y sus guardias y cerró los ojos. —Que así sea. Los aplastaré y tomaré al Ichibi, luego arrasaré con tus aldeas escondidas. Conocerán el dolor como nunca antes.

—¡Espera! —Tsunade llamó al líder de Akatsuki antes de dejarlos—. Necesito saber por qué Naruto nos traicionó y ¿realmente ha atacado a los ninja de la Niebla?

Pain se detuvo y luego sonrió con frialdad. —Eso te lo diré con mucho gusto. Se unió a mí porque odia tu aldea por ser hipócritas. Nunca eligió su destino, pero todos lo culparon por algo que nunca hizo o quiso ser. ¿Sabías que era un empático?

—¿Puede sentir las emociones de los demás? —Tsunade dijo con expresión de dolor para que todos lo vieran y se estremecieran al darse cuenta. Ser capaz de sentir verdaderamente cómo los demás te veían, ser despojado de cualquier habilidad de mentirte a ti mismo para ignorar de alguna manera la sórdida verdad de tu triste existencia... había una palabra para eso- ¡INFIERNO!

Pain asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos. —Veo que eres consciente de lo que debe haber pasado, y te digo que todavía no tienes idea. Yo tampoco puedo entender la profundidad de su dolor, pero puedo adivinar su nivel de odio. Ha crecido con la deseo de salvar a otros de su destino. Me pidió que perdonara a los otros jinchuriiki a cambio de su ayuda y acepté. Por eso tendrán a sus jinchuriiki de vuelta. Tal vez ya no los odien y los consideren meras armas, pero yo Sinceramente lo dudo. —Después de dejar que sus palabras se hundieran, habló de nuevo. —Naruto cumplió su palabra y después de darme Kyuubi, fue y derrotó a Killer Bee y me trajo a Hachibi. Él es realmente un ninja único, más fuerte que Jiraiya-sensei ahora. Mató al Godaime Mizukage y a otros ninja de la Niebla porque intentaron arrastrar otro niño inocente al mismo destino que él y otros tuvieron. Lo mismo les sucederá a todos ustedes si realmente persisten en escondernos Ichibi. Cuando termine con los biju, nunca podrán hacer otro jinchuriiki. Es por eso que se ha unido a mí.

—Diablos, ahora sé cómo consiguieron que Deidara estuviera de su lado, con todo el poder explosivo que pretenden crear. —Murmuró Onoki. No le conmovieron las revelaciones sobre un mocoso de Konoha.

—Realmente no importa, —respondió Tsunade al final—. Ha hecho su elección y hasta puedo entenderlo. Pero cuando lo veas, dile que le arrancaré la cabeza.

—Lo intentarás, —Pain sonrió y cerró los ojos. Su imagen brilló hasta que se desvaneció, dejando atrás solo a otro samurái que inmediatamente se derrumbó en el suelo.

* * *

El verdadero Pain, Nagato, abrió los ojos en un lugar lejos de la fortaleza samurái y suspiró. Su intento de impresionar a los líderes ninja no tuvo éxito, pero vio lo suficiente como para aprender sobre su temperamento y sus puntos de vista del mundo, para poder hacer conjeturas fundamentadas sobre sus próximos movimientos.

Aparentemente reveló mucho sobre sus objetivos y planes, pero todavía no sabían nada sobre lo que realmente podía lograr con el biju que ya tenía a su alcance. Les esperaba una grosera sorpresa.

* * *

De vuelta en la fortaleza, los shinobi se miraron el uno al otro. Finalmente, Raikage se puso de pie. —¿Supongo que nuestros planes de alianza siguen siendo válidos?

—Sí lo son. —Dijo Tsunade—. Es obvio que estamos tratando con un loco, pero que es muy poderoso. Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Odio decirlo, pero Hokage-dono tiene razón. No podemos permitir que tengan éxito. Iwa movilizará todas sus fuerzas, si otras aldeas nos apoyan. —Onoki anunció, flotando en el aire.

El resto siguió el ejemplo.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su pequeña celda dentro de la base de Akatsuki y se permitió fruncir el ceño de disgusto. Flotaba medio metro en el aire, profundamente en el trance de la Fuerza para poder observar el encuentro de Kages desde lejos.

Nagato lo sorprendió con su teatro. Debería haber destrozado toda la fortaleza, y también a los Kages. La confusión resultante podría haber comenzado la nueva guerra entre las aldeas ocultas o al menos ralentizar sus intentos de movilización y cooperación.

Pero no, tenía que ir allí y charlar sobre Juubi y otras cosas. Al menos era divertido ver sus caras mientras escuchaban la extravagante historia sobre Juubi y el Sabio.

Pronto, pronto... su tiempo estaba cerca.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**21.**

* * *

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta, permitiendo que los prisioneros lo vieran bien. No tuvo que leer sus mentes para descubrir que querían arrancarle la cabeza; los jinchuriiki nunca fueron personas calmadas.

Eran un grupo bastante colorido. El ex jinchuriki del Hachibi era una montaña de músculos, de piel oscura y con cabello y barba blancos. Estaba estudiando a Naruto en silencio, buscando una señal de debilidad. Ya no rapeaba, aparentemente le gustaba mucho Hachibi. Extraño, pero no realmente imposible.

La Jinchuriki de Nibi fue otra historia. Yugito era una mujer alta y rubia con cuerpo atlético, sus ojos eran oscuros. Ella también tenía un buen pecho. Tenía una camisa de manga corta negra y morada, pantalones negros de ninja y un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura. Había una cadena de cuentas blancas en su antebrazo izquierdo. Y ella estaba tratando de matarlo con la mirada.

La otra chica también estaba enojada, pero también extrañamente aliviada en su interior. Una vez fue la Jinchiriki del Nanabi. La niña tenía cabello verde menta, ojos anaranjados y piel bronceada. Vestía una sencilla camisa blanca sin mangas y un delantal blanco corto, con rejilla debajo de ambas piezas. Tenía una pinza naranja en el pelo.

Luego estaban los junchuriiki de Iwa, Han y Roshi. Han era un hombre alto y fuertemente armado que irradiaba ira por principio. Naruto sabía que había tenido una infancia difícil, peor que la suya en cierto modo.

Roshi era un hombre pelirrojo más bajo que se vestía con una camisa y pantalones morados de manga larga y una armadura marrón. Él era el jinchuriiki más viejo, pero su cabello todavía no tenía color blanco. Rōshi llevaba un gran tocado que constaba de una cresta en forma de corona de tres puntas, que llevaba tanto su protector de frente Iwagakure como su anillo, y una prominente pieza de armadura negra que recorría sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

El último era un hombre de la niebla, Utakata, el Jinchiriki del Rokubi. Utakata era un joven alto, delgado, con ojos dorados pálidos y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su partición lateral permitió que una gran parte de su flequillo cubriera el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Llevaba un kimono largo de color azul claro adornado con un pequeño emblema de tres burbujas en la parte posterior debajo del cuello y una faja naranja.

—¡Hola chicos, les traigo buenas noticias! —Naruto les dijo con una amplia sonrisa, como un gato que atrapa a su presa.

—¿Qué noticias? —Yugito demandó acaloradamente, sintiéndose enojada con el bastardo que los traicionó a todos.

—Van a ser enviados a sus hogares, como prometió Líder-sama. —Naruto anunció, haciendo que el Jinchuriiki lo mirara con sorpresa y sospecha.

—¿Es una especie de broma de mal gusto? —Han preguntó con ira brillando en sus ojos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros,—No tengo idea. Ustedes son relativamente inofensivos sin su biju, así que no tenemos necesidad de mantenerlos con nosotros. ¿Qué pasa con sus caras, pensé que serían felices?

—¿Cómo podemos ser felices cuando hiciste que no cumpliéramos con nuestros deberes? —Yugito escupió enojada—. ¡No todos somos violadores de juramentos y ninjas renegados!

Naruto se rió entre dientes ante sus palabras. —¡Vaya, vaya... qué divertido! Estoy honestamente sorprendido, esos bastardos en Kumo ciertamente saben cómo criar a sus jinchuriiki correctamente. Debes haber sido un arma obediente, ¿eh?

—¡Púdrete! ¡Déjame salir de esta mierda y haré papilla tus bolas! —Yugito respondió, su rostro enrojecido por la ira.

—Cálmate. —Killer Bee le dijo y Yugito se giró para mirarlo con sorpresa. Bee le dio una sonrisa triste—. Es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera de nosotros, Yugito-chan, incluso sin su biju. Solo está jugando con nosotros.

—En realidad, no estoy jugando con ustedes. Como dije, serán liberados en un día o dos. —Naruto dijo con cara seria—. Sé lo difícil que fue para la mayoría de ustedes llevar su biju; ese dolor, la soledad y el trato injusto. Por eso me uní a estos tipos, para liberarnos de algo que nunca elegimos. Cuando sean liberados, elijan cuidadosamente dónde ir, No encontrarás casa con los Akatsuki, ya no reclutamos nuevos miembros. Pero déjenme darles una advertencia: no esperen una cálida bienvenida en sus aldeas. Lo más probable es que los acusen de traición y debilidad. Porque siempre fueron el blanco de opiniones negativas de sus supuestos camaradas y vecinos.

Naruto vio que sus palabras tocaron la fibra sensible en algunos, mientras que otros permanecieron indiferentes. Se esperaba que la mayoría de los jinchuriiki estuvieran bien acondicionados para ser leales a sus aldeas. Sospechaba que Han y Utakata desaparecerían y nunca volverían a sus respectivas aldeas. Killer Bee y Yugito regresarían, también Roshi, mientras que Fu estaba demasiado asustada para decidir todavía.

Los dejó digerir sus palabras, mientras él tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie en la sala de reuniones junto con varios otros jounin de alto rango de la aldea, mientras Tsunade y sus asesores anunciaban la formación de la Gran Alianza Shinobi. Sakura estaba con él y también el resto de los novatos de Konoha, ya que estaban entre los más fuertes en sus respectivos campos y también eran los herederos de los mejores clanes ninja de Konoha.

Estaba el Comandante ANBU, flanqueado por Ibiki Morino y Inoichi Yamanaka. Anko Mitarashi estaba sentada al lado de un jounin desconocido, luciendo muy aburrida. Gai y Kakashi estaban ausentes, lo cual era extraño, pero nadie cuestionó su ausencia.

—Ahora, debemos apresurarnos con nuestros preparativos para la guerra con los Akatsuki. Los ANBU ya están en la máxima alerta. También ayudarán con los preparativos para la guerra, quiero que todos nuestros ninjas sean retirados de sus misiones de inmediato y comiencen a hacer listas de nuestros suministros y personal. He nombrado a Shikaku Nara mi asesor de guerra, por lo que podré tratar con la Alianza personalmente. —Tsunade anunció.

—¿Son estos criminales realmente tan peligrosos? —Un hombre en la parte de atrás preguntó—. ¡Sólo hay diez!

—Poseen a todos menos uno de los biju, por lo que su poder no puede ser descartado fácilmente. Y su líder maneja el Rinnegan, un dojutsu más poderoso que cualquiera que conozcamos. —Homura dijo con un tono brusco que no dejaba dudas sobre la gravedad de su situación.

—Hay otra información importante que se debe compartir, —dijo Tsunade. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Todos vieron cómo sus asesores parecían inmensamente nerviosos—. En la cumbre, el Godaime Mizukage nos ha dicho que Naruto Uzumaki se ha unido a Akatsuki.

—¿Qué? —Sakura estaba visiblemente sorprendida, al igual que el resto de los novatos.

—Eso es difícil de creer, ¿hay alguna prueba? —Aburame Shino preguntó con un tono tranquilo, mientras Kiba trataba de apoyar a Hinata que se veía horrorizada y llorosa.

—Se desenmascaro ante uno de los ninjas de la Niebla, después de matar al Yondaime Mizukage y a su escolta sin ayuda. Nuestros hombres han confirmado que estaba acompañado nada más y nada menos que por Itachi Uchiha, quien tomó el control de Sanbi y huyeron juntos a rumbo desconocido. —Tsunade dijo con voz firme que hizo que todos se tambalearan. Pero venían más revelaciones—. Su deserción fue confirmada por el líder de Akatsuki.

El Sharingan de Sasuke cobró vida, ardiendo de rabia, pero su voz no tenía emociones. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué le haría renunciar a su poder, el más poderoso de todos los biju?

Tsunade le dio una mirada fija. —Aparentemente no apreció ese hecho tanto como esperábamos que lo hiciera. Su vida temprana ha dejado una marca en él, que escondió bastante bien. El Akatsuki le ofreció una salida - ya no es un jinchuriiki despreciado, y sin embargo, vive. Creo que nunca fue leal a Konoha.

—¡Debímos haber matado al mocoso hace años! —Alguien maldijo en voz alta, lo que provocó una cascada de resentimientos y maldiciones ocultos durante mucho tiempo. Los novatos intercambiaron miradas, finalmente viendo claramente lo que la gente realmente pensaba de Naruto.

—¡Jajaja! —Anko rió alegremente, golpeándose los muslos. Todos la miraron—. Mírense idiotas, no me extraña que haya desertado.

—¡Perra! Cuida tu boca, o...

—¿O qué, Ichiro-kun? —Anko ronroneó, sosteniendo al aterrorizado jonin por detrás, su kunai descansaba bajo su mandíbula. El hombre tembló bajo su intención asesina. Anko lo soltó un momento después con un suspiro de disgusto—. ¡Que patético! ¡Será mejor que mires a quién insultas la próxima vez, debilucho!

—Anko, deja de hacer poses. —Ibiki habló con tono frío, recordándole a su subordinado el comportamiento adecuado. Anko sonrió y volvió a su antiguo lugar.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de todos hacia ella. —Con la información que tenemos, no tengo más remedio que pronunciar a Naruto Namikaze como un ninja renegado de rango S que debe ser cazado por todos, sin piedad.

—¿Namikaze? —Un centenar de voces gritaron aterrorizadas.

—¡Eso es una mentira! —Alguien gritó enojado—. ¡No hay ninguna posibilidad de que esté relacionado con el Yondaime!

—Lamento decepcionarlos, pero es verdad. —Tsunade dijo con cierta satisfacción engreída—. Minato Namikaze se casó con Kushina Uzumaki el mismo día en que fue nombrado Cuarto Hokage. Cuando llegó Kyuubi, decidió sellarlo en su único hijo, esperando que su sangre Uzumaki lo ayudara a contener a la criatura de manera más efectiva. Además, ¿qué clase hombre pediría el hijo de otra persona cuando tuviera el suyo? Y todos sabemos qué clase de hombre era. Pueden retirarse.

—Pero... —Alguien trató de preguntar algo, pero Tsunade se puso de pie de un salto y liberó su intención asesina que hizo que la mayoría de la gente se arrodillara, su rostro era un rostro gruñón de rabia.

—¿Pero qué, pedazos de MIERDA? ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué quieren ahora que saben la verdad? —Respiraba con dificultad y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla—. ¡Fueron ustedes los ingratos hijos de putas quienes lo menospreciaron desde el día en que nació! ¡Fueron ustedes quienes le enseñaron a mentir, a traicionar y odiar! ¿Por qué hacen expresiones de sorpresa? Después de todo, él es solo un mocoso demonio. ¿Qué importa quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Qué importa que él fuera mi único pariente vivo? ¿Este pueblo ha olvidado su historia tan fácilmente? Soy un Uzumaki por mi madre y mi abuela, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado! Llevaste el símbolo de él y mi clan todo este tiempo, sin embargo, le escupieron, lo maldijeron, lo odiaron, lo golpearon, le robaron... ¿qué más quieren? ¿Perdón? por los dioses, mi abuelo y mi tío abuelo, Minato a quien todos amaban tanto. ... ¡Probablemente estén gritando por la injusticia que les diste y su sangre! ¡Me dan asco! ¡Fuera de mi vista, gusanos llorones! ¡Váyanse todos!

Hubo un silencio de sorpresa durante unos segundos, pero todos obedecieron y hubo una repentina prisa por salir de la cámara. Los novatos tenían expresiones de asombro en sus rostros, se movían en piloto automático.

Cuando estaban todos reunidos afuera en un parque no muy lejos de la Torre Hokage, Kiba lo resumió en una frase grosera. —¡Estámos jodidos! —Akamaru gritó su consentimiento.

—¡Por los dioses, no lo sabíamos! —Ino protestó enojada.

—Nos han mentido todos estos años, —siseó Sasuke enojado. También sintió la risa distante de Orochimaru, la serpiente disfrutaba todo eso profundamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Dijo Sakura, sintiéndose completamente entumecida—. Mis padres, ellos... lo odiaron siempre. Recuerdo que mi mamá solía decirme que era malo, que debía evitarlo a toda costa.

—Los profesores también lo odiaban, —dijo Shikamaru, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos mirando sus pies—. Recuerdo que Funio-sensei siempre trató de hacerlo parecer estúpido o de culparlo por cosas que salieron mal.

—Solo a Iruka-sensei le agradaba Naruto, —Hinata resopló con tristeza—. Se sentirá devastado cuando escuche esto.

—Pero, Naruto ahora es nuestro enemigo. —Choji dijo, tropezando un poco con esa palabra. Nunca pensó que un compañero de clase se convertiría en su enemigo.

—Sí, y eso me asusta. — Neji Hyuuga admitió, para sorpresa de todos—. Él era el más fuerte entre nosotros en ese entonces. No deseo saber qué aprendió de Jiraiya-sama.

—Eso es algo a considerar, pero también tenemos que tener en cuenta que ya no es el contenedor de Kyuubi. Sus enormes reservas de chakra ya no son tan enormes. Ahora toda su fuerza es menor. —Shino dijo su pieza.

—No, sigue siendo extremadamente peligroso Shino-kun. —Hinata no estuvo de acuerdo—. Sé que la mayoría de la gente cree que le debe su poder al Kyuubi, pero solía vigilarlo mucho y puedo decirte que nunca confió mucho en él. Lo que sabemos de él sigue siendo un hecho válido. Por favor, no lo hagas. No lo subestimes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tengo que preguntarme si realmente vendrá contra nosotros con la intención de matar. —Preguntó Shikamaru, haciendo que todos se estremecieran un poco.

—Debemos asumir que lo hará. El Naruto que todos conocíamos probablemente era solo una falsificación que presentó a las autoridades. Usó los recursos de la aldea y robó los secretos de Jiraiya-sama, luego se fue. Nunca fue nuestro amigo. —Dijo Sasuke, y todos sabían que tenía razón, sin importar lo difícil que fuera aceptarlo.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —Preguntó Rock Lee, su brillante sonrisa desapareció.

—Luchamos para defender nuestro hogar. —Choji rugió, sus ojos brillando con sombría determinación.

—Sí, es un hogar lleno de idiotas mentirosos, pero no todos son culpables. Tenemos que luchar para proteger a quienes eran buenas personas y aún lo son. —Kiba murmuró enojado. Iba a tener unas palabras con su madre.

—En realidad da miedo cuando lo piensas de cerca, —dijo Ino con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. Todas esas personas que conocemos son agradables y decentes, que tienen familias y que siempre nos sonreían... ¿cómo pudieron odiarlo durante tanto tiempo y tan ciegamente? ¿Cómo? Era solo un niño nacido en el momento y lugar equivocados.

—Estaban asustados, así que lo atacaron. —Dijo Shino, recordándoles a todos que él y su familia tampoco eran tan populares debido a las colmenas de insectos que albergaban dentro de sus cuerpos.

—Creo que todo es inútil ahora, debemos lidiar con esto sin importar cómo lo veamos. Naruto ahora es nuestro enemigo y no dejaré que me lastime a mí ni a mis amigos, no importa cuánto lo siento por él. Nadie se merecía ese tipo de trato, pero no lo odié ni lo lastimé. Ni mi familia lo ha hecho. Me niego a dejar que nos lastime a nosotros o a ustedes. —Tenten dijo con voz firme.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, así era. La vida realmente apestaba a veces.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada en su oficina, mirando por la ventana al pueblo y tomó un largo trago de la botella de sake. Ella todavía estaba enojada con esos estúpidos idiotas prejuiciosos que pasaban tanto tiempo molestando a su familia, sin saberlo pero con mucha persistencia. Siempre era más fácil odiar y culpar a los demás.

Se estremeció en una repentina premonición de fatalidad; de alguna manera sabía que Naruto era ese enemigo que Konoha simplemente no vencería. Lo habian subestimado demasiado y ahora vendría a mostrarle a Konoha lo que significaba enojar a un Uzumaki.

Que los dioses nos ayuden, pero todos estamos muertos. —Tsunade murmuró y tomó otro trago.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha entró en su casa lentamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira. También hubo algo de dolor en todo esto. A pesar de lo que afirmó, Sasuke llegó a respetar la fuerza y la habilidad de Naruto. ¡Ahora, salió a sernos engañosos y crueles como Ese Hombre! ¡Incluso trabajaron juntos ahora!

Era surrealista incluso considerarlo; Naruto era el hijo del mayor héroe de Konoha desde la época del Primer Hokage, y ahora era un ninja renegado. Era una locura y humillante, los otros pueblos ninja los considerarían idiotas e incompetentes.

Sasuke se estremeció de repente; Hubo un pensamiento aterrador que asaltó su mente: ¿dominaba ESE jutsu? Si lo hacía, estaban todos muertos.

—Un Ryo por tus pensamientos, Sasuke. —Se escuchó una voz familiar desde el patio trasero y Sasuke se apartó del techo para observar desde una posición más segura. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ¡era ese bastardo enmascarado!

—¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Sasuke gruñó, pero no se molestó en atacar o pedir ayuda. Sabía que este tipo era impermeable a todos los ataques.

—Es hora de que te encuentres con tu destino.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, su Sharingan activado. Se puso rígido cuando el hombre enmascarado movió lentamente su brazo izquierdo y se quitó la máscara. ¡Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en estado de shock!— ¿Naruto?

—¡Tu cara se ve tan divertida! —Naruto sonrió, riendo alegremente.

Sasuke no se sintió divertido. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traicionaste a Konoha? ¡Hokage-sama estaba llorando cuando anunció tu traición! Kakashi sensei también debe estar herido.

—No me arrepiento de nada, —Naruto se encogió de hombros y pareció bastante tranquilo al respecto—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y ahora estoy haciendo lo que quería hacer durante mucho tiempo. ¿Asumo que la gente ahora sabe quién soy realmente? —Sasuke asintió lacónicamente, todavía demasiado sorprendido para hacer un movimiento. Naruto sonrió—. Je, desearía haber visto eso. Apuesto a que la mayoría de ellos se negaron a creer que soy el hijo de su amado Yondaime, al menos al principio.

—¿No te sientes obligado a seguir su ejemplo y volver? —Sasuke trató de razonar con Naruto—. Sé que fue difícil, pero tú...

—¡Detente! —Naruto interrumpió a Sasuke—. No tienes idea de cuáles son mis razones para hacer lo que hago y nunca lo entenderías. Te diré esto; este lugar no me preocupa. Si Konoha sobrevive o no, a mí me da lo mismo.

—¿Qué podría ser tan importante? —Preguntó Sasuke obstinadamente.

—Así es, pero eso tendrá que ser mi secreto. Ahora, ¿estás listo para enfrentarte a Itachi?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —¿Donde está él?

—Te llevaré a verlo ahora. —Dijo Naruto.

—¿Como hiciste la última vez? —Sasuke lo desafió, preparándose para pelear. Canalizó el chakra sutilmente a sus extremidades, preparándose para atacar a la primera oportunidad.

—Eso fue diferente, Orochimaru no está ahora. Te llevaré a Itachi.

—No, yo no… —Sasuke comenzó a responder cuando algo lo empujó del techo y se encontró colgando en el aire frente al sonriente Naruto.

—Nunca dije que pudieras negarte, —comentó Naruto y se acercó a Sasuke. En el momento siguiente, su entorno cambió, estaban en el bosque, en algún lugar. Sasuke cayó sobre un árbol grueso y se equilibró fácilmente. Naruto estaba parado un poco lejos, apuntando en una dirección—. Estamos en los bosques que rodean el antiguo templo Uchiha. Por allá. Itachi está ahí.

—¿Solo? —Sasuke preguntó con sospecha.

—Sí. —Naruto respondió y desapareció. Sasuke hizo una mueca, aparentemente su peor miedo era cierto: Naruto había dominado el Hiraishin. Tenía que ganar su pelea para informar a Konoha de eso.

* * *

Había un peso en el alma de Itachi mientras esperaba que llegara su hermano. Este era el momento que había estado esperando durante muchos años, también se mostraba reacio a aceptar que llegaba, nunca quiso pelear contra Sasuke.

Pero su camino estaba sellado para él cuando conoció a ese monstruo Madara. Un breve momento de esperanza llegó cuando Naruto le informó de la muerte de Madara; pero eso fue todo - Naruto inventó su cruel plan y lo hizo aceptar. Pein incluso selló el trato cuando lo curó hace unos días con su poder místico. El Rinnegan era verdaderamente el ojo de Rikudo Sennin.

—Estará aquí en breve, Itachi. —Dijo Naruto, después de aparecer de repente junto a la silla de piedra donde se sentaba el prodigioso Uchiha.

—Encuentro tu habilidad de teletransportación muy desconcertante, considerando que Madara también la tenía. —Comentó Itachi, sin mostrar ningún signo de tal sentimiento.

—Yo lo encuentro de lo más divertido, el era muy vanidoso con sus poderes basados en Mangekyou. Y mi padre simplemente tuvo que dibujar una fórmula de sello para replicarlo. Yo lo perfeccioné, de acuerdo con sus diseños. Y aquí estamos. —Naruto sonrió, disfrutando del hecho de que estaba mintiendo entre dientes y nadie podía decirlo.

—¿No se suponía que debía haber un sello para marcar tu punto de llegada? —Preguntó Itachi, esta vez sin fingir curiosidad.

—Eso sigue siendo necesario, pero mi alcance a su alrededor ha aumentado enormemente. Mi padre había visto la limitación del sello original y trabajó duro para eliminarlo. Hizo algunos progresos, pero murió demasiado pronto para terminarlo. Yo hice eso, pero todavía estoy atado al sello. Solo se ha mejorado mi alcance.

—Impresionante. Te pediré que no interfieras en esta batalla, tengo la intención de poner a prueba a mi hermano inmensamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda nuestro trato. Sasuke vive, pero tú le robas los ojos. Sellaré las heridas para que nadie pueda meter más Sharingan adentro. Cuando todo esté hecho, él tendrá tus ojos, sus ojos de regreso

—Para ser un espía, eres muy bueno actuando Naruto. Es muy posible que nunca puedas probar tu inocencia. —Itachi notó, sintiendo sospechas en lo más profundo de su mente.

—He tomado eso en consideración. Es un pequeño precio a pagar por lo que se debe hacer. Creo que no necesito sermones de un hombre que mató a toda su familia por órdenes y que ahora mutilará a su amado hermano.

—¿Cómo piensas detener a Pain? En unas pocas semanas, tendrá todo los biju.

—Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta de mi plan. —Naruto sonrió.

Itachi hizo una pausa momentánea, pensando mucho. —No puedes vencer a Pain lo suficientemente rápido como para… —Itachi se quedó quieto por unos momentos mientras su mente trabajaba furiosamente. Él sonrió al final—. Ya veo, vas a robar el biju con el Hiraishin. Supongo que ya lo has sellado para su transporte.

—Lo hice, pero no estos. Tuve que marcar la estatua con fórmulas especiales que eliminarán el vínculo entre Pain y la estatua, ya que él puede convocarlo a su ubicación a voluntad. Lo enviaré a través de Hiraishin en la órbita donde no uno podrá alcanzarlo.

Itachi estaba aturdido. —¿En la órbita? ¿Cómo colocarás tu sello allí?

Naruto se rió entre dientes en respuesta, —¡Ya hice eso! Simplemente usé a Hiraishin para enviar dos placas de metal con la fórmula de Hiraishin colocada entre ellas para protegerlas del frío y el vacío. Es posible enviar un objeto de forma remota con ese jutsu. Un objeto pequeño como ese, simplemente tenía suficiente chakra para él cuando estaba en el Modo Sabio.

—Impresionante, —admitió Itachi, marcando mentalmente el hecho de que Naruto podía usar la habilidad más fuerte de Jiraiya.

El Modo Sabio era algo que nunca vio, pero los rumores decían que lo hacía al menos unas pocas docenas de veces más fuerte, lo cual era algo aterrador de contemplar: Jiraiya ya tenía un nivel de Kage en su estado normal. Naruto probablemente era incluso mejor.

—¿Qué pasará con la estatua, una vez que esté allí?

—Lo detonaré. La explosión será terrible, pero nadie será dañado por ella. El biju eventualmente se reformará en la superficie, con suerte.

—¿Y si regresan a la Luna? El Juubi...

Madara era un idiota. No importa lo fuerte que fuera Rikudo Sennin, no podía crear la Luna. ¿Sabes lo masiva que es esa cosa? Es solo seis veces más pequeña que nuestro mundo. Estamos hablando de una masa inconcebible para una mente humana, además del número general abstracto y numerosos ceros detrás de él. No, Juubi ahora son nueve bestias que no tienen ningún deseo de perder su individualidad, un don de inteligencia separada por parte del Sabio. Él era un bastardo inteligente de acuerdo, les dio la verdadera conciencia de la suya y eso aseguró que querrían permanecer separados.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso? —Itachi preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, —Era obvio. ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del sacerdote loco que infectó a Shukaku con locura cuando fusionó sus espíritus?

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido. La leyenda era vieja, pero algo de verdad estaba escondida en ella. —Itachi se dio cuenta, obligado a admitir que los pensamientos de Naruto podrían ser más verdaderos que los de Madara.

—Tengo que irme, Saskue viene. —Dijo Naruto y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Itachi inmediatamente cayó en su personalidad de 'cruel, indiferente', listo para enfrentarse a Sasuke y asegurarse de que su clan resucitara y de que su historia contaminada se limpiara de una vez por todas. Tal vez Naruto acepte matar a Koharu y Homura y a los pocos que están entre RAIZ, para asegurar el verdadero nuevo comienzo para su hermano.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo en la entrada del templo, momentáneamente golpeado por el peso del momento que estaba sobre él - otro paso y estaría parado frente al hombre que le quitó todo, incluso a sí mismo.

La masacre, la visión de sus padres muertos... fueron terribles. Pero lo peor fue el hecho de que Itachi era el culpable, que nunca le devolvió el amor. Sasuke adoraba a su hermano mayor, quien lo hacía sentir apreciado de una manera que su padre nunca lo había hecho. Fue Itachi quien estaba allí cuando empezó a gatear y caminar, cuando dijo su primera palabra (era 'mamá', pero su mamá no estaba allí en ese momento). Itachi le enseñó su primer gesto, su primera kata... ¡y luego hizo que todo fuera una mentira!

Debería haberlo visto venir, porque Itachi estaba cada vez menos presente en su vida a medida que crecía, hasta el primer año en la academia ninja. Itach era prácticamente solo un invitado en su casa, un primo amable pero distante que no tenía tiempo ni para una simple práctica de kunai con él. Lo más probable es que ya estuviera bien establecido en su intención de arruinarlo todo, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en fingir tanto.

Pero Sasuke todavía tenía que escuchar la explicación completa, así que enderezó los hombros y entró.

—Itachi, —dijo Sasuke con frialdad al hombre sentado tranquilamente en la silla de piedra al otro lado de la cámara circular. Las paredes eran lisas ovaladas vacías, solo detrás de Itachi estaban pintados el abanico Uchiha y extraños dibujos de lo que parecían colas estilizadas o tomoe del Sharingan.

—Veo que aún te faltan los mismos ojos que los míos, hermano tonto. —Itachi respondió, catalogando mentalmente todo sobre Sasuke. Su hermano menor parecía muy fuerte ahora, podía sentir su potente chakra. Su Sharingan también estaba completamente maduro. En apariencia, Sasuke favorecía a su madre.

—¡Nunca me rebajaría tan bajo! —Respondió Sasuke—. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar mis batallas como soy. Antes de comenzar, quiero una verdadera razón para lo que hiciste. Estoy seguro de que Danzo no conocía todos tus pensamientos, sin importar lo que creyera.

Itachi sonrió fríamente, —Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no importará de todos modos. Como adivinaste, tenía un motivo oculto. ¿Sabes que Madara estuvo vivo hasta hace poco? —Sasuke asintió. Itachi cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió—. Era su plan y lo seguí. No estaba tan interesado en él, pero luego me di cuenta de que nuestro clan merecía ser destruido, aunque no fuera por el orgullo herido de Madara. —Sasuke lo miró estupefacto. Itachi lo notó. —Es difícil de creer eso, ¿sí? Déjame explicarte entonces, hermanito, para que puedas comprender completamente cuán bajo ha caído nuestra sangre. Sé que estás al tanto del Mangekyo y cómo obtenerlo, te envié a ese santuario secreto para que puedas entender la maldición del legado Uchiha.

—¿Maldición? ¡No entiendo! —Sasuke gruñó.

—Te lo explicaré. Verás, mentí cuando te dije que serías solo el tercero en obtener el Mangekyo, si lograbas llegar a ese nivel. Había otros, meticulosamente ocultos del escrutinio abierto de nuestros Ancianos. Los primeros dos fueron Izuna Uchiha y su hermano Madara. Sé que conoces los efectos nocivos del Mangekyou.

—También conozco la forma de escapar de ellos. —Sasuke intervino con una mirada furiosa—. Esa fue tu intención en primer lugar, robarme los ojos.

—Hmm, así que Danzo te informó de eso. Él parecía muy consciente de nuestros secretos. —Comentó Itachi, pero eso no lo detuvo en absoluto—. Sí, Madara le robó los ojos a Izuna y se volvió aún más poderoso. Afirmó que Izuna se los dio libremente, pero ¿por qué murió poco después? Al final resultó que, el resto del clan comenzó a temerle lentamente y después de que se eligiera al Primer Hokage. Ellos rechazaron a Madara abiertamente, porque estaba tratando de hacerlos tomar las armas contra la llamada conspiración de Senju para subyugar a los Uchiha. Era una locura y se vio obligado a irse, luego perdió su última batalla contra su eterno rival. Pero el no fue olvidado, hermanito. Sus oscuros hechos dejaron una marca en nuestro clan, el oscuro deseo de más poder a cualquier precio. Nunca supimos del Mangekyou hasta que él llegó y ni siquiera hubiéramos soñado del Mangekyou Eterno. Pero después de él, lo hicimos.

Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de esa pista. —¿Hubo otros intentos de replicar sus hazañas?

—Sí, varios de nuestros queridos primos intentaron matar a sus mejores amigos para ganar más poder de esa manera. Nunca hubo registros directos de algunos de los "accidentes" que ocurrieron a lo largo de los años, pero encontré algunos casos sospechosos que nunca fueron investigados. Había alguna ventaja en el hecho de que los Uchiha eran los únicos miembros de la fuerza policial. Y luego algunos Uchiha fueron encontrados muertos en ciertos casos, con el clan ocultando activamente cualquier evidencia; esos fueron los que trataron de hacer lo prohibido y fueron castigados por ello. Algunos se salvaron, para ser usados como armas durante las guerras. Sus ojos perdieron la luz después de un tiempo, esos eran los que no tenían hermanos para evitar su destino. Así que, ya ves, nuestro clan estaba plagado de traiciones y ansia de poder y decidí ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando mataste a todos? ¿Dónde está tu excusa? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—Como dije, los borré de la existencia para tener un nuevo comienzo. Danzo fue una prueba clara de que nuestros rasgos más oscuros estaban siendo expuestos a los forasteros. Le dejé creer que yo era tan malvado como el resto de nosotros. Lo use y aquí estamos. Voy a rehacer el clan a mi propia imagen, como lo hizo Madara una vez. —Itachi arrojó la bomba sobre su amado hermano, acercándose peligrosamente a la plena admisión de sus pecados.

—¿Tú...?

—He decidido darte la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, de empezar de nuevo, si puedes vencerme. Solo los más fuertes pueden hacer esto. Ese es el propósito de nuestra reunión, aquí y ahora. Espero una buena pelea, hermano.

Sasuke luchó contra la bilis en su garganta, su hermano estaba loco. —¿Qué te pasó para hacerte tan frio? ¡Mataste a nuestra madre, por el amor de dios! ¿Qué hizo, te quitó tu juguete favorito?

Itachi le dio una mirada triste. —Esperaba que nunca preguntaras eso. Mientras que nuestro padre solo nos quería como los mejores guerreros del clan, nuestra madre se preocupaba por nosotros a su manera. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué dejó de ser un ninja?

—Para cuidarnos, —dijo Sasuke automáticamente, temiendo las siguientes palabras de su hermano. Itachi estaba loco, y eso incluía la habilidad de derramar la verdad sin preocuparse por las consecuencias.

—Eso fue cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero ella podría habernos dejado fácilmente para que nuestros tíos y tías nos cuidaran. El clan se ocupa de los suyos, lo sabes. No, ella tenía un oscuro secreto que me esforcé por desentrañar, desde que el Kyuubi atacó.

—¡Tenías cinco entonces! —Sasuke dijo con incredulidad.

—Sí, lo sé. Ya tenía la edad suficiente para cuidarte, mientras nuestros padres hacían lo que tenían que hacer. Esa noche, nuestra madre no estaba con nosotros, y siempre me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Tomé la respuesta de ella antes de morir, el Tsukiyomi es una herramienta útil para tales propósitos.

Sasuke se estremeció de rabia, ¡Itachi usó ese abominable jutsu con su madre!

Itachi esperó hasta que su hermano se calmara, pero se dio cuenta de que era bueno que le estuviera diciendo esto. Sasuke se volvería más decidido a luchar contra él después. —Fue muy decepcionante, en mi opinión. Al final, nuestra madre estaba tan contaminada como el resto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—Es realmente repugnante. Solía ser la mejor amiga de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto. También le encantaba ser kunoichi, pero tuvo que casarse con nuestro padre porque fue arreglado por nuestros abuelos. Fue una buena pareja obviamente, ya que ella me dio a luz a mí y a ti, y obviamente somos más talentosos que la mayoría de los Uchiha en los últimos cincuenta años. ¿Lo estás entendiendo ahora?

—¡No, no es posible! —Sasuke negó con vehemencia—, Mamá nunca...

—Pero ella lo hizo. —Itachi espetó bruscamente, interrumpiendo a Sasuke—. Ella traicionó a su mejor amiga esa noche con Madara, quien necesitaba saber cuándo daría a luz a Naruto. Porque Kushina Uzumaki era el anterior contenedor del Kyuubi. Él usó su debilidad en ese momento, tomó a Naruto como rehén para distraer al Cuarto y Robarla. Él le arrancó al Zorro, mientras nuestra madre miraba desde la distancia. Luego arrojó al Zorro en Konoha, pero el Cuarto lo dominó y salvó la aldea.

—¡No te creo! —Gritó Sasuke.

—No me importa, es verdad. Nuestra amada madre tenía estos ojos y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la vista. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía hermanos a quienes robar nuevos ojos, así que dejó de usar el chakra por completo y se volvió la tan severa pero amorosa mujer que conocíamos. Fue el final definitivo de su deseo de ser la kunoichi más fuerte de Konoha. Le encantaba pelear como a muchos de nosotros.

—Dijiste que el clan castigó a los que ganaron el Mangekyou, ¿por qué la dejaron en paz? —Preguntó Sasuke, pensando rápido para refutar las afirmaciones de Itachi.

—Todo el mundo sabía de su amistad y cuando llegó la noticia, nuestra madre se entristeció abiertamente. Fue entonces cuando presentó sus ojos y todo el mundo creyó que era solo una reacción accidental de dolor, de verdadero remordimiento. Y papá respondió por ella, así que la dejaron en paz. —Itachi explicó—. Cuando maté a Shisui, gané estos ojos porque realmente me preocupaba por él. Pero Shisui me conocía demasiado bien y estaba sobre mí, no tuve más remedio que defenderme cuando vino a arrestarme. Tenía que hacer lo que estaba planeando, pase lo que pase.

—¡No te perdonaré, Itachi! —Gritó Sasuke, su cuerpo temblando de rabia—. Estás loco y terminaré con tu existencia.

—Veamos si realmente puedes. —Itachi murmuró, ignorando la hoja que sobresalía de su pecho. Era solo un genjutsu dentro de un genjutsu, la primera prueba de la destreza de su hermano.

* * *

—Hmm, Itachi seguro que puede retorcer una historia. —Naruto se rió entre dientes mientras observaba la lucha a través de la Fuerza, proyectando mentalmente su visión desde lejos. No le importaba si era cierto lo que Itachi decía sobre su madre, era algo que no tenía nada que ver con la situación actual.

* * *

Sasuke gritó de rabia cuando sintió que Tsukiyomi lo atrapaba, mientras Itachi comenzaba a torturarlo con varios métodos demasiado reales. Entonces algo se rompió dentro de él, una fría pero inmensa intención de aplastar y destruir, y Tsukiyomi se vino abajo.

Estaba casi listo para colapsar por el intenso dolor que aún persistía, como fantasmas de tortura que aún se aferraban a sus extremidades y vio como Itachi también se detenía para recuperar el aliento, su ojo izquierdo estaba sangrando.

—Muy impresionante Sasuke, rompiste el Tsukiyomi. Eres fuerte, pero veo que tuviste algo de ayuda.

Sasuke miró levemente su hombro y vio una extremidad curtida que sobresalía de la parte superior de su espalda derecha, un monstruoso apéndice en forma de ala cuyas puntas con garras intentaban lastimar a Itachi. Su Sello Maldito reaccionó a su angustia y se transformó parcialmente. Deseó que la cosa se fuera y miró a Itachi—. Es solo una herramienta en mi arsenal, nada más.

Le lanzo una gran variedad de armas a Itachi, sacándolas de los sellos de almacenamiento ocultos en sus muñecas, una idea que tuvo de Tenten, y vio como Itachi bloqueaba cada una. Él sonrió y tiró de los cables y renovó el ataque, usando su chakra de rayo para hacer que las diversas armas fueran mucho más mortíferas que antes.

Pero Itachi ya tenía un Kage Bunshin emergiendo detrás de él, usando una poderosa ráfaga de Katon para desviar el ataque, mientras que el Itachi real escapaba, usando su considerable velocidad para atacar a Sasuke de cerca.

Sasuke logró mantener l ritmo, agradecido por todo el condicionamiento físico que Danzo le impuso. El bastardo era un buen maestro. Copio muchos de los métodos de Gai, sin importar lo ridículos que parecieran.

Sasuke quería usar el chakra de Rayo en su espada, para aumentar su poder de corte, pero eso era una pérdida de energía que Danzo no toleraba. Itachi no estaba mejorando su kunai, entonces, ¿por qué debería hacer eso con su espada?

Sasuke balanceó expertamente su chokuto en arcos cortos y vertiginosos, usando su rango más amplio para mantener a raya a Itachi. Itachi era hábil con su kunai y logró mantenerlo alejado. Sasuke estaba en constante guardia contra su genjutsu, ya disipando dos sutiles intentos de torcer sus percepciones.

Atacó con más fuerza, presionando con su chokuto en un patrón de puñalada-tajo hasta que su mano quedó borrosa. Itachi tuvo que retirarse, usando el espacio a su alrededor para evadir el ataque. Luego atrapó la punta de chokuto entre su kunai y lo levantó a un lado, apuntando con una patada lateral a la rodilla de Sasuke. Sasuke activó su corriente Chidori y un rayo lo atravesó y formó un arco en una amplia esfera alrededor de su cuerpo, golpeando a Itachi con fuerza.

Sasuke rodó de repente, evitando un ataque por detrás mientras Itachi frente a él se desvanecía en la nada, señalando el final de ese genjutsu.

Él miró con odio a su hermano mayor, —¡Puedo ver a través de tus ilusiones hermano! ¡Deja de subestimarme!

Itachi le dio una mirada fría. —Esto no es un concurso, Sasuke, no voy a ser amable contigo. Aún no has aprendido lo que se necesita para ser el mejor.

Sasuke tomó represalias con una andanada de Chidori senbon, Itachi tuvo que correr a toda velocidad para evadirlos. El senbon hizo decenas de pequeños agujeros en la pared del templo.

Sasuke vio a dónde podría ir Itachi y levantó su chokuto, produciendo una espada Chidori de varios metros de largo. Itachi usó kawarimi con un pedazo de escombros para evitar cortarse por la mitad, pero Sasuke agitó su arma de chakra detrás de Itachi, causandole un daño considerable en la sien en el proceso.

El contraataque de Itachi se produjo rápidamente en forma de sellos explosivos, muchas de ellos. La explosión sacudió la cámara, el humo y la piedra oscurecieron la forma de Sasuke. Itachi esperó pacientemente, interiormente complacido con la actuación de su hermano hasta el momento. Esa modificación del jutsu de Kakashi fue impresionante para los estándares de cualquiera.

Miró a las enormes serpientes que rodeaban a su hermano, ¡Orochimaru todavía estaba en él! Explicaba lo fuerte que era su hermano. Quizás fue bueno que Pain lo sanara, su chakra aún estaba fuerte. ¡Orochimaru tenía que irse!

* * *

Naruto descubrió que su interés aumentaba a medida que se desarrollaba la pelea. Sasuke hizo algunos movimientos agradables, aunque todavía completamente inferior a los suyos. Su poder general era mucho menor que el suyo, incluso sin la Fuerza.

El chakra de Orochimaru aparentemente también le dio a Sasuke acceso al contrato de serpiente de Orochimaru.

* * *

Sasuke esperó en el techo del templo, esperando que su hermano lo siguiera. Mientras Itachi se desdibujaba, el Kage Bunshin de Sasuke lo lanzó con un jutsu relámpago, disipando al clon. Pero ese clon explotó, distrayendo a Sasuke por un momento e Itachi estaba ahora con él, ¡ya exhalaba una Gran Bola de Fuego verdaderamente poderosa!

Sasuke respondió de la misma manera, mientras dibujaba el sello y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello - ¡Itachi era tan fuerte! Pero la satisfacción le llegó cuando su jutsu comenzó a dominar al de Itachi. Sintió algo y se apartó, evadiendo por poco el fuego que se tragaba el suyo cuando detuvo su jutsu para evitar a un segundo clon que trepó la cúpula desde el exterior... ¡Itachi ya planeó esto! Afortunadamente, Sasuke era realmente un maestro de Shunshin no jutsu.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y convocó a unas cuantas serpientes gigantes, lo suficientemente grandes como para comerse a un hombre de un trago y rápidamente atacaron a Itachi, moviéndose demasiado rápido para la mayoría de los ninjas. Pero Itachi no era uno de ellos y usó varios jutsu terrestres poderosos para disiparlos. Sasuke ya se escondió debajo de la cúpula y usó un ataque de Dragón de Fuego múltiple, creando muchos ataques devastadores que explotaron desde abajo en el intento de atrapar a Itachi por suerte. Itachi los esquivó y esperó.

Sasuke se soltó y convocó a una serpiente de tres cabezas verdaderamente enorme que aniquiló la cúpula y obligó a Itachi a retirarse. —¡Cómetelo! —Sasuke gritó enojado, azotando su chokuto enojado en la dirección de Itachi.

Las serpientes obedecieron, golpeando la cúpula, causando una mayor devastación mientras Itachi los esquivaba desesperadamente a ellos y a Sasuke, quien estaba usando su espada Chidori para proteger el flanco y la parte trasera de su invocación.

Itachi retrocedió hasta el suelo del templo que ahora estaba abierto al cielo y disparó una corriente de fuego negro sobre la serpiente y Sasuke. El fuego los atrapó rápidamente y la invocación desapareció pronto, muerta con certeza ya que el fuego de Amaterasu ardía durante siete días y siete noches.

Detuvo su ataque e ignoró los restos medio quemados de su hermano, había reconocido la técnica de mudarse la piel de Orochimaru. Sasuke lo usó bien. Encontró a Sasuke atacándolo desde atrás, su Chidori ardiendo enojado. Itachi bloqueó su estocada con una hábil redirección del impulso mientras balanceaba a Sasuke con una sola mano sobre su cabeza y hacia el duro suelo de piedra con un poderoso golpe, la piedra se rompió bajo la fuerza.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con alarma cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke estalló en una explosión de rayos.

* * *

Sasuke caminó con cautela desde detrás de una gran parte de la cúpula, y encontró a Itachi acunando su brazo izquierdo. —Je, no te escapaste del todo.

Itachi asintió. —Fue un movimiento inteligente usar un clon de relámpago, aunque te costó la mitad de tu chakra. Supongo que Kakashi te enseñó ese. Nunca lo vi antes, engañó a mi Sharingan porque tu chakra es de naturaleza relámpago y es difícil ver a través de la capa del chakra del Rayo. Pero siempre tengo cuidado.

El trueno retumbó en el cielo gris, lleno de nubes llenas de relámpagos. Sasuke gruñó de ira y se apartó de arriba, mientras Itachi lo seguía a un ritmo más lento para que su brazo se recuperara, no podía usar sellos de mano en este momento. Pero todavía tenía una cantidad decente de chakra, mientras que Sasuke gastaba una gran parte del suyo.

Encontró a su hermano en lo más alto del templo, erguido y desafiante sobre el monolito que coronaba la cúpula como si tratara de alcanzar el cielo.

—He disparado a esos Dragones de Fuego con un propósito, Itachi, ¡sé testigo de mi última creación! —Sasuke rugió y levantó sus manos brillando con la corona azul blanca de dos Chidoris—. ¡Mira la ira de la naturaleza, Kirin!

Itachi reaccionó instantáneamente, mientras sus Sharingan volvían a transformarse en forma de Mangekyou y susurraba, —Susanoo.

* * *

Naruto silbó con asombro, ¡Sasuke de seguro hizo todo lo posible! Puso un bozal al relámpago en sí, una fuerza de la naturaleza lo suficientemente fuerte como para alimentar una pequeña ciudad durante un año. Ahora, eso era algo que valía la pena ver y aprender...

* * *

—¡Tú! ¿Por qué no te mueres ya? —Sasuke segregó enojado cuando vio que Itachi estaba vivo y protegido por una especie de energía roja que parecía un esqueleto etéreo.

—Lo siento Sasuke, pero esto es todo lo que me empujarás. Alabo tu poder y habilidad, no he usado este jutsu con nadie hasta ahora. Pero Susanoo es una defensa impenetrable, resultado de dos Mangekyou Sharingan trabajando juntos. —Itachi explicó y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano.

—¡Comete esto! —Sasuke gritó a su vez y levantó las manos y un rayo le obedeció de nuevo—. ¡Tengo suficiente chakra para hacer esto de nuevo!

El relámpago descendió de nuevo, se enroscó como una bestia viva sobre Sasuke y cayó sobre la figura roja, creando un destello blanco que cegó a ambos guerreros. Siguieron el ruido y pequeños temblores de tierra, mostrando el verdadero poder del ataque.

Pero Itachi siguió moviéndose después de cada golpe, su guardián etéreo volviéndose más carnoso hasta convertirse en un espíritu guerrero sosteniendo un escudo y una botella de sake en su cadera. Sasuke lo intentó con numerosas notas explosivas, pero fue en vano.

—¡Yo gano Sasuke! —Itachi dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, haciendo que el joven Uchiha entrara en pánico—. Tus ojos son míos.

Sasuke se congeló ante esas palabras, buscando una forma de escapar. Necesitaba más chakra, por lo que recurrió al sello de Orochimaru, comenzando su transformación, que fue rápida. Su cabello se alargó en una melena gris, sus alas como manos brotaron de su piel dura y oscurecida, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras cortas.

Disparó una bola de fuego masiva a Itachi, pero Susanoo era impenetrable. Sasuke saltó lejos, pero tuvo que detener su escape cuando Itachi lo arrinconó con Amaterasu, cortando su escape con una pared de llamas negras que ardían a su alrededor.

Y luego Sasuke cayó de rodillas y gritó: —¡Orochimaru finalmente se liberó!

* * *

Itachi ya se sentía cansado, después de sacar a Amaterasu de nuevo mientras mantenía activo a Susanoo. Sus células ardían con un dolor intenso y sabía que tenía poco tiempo para terminar la pelea. Todo el espectáculo valió la pena, ¡Orochimaru ya estaba fuera!

Observó con disgusto cómo la Serpiente Sannin aparecía en la boca de una de sus múltiples invocaciones de Hydra, con la alegre intención de robar el cuerpo de su hermano. Terminó la ambición del tonto con un solo golpe de su último ataque: la legendaria espada Totsuka que sellaba a sus víctimas en un reino de sueños eternos. Un final apropiado para Orochimaru, quien siempre soñó con poder e inmortalidad. El tuvo el segundo, en cierta forma.

* * *

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, su verdadera vista todavía estaba fija en el área muy lejos, haciéndolo parecer en coma. Acababa de presenciar un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos; Orochimaru se liberó de Sasuke, solo para caer ante la extraña espada de Itachi.

La idiotez que mostró Orochimaru lo sorprendió, debería haber huido y considerarse afortunado por sobrevivir. Pero no, ¡tenía que ceñirse a su deseo de poseer el Sharingan! ¡Miren a dónde lo llevo!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de lo contrario habría saltado a Orochimaru y le habría secado el cerebro para robar su jutsu. Bueno, de todos modos podría prescindir de ellos. Orochimaru era demasiado repugnante incluso para él.

Era hora de terminar con esto.

* * *

Sasuke se apartó de su hermano, sin apenas fuerzas, pero la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Itachi no dejó ninguna duda sobre el final definitivo de esta pelea.

Nunca vio un pie que golpeó su cabeza y lo envió a la-la land

—¿Era eso realmente necesario? —Itachi frunció el ceño, relajándose al ver que era Naruto.

—Oh, ¿preferirías tomarle los ojos mientras él estaba despierto? —Preguntó Naruto con algo de diversión visible en su rostro. Itachi negó con la cabeza y asintió—. Será rápido, nunca sentirá dolor.

Naruto decidió evitar cualquier problema y usó la Fuerza para hacer que Sasuke se durmiera profundamente y cortar su sensación de dolor, y luego dejó que Itachi hiciera la extracción real de los ojos de Sasuke. Simplemente curó a la fuerza sus cuencas vacías usando el Lado Oscuro para eso, lo cual estaba lejos de ser agradable. El Lado Oscuro podría usarse para tales cosas, pero no era tan efectivo como la curación del Lado Luminoso. También se requería a menudo que la curación en sí estuviera destinada a que funcionara algún propósito cruel.

Un par de etiquetas de sellado más tarde, y los ojos de Sasuke estaban propiamente sellados de cualquier manipulación sin su permiso.

Naruto creó un solo Kage Bunshin que inmediatamente llevó a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha. El verdadero Naruto se llevó a Itachi, pero no directamente a la base de Akatsuki, tenía que mantener su teletransportación en secreto.

* * *

—¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi! —Alguien gritó y el jounin de cabello plateado apartó la mirada de la piedra conmemorativa que había estado mirando durante las últimas horas, tratando de pensar en una manera de corregir sus errores sobre Naruto.

Kakashi estaba completamente destrozado al darse cuenta de que el hijo del hombre al que consideraba su mayor héroe y segundo padre era ahora un ninja renegado con un resentimiento contra Konoha tan grande como el de Orochimaru. O peor. Y probablemente también era tan poderoso como esa escoria.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó al desconocido chunin mientras se sentía completamente agotado de cualquier voluntad de responder.

—¡Es Uchiha-sama! ¡Debes venir conmigo al hospital!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría allí? —Kakashi sintió pavor.

—Él... sus ojos fueron removidos y está en muy mal estado, como si hubiera estado en una batalla. Hokage-sama está trabajando en él personalmente.

Kakashi desapareció en un remolino de hojas, dejando al chunin jadeando de cansancio mientras corría a toda velocidad para entregarle la noticia al famoso jounin. ¡Realmente quería aprender el Shunshin!


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto Dark Heart por Coso**

**Traducción por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**22.**

* * *

—Como te sientes? —Naruto le preguntó a Itachi que estaba acostado en la cama en la cámara médica. Era un espacio austero y estéril con un único propósito: curar. Itachi estaba descansando sobre la superficie metálica de la losa de operación, completamente vestido y gruesos vendajes médicos cubrían sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, —respondió Itachi, su voz sin sentimientos—. ¿Mi hermano?

—En Konoha, con todos corriendo en círculos a su alrededor. Pero va a estar bien. —Naruto le informó al Uchiha, sonriendo—. Y estás mintiendo, puedo sentir tu euforia mientras estás absorbiendo el poder en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Parece que no tengo elección en el asunto, simplemente lo es. —Dijo Itachi, todavía tranquilo en la superficie. Luchaba por mantener la compostura. Naruto lo vio y aprobó, el control era esencial para todo. Itachi puede ser su enemigo al final, pero al menos podría respetarlo un poco.

—Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en tu línea de sangre recientemente. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de encontrar una explicación racional para los cambios en tus ojos que te dan mayores poderes?

Itachi ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, mirándolo de alguna manera. Sus ojos estaban vendados, pero podía 'ver' a Naruto por detección de sonido. —Para ser honesto, traté de no pensar demasiado en eso. Encuentro este proceso desagradable, si debes saberlo.

—Lo sé, —Naruto sonrió con diversión audible en su voz—. Ten paciencia conmigo un poco más. Como casi cualquiera puede decirte, el ojo de tu familia evoluciona a medida que pasa el tiempo. Se vuelve más fuerte, más útil. Luego alcanza una meseta de su capacidad en una forma de tres tomoe. En esa etapa es un jutsu bastante formidable, literalmente. Las líneas negras y los puntos, los iris rojos llenos de chakra fuertemente enfocado funcionan en sincronía dándote a ti y a tu clan una percepción extra que parece sobrenatural. Es un sello único para una técnica ocular única.

—Estás bien informado y entiendes bastante bien las complejidades de nuestro legado, —comentó Itachi cuando Naruto hizo una pausa.

—Gracias, pero no he terminado. Ahora sé cómo funciona Sharingan, tal vez incluso mejor que tú. Cada Uchiha que despierta el Sharingan parece tener el mismo conjunto de habilidades. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Tu clan adscrito ciertas diferencias a las diferencias en la psique, el talento y el poder. Pero esa es solo la mitad de la solución a la pregunta. La otra es que cada Sharingan es sutilmente diferente, al igual que los hermanos pueden ser gemelos pero todavía diferentes en algunos aspectos. Por eso algunos Uchiha tienen mejores habilidades genjutsu como tú y Shisui, mientras que otros tienen una mejor percepción espacial y temporal.

Itachi parecía interesado, —No eres el primero en proponer una teoría así, pero nunca tuvimos los medios para probarla o refutarla. Al final, sabemos que esas diferencias ocurren.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. —Eso es cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué algunos Uchiha no activaron el ojo? Quiero decir, el setenta por ciento de tu número usualmente activaba el Sharingan a la edad de trece años. Algunos casos aislados ocurrieron incluso a una edad posterior.

Itachi frunció el ceño debajo de las vendas, —Eso nunca se ha explicado completamente, pero generalmente se culpaba a los malos genes. Ciertas líneas eran más erráticas en la producción de usuarios de Sharingan, eso es todo. Siempre fue difícil mantener nuestra línea de sangre estable y pura, evitando demasiado pesado mestizaje.

—Eso probablemente era cierto, —asintió Naruto—. ¿Pero por qué la inestabilidad en primer lugar? Los Hyuuga siempre estaban produciendo niños con Byakugan disponible, solo con grados individuales de poder y habilidad. ¿Por qué los Uchiha son diferentes?

—Eran incluso más estrictos en la crianza que nosotros en el pasado, —explicó Itachi—. Nuestros ojos evolucionaron lentamente a una forma moderna después de muchos siglos de reproducción, durante los cuales todavía aceptamos a los forasteros. Esa práctica se abandonó más tarde cuando nuestro Sharingan se estabilizó.

—Supongo que tu explicación parece sólida, ya que nadie sabe realmente que los Hyuuga todavía reciben a los forasteros para refrescar su línea de sangre. —Naruto sonrió. Itachi se puso rígido—. ¿Eso te sorprende? Eh, esos Hyuugas son unos astutos. Lo hacen cada generación más o menos, enviando a algunas de las mujeres de su Ramas Familiales para seducir a hombres cuidadosamente elegidos y regresar para dar nueva sangre a su clan. Bastante a salvo de los efectos del mestizaje y la dilución de su tan cacareada línea de sangre. Por ejemplo, la abuela de Hinata Hyuuga se acostó con un forastero que no pertenecía a ningún clan y no poseía rasgos excepcionales, salvo por ser similar a todos los hombres Hyuuga.

—¿Nadie se dio cuenta? —Itachi se preguntó en voz alta, sorprendido mucho.

—No, ¿por qué deberían haberlo hecho? Todo el mundo sabe que adoran la pureza de su sangre. Es por eso que tienen que usar ese sello de Pájaro enjaulado, su línea de sangre es bastante estable y podría ser criada fuera del Clan. Sin embargo, tu clan nunca ha considerado conveniente para proteger su línea de sangre. —Dijo Naruto, mirando con interés mientras Itachi reflexionaba sobre esos hechos—. Entonces, ¿qué hace al Uchiha tan diferente? Su línea de sangre aún es inestable, lo sabemos. Sé que los niños mestizos pueden despertar al Sharingan en menos del cincuenta por ciento de los casos, mientras que sus descendientes que no son Uchiha en absoluto pierden la capacidad de hacerlo en todos los casos. Incluso tú lo sabes.

Itachi se estaba molestando con esto. —Creo que ya crees que sabes la respuesta, así que hazlo ya. Me vendría bien un descanso extra.

—Quizás el Sabio adoptó a dos niños que en realidad eran hermanos o no lo eran. Cuando se volvieron adecuados a sus ojos, transfirió algo de su chakra único en ellos, cambiándolos literalmente. Sabes que se puede hacer.

—No lo creo muy probable, —comentó Itachi.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo. —Debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con la arrogancia y el orgullo que tienes, solo te cegará ante las posibilidades fuera de tu experiencia actual. No necesito que me creas, esta es solo una teoría que encuentro más aceptable que el parloteo centenario tamborileado por hombres arrogantes que sólo se preocupan por su poder y prestigio.

Itachi se rió de eso. —Entonces me disculpo por ser un tonto de mente pequeña.

—No es necesario, después de todo, eres un producto de tu educación. —Naruto le hizo caso al Uchiha—. Volviendo a mi teoría. Lo que lo hace más probable es también el hecho de que los Senju son similares. Si bien siempre fueron naturalmente más fuertes, solo unos pocos mostraron poderes realmente asombrosos como los de Hashirama y su hermano. Lo mismo se puede decir para los miembros de mi clan, que estaban relacionados con los Senju. Los rasgos ventajosos que ocurren naturalmente son propensos a sobrevivir y estabilizarse, a diferencia de los que nacen por medios artificiales. Es una ley biológica, si quieres. Por eso creo en mi teoría.

—Eso está bien para mí, pero te desviaste del tema original de nuestra conversación. —Itachi lo notó.

—¡Ah, sí! —Naruto rió entre dientes—. Bueno, volvamos a eso. El Sharingan cambia su apariencia, o más bien revela su verdadera estructura a medida que el portador se vuelve más fuerte y está más preparado para lidiar con nuevas habilidades. Creo que Sharingan no evoluciona, en realidad solo activa su potencial oculto, su verdadera forma - mi creencia es que tu antepasado poseía poderes similares o incluso mejores que lo que usted piensa como nivel superior del Sharingan, el Mangekyou Sharingan. En algún lugar de su sangre está escrito, heredó lo que él paso. Lo que ustedes hacen es simplemente tratar de despertar esa forma grabada. Por supuesto, todos ustedes son muy diferentes y cada Mangekyou es diferente también, pero los rasgos básicos están todos ahí. Un super genjutsu o super ninjutsu, y siempre el Susanoo.

—Olvidas la ceguera, —advirtió Itachi a Naruto.

Sí, eso también, pero creo que no se debe al Mangekyou por si, sino a que sus cuerpos y sus cerebros no son capaces de soportar el flujo de chakra correctamente y por eso se quedan ciegos. Es como intentar usar el jutsu no puedes controlar bien y te lastima. Y cuando tomas los ojos de tu hermano, se ajusta ese ligero tirón en el flujo del chakra. Un flujo incorrecto en el canal correcto causa daño, pero un flujo incorrecto en el canal externo (en este caso ojos ajenos que son muy similares al conjunto original) se convierte en un flujo correcto que no causa ningún daño.

—Encuentro su explicación extraña, porque significa que prácticamente nacimos para literalmente hacer crecer nuestros ojos para nuestros hermanos. No me sienta bien. —Dijo Itachi, obviamente no convencido.

—Como sea, —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Solo quería compartir mis teorías, eso es todo. Supongo que debería irme ahora, hay trabajo por hacer.

Itachi se relajó cuando los pasos de Naruto se alejaron en la distancia, su mente todavía tratando de envolver las ideas que el rubio le lanzó casualmente. No pudo evitar considerar realmente que algunos eran posiblemente realmente ciertos. Era la piedra angular de la existencia del Uchiha, su conexión con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Ahora, todo era solo una verdad mal interpretada, retorcida para adaptarse a los egos de sus predecesores durante los primeros días del clan. Itachi conocía las razones detrás de la disputa con los Senju y las encontró insignificantes. Ahora pensaba que eran aún peores.

Pensó en silencio cómo seguir adelante. Pronto estaría sano y más poderoso que nunca. Estaba bastante seguro de que su vida estaba llegando a su fin. El dolor se habría asegurado de que pudiera ser derrotado rápidamente en el caso de que intentara algo, lo que significaba que estaba atrapado con una especie de sello mortal. Quizás el propio Naruto se lo puso. No lo pensaría más allá de la capacidad y voluntad del rubio. Obviamente, Naruto era tan peligroso como Madara. Quizás incluso más. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía un as en la manga. Pero, ¿en quién usarlo? Todavía no sabía quién sería el mejor objetivo.

Pain era sin duda el miembro más poderoso de la organización, quizás incluso inmune a su carta de triunfo. Pero Naruto... lo asustaba. Simplemente era demasiado suave, siempre podía ver las cosas como nadie más podía. Y poseía los secretos del Uchiha, lo que debería haber sido imposible. Curiosamente, estaba inusualmente seguro en sus teorías sobre el Sabio. ¿Era posible que Kyuubi le dijera ciertas cosas?

Tenía que ser paciente, hasta que los biju fueran captutados por completo. Entonces vería a quién podía utilizar mejor. Ahora se trataba del destino del mundo, de lo que estaba seguro. Incluso Konoha podría ser sacrificado por ese objetivo.

* * *

La luz se filtraba débilmente a través de las cortinas, creando un espacio sombrío en sombras donde la gente tenía que forzar la vista para ver correctamente. No era el mejor ambiente para una habitación de hospital, pero el ocupante actual no se quejaba.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba acostado en su cama, consciente y alternado emocionalmente entre desesperación y esperanza. Estaba ciego, le robaron los ojos.

El recuerdo de la pelea lo perseguía; estaba tan cerca! Pero Itachi era mucho más fuerte de lo que él o cualquier otra persona habían pensado. Su gran poder le permitió igualar a Sasuke incluso con su Sello maldito, el poder de Orochimaru y todas las drogas de entrenamiento y mejora que Danzo proporcionó en los últimos tres años.

Casi lo tenía, si no fuera por ese poder maldito del Mangekyou. Esos malditos ojos demostraron ser un escudo infranqueable y una espada aterradora contra la que incluso su jutsu más fuerte falló.

Pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para reproducir la batalla en su memoria, lo cual fue perfecto. La verdad era que estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado al principio. Había visto la tensión de esos ojos, la forma en que Itachi se balanceaba un poco mientras mantenía a Susanoo. Si solo hubiera tenido más chakra, más resistencia para prolongar la lucha...

Sí, estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo, valió la pena.

Itachi tendría su poder y su último regalo oculto. Por una vez en su vida, se había sentido agradecido por las enseñanzas de Danzo. Todo podría usarse como arma, incluso los propios ojos. Durante algún tiempo estuvo en un régimen especial de medicamentos, un tipo de veneno nervioso que podía matar lentamente si se administraba a una persona que no estaba preparada para su ingestión.

Todo su cuerpo estaba saturado de él, haciéndolo parte de sí mismo. Era un viejo truco utilizado principalmente por especialistas en venenos. Había ninjas que literalmente eran venenos andantes, capaces de matar con solo respirar o tocar.

Sasuke no tuvo que ir tan lejos, solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos fueran letales para Itachi, quien ciertamente los tomaría para sí mismo.

Ese conocimiento lo mantuvo cuerdo, incluso feliz. Estaba libre de su pasado, de Orochimaru y tenía que agradecerle a Itachi por eso. Lo único que le preocupaba eran esos malditos sellos que Naruto le puso para evitar que consiguiera un nuevo par de sharingan. El bastardo rubio debió haberlo planeado así desde el principio, pero ¿por qué?

Naruto era el verdadero enigma aquí; ¿De qué lado estaba realmente?

Esperanza y desesperación, era una combinación tan amarga. Sasuke se rió, produciendo un sonido oscuro y triste, pero también tenía una sensación de alivio. Solo tenía que esperar, no se atrevía a decir nada de su arma secreta a nadie, no hasta que Itachi fuera presentado muerto frente a él. ¡No le estaba dando a ese bastardo ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, no esta vez!

* * *

—Entonces, qué piensas? —preguntó Tsunade, mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina, que le daba una hermosa vista de Konoha extendiéndose por todas partes.

—¿Hm? —Preguntó Kakashi, repentinamente despertado de su pensamiento taciturno. Tsunade fulminó con la mirada su falta de atención por lo que se apresuró a encontrar una respuesta—. Honestamente, estoy un poco preocupado. ¿Por qué dejaron vivo a Sasuke en nuestra puerta? ¿Por qué Itachi lo perdonó? En cuanto al propio Sasuke, parece estar bien - por ahora.

—Tal vez fue un mensaje, una demostración del poder de Itachi. Tal vez él quiere que Sasuke sea testigo de su victoria final. ¿Estudiaste esos sellos en Sasuke? Por lo que yo sé, solo están destinados a prevenir otra implantación.

—Sí, eso es. —Kakashi respondió rápidamente—. Son complicados, pero creo que puedo resolverlos a tiempo. Tiempo que no tenemos ahora, desafortunadamente. También puedo adivinar con seguridad que fueron obra de Naruto, todo es muy similar al estilo de Jiraiya.

—Maldito sea ese chico... —Tsunade habló con tristeza—. Él conoce el Hiraishin, Kakashi. Ahora probablemente sea la mayor amenaza de combate a la que debemos estar atentos. Sabes lo que puede hacer, todos lo hacemos.

Kakashi tragó saliva, sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz el Hiraishin no jutsu. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que Naruto era tan bueno como solía ser sensei. Quizás incluso mejor, considerando que también conocía los secretos del Modo Sabio. Los informes del famoso Killer Bee de Kumo confirmaron que Naruto pudo enfrentarse a una bestia con cola, solo y ganar. No es de extrañar que regalara a Kyuubi, no necesitaba esa maldita cosa para ganar sus batallas.

Tsunade se apartó de Kakashi y volvió a mirar al pueblo. —La aldea estará casi lista para la guerra, todas las demás aldeas también. Ha habido un brote reciente de enfermedades leves entre algunos ninjas, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse por ahora. Probablemente algún error estacional, siempre aparecen cuando lo necesitas ellos son los menos. Descansa un poco, tendrás que pagar mucho en los próximos días, Kakashi. Te llamaré cuando estemos listos para movernos.

—Si, Hokage-sama, —asintió Kakashi y desapareció de su oficina, usando su ventana para alejarse con el shunshin.

* * *

Raikage gruñó, arrugando la última información escrita en el papel sobre el Akatsuki.

—¡Maldita sea! Cada vez que aprendemos algo, es peor que antes. Ahora nos dicen que Itachi Uchiha tiene el mismo poder que malnacido desgraciado de Madara Uchiha, el mocoso Namikaze conoce al infernal Hiraishin y para colmo hay un brote de gripe o algo que ha puesto a un buen numero de ninjas en la cama, haciéndolos inútiles para la guerra.

—Bueno, no es tan sombrío Raikage-sama, —dijo uno de sus consejeros. Era un ninja mayor que se desempeñó como asesor del Tercer Raikage—. Las otras aldeas han acordado seguir nuestro ejemplo y tendremos ninjas de todas las aldeas para complementar nuestras pérdidas. Creo que los números no serán un problema. Suna también ha confirmado el conocimiento del área donde Shukaku resurgirá. ganara esto después de todo.

—Al menos tengo a Yugito y Bee de vuelta, son guerreros excepcionales incluso sin sus bestias. —A refunfuñó, levemente apaciguado por el regreso de su hermano. Bee estaba deprimido, sintiendo que le había fallado al pueblo, pero A logró disuadirlo de ese estúpido pensamiento. Yugito, por otro lado, estaba bastante enojada, lo que le dio la motivación necesaria para la guerra. Quería lastimar al mocoso Namikaze por ser tan traidor. El chico estaba dotado del mayor tesoro del mundo shinobi y traicionó tal confianza tan fácilmente. Yugito despreciaba a los traidores, más que a nadie. Ella era una gran kunoichi en ese sentido.

* * *

Estaban reunidos en una gran sala circular, todos ellos preparados para la fase final de su plan para conquistar el mundo conocido.

—Es el momento, —Nagato alias Pein les habló a los miembros que lo rodeaban. Sus ojos plateados eran fríos y decididos, sin dejar dudas sobre su determinación de triunfar—. Sabemos cuándo y dónde aparecerá Shukaku, pero también lo hacen las aldeas ninja. El área está en la frontera sur del País del Viento. Sucederá dentro de diez días.

—Es un mal lugar para nosotros. —Sasori refunfuñó en su habitual tono profundo y robótico—. No hay lugar para escondernos, hacer emboscadas o incluso protegernos adecuadamente. Las aldeas tendrán la ventaja de la zona desértica abierta donde su gran número nos abrumará.

Todos los shinobi en la habitación lo sabían, pero alguien tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Todo parecía un poco desconcertado, pero Naruto simplemente suspiró ante su miopía. —No es cuestión de vencerlos, es sólo cuestión de retenerlos el tiempo suficiente para atrapar a Shukaku. Lo que se puede hacer rápido, si se hace a mi manera.

—¿Oh si? —Deidara sonaba desafiante—. Entonces dinos cuál es tu plan?

Naruto sonrió. —Es realmente simple. Su fuerza masiva puede volverse inútil por un corto tiempo usando una técnica de barrera de área amplia, combinada con varias emboscadas lanzadas en su camino mientras tienen que viajar a ese lugar para luchar contra nosotros. La principal preocupación será los shinobi de Suna que estarán allí antes que nadie. Una vez que los derrotemos, colocamos una barrera y esperamos a que llegue Shukaku.

—Naruto, no hay forma de que podamos usar la barrera por tanto tiempo. El sellado de Shukaku tomará al menos un día, probablemente más. —Itachi señaló con calma—. Y el enemigo tendrá equipos para romper barreras en nuestra barrera tan pronto como lleguen.

Naruto negó con la cabeza al shinobi en la habitación. —Mal, mal... estás olvidando que ya tenemos muchos biju con nosotros. La mayor concentración de poder en el mundo. Pueden sostener nuestra barrera sin ningún problema. Y tenemos algo de mano de obra para detener a las tropas enemigas en el En cuanto a Shukaku, no lo encerraremos en Gedo Mazo. Usaremos el método más simple y rápido para llevarlo con nosotros - Shukaku fue una vez sellado en una tetera con propiedades especiales. Tenemos algo mejor.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kakuzu, intrigado a su pesar.

—Yo, —dijo Naruto, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. El sonrió—. Puedo alojar a Shukaku fácilmente por un tiempo. Puedo sobrevivir al proceso de extracción, como ya se demostró una vez. No tomará más de cinco o diez minutos hacerlo. Itachi puede poner a Shukaku en un estado dócil con sus ojos. Yo sellaré la cosa dentro de mí y el resto de ustedes se asegurará de que nadie rompa la barrera. Nuestro líder es capaz de destruir un ejército él mismo, si surge la necesidad. Deidara también.

—Tienes algunas pelotas, chico. Me gusta ese plan. —Kisame sonrió con los dientes—. Demonios, puede que ni siquiera tengamos que pelear. Me gusta pelear como todos los demás, pero enfrentar una fuerza combinada de todas las aldeas es suicida. Este plan necesita algunos ajustes y todos estamos listos para comenzar. El objetivo principal es para conseguir a Shukaku, tal como señaló mocoso.

—¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? —Preguntó Nagato. Cada ninja en la habitación dio su visto bueno y luego comenzó la verdadera planificación.

Naruto escuchó sus planes, aprobando algunos, considerando el otro ridículo. Pero estaba complacido, sus planes se estaban haciendo realidad. Solo ayudó que tomó una iniciativa temprana cuando había infectado al ex-jinchuriiki con una cepa de gripe especialmente diseñada que debería estar pasando factura en este momento.

La guerra biológica no era desconocida en los círculos shinobi, pero Naruto fue el primero en ponerla en juego de esta manera. Las aldeas ninja se encontrarían desagradablemente desatendidas cuando alrededor de un tercio de sus fuerzas quedaran postradas en cama por la fuerte fiebre, calambres musculares y dolores.

Había creado esa enfermedad durante su viaje de tres años con Jiraiya, principalmente porque estaba ansioso por probar sus habilidades en esa área. Quizás la Fuerza ya lo estaba guiando en ese entonces, dándole algunas pistas subconscientes sobre el futuro.

De todos modos, la enfermedad afectaría a los usuarios habituales de chakra peor que a los civiles, por lo que la propagación se limitaría principalmente a los ninjas. Naruto hizo que la enfermedad fuera menos agresiva y letal de lo que realmente era, porque quería que se extendiera desapercibida en un mayor número de objetivos antes de que alguien sospechara de un juego sucio. Sabía que Tsunade sería la primera en hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Y no había tiempo para hacer una cura y tener a estos shinobi capaces de combatir para cuando fueran a recoger a Shukaku. Esa era la belleza del plan, el momento de los eventos tenía que establecerse para que todo sucediera en un marco temporal tan estrecho que nadie pudiera hacer nada que valiera la pena.

* * *

Nunca vieron venir su muerte, todo terminó en cuestión de segundos. Un centenar de ninjas Suna se apostaron alrededor del área probable del resurgimiento de Shukaku, listos para sellar a la bestia en el contenedor temporal y huir con él para esconderse de todos.

Fracasaron, por un solo hombre.

Naruto había engañado al ninja sensor de Suna usando el mismo truco de cuando conoció a Nagato. Suprimió su chakra y lo cambió para parecerse al de un animal; necesitaba acercarse para que su ataque funcionara.

Su asalto aéreo fue totalmente inesperado, nadie podía sentir una verdadera lluvia de kunai marcados por Hiraishin cayendo del cielo. Para cuando vieron algo, Naruto ya estaba entre ellos y mataba con golpes de espada mejorados con chakra de viento rápido. Las cabezas y los cuerpos estaban cortados en dos, la sangre se derramaba sobre la arena sin piedad.

A decir verdad, Naruto no necesitaba el kunai y todos los preparativos cuando tenía el jutsu de migración espacio-temporal de Madara al arte. Pero tenía compañía y había que mantener las pretensiones.

Activó su radio cuando terminó, —Está bien, ya terminé, Itachi. ¿Cómo va la parte de Sasori y Deidara?

—El ejército de Suna se ha ralentizado, es poco probable que logren fusionarse con las tropas de Konoha a tiempo. Lider-sama también está ocupado, está impidiendo que la mayoría de la fuerza de Konoha avance. —Fue la respuesta de Itachi.

—Bien, bien. Eso nos dará más tiempo para prepararnos para atrapar a Shukaku. Prepárate para apoyarme cuando te llame.

—Por supuesto, —asintió Itachi. Ignorando los cadáveres que dejó a su paso.

* * *

—¡Sí, esto es divertido Sasori no Danna! —Deidara se rió, montado en su dragón de arcilla sobre el desconcertado shinobi de Suna que acababa de sufrir un gran golpe cuando se activó la mina de arcilla de Deidara.

Cientos de Suna nin resultaron terriblemente heridos, decenas de muertos o pronto para morir. Luego, los espías de Sasori bajo su control se volvieron contra sus camaradas, aumentando la confusión y el caos. Uno de los oficiales de alto rango bajo el control de Sasori logró matar a Baki, el último Kazekage y eso rompió oficialmente la fuerza de Suna.

Temari y Kankuro no pudieron hacer mucho, reuniendo a los supervivientes en una apresurada maniobra de reagrupación.

Ya era bastante malo que el veinte por ciento de sus shinobi tuvieran que quedarse en casa debido al repentino brote de gripe, que fue inusualmente rápido y altamente infeccioso. Fue peor cuando el ataque de Deidara prácticamente los diezmó.

Pero los repentinos traidores entre ellos provocaron una caída masiva en la preparación para el combate.

—¡Mira! ¿Qué son? —Alguien gritó, señalando hacia el pequeño ejército de figuras tambaleantes, que parecían zombis que se volvieron malos.

—¡Oh no! —Kankuro le siseó a Temari, los reconoció—. ¡Todos, retrocedan! ¡Esos son los títeres de Sasori!

Fue un error decirlo, el miedo entre las fuerzas supervivientes aumentó. Sasori era el criminal Suna más temido de la época, el traidor que mató al Sandaime y era conocido por convertir a sus oponentes muertos en sus títeres.

—¡Todos ustedes se quedan atrás! —dijo la mujer mayor, Chiyo. La antigua kunoichi miró a las marionetas con determinación, luego se volvió hacia Temari—. Chica, lleva a los hombres al punto de encuentro como puedas. Los que están bajo mi mando y yo mantendremos ocupado a mi rebelde nieto. ¡Debes reunirte con la fuerza de Konoha o no podremos atrapar a los Akatsuki mientras intentan robar a Shukaku!

—¡Puede que no sobrevivas a estos dos, tenemos que mantenernos unidos! —Kankuro protestó.

El hermano de Chiyo negó con la cabeza. —No, está bien. Por el bien del plan general, esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Váyanse jóvenes y asegúrese de que nuestro sacrificio no sea en vano.

Desde arriba, Deidara vio a la parte del ejército de Suna correr mientras los demás se quedaban para enfrentar a Sasori y sus títeres. Él sonrió maliciosamente. —¡Maldito mocoso, pero tenía razón! ¡Los idiotas están haciendo esto más fácil!

Sasori en el suelo se movió entre sus títeres, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Realmente lo subestimaron. —Deidara, usa ese movimiento del que tanto te gusta presumir y luego regresa para ayudarme a acabar con estos tontos. Mi abuela es formidable, pero no deseo gastar todos mis ases ahora.

—Sí, sí... —Deidara asintió y condujo a su criatura dragón por delante de los shinobi en retirada que pensaban que podían huir de él. Una sonrisa de regocijo encontró su camino en su rostro afeminado—. Es hora de mostrarles que el arte es una explosión, pero a veces es silencioso y mortal; ¡sí! ¡C4, está llegando!

* * *

—Es realmente triste lo fácil que ha sido, —le comentó Naruto a Itachi, quien se había unido a él en la llanura llena de cadáveres.

El resto de Akatsuki había informado que las fuerzas aliadas estaban siendo distraídas adecuadamente por el momento.

—Ciertamente, —Itachi se vio obligado a estar de acuerdo con Naruto. Por muy leal que fuera a Konoha, tenía que apreciar el genio táctico de Naruto. Por otra parte, tenía la misma capacidad mental y realmente no era tan difícil predecir varias formas potenciales en que las aldeas aliadas intentarían vencerlos.

Sabían del Hiraishin de Naruto, por lo que naturalmente asumieron que Naruto sería el enviado para matar al grupo que esperaba a Shukaku, mientras que sus amigos de Akatsuki se verían obligados a enfrentarse a los ejércitos shinobi.

Los comandantes aliados no se equivocaron. Lo que asumieron erróneamente fue que su contraataque al movimiento de Naruto funcionaría: los shinobi que esperaban a Shukaku eran un cebo mientras el grupo encubierto de especialistas en barreras estaba al acecho hasta que Naruto llegara y luego se suponía que lo atraparían dentro de la barrera diseñada para detener todas. manipulaciones de espacio-tiempo.

Estaban bien escondidos dentro de una barrera propia; pero nadie entendió realmente cómo funcionaba el modo Sabio o qué podía hacer. Naruto pudo sentir la perturbación en la naturaleza que reveló la ubicación del equipo.

Es por eso que Itachi se quedó atrás, era el arma secreta de Naruto contra el ninja oculto que reveló su ubicación tan pronto como los shinobi de Suna comenzaron a morir. Fue un sacrificio desesperado, pero inútil al final.

Itachi había jugado con la idea de dejar que atraparan a Naruto, pero tenía un plan propio que garantizaría la victoria de las fuerzas ninja aliadas.

—No lo entiendes, —Naruto negó con la cabeza con tristeza. Miró a Itachi intensamente, haciendo que el Uchiha se sintiera alarmado—. Sabes que estás casi muerto, ¿no?

Itachi se relajó un poco, Naruto estaba de nuevo en uno de sus estados de ánimo de hablar mucho. Parecía gustarle el sonido de su voz, demasiado parecido a Orochimaru. —Sospecho que mis días están contados, Pain ciertamente debió haber usado alguna táctica de precaución en caso de que yo fuera un espía o realmente un hombre de Madara. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Eso es cierto, —se rió Naruto—. Sabes, nunca he conocido a nadie con tantas causas de muerte esperandolo. Eres verdaderamente único, Itachi-san. Sin embargo, al final tu muerte será causada por Sasuke.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Se ha vuelto realmente inteligente, ya sabes. Supongo que Danzo se las había arreglado para dar algunas buenas lecciones en su cabeza obstinada. Sasuke ha saturado su sangre con un agente venenoso. Cuando le quitaste los ojos, también se inyectó una pequeña dosis en tu sangre. Y eso te matará.

Itachi sonrió. —Bueno, tal vez haya esperanza para Sasuke. No esperaba que fuera tan deshonesto.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Itachi con interés.

—Mi plan era hacer que Sasuke creciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme y él me hizo sentir orgulloso. —Itachi se encogió de hombros—. El clan vivirá de nuevo, liberado de la arrogancia de los viejos. Como estaba planeado.

—Como estaba planeado, me gusta cómo suena eso. —Naruto sonrió. Hizo un gesto con la mano sutilmente y una piedra rodó en la distancia. La cabeza de Itachi se movió para comprobarlo, fue un gesto instintivo.

Eso era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba para manipular las sombras y agarrar a Itachi con la guardia baja. —Kagemane no jutsu; éxitoso.

Itachi intentó forzar su cabeza para que se volviera hacia atrás, pero Naruto era lo suficientemente fuerte. Siguió intentándolo durante un tiempo, sin éxito. En cambio, sintió que se giraba aún más, imitando el movimiento de Naruto. Se pararon espalda con espalda, sus rostros separados el uno del otro.

—Lo aprendí hace un tiempo, viendo a Shikamaru entrenar. —Naruto le explicó a Itachi—. No fue tan difícil de aprender, el jutsu no es una técnica relacionada con el linaje. Como puedes ver, es muy útil cuando necesitas asegurarte de que alguien esté haciendo exactamente lo que quieres. Tus ojos son inútiles ahora, ya que necesitas ver tus objetivos.

Itachi dejó de resistirse. Naruto tenía razón, su Mangekyou era bastante inútil. Pero... abrió la boca y aparecieron cuervos a su alrededor, era su genjutsu el que ocultaba el verdadero asalto. ¡No necesitaba sus ojos para esto!

Naruto sintió un inmenso peligro ahora, tensándose mientras el mundo cambiaba a una sombra más oscura de sí mismo y una inmensa bandada de cuervos levantaba una tormenta graznando, alas batiendo furiosamente y sus ojos brillantes ...

¡La Fuerza tembló en ese momento y Naruto recurrió al Lado Oscuro con más fuerza que nunca! Sus ojos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en esferas de oro fundido bordeadas de rojo. _¡Arde!_

La orden pulsó en los hilos invisibles de la vida y la muerte, dando a luz a un fuego invisible. Un solo cuervo gritó y cayó, golpeado por el inmenso calor de la ira de alguien dado vida.

El genjutsu se vino abajo, dejando solo un cuervo quemado en la arena.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, dándole a Itachi una mirada furiosa prometiendo un destino horrible. —¿Qué fue eso? Podía sentirlo mientras casi se me metía en la cabeza. No era como una ilusión de la que haya oído hablar; la realidad, tal como la conozco, parecía vacilar.

Itachi estaba a unos pasos de Naruto, sus Mangekyous gemelo brillaba en rojo y su chakra estaba listo. —Debo admitir que estoy realmente impresionado. Tus ojos, eso fue inesperado.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. —Me gustaría una explicación, antes de que mueras.

—En realidad era algo que estaba guardando para Sasuke; es el ojo de Shisui. —Itachi comenzó a decir—. Shisui fue mi socio en todas las cosas, ese ojo fue su regalo para mí para asegurarme de que el sacrificio de nuestro clan no fuera en vano.

— Shisui Uchiha, el famoso camarada tuyo. Famoso por su dominio sobre shunshin y genjutsu. Así que no lo mataste.

Itachi le dio a Naruto una sonrisa triste. —Lo vi suicidarse. Sus ojos eran lo más poderoso que tenía. Danzo había robado uno y me confió el otro. Todo por Konoha. Hizo que pareciera que los había destruido.

—¿Qué podían hacer?

—Le dieron el poder de entrar en la mente de alguien y alterarla de acuerdo a su voluntad, todo sin que la víctima se diera cuenta, —explicó Itachi—. La habilidad podría usarse solo cada década más o menos. Supongo que al final falló.

—Casi funcionó, —admitió Naruto a regañadientes—. Si no fuera por mis habilidades secretas, me habría convertido en el perro leal de Konoha, ¿verdad?

—Así es, el comando en el ojo era muy específico, Proteger Konoha. —Admitió Itachi—. Fue mi as en la manga en varias situaciones de hecho. Aunque ninguna predijo tu deserción.

—No hubo deserción, porque no hubo lealtad para empezar. —Naruto resopló.

—Supongo que esto era inevitable, —suspiró Itachi, preparándose para luchar. Sus Sharingan empezaron a girar lentamente.

—Por la Fuerza, alguna vez dejarán de subestimarme... —susurró Naruto en tono molesto y desapareció de la vista de Itachi.

Itachi sintió algo detrás de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo noqueó y reveló a Naruto con una expresión atronadora en su rostro. Pateó a Itachi en las costillas, solo para desahogar un poco su ira.

—¿De verdad pensaste que podrías igualar mis poderes, Itachi? Tengo que admitir que casi me atrapaste una vez, pero esa fue tu única oportunidad y la arruinaste. Me gustaría matarte ahora, pero te dije que Sasuke sería el unico que te mataría.

Naruto agarró a Itachi con la mano y desaparecieron, reapareciendo en un pequeño islote en algún lugar en medio de la nada. Puso una marca en Itachi, eliminando su capacidad de convocar cualquier cosa.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, viendo solo una vasta extensión de océano azul y un cielo infinito. Se rió entre dientes. —Disfruta tus últimos días aquí Uchiha Itachi, es un buen lugar para morir.

Desapareció, dejando a Itachi allí para encontrar su final solo y con el conocimiento de que su plan para someter a Naruto y salvar a Konoha había fallado. Naruto tenía toda la intención de asegurarse de que _SU_ plan funcionara.


End file.
